So Many Ways Alike
by HARPG0
Summary: Final Chapter... An accident in Anissina’s lab leads to something unexpected. Now, there are two sages, two "Wolframs," and two "Yuuris." Yuuri X Wolfram
1. Chapter 1

.

So Many Ways Alike

.

* * *

**Author's note**: This story is just for fun and no profit. Take nothing seriously, okay? Also, thank you for the encouraging e-mails and story suggestions. This is what I came up with. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Anissina absolutely despised accidents. They happened. And they happened, in this case, in her lab. Of course, it wouldn't take long until it was discovered—which annoyed her. It irritated her more than the rumors that she spurned all men and their company. (She quite liked men, especially Raven and Gwendal, and found that they had their usefulness from time to time.) It bothered her more than being forced into political meetings that bordered on gossip sessions with her brother, who was clueless on the best of days and had a strange, unnatural attraction to poultry. He needed a better hobby. And it troubled her more than the thought that she might not be able to get Gwendal to agree to submit himself to her next experiment. She would have to corner him in the hallway right after lunch when his stomach would be full, and he would be too slow to move. Either that, or she'd slip past Yuuri a quick request to borrow her childhood friend and _sometimes "confidant"_ for a little one on one "experimentation time." And since the maou was known for just signing things haphazardly, the odds were good she'd get her way.

Anissina, with clipboard in hand, narrowed her eyes. She noted that the black shadow was spreading across the floor in rolling little waves like cigar smoke. On either side stood "Tower 1" and "Tower 2"—tall, narrow generators that each sported a series of yellow, diaphanous disks, quite like sun catchers, that were supposed to take a Mazoku's magic and focus it on a particular spot to "super charge" it, as she called it. If the Super-Charge-Your-Magic-Kun worked as it was designed, she would be able to create a machine that could cut through brick, metal, magic shields—anything. The mammoth size was an issue, of course. However, as a prototype, it wasn't bad at all. But, she was concerned that the invention might be a tad too powerful and even harmful on the operator. In theory, it could go farther than anticipated and take it all—including the Mazoku's magic _and_ life force. So, of course, the machine wasn't ready to be tested on Gwendal or Günter just yet. Today, just to play it safe, she had powered her invention by connecting cables to three of her other "in progress" inventions and switched them all on.

Anissina's frown deepened as the shadow extended between the towers and then began to rise towards the ceiling. It formed a black oval. She walked around the experiment and noticed that it was still rising. Lethargically, it spread itself out with wispy fingers--now taking on the shape of a black column with smoke and small grains of materials floating through it at random.

"What is this?" She wondered and stepped back with her clipboard still clutched in her hand. Notes. She really needed to take them, but her eyes were fixed on something within—a shifting of shadows.

The full moon appeared behind her and cast a blue-grey light through the windows.

"Anissina, dinner's almost ready and I wanted to talk to you about this budget request…" Gwendal's voice cut itself off immediately at the sight in the lab. He walked in, eyes locked on the column. His heavy steps made the red haired lady turn on her heel and smile a little too brightly.

"It's like this…" She laughed nervously, the clipboard placed strategically behind her back. The column now reached the ceiling, and she could see that out of the corner of her eye when she tilted her head. Teeth flashed a gleaming white.

It took a second, but it finally clicked.

"Damn it!"

Fists clinched.

"You have no idea what that thing is, _DO YOU?_" Gwendal barked with eyes wider than anything Anissina had ever seen before. He could feel a wrinkle working itself up on the surface of his skin and his blood pressure rising. He turned to his childhood friend and gritted his teeth. "You've just let some sort of dark specter into the castle!"

"It's not alive," she countered. "Don't be obtuse, Gwendal." She folded her arms and stared at him. "Even you should be able to observe that much."

He didn't even flinch. She was the one at fault. So, there was no way her misdirection was going to work. Pointing angrily, "Then, what do you propose to do about it?!"

"Oh," she said, turning back and resting one hand on her hip. "Well, I'm not exactly sure… and…"

Before their eyes, the center turned pitch black.

There were gusts now. Her skirts lifted briefly chest high. Gwendal got an eye-full that actually _did_ distract him for a second. Anissina's black thong was actually really becoming. He did his best to shake the image of creamy thighs out of his head. It wasn't going to help the situation.

The column began to pulse—turning a silver-lined grey. And a deep rushing sound was coming from it. A breeze picked up, which turned into almost a gale—air being sucked into the column with the black column of rolling smoke seemingly not to be impacted in any way by it.

"Anissina," Yuuri said, poking his head in the door, "have you seen…" His eyes widened at the chaos in the lab, papers flying and a wind blowing around from somewhere. "Have you seen…Greta?" But the question was lost on his lips. No one was paying attention. Instead, they were all watching a long, silver object slide through the smoke column. It shined. The protrusion, which was obviously sharp, was aimed forward. It revealed itself to be a sword attached to a hand, followed by an arm wearing a sandy brown sleeve.

Jaw dropped, Yuuri wandered into the room and stood next to Gwendal, not believing what he was seeing. The administrator gave Yuuri a double take. "It would probably be for the best if you left the room!" It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. Onyx eyes barely spared a glance. Noting the fact that Yuuri's feet were planted firmly in place out of curiosity more than anything else, Gwendal positioned himself between the threat and his all too naïve monarch, blocking the view.

"Your Majesty," the administrator barked back over his shoulder "_please_!"

Yuuri was about to argue the point, peeking past the administrator, when a person stepped through the column.

It was Wolfram. And it wasn't.

A tall, brunette _Wolfram_ with chocolate brown eyes and pale as the moon skin stared at the trio. He was wearing the same khaki uniform with red piping that Conrad usually wore. The blond pointed his sword at Gwendal, but blinked hard as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Big…Brother?" he whispered incredulously, lowering the sword. "Is that you?"

From the column of smoke, another figure appeared. A caramel haired Murata Ken, wearing a long blue robe with silver piping and clasps that mimicked the original sage. Taking in the room, his glasses flashed—shielding his eyes.

"Isn't that…Murata?" Yuuri said, peeking around Gwendal.

Then, the smoke parted one last time. And, Yuuri stared at the figure. Eyes fixed. Involuntarily, he took a step around the administrator, but jerked to a halt as he was held back by the shoulder. Like it or not, Gwendal would let him go no further.

Directly in front, the young man's reactions were the same. He stopped.

They gaped at each other.

Impossible as it was, in Anissina's lab, there were two Yuuris.

"You look just like me," they said at once. Both double blacks were practically mirror images of each other in terms of height, weight, and clothing. However, the "Yuuri" who had stepped through the portal had raven hair that was shoulder length and a long, braided strand of hair the thickness of a pencil that stretched to mid back with a faceted onyx jewel knotted into the end.

"I think we should be careful," the sage said to the brunette soldier standing next to him, putting a hand on his arm and distracting the young man from his shock at seeing Gwendal. "Remember why we came here to begin with…Wolfgang."

He got a curt nod at that.

The trio walked forward, through the bulky towers, and into the gale as Gwendal, Anissina, and Yuuri stepped back to allow them some room.

Almost immediately, the wind whipped harder, shaking the invention. The towers seemed ready to fall, rocking unsteadily on their bases. Anissina's candles had long been extinguished and her lights overhead began to flicker wildly causing a strobe effect. Machinery sputtered and sparked—threatening to set fire to the entire lab.

This was too much. "Anissina!" Gwendal shouted over the roar, "Do something about this!"

"Agreed!" she yelled in his direction to be heard over the winds. Holding her skirts down, she made way for the far corner of the lab where the cables where leading. She'd have to pull the plugs without making any notes or saving data. The researcher in her was crying over that. Still, it had to be done.

Seconds later, there was a sudden drop in power and the generators began to slow, winding down with a distinct grinding noise that Anissina found distressing. The wind slowed, too, with an eerie silence taking its place along with the electronic sputtering of equipment somewhere in the lab.

"Just as I thought," the sage muttered as his eyes took in the sight of the portal collapsing in upon itself. "But maybe, it's for the best."

As the column's features began to dissipate, a deep purple form, the length of a large dog but lower to the ground and more spread out with the legs of a centipede scrambled out of the column, its clawed feet making a series of _click-tick_ sounds as it scurried. Gurgled pants erupted from a tusked mouth.

Exiting through the towers, it charged at the Yuuris, and Gwendal tackled both double blacks, sending them all to the stone floor.

A scraping sound against stone as the body swerved back to have another go at them. A rumbling with the _click-ticks_ as the feet sped up. A bloody gurgle. A mangy head came at them with tusks forward.

"Wolfgang! There!" Yuuri could hear himself shout, the black-clad figure beside him pushing himself up on an elbow. The sage turned abruptly, eyes concerned. And the soldier wearing Wolfram's face lunged at it with both speed and force. It, on the other hand, decided to take a more direct route out—dodging the steel blade, jumping over a lab table, and smashing through one of Anissina's large windows, unfurling sets of web-like wings between each scrawny leg, and gliding down to the ground below.

"Damn it!" Wolfgang shouted in frustration, charging to the remains of the window that looked like a gaping mouth with jagged teeth of glass. "The Gaki got away!"

The other two rushed to the window, shoes crunching on shards of glass broken glass. Numbly, Yuuri found himself following, not knowing what to think or do. At some point, he realized that Gwendal was, once again, standing between himself and the strangers who looked and sounded very much like his friends…as well as a twin of himself.

"We should go after it!" Wolfgang seethed, peering through the broken window and feeling the night air against his face.

Down below, three guards were shouting and pointing ahead of them in the direction that the beast had gone. A fourth was joining them with a torch in hand.

"I wouldn't advise it. Those creatures see better in the dark than we do." He pushed his glasses up on his face with a knuckle. "Though they hunt at night, I doubt it will try to eat right away if it thinks we're chasing it," the sage said wisely. "I'm sure some soldiers can be sent out to protect the local village. And, in the morning, we already know places to look." Then, he turned to the others in the room, taking a few cautious steps around the remains of the window and stopping in front of the strange double black with short hair. "Besides, I think introductions are in order…don't you?" he went on with a secretive smile in Yuuri's direction.

The double black could only nod dumbly to that. Yes, they really should have a meeting as soon as possible. There were too many questions that needed answers. And, even now, his mind was having problems accepting what he was seeing.

"I'll arrange it," Gwendal said, gesturing them out the door. He was having problems, too, but his soldier's training was kicking in—assess the situation, organize resources, and make a plan of action. "We'll meet in your office," he stated to Yuuri in the tone that sounded like an order, which got an immediate "yes."

"Good idea," Anissina chirped and got a stern look from Gwendal but she shrugged it off. He got a wink as she exited the lab.

Yuuri's stomach growled. Yes, he was hungry, but it had to wait. And, after what he'd just seen leap out the window, he wasn't sure if he could actually eat anything right away anyhow. And he prayed that, when they did eat, they wouldn't be having the boiled shrimp that he'd have to peel first. Those dangly little legs, which reminded him only too much of the dark monster that they called "Gaki," would have been an instant turn-off.

"Is The Great Sage here in the castle?" Gwendal asked irritably to no one in particular as they walked. Their footsteps in the hallway sounded like a kind of rushed, clumping march.

"I'm right beside you," the young man teased, twisting a caramel piece of hair between his thumb and finger. Up ahead, Anissina's chuckle could be heard. It echoed. Gwendal frowned at that. "I meant…_our sage_…" This was starting to get confusing and the thought of two "Great Sages" running around the castle was beginning to give him an ulcer on top of his usual wrinkles.

"Yes, I saw him a few minutes ago," Yuuri stated evenly, walking along while staring at the brunette "Wolfram" ahead of him and trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the man was even here at all.

Gwendal grunted the word "good." He kept up the pace. "I'll send a guard to ask Wolfram and Conrad to join us, too."

Wolfgang stopped abruptly and Yuuri almost plowed into the back of him. The double black was glad he didn't. But, still, they were close for a second, very close. The man smelled good—but not like Wolfram. There was no scent of summer—like sunflowers. Instead, he smelled like sandalwood and musk. It was a pleasant scent, but totally wrong for the person Yuuri had come to know and sleep with for the past four and a half years.

"Excuse me, Brother," the brunette soldier said, which made Gwendal wince internally. Did this tall stranger even have the right to call him that? Wolfgang's questioning eyes widened with hope when he said carefully, making sure that he heard correctly, "Are you…telling me that Conrad is…_alive_? Really?"

The sage placed a calming hand on Wolfgang's shoulder and waited for an answer to the question. Yuuri's twin had the same questioning look.

"Of course," Gwendal answered cautiously and noted the excited glances shared among the trio.

"Then, let's do this!" Yuuri heard himself say as his double walked forward towards the office without needing directions.

"Yeah…let's…" Yuuri said, not sure what else to say, but he, most certainly, wanted his godfather with him now. He needed the comfort and advice because he wasn't sure which way was up anymore.

* * *

Rushing.

Rushing.

Rushing.

Escape. Freedom. Scuttling furiously but glancing back at the looming castle which was a black shadow against the night sky.

Breathing. Gasping.

Tree branches bent away with snapping and cracking sounds. Weeds pushed aside and trodden down from thin, hair covered legs in a darkened purple-black. The rustling continued until the clawed feet found a well-worn animal path and began to follow it—feet beating, drumming dirt—skirting the houses and farms.

People.

It stopped. A sniff. Another.

The quiet night reflected back the panting, hollow and heavy, from a mouth with two yellowing bottom tusks that were jutting forth, dripping streamers of warm drool.

Hunger was eating at it. Hunger. It was _always hungry_…and always would be.

Time to feed.

Soon.

* * *

Hurriedly, one of the castle guards jiggled the knob in an attempt to open the heavy wooden door in time. It swung back with a deep groan. And long before he entered, the blue clad soldier's irate voice could be heard. He stomped in irritably with the words "What's happened now? Did Yuuri forget to sign something—_again_—and that's what's making us wait? Greta's sitting at the dining table and I'd rather have her eating something by now… _and_…" He stopped himself in mid-rambled sentence.

Wolfram von Bielefeld blinked at the occupants in the room who were sitting around a large table. He wondered, very briefly, if this whole situation was, in fact, a dream. Gwendal looked like he'd just swallowed a lemon. Anissina was there with her usual smirk. There were _two_ Great Sages sitting side by side, chatting merrily. And there were two "Yuuris" at opposite ends of the table. Worst of all, his eyes drifted to the right and he saw…himself, sort of.

"What is…_this_?" the blond turned to his brother with shocked and demanding emerald eyes as the guard outside shut the door discretely. As usual, the ex-prince's voice was beginning to carry. "I don't understand." His head swiveled back to the two Yuuris. One seemed uncomfortable with the way the blond was watching him. He squirmed. The other, who sported longer black hair, was practically stunned by the vision before him. His face was slowly forming a warm smile and the body shifted slightly in the chair to help him get a better look.

With a sense of wonder, Wolfgang got up from where he was sitting, wooden chair legs scraped against the tile floor. The man stood up to full height. He towered over Wolfram in much the same way that Conrad did on a daily basis—which, at times, annoyed the blond, making him feel more like a child than the man he knew he was. But, at the moment, all Wolfram could do was gape.

"I'm…a full blooded Mazoku in this world?" he said incredulously.

Emerald eyes widened at that statement. "Did he just say 'in this world'?" Wolfram muttered to his brother, pointing a finger at the stranger.

Gwendal put a hand to his head, eyes lowered. "We'll fill you in…in a second…"

Wolfgang leaned over a bit more, hands on his knees, and examined the adorably cute body up and down. Wolfram had sunny blond hair, pale skin, and glittering emerald green eyes so much like his mother's. The body was in perfect proportion, from Wolfgang's view point, with no scars whatsoever. To be like that, he had to be either incredibly skilled in battle, or he was never allowed into action other than military parades and the like. "What's your element?" he asked excitedly. "Can you create barriers and wield earth magic like Big Brother? Or are you more like Mother?"

Gwendal put a hand to his head at the mention of him and their mother in the same sentence. A pulse throbbed there and he had the desperate need to knit something cute.

Wolfram's eyebrows narrowed—offended by the familiar names being used and unconsciously took a step back to assess the man before him. He looked the stranger up and down: tall, brown hair, soft brown eyes…wearing _Conrad's uniform_. He clenched his teeth at the mere sight of the familiar clothes. But the face was his own. That, in truth, was unmistakable and disquieting.

"It's…_fire_," he said back with arms folded against his puffed out chest. "And I'm one of the strongest Mazoku in Shin Makoku." The "don't mess with me" vibe was communicated quite clearly. He tried to stand a little taller when he said it. And that didn't go unnoticed by his other self who chuckled inwardly. "Wait…" His eyebrows narrowed. "Did you just say…'_fire'_?"

"I thought I made myself quite clear," Wolfram grumbled with his mouth turning down as he felt a hand resting on his shoulder in much the same way as his brother did with Yuuri. After a gentle squeeze, Wolfram smacked the hand away. But, instead of taking it as an insult, Wolfgang cocked a grin. The other Yuuri did, too.

"_Fire_," Wolfgang said with emphasis and his eyes scanned for a reaction from his sage and his Yuuri. The serious looks he got back were not missed by Gwendal and Murata Ken. "Well, I'm impressed," Wolfgang replied easily, returning to his previous reassuring smile that he also seemed to share with Conrad. He extended a hand and said, "Just like you, my name is Wolfgang…Wolfgang Weller."

"Excuse me…?!" Wolfram blurted, not taking the extended hand at all. Yuuri, Gwendal, and Murata also shared the same dumbfounded look. The only one who didn't was Anissina, who was smiling with a smug expression that seemed to say _Ha! I guessed right!_

The name being an obvious shock, the tall brunette shrugged a little. There was almost a shy, boyish smile now. "And, as I guess you can see, I'm only half Mazoku." He turned to Wolfram again. "I can't wield magic in any way. So, I guess, I'm a little bit jealous of you." It was followed by a good natured chuckle. "But, I am good with a sword. I was trained by the best, you know."

"Well, my name is Wolfram…_von Bielefeld_." He said his name with pride that came across as arrogance to the rest of the room. "And it is obvious to me that we are nothing alike." He stood up on his toes a little when he said it and pushed back his shoulders to make his chest look bigger.

"Did you say 'von Bielefeld'? as in Waltorana von Bielefeld?" There was an appalled and revolted look on Wolfgang's face. He did his best to block out the image of his mother lying naked under the infamous fop.

Wolfram placed fisted hands on his hips. "That's my uncle, not my father!"

"So sure about that?" said the caramel-haired sage, stirring the pot because he could. He got an elbow in the ribs from his counterpart, who made a shushing sound with a finger to his lips. Both snickered evilly.

"_What?_" he gritted out. A growl followed. Visibly, Wolfram's body began to take on a red glow and a smoke plume rolled up. Death glares were sent to the sages and Wolfgang. He was not going to take this kind of garbage from strangers. No way. No how.

"Now, come on, Wolfram," Yuuri chuckled nervously, palms up defensively. He could see where this was going. Beads of sweat were starting to form. "They were only joking."

"Quite lively, isn't he?" the double black's twin said to the room without really expecting an answer. He tilted his head to one side and the smile widened.

"Are you telling me that you're really a _Weller_?" Gwendal asked because the "Weller" part still hadn't clicked in his head. Then, another person entered the room after a brief but gentle knock.

"Gwendal, one of the guards said that you wanted to see me." Conrad stopped abruptly and did, in many ways, what Wolfram had done only minutes earlier. He scanned the room, briefly, and was about to ask questions when arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Little… Big Brother," Wolfgang sobbed against his neck. "I can't believe this. I can't believe that I'd ever be with you again." Desperate fingers dug into his uniform, clinging to him. Then, the man leaned back. His palms were now on both sides of Conrad's face, looking intently into the brown eyes as though trying to convince himself that this was not a fantasy he'd devised in a fever-dream. Conrad took in the face. The eyes were wrong. They were his own eyes. But the face was Wolfram's. In fact, every line and curve of the man was an exact copy of his little brother, and the palms that were now resting on his face felt familiar—the same way he'd touch him back when Wolfram was a very small child and his "Little Big Brother" was his entire world.

It made his heart ache just a little.

In the next second, another set of arms encircled him. It looked like Yuuri but with longer hair. "I never thought I'd see my godfather again," he breathed. He closed his onyx eyes and a tear slid down his cheek.

Both young men pressed up against Conrad. He, in turn, glanced at them and then the room, getting back a variety of looks. The most pained and hurt belonged to Wolfram, who watched his tall counterpart hugging him and calling him "Little Big Brother" so intimately. The fiery blond folded his arms and with a "humph" turned his head away.

Conrad couldn't blame him, really. Conrad didn't know what to say or what to do, but his first guess was that Anissina had a hand in it somewhere.

And, typically, she didn't appear to be ashamed of herself.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gwendal, still standing in the doorway with his back to the room, gave a brief nod to one of his most trusted men. The uniformed soldier left hurriedly. For the past five minutes, they had been speaking gravely and in low tones. The soldier was almost out of sight when Gwendal shouted, "And if someone sees Yozak, I want him here as well!" The man jerked to a stop, gave a quick nod, and then charged off.

The dark grey haired man put a hand to his head. Sometimes, it was hard being a chief administrator, Commander of the Mazoku Army, and the lone voice of reason for the entire country. But, sometimes, he had to admit to himself, it was almost too much. Then, his eyes met with amused onyx ones.

"Yes-s-s?" Gwendal practically hissed, getting his ire back in one clear adrenaline shot.

"Forgive me, Gwendal," the new double black said while suppressing a chuckle, "but you look so strange with long hair."

He cocked his head to one side, examining him. "I could say the same for you."

"That was my first impression as well," Wolfgang chimed in, leaning back in his chair boyishly, tilting it on two legs. "When I came through the fog, I was so surprised to see Big Brother like that."

"The 'fog' created by Anissina," Gwendal said in the inventor's direction, which was an accusation and not a statement.

"Well, it was more of a 'door' than a fog." She smiled at him and added, "And their world seems very much like our own. Returning them, however…"

Wolfgang rocked back in the chair again. The antique chair groaned with the nails working loose and the wood rubbing against wood. It wobbled slightly, not used to the treatment.

Gwendal shot a glare that would usually get Wolfram to behave. But, Wolfgang took it as a challenge and beamed a much brighter smile in his direction. Just to spite him, he tilted the chair a bit more.

"Stop it," Wolfram said, leaning next to his counterpart and casting scandalous looks.

"Stop…_what_?" Wolfgang replied loftily.

_This is ridiculous!_ The blond's right hand made a fist. "Stop rocking back and forth in the chair." Emerald eyes gave him an even stare now. "Four on the floor."

"And why should I do that?" It was a sheepish smile that followed.

Wolfram folded his arms against his chest. "Because you're making me look bad!"

"Now, I wouldn't say…_bad_…exactly," Murata Ken said with a chuckle. "Besides, he's not you. You're you."

Gwendal let out the sigh that he knew he'd been holding since this wrinkle-inducing meeting had gathered. "Speaking of who we all are," he practically growled, "why don't we continue with you." He pointed to the sage.

The young man stood up, dusted himself off even though he was totally clean, and joked "Gee, I feel like it's the first day of school and I should be standing in front of the blackboard with my name written on it."

Both Yuuris and Murata Ken laughed.

The others stared blankly.

"Okay, then," the sage went on and his face grew sincere. "My name is Kenneth Murata. I was born in America to Japanese parents. My family moved back to Japan when my father got transferred…which is where I met Shibuya-san." He made a gesture to the long haired Yuuri. "I am The Great Sage, just like my doppelganger is." He glanced down at Murata Ken for a second and went on with a hint nostalgia edging into his voice. "I hold the memories of countless lives. I walk in eternity."

Murata Ken clapped lightly. "Oh, that was really good. I couldn't have said that better myself." His glasses flashed, hiding his eyes, as he turned his head and said, "Now, it's your turn."

The second double black straightened his shoulders. His eyes scanned the room and lingered on Wolfram a little longer than the others—which made the blond run his fingers through his hair for reasons he couldn't—or wouldn't—understand.

"My name is Shibuya Yuu. But, please, call me 'Yuu.' I keep trying to get Kenneth to call me that instead of 'Shibuya-san,' but he likes to keep things a bit traditional." A bright smile followed.

From the opposite end of the table, the other double black said, "Well, that makes things easy. I'm called Yuuri."

His mirror image stared. His jaw dropped. "How could Mama call you '_Yuuri_?'" He made a face.

Wolfram watched his fiancé clinch his jaw. Briefly, he began to wonder if Yuuri was going to lose his temper over his given name. If so, Wolfram was going to remind him when they got into bed that night that getting mad over a name wasn't so trivial as he made it out to be earlier.

"My godfather named me." He pointed to Conrad with frustration.

Yuu raised an eyebrow to that and his face seemed to say "Conrad has bad taste in names." But, a question was now eating at him and he couldn't hold it in. "But, don't people tease you when you go back to Japan? Don't they say things like 'Shibuya Yuri, Harajuku Furi'? I'd get sick pretty quickly of being called 'advantage' and 'disadvantage' or having people making references to districts in Tokyo just because of my name."

"Oh, no. It gets better than that," Murata Ken jumped in. "In English class, one of the bullies said that 'Yuuri' was short for 'urine.'"

"Murata!" Yuuri barked, standing up with palms slapped hard on the table. This was too much.

Gwendal smacked a hand to his head and wiped it down his face. "We are straying from the point. What we need to know now…," and his fierce stare swept the table, "is what that _thing_ is that our army is now chasing."

Kenneth spoke up while polishing his glasses casually against his chest. "It's called a 'Gaki.' And you've gotten a taste of what's been invading the lands in _our_ Shin Makoku for the past two years." The sage picked at a stubborn spot on the right lens. Then, he put the spectacles on his face and adjusted them.

Yuu leaned forward on the table and laced his fingers together. "It's been bad. In fact, in the beginning, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were hundreds of them charging at us."

Kenneth's glasses shined again, hiding his eyes. "Lanzhil II of Big Cimaron has made several attempts to invade our country despite the fact that we have offered the proverbial olive branch to them many times But, predictably, their armies just kept coming and killing—first on the borders and then into the von Christ and von Bielefeld' territories. All of their attempts, up to that point had failed…however…" He locked eyes with Yuuri at the other end of the table. "In time, they devised a method to attack us without the loss of so many human lives."

"The Gaki," Wolfgang growled. His hand flexed instinctively, wanting to go for his sword, haunted by his memories. There was no trace of the lax, boyish nature now. "One of them _killed_…Little Big Brother…nine months ago." He blinked hard. Showing tears right now would be weak. And, even if the "Conrad" in the room wasn't exactly his older brother, he refused to lose face by allowing his heart to overtake him.

Kenneth gave Wolfgang a concerned glance but added, "They invade the lands under the guidance of a dozen or so wranglers who seem to be immune to the Gaki poison."

"They're poisonous?" Anissina murmured to herself, softly nibbling on a fingernail as her mind worked.

"Yes…the saliva is. Having one bite you or stab you with its tusks…would be _unfortunate_," Wolfgang emphasized, leaning in the inventor's direction. "Our 'Anissina and Gissela' worked together to devise this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue bottle the size of his palm. "It's the only antidote."

"We'll need more, most likely," Gwendal said sternly. "Give the bottle to Anissina. Hopefully, we'll be able to make more of it." He turned to the inventor. "As soon as possible."

"Agreed," Anissina said with a seriousness that made Yuuri stare.

Yuu swept his black braid from his shoulder. It fell heavily down his back and stopped with a sharp yank. "This last time, the Gaki got into the castle by overwhelming the guards at sunset."

Wolfgang's face grew hard as he passed the bottle over. "We killed all of the Gaki that invaded the castle…with the exception of the one that tried to attack Greta. We chased it through the fog in Anissina's lab and found ourselves here."

"Is Greta okay?" Yuuri said worriedly, leaning across the table in Yuu's direction.

A kind smile answered him. No matter which dimension that they happened to be in, Greta was important and well loved. "Yes, my daughter is fine."

Wolfgang planted his feet on the floor in practically a stomp. "Of course she is. I'd never let anything happen to your daughter, Yuu."

"His…daughter…?" Wolfram parroted, emerald eyes wide. "Isn't she your daughter, too?"

The brunette soldier next to him gave a surprised shake of the head "no." "Why would I be?"

"But, aren't you engaged to him?" The blond pointed to Yuu.

"No," was followed by a distinct frown between the eyes. "I called that off when we first met…" His head turned to his king. "What was it…? Was it four or five years ago?"

Yuu shrugged an uncomfortable "I don't know." But Wolfram could see from Yuu's expression that he knew very well.

"I guess it was the same for you, Wolfram, back then. At the time, I thought that Yuu was just some guy they picked to be Demon King because Mother didn't want the job and Shinou was pressuring her to leave anyway."

The blond looked down at the wood grain on the table, refusing to do more than listen. Yes, in the beginning, as much as he hated to think back on it, his initial impression was that Yuuri was unworthy to be Demon King.

Wolfgang smiled nostalgically. "And, a month after our duel, I took pity on the guy for accidentally slapping me at dinner when his chair broke and he was trying to hang on to something."

"Because somebody likes to rock back and forth in chairs?" Kenneth murmured. It got him a jaded look.

Wolfgang continued, "Yuu didn't know, really, that a slap was a proposal." He tried to cast his usually cheerful gaze at his double black, but found nothing happy in return. Wolfgang decided that maybe the story was embarrassing instead of amusing. Cutting it short was probably the best option. "So, I drew up a declaration and let him off the hook." Wolfgang glanced again. Yuu's expression was unreadable. His bangs were covering his onyx eyes. So, he added, "But we're the best of friends. And I would do anything for my king."

Wolfram felt his face flushing at the words. He—his other "self"—had shown Yuuri mercy and let him go. "Oh," was all he could seem to say. His soft hair appeared to wilt a little, matching his spirits. He could feel his heart beating. For the moment, it was the loudest sound in the room.

Wolfram couldn't seem to look at him as he confessed weakly, "No…we're still…engaged."

"What?" Wolfgang said, now putting a hand on Wolfram's arm as if to shake him awake. It was a habit he'd picked up from Kenneth thanks to their time together.

Wolfram's green eyes narrowed. "Let…go…of…me," was whispered under his breath, "or you will regret it."

Watching, Yuuri couldn't understand what Wolfram's problem was. Everything seemed plausible, reasonable. So what if their lives—their histories--weren't exactly the same? Just as Yuu and Wolfgang were the best of friends, he saw himself with Wolfram in the same light. It was fine, after all. Anissina, meanwhile, had an elbow on the table and her cheek in her hand. _Yuuri Heika's just not getting it. His problem is that he doesn't understand Wolfram in any way, shape, or form._ A devious turn came to her heart and her mouth pushed upwards—making the corners glide up smoothly. _This_, she thought, _could be fun._

* * *

They waited for news, but it didn't come. It was around one when Gwendal decided, mercifully, to send everyone to bed. There was no sign of the Gaki and the troops had checked in with the castle twice—saying that all appeared calm and quiet in the vicinity. Regardless, they would continue the search.

Murata Ken gave a short but cheery wave to the group as he headed off for his quarters. He had a small guest room that was reserved just for him when he was visiting Blood Pledge Castle. Gwendal had disappeared, too, along with Anissina at some point along the way.

The torch lights flickered with a dancing glow. Conrad, Yuuri, and Wolfram escorted the trio to the visitor's quarters. But Wolfram noticed right away that Wolfgang was walking happily by Conrad's side—chatting with him about their worlds and the differences, wanting to get the separate histories straight. "You're three years older than me," Wolfgang said boisterously but then corrected himself by saying, "…I mean, my Conrad…my brother…_was_…" Slowly, the joy went out in his brown eyes at the thought. His brother was dead and he would not be waiting for him when he returned. "I miss…my Conrad… I always will, I suppose. Father's gone, too. Dan Hiri Weller…was a really good father to us, though. We were lucky to have him." Then the smile returned a little. "He used to take us on all these crazy little adventures and camp outs." He chuckled to himself at the memories. "He got me my first sword and…"

Wolfram tried not to listen anymore. He sighed inwardly and stopped next to Yuuri in the hallway. The double black gestured to the three doors to their left. "I hope you'll be comfortable here for the time being. If you need anything, just let one of the guards or the maids know. They'll be happy to help."

Wolfgang gave a small nod of appreciation to Yuuri and heard Kenneth, who stood in front of the middle door, say slyly, "I'm just next door, Wolfgang, if you need anything…or get lonely." He curled a caramel colored strand around his finger cutely.

Brown eyes smiled knowingly in the sage's direction. The look was classic "fraternity boy" as far as Yuuri was concerned.

"I'll consider it… Then again, if I remember correctly, Blood Pledge Castle has a variety of pretty people to flirt with." He opened up the door as he spoke. "And I'm certain I'll have no problems finding someone to cuddle up with if the bed gets too cold." He wiggled his eyebrows, entered, and shut the door behind him with a soft thud.

It took Wolfram's breath away. This could not be possible. Wolfgang was both scandalous and immoral. After all, it was one thing to have those opinions, but another thing entirely to voice them. The blond's mouth was open, about to say something, when he thought he saw Yuuri approaching from his right—probably to tell him to behave—_again_.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Wolfram," Yuu stated with a hand extended for a handshake.

The sudden gesture, and the fact that he'd mistaken him for Yuuri just for a second, rattled the fiery blond. Quickly, he collected his wits about himself and extended a hand to show that not all civility was lost. But, much to his surprise, instead of getting the traditional "handshake' from Earth that Yuuri was so fond of using, Yuu shifted his hand under Wolfram's and brought the pale fingers to his lips.

The kiss was light and soft, but not brief.

Now, it was Yuuri's turn to give a bug-eyed stare. How could this happen? He took Wolfram by the shoulders and steered him down the hallway with a cheery "good night." And off they went with Wolfram still in shock, walking mechanically.

Glancing at his best friend and bed partner, Yuuri hoped that Wolfram would come back to himself by the time they got to the royal bed chambers.

Conrad chuckled to himself while giving his head a bit of a scratch and walked wearily towards his quarters. It had been a long day.

The sage watched the man go and muttered to Yuu, "I've never seen you like this before, Shibuya-san. Usually, you're not the outgoing type. I would expect that kind of behavior from Wolfgang or his mother."

A tilt of the head was all he did in return. Yuu took his long braid in hand and began to toy with it. But, the sage didn't miss the slight dusting of pink on the cheeks.

Kenneth cast him a quirked grin. "Then, be careful with Wolfram while we're here. You may be playing with fire."

Yuu grinned widely at the thought. "I sincerely hope so."

* * *

Wolfram turned his back to Yuuri and removed his clothes. The coat came off first and the white undershirt was unbuttoned—all the way down and then opened. The belt was off in a flash and hung up on a hook inside the closet. The pants fell to the floor with a soft swish. The soiled uniform made a neat little pile at his feet which he stepped out of. Very soon, the next destination for the pile would be the hamper.

Wearing only a black thong, now, he reached inside the closet for his new peach colored nightshirt.

Yuuri watched him, trying not to be caught ogling his accidental fiancé. Just like Yuu, he had also slapped a "Wolf" and had ended up engaged as a result. The difference was that they were still together for reasons he didn't want to think about.

On the other side of the room, away from "Sir Wolfram the Closet-Hog," Yuuri removed his clothes in his usual haphazardly annoying—to Wolfram at least—way so that he could get his blue pajamas on. Wolfram never explained why he couldn't just toss clothes on the floor for the maids to pick up later. Then again, it might have had something to do with the blond being a neat freak. So, out of politeness, he picked up his clothes and tossed them into the hamper.

The room was quiet—a little too quiet. Yuuri was about to open his mouth to speak, but changed his mind at that, too.

There was something different or wrong about the way they were together now. He'd noticed it happening little by little over the previous month. The nightie with the pink frills either went missing or was folded up and put away. Wolfram made no effort to get his attention or to talk to him while undressing. And, once they got into bed, Wolfram picked the farthest point away from him. Recently, there were times when Wolfram would go to bed with him, but he'd disappear in the night. The first few times, the double black decided that his accidental fiancé had just gone to the bathroom. But, when curiosity had gotten the better of him, he noticed that the bathroom was unoccupied and the lights off. Later, he'd find the blond curled up in his own bedroom, not the royal bed chambers, all alone clutching the second pillow to his chest cutely. Wolfram would show up at breakfast as though nothing had happened. And he was greeted in a civil way.

Nonetheless, Yuuri could feel it. Something was wrong.

Tonight, he knew, was going to be just like those nights.

"Um…Wolfram?" Yuuri mumbled, trying not to glance at Wolfram as he bent over to scoop up his dirty uniform from the floor.

"Hm?"

"I know that my other self…kind of…kissed your hand…" Just saying it, he felt his face flush. "Sorry about that."

Green eyes regarded him tiredly. "Why would you care?"

Yuuri stammered a bit and blurted out something that sounded like "just do," however Wolfram easily ignored him and crawled into his side of the bed. The blond took the covers and pulled them up against his neck. "Forget about it, Yuuri." A yawn followed.

"Really?" Yuuri said happily. He'd fully expected Wolfram to go overboard with the kiss and, maybe, mention engagements or weddings or something along those lines.

"My first and only loyalty is to you and Shin Makoku."

Yuuri, in a much better mood now, returned with "The country and I are actually _two_ different things. And two things cannot be 'first,' you know."

"Do you ever pay attention in your lessons?" Wolfram complained irritably, head half buried in the feather pillow. "The king and the country are one." He rolled over on his back and gave a half lidded stare. "I will defend it because it is my duty to do so."

_Duty…?_ the double black thought. _Why do I suddenly feel like I'm a burden?_

With an uncomfortable nod to Wolfram's words, the double black got into bed. Yuuri watched Wolfram sit up, wave his right hand in a sweeping motion, and the candles extinguished themselves. The first time Wolfram had done it, Yuuri was impressed. Now, it was a part of their comfortable routine.

The room was pitch black now and, not for the first time, it was almost ridiculous seeing their bodies on opposite ends of the gigantic mattress. Wolfram's back was to him and he slept quietly, as was his new habit, in one spot.

_Something's…really off…_ Yuuri thought. _Maybe, we can discuss it tomorrow…_

His eyes felt heavy and his mind wandered with sleep taking him. Within ten minutes, Yuuri began to snore a little but jerked awake when he felt the mattress move. Wolfram was getting up, wrapping himself in a robe, and stepping into the slippers that he got for Christmas from Mama Miko. Like a ghostly shadow, he moved to the doorway and light spilled in as he opened it cautiously. Wolfram slipped out and the heavy door closed once more.

Yuuri followed the shrinking image of the blond as he walked down the breezy hallway, took a door to the right, and up a flight of stairs. He reached a landing, pushed back the door, and went up a spiral staircase made of jagged stone. It opened into a room perched high above the rest of the castle. In fact, it was one of the highest points. For the time being, it seemed that it was being used for storage with dust covered oak chests, a pile of uniforms, woolen blankets, and some old decorations from a party that probably no one remembered.

Wolfram opened the window and sat on the sill. The blond's features were perfect—the kind no sculptor could create with enough time and workmanship. Wolfram was ethereal in the moonlight with his hands clasped lightly in his lap. The silk robe rustled lightly against the lithe body.

Yuuri peeked around the open doorway and wondered what was going on. The blond wasn't looking at the stars or the moon. His eyes were fixed in a direction, seemingly miles away, and he was waiting patiently.

Yuuri pulled his head back when a dark shadow approached the window, blotting out the stars. The changing shape hardened into an outline and brilliant colors bled into it.

Gathering his wits, the double black chanced it and peeked again.

Wolfram stepped back with an even expression on his face. No worry. No fear. Yuuri scratched his head.

"Wolfram," the all too familiar voice said. Blond hair and an elaborately designed royal costume brightened the pale face while the cape hung over one shoulder carelessly.

"Shinou."

Onyx eyes blinked at that. _Shinou? All this time, Wolfram's been disappearing to meet with…Shinou? _He couldn't understand it. Shinou should have been at his temple being tended to by Ulrike and surrounded by shrine maidens.

A small hand mirror was passed to Wolfram and the young blond took it without hesitation.

"They came as I said, didn't they?"

Wolfram met his sharp stare. "Yes, they did—all three of them. I was not prepared for them to arrive this soon. But…they did come as you said. So, I tried to play my part and act surprised."

Shinou cocked his head to one side, his voice grave. "Are you prepared to see what is to come next?"

"I am," the blond stated flatly. "But I am wondering why you're not sharing this information with…_your sage_. It's clear to me that he doesn't know anything." The face became a questioning one with an expression that said "You're keeping him in the dark, huh?"

The Original King brushed off Wolfram's words easily enough. "Look into the mirror and you'll see what you need to do."

The hand mirror was the size of a dessert plate, oval, and edged in thick gold with symbols that Wolfram couldn't even begin to decipher. He guessed that it was written in Ancient Mazoku—which was a series of runes borrowed from the magi of old.

Emerald eyes took in the images in Shinou's mirror. They widened. "This…isn't good…"

He was fighting back fear. Yuuri could hear it in the tone.

Shinou sighed a bit impatiently and answered, "I know that. But, as a blood relation of mine, not to mention a military man, you should be strong enough to face any danger for the sake of your country…and your king." This was encouragement and flattery as far as the ancient spirit was concerned.

Wolfram tightened his grip on the mirror. He didn't like Shinou telling him the obvious. With an edge, Wolfram clarified the statement. "And that '_king'_ is Yuuri."

From his hiding place near the door, Yuuri felt his chest tighten. Yes, even now, Wolfram was loyal to him. It was a comfort that, at times, he knew he took for granted.

The young blond continued to watch the images and muttered half under his breath, "Well, right now, I've got two kings to think about. Luckily, one isn't so wimpy."

Shinou chuckled. "I've come to understand that 'wimp' is your pet name for Yuuri Heika."

Wolfram blanched. "P-Pet name?" In the next second, he could feel his face heat up. Maybe, it was embarrassing to call something what it truly was, he decided. But these days, with events looking so grim, he had learned to become more honest with himself. Wolfram chewed his lower lip a little, distracted. "With or without your magic mirror, you should be able to see that he doesn't love me."

Yuuri cringed and allowed his head to drop. Suddenly, the dusty floor was very interesting to him. In a flash of memory, the double black realized that this was exactly the same reaction that Wolfram had when he admitted to the room that they were still engaged after all this time.

Shinou's eyes flicked to the open doorway and then back to Wolfram. "I know…" The grave tone filled the room. "But that, too, cannot be changed by me once the events have been set in motion."

The shorter blond smiled sadly. "And I wouldn't ask you to."

The double black felt his heart hurt at that—more for Wolfram than for himself.

"You have suffered much, Wolfram…and will continue to." He pointed to the images playing themselves out in the mirror. "At this point, you will need to decide whether to go right or left."

The blond ex-prince put a hand on his hip. "Can't you just tell me what to do?"

"No" was whispered quietly in his ear.

Moving a step backward, because Wolfram sensed that they were suddenly a little too close for comfort, he narrowed his eyes at the looking glass and took in everything that he could, trying burn the events into his memory.

The young blond studied the mirror and his grip tightened—slim fingers bent. "It seems to be repeating now." This was all that Shinou was going to show him. And each time that happened, it was frustrating. It was frustrating being roped into this assignment by The Great One. And it was frustrating that he had to keep it secret. But, most of all, when the images suddenly repeated in the mirror, it was almost too much; he wanted to pull his hair out.

"Where is Yuuri when this is happening?"

"I won't tell that, either."

_It figures._ Wolfram nodded sourly. "I'll do my best anyway."

A devilish smirk slowly came to Shinou as he draped an arm across Wolfram's shoulders. He was going to enjoy this next part a great deal. It was almost too bad, from his view point, that his lovely sage wasn't there to witness the fireworks.

"Then, this may be the result," said Shinou, "as a reward to you for doing as I ask." He nodded towards the mirror.

Green eyes widened to an incredible size as the out of focus image became crystal clear. "Oi! What am I doing with King Yuu?" He stabbed at the mirror with his finger. "It's him…and me! And…we…! And, I…! I don't believe it!" Eyes fixed at a certain point, he twisted his head to an angle to see if he could discern where one body ended and the other began. Both tan skin and pale twisted together sensuously.

"You don't have to thank me, Wolfram," he cooed, strutting to the window.

Yuuri's jaw dropped and he pushed himself closer to the wall. He needed to hear everything now.

"I can't do this!" Wolfram pointed again, flushed. "I _will not_ betray my relationship with Yuuri…even if the two look exactly alike!" he blurted out.

Yuuri wasn't sure if he should have been relieved or embarrassed over Wolfram's statement.

"But, as you said before, Yuuri Heika doesn't love you. So, I thought I would grant you some…physical comfort."

Wolfram fought to breathe. It seemed, for the moment, he'd forgotten how. His mind just couldn't accept Shinou's words and what the spirit thought was a "reward."

"And, since you are no longer a key to one of the boxes…" Shinou's voice trailed off as he took the mirror back from the younger blond who now resembled a stiff mannequin.

Yuuri swallowed hard. _I can't believe that he brought that subject up._

"I've outlasted my usefulness," Wolfram finished for him. His arms fell limply at his sides. It was the truth. He knew it. Without his place as fiancé and protector by Yuuri's side, there really was no need for him at Blood Pledge Castle at all.

"Usefulness? Well, that will be true once you've helped with the problem of that Gaki. I've been informing you of its nature and habits for weeks now. And I haven't been doing it for nothing." He gave a casual shrug. "Only someone of your type and skill can do this."

Wolfram frowned, hands itching to curl into fists. He was feeling frustrated all over again. "I know it. I gave you my word as a soldier back in the beginning."

Shinou shrugged casually at that. "Your reward may be death and not a medal for bravery. Did you ever think of that?"

_No!_ Yuuri shook his head in disbelief.

Wolfram turned his emeralds to Shinou, both of them pale in the moonlight. "I don't want a reward…of any kind." He sighed, staring up at an ancestor who, according to legend, should have been looking out for him—his happiness, his safety. But, maybe, that wasn't his fate, either. "At least, I won't hurt anymore, and I'll leave with honor." He glanced at the mirror in Shinou's grasp and said, "I wish that could show me the future that I truly want to see."

_Our wedding?_ Yuuri thought sadly. _That's all you ever talked about until recently._ _You and me together… Is that what you want so badly?_

Shinou smiled, knowing already but wanting to hear the words anyway. "And what would that be?"

Wolfram turned to the open window and, for the first time, watched the waning moon sink softly into the clouds. "I'd like to see Yuuri become a great king. It's the only thing I truly care about anymore."

* * *

Lasagna found her back against the wall—literally. But, this time, she didn't exactly mind it.

"And as I was saying," Wolfgang prattled, now leaning one forearm arm against the grey wall and closing in on the castle maid, "I'm a little new around here…and I could use some directions towards the…_baths_." He whispered the last word in her ear discretely. A puff of air against her cheek. The girlish giggle told him in an instant that he was getting somewhere with her. He adjusted the small wooden container with his bath things, leaning it against his hip.

"You could wash my back, too."

There it was again—that bright, winning smile.

"Only, you know very well where it is," Kenneth said loudly as he approached with his hands in his pockets, "since you grew up in Blood Pledge Castle…in our world."

Wolfgang rolled his eyes, frustrated, as the maid slipped away and made her way for the kitchens. There would be a good hen party over this, that was for sure.

"K-e-n-n-e-t-h" was gritted through perfect, white teeth. His body tensed for a second out of frustration.

The sage tried to hold back his mirth. "It's almost time for breakfast. I was coming to get you." He leaned against the wall with arms folded. He eyed the skipping maid as she headed back to work. "Though, I had no idea that I was ruining your 'fun time.'" Her footsteps died away and the hall was empty. Once again, he glanced in the direction that the maid had gone. _Then again, she wasn't half bad,_ he thought to himself_ …a bit prettier than the one in our world._

"Oh, yes…you did." Wolfgang said with a slight swagger to the hips as he moved in front of the sage to block his view of the hallway. His voice had taken on the kind of playful, sexy tone that it did with their usual banter. "And you enjoyed it."

Onyx eyes blinked back in mock innocence.

A figure approached, catching the sage's attention. "Lord von Voltaire."

Gwendal stopped in front of the two, not being able to shake the feeling that he'd accidentally intruded on some sort of private conversation that, in his humble opinion, should stay that way. Wolfgang's body language around the sage disquieted him. And leaving them as soon as possible was a pleasant thought.

"Here is the list of possible places in the area that I believe a Gaki could try to go to."

Gwendal unfolded the paper and quickly scanned through the laundry list of possible sites.

"What's going on?" said a voice that Wolfgang's mind automatically clicked to "Yuu" only to look over and discover that it was Yuuri with Günter a step behind out of respect. "And has anybody seen Wolfram this morning?" the double black added, scanning the faces around him to see if there was a "yes" coming.

"Hi, ya!" Wolfgang said to Gunter, who gaped like a gagging goldfish. The man looked ridiculous like that.

Brown eyes rolled. "Even in this world, you pretty much look the same. What a disappointment."

"Your Majesty," the lilac-haired adviser said, glancing down at Yuuri and ignoring the slight he just received, "I knew that they'd arrived…and that they resembled some of us…but…"

Wolfgang scoffed and said openly, "The same purple hair, purple eyes, and white _dress_." He chuckled to himself and got a hard glare from the sage and Gwendal. "Okay, okay…" he frowned, now leaning against the wall with a sloppy posture. "I was just joking."

"Then, stop joking and everything will be fine," Yuu stated with an authoritative tone. He was coming down the hall with a thin smile plastered on his face. It was the kind of expression that made Wolfgang immediately straighten up and tug at the hem of his coat to neaten his appearance.

"Let's have breakfast," Gwendal muttered, turning his attention back to the paper he was reading. The list certainly wasn't what he expected and he wanted to quiz Kenneth over the contents as soon as possible.

The group followed him with Yuu drifting back in the little crowd to find his way to Wolfgang's side. He muttered. "Knock it off. _Do not_ make me look bad while we're here. What you do reflects on me."

The tall, brown haired young man shrugged a "yes" and mumbled an apology. His king was right. Even if this looked like his Blood Pledge Castle, it wasn't. He was a guest here and he had to behave better.

"Okay? Then, there's nothing to worry about," Yuu said, trying to brighten the mood as they entered the dining hall. The room had the warm aroma of pancakes, sausage, and eggs.

Yuu's hand drifted to Wolfgang's mid back in a friendly way, guiding him in.

"Right," the brunette sighed, "there's nothing to worry about at all."

* * *

Wolfram took breakfast in his office—wanting a break from the people who were constantly buzzing around him. He knew that someone somewhere would miss him, probably Greta, and he'd apologize for it later on. But, honestly, he had to find a way to clear his mind. Wolfram craved a moment of clarity to allow himself to mull over what he needed to do now thanks to Shinou's sudden insistence that he help. Their little meetings weren't frequent. But, they were unsettling, just the same, and he preferred to get them over with.

The dark coffee steamed from a cup of hand painted china placed on his right. And, on a tray, there was toast, jam, and butter.

Wolfram held his head in his hands, elbows propped up on the desk.

"This is stupid. I'm not getting anywhere like this. I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

That was it. Popping the last corner of toast into his mouth and giving it a crunch, he snatched up a small, red book off the shelf called Fire Wielding Military Stratagems: Criticism and Analysis. He made his way through the back entrance and headed for his favorite tree in the garden, sat down, and opened the book. He leafed through the pages. Maybe, he could find some suggestions in there. If not, reading would give him something to do until the others finished eating. Later, he knew, they would meet in Gwendal's office for an update on the Gaki situation. In a flash, Wolfram's memory brought him back to last night's events and the mirror Shinou had shown him. Emerald eyes shut tightly to block out the nightmarish scenes.

He was a soldier.

He could handle this.

It was for the greater good.

Shinou had only given him images, hints, and options. But the spirit still ducked behind the pathetic "free will" argument that he always used. If that were true, Wolfram reasoned, then he would have stayed out of the affairs of Humans and Demons all together. _Maybe, this is why The Great Sage and The Original King had such a tumultuous relationship,_ the blond thought wryly.

Wolfram was half way through the chapter when he felt a body lying down next to him. He cut his eyes to the side, pressed his finger into the page to mark his paragraph, and felt his blood boil when he realized it was Wolfgang who had decided to invade his personal space.

"So, this is where you're hiding," he said with a friendly brown-eyed wink.

"Um…yes…" Wolfram grumbled, going back to his book. Maybe, if he pretended that Wolfgang wasn't here, he'd take the hint and go away.

"We missed you at breakfast."

A vague "hm" was uttered and the page turned.

"It was really good…the food, I mean." He picked a blade of grass and watched the wind toy with it.

The blond sighed and shut the book single handedly with a snap. "I doubt, most sincerely, that you came all the way over here just to discuss food."

"You're right. I didn't," he said and relaxed into the grass, arms behind his head as a pillow. Brown eyes watched the sky for a moment and the silence, instead of making Wolfram feel better, only made him more stressed and his heart beat a bit harder.

* * *

At the edge of the garden, partially hidden by a cascading ivy plant, the two sages took a seat on the cool, grey stone bench. It was interesting for them to watch the tree where Wolfram and Wolfgang were lying, having a somewhat strained conversation.

"Well, they seem to be getting along a little bit better today," Kenneth said plainly, watching the body language because it was impossible to hear from that distance.

Murata leaned back on the stone bench and didn't bother to hide his amusement. "Well, I'm not sure that 'getting along' fits them just yet. And, maybe they never really will. They're like 'red' and 'orange'—so many ways alike but different enough to get on each other's last nerve."

Kenneth nodded at that. It was entirely true. "It's a pity that their births…but more than that, though…their _souls_…were influenced by Shinou to follow his designs."

"I agree. Obviously, they bear Shinou's mark on them." Murata had a hard time with it during certain moments, he knew. Physically, Wolfram resembled Shinou so much that, when they first met, he would feel a dull ache inside. But that faded with time. However, even now, Wolfram was so unlike The Original King in personality that it made Murata secretly yearn for the real thing (but the term he would have described to himself would have been 'useless sentimentality').

"But, I can understand why he did it," Kenneth went on, kicking his feet a little. "When he was alive, Shinou had no problems in finding lovers, mistresses, and the like." There was a slight pained tone that Kenneth tried to hide, but Murata caught it quickly enough because he had felt it, too—many times. "So, it only stands to reason that your Wolfram would be given a body that resembles him."

"Desirability is, indeed, one thing…however…" Murata smiled to himself. "The part he didn't calculate was that Shibuya would be emotionally immature and closed off."

"We could call it 'shy,' you know."

"We could."

"But you're right," he sighed. "And our Shibuya-san can't seem to move beyond the loss of his engagement. And Wolfgang is so stubborn…running away from himself. But, even now, I can feel that pull between them. They have a bond, so neither one can move forward…which makes their situation impossible."

Murata tilted his head to the side, curious now. "Really?"

"Yes, Wolfgang is very much is mother's son," Kenneth went on. "Love is lust…which is temporary and empty." He tucked a ticklish strand of hair behind his ear. "Every time he leaves with her on one of her 'Free Love Cruises,' Wolfgang returns with a few 'sweethearts' in tow. They stay for awhile until he tires of them. This last time, it was blue haired twins…" Then, the smile became a thin line. "However, I could see what it was doing to Shibuya-san…"

Murata gave his counterpart a friendly nudge. "Well, I've seen you with Wolfgang, too. You could go for him. It wouldn't be such a bad match."

"The attraction is there, but…"

"But…what?"

A caramel colored brow was raised. It was so obvious. "And have people think that I wanted Shinou back? The faces are practically the same. Add to the fact that I haven't seen Shinou since the 'Four Boxes' incident was ended and his soul left for the Netherworld. But the court and the country would still talk. And I've had enough of that kind of attention to last several lifetimes to come."

"In this world, Shinou returned."

"Seriously?" Kenneth said, breath gone.

"Most definitely," Murata chuckled, enjoying the reaction. "He's back in the temple. And he's still the same pervert that he always was."

A guilty smile played on Kenneth's lips which made Murata turn with an inquiring look. There was something. Something good and juicy. He leaned in like a conspirator. "Just curious…in your world…how much of a pervert was Shinou?"

There wasn't an answer so much as an enigmatic glance that came from the corner of his doppelganger's onyx eye.

_He was __worse__ than here? Really?_ Murata couldn't believe it. How far did the man have to go to be more of a perv over there than in his Shin Makoku? Murata leaned in closer. He had to have the details. There was just no other way around it.

"You don't want to know, Murata Ken. We should really drop this."

Murata grinned openly. "Oh, yes I do! Come on, Kenneth."

"As you say…"

Then, an arm snaked around Murata's waist, reeling him in and they were now sitting side by side, hip to hip. Kenneth rested his head on Murata's shoulder and looked up with an almost possessive, lusty gaze into surprised black eyes. "You misunderstand me entirely," he whispered moving to say the words into Murata's ear and feeling a delicious shiver go through him. "My Shinou was the most boring, straight laced man I'd ever met."

A gentle kiss behind the ear was followed by a nip.

"The real pervert in the relationship," he whispered as his hand slid down to Murata's thigh, "…was…_me_…"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Author's note: The following chapter is dedicated to pandawolf.

* * *

Anissina needed a break. She'd been working in the lab non-stop and felt herself getting more and more frustrated with each minute that passed. Replicating the antidote was difficult. In fact, it was far more difficult than what she'd expected even if her "self" in the other world had been clever enough to help develop it. And Anissina knew that she needed to check in with Gissela later today to see if the healer had any better luck. If not, the two planned to do some work together using as much research as Günter's private medical library could give them. But it was so hard not to rely entirely on herself and her inventions. And Anissina really wanted to give it another go.

But, right now, she needed a strong cup of tea.

The red haired woman dusted off her skirts as she walked. Her "Copy-anything-at-all-kun" hadn't been that successful. In fact, the cranky little box decided to shoot a pray of dust in her direction as a blatant reminder that it hadn't been switched on in a month of Sundays.

"Anissina," the strong voice called to her.

The inventor stopped in her tracks long enough for the imposing figure of Gwendal to approach her.

She tried to make herself smile brightly. But the twinkle wasn't in her eye and the administrator noted that right away as he stood in front of her.

"Anissina, you were missing at breakfast." The tone was an accusation. Was she avoiding him?

"Miss me?" she said sweetly, tilting her head one side and letting her long ponytail fall on her shoulder.

Gwendal's eyes widened slightly and he coughed into his fist. "What I wanted to talk to you about is this list that the visiting sage gave me." He waved the list in front of her.

Without asking, she snatched the paper from his grip and unfolded it right away. "Hmmm…" Her eyes narrowed at the black inked characters written in perfect handwriting. "Battlefields? Fishmongers' shops? Morgues?" She blinked up at Gwendal.

"Apparently, a Gaki eats a lot and prefers to eat…_dead things_."

Anissina gave him a true smile that time. "Then, there really shouldn't be a problem in catching it if it prefers the dead. Simply keep the people out of the way."

Gwendal shook his head at that. "Had you attended breakfast," he said while frowning at her, "you would have been informed that the beast eats continuously. And if it cannot find a cadaver of some sort nearby, then it simply _makes_ one."

Anissina tucked a red strand behind her ear. "Then, that means… if it gets hungry enough, it attacks. And it probably uses its venom to slow the victim down."

"We need more of that antidote as soon as possible." He rested a hand on his hip. "How soon until it is ready?" Anissina could see that there was a fire in the tall Mazoku's eyes now. His country was being threatened and, to make matters worse, he was placing blame on the person in front of him.

She had created the "door" and the Gaki was set loose.

"Gwendal," she said with her usual smile vanishing. "I am sorry. I never intended to…"

There were footsteps coming in their direction, distracting Anissina from her apology. Both she and Gwendal glanced over.

"Hi," Yuu said, slightly out of breath. "Have either one of you seen Wolfram?"

Anissina straightened up to her full height, but kept her head tilted low to help hide the smirk that was now plastered on her face. Anyone watching, who didn't know her, would have thought she was just being demure.

Anissina's voice was uncharacteristically soft and gentle. "I heard from one of the maids who retrieved his breakfast tray that she saw our Little Lord Br-, I mean, our "Little Lord" with a _book_ heading for his favorite tree in the garden." She pointed the way politely. "Reading is a hobby of his."

"Great! Thanks!" And the double black ran off with his long braid swinging to and fro.

"A-n-i-s-s-i-n-a," Gwendal growled, grasping her forearm and leaning in. "What are you up to now?"

Accepting the challenge, she tilted her face up with a smile—the kind that gave him nightmares—and said, "I was just giving King Yuu directions. It was the right thing to do." Then, she glanced down at her arm and noticed that his hand was still tight around it.

A feminine hand rested on top of Gwendal's and he could feel the warmth there.

"Forgive me for everything, Gwendal?"

He blinked at that, not knowing what to say.

"See you later, then," she whispered, close to his face. Her breath was on his cheek. And then wandered off—when Gwendal's grip grew lax.

She took a few steps with her hands behind her back when she felt the paper slip away from her fingers.

"I'll be keeping this," he grumped.

_Darn! I could have used that on my Draw-a-Map-Made-Out-of-Molasses-Kun. Not only can you plot out potential sites but eat the map, too! A great source of fiber! Then again, I'd have to assemble the experiment first and the antidote making would have to wait. I can't do that. _

She turned back. "Of course, Gwendal. And, maybe later on, I'll have something to show you." A wink followed.

He blushed at the words and turned away.

With a tiny spring in her step, the inventor continued on her way to the kitchen for that cup of tea. It was going to be a strong one.

* * *

Wolfram stared down at Wolfgang, an uneasy feeling slowly washing over him. The brunette soldier was still lying in the grass—his crisp, khaki uniform pushing back the fringe of green blades.

There it was again, that "know-it-all" expression. And the carefree attitude that came with it was really starting to get to him, too.

"What I don't understand is…_why_."

The blond Mazoku narrowed his eyes at that. Not only was Wolfgang intruding upon his private time, but this was starting to sound personal as well. "I don't know what you're talking about." Annoyed, he tossed the book aside and turned back to give a fiery glare at the intruder.

A brown eye blinked at him from the corner. "We're handsome. We're absolutely beautiful, in fact…you and I."

Wolfram's face flushed at the words, and he could feel himself becoming physically ill. The morning coffee and toast were doing a waltz in his stomach. "Are you saying…? You and…_me_…and…?" He couldn't get the words out. The blond put a hand to his head. This was beginning to feel like his Coming of Age Party all those years ago. Everybody was after him. Wolfram was delectable, of legal age, a prince, and "flexible" in every possible way according to castle gossip. Between the graphic images that Wolfram had seen in Shinou's mirror and what sounded very unsavory coming out of Wolfgang's mouth…

"Are you even listening to me? Do I have to repeat myself?" The brunette grumbled in the tone of a demanding and selfish school boy.

Green eyes scrunched tightly. Now, he was getting a headache. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do I even _want_ you to repeat it?" Wolfram heard himself gritting out.

For a brief moment, he considered standing up and walking away. But, some part of him felt that it would be like retreating on the battlefield. And he was determined to never show his back to the enemy.

Wolfgang huffed in a very Wolframish fashion. "I asked why you even bother with Yuuri Heika in the first place." He sat up and rested against the tree just as the blond was doing. "People like us weren't made to stay with one person all of our lives."

Wolfram refused to believe what his ears were telling him. This, on top of everything, was too much.

Wolfgang went on with a self-satisfied smirk because he was certain he was right. All his companion needed was a bit of encouragement to follow his true nature. "We're kind of like bees…going from flower to flower."

The blond gave a sudden, hard stare. "Are you saying that you're pollinating people?"

Wolfgang laughed lightly. "Not exactly. But, I try not to get tied down, either." He gave Wolfram a friendly nudge. "After all, we're soldiers. Our lives are simply too dangerous to share with anyone else." He motioned to the castle with his thumb. "And I've heard from more than one source that you're the one who is…as they say… 'Yuuri Heika's shadow.' You do all the talking about engagements and marriages, not him."

Wolfram crossed his arms against his chest. "I'm his fiancé. And just look at him! It's obvious that he needs me."

Brown eyes took on a sharp edge—the same as Conrad's when he dueled.

"Oh, that's interesting…" Wolfgang's voice trailed off and he scooted away at an angle so that he could sit directly in front of the blond. "When you said that, I didn't believe a word of it. That sounds like me…when I'm lying."

Wolfram turned red in the face. "You're calling me a liar now?" There was this overwhelming urge to put a fist into a face that mirrored his own.

The brunette went on in a soft, brotherly voice, "Let him go, Wolfram. It's so much easier if you do it first. Walk away." He stroked his hair back when the wind caught it. He tilted his chin, watching the sky now in a contemplative sort of way. "Besides, there's probably someone better for him out there anyway."

_Arrogant bastard…telling me what to do!_ Green eyes sparkled with anger. "Is that the break-up line that you use with your lovers?"

Wolfgang blanched.

"It is, isn't it?" Wolfram leaned forward, practically nose to nose with a cruel smile taking over. "And you say that so well…_so easily_…"

The khaki uniformed soldier's eyes hardened at the unexpected opposition. "There's nothing wrong with being honest. You do know what _honesty_ is…right, Wolfram?"

Wolfram shook his head. He wouldn't let this conceited fop who was delusional enough to speak to him this way get off the hook.

"Tell me, Wolfgang…" the blond began and the man across from him readied himself for the jab that had to be coming. But, exactly what it was, he didn't know.

"…Do they…cry?"

"Eh?" Brown eyes blinked at that.

"When you tell them that you don't want them anymore… after giving themselves to you...heart, body, soul… Do they…_cry_?" Wolfram leaned in with the last word.

Wolfgang turned away, a shoulder in Wolfram's direction now. The closeness was getting stifling, he told himself. "Anyone who is…appealing enough…would know my reputation for not settling down." The profile slowly shifted, lips curling up. His face held his most winning smile, the kind that melted hearts and broke up marriages. He said, "It's just for fun, Wolfram. You just take things far too seriously."

"What does he take too seriously?" Yuu asked as he approached. The black braid swung side to side like a pendulum.

Wolfram and Wolfgang, from his view point, were sitting in front of each other and he could feel a very negative vibe running between them even though Wolfgang had his "come hither" look aimed at nothing in particular.

Yuu plopped down and folded his legs, sitting cross-legged with them—Wolfgang on the left and Wolfram on the right.

"We were just discussing philosophy," Wolfgang said insincerely which got him an instant scowl from the blond. "I see things one way and he does another…_maybe_…" When onyx eyes regarded him, asking without words _What mischief are you up to now?_ the tall soldier suddenly stood up murmuring, "I wonder if there's any toast left over from breakfast?" Then, he looked down at Wolfram and went on with a crooked grin, "Maybe one of those cute servants can bring me something. I'm a little bit…peckish."

As the heavy footsteps faded away, Yuu eyed the blond sitting near him—quickly noting the gritted teeth and the rigid body. Yes, something had happened between the two, and he felt partially responsible. Being the king from another world, he was in charge of his people, after all.

Giggles floated in.

"Ignore him," Yuu said under his breath while turning back, watching the shrinking figure waving cheerily to a group of maids with laundry. They giggled again openly, almost dropping their baskets of clean linens. He winked at a guard as he passed through the door.

"B-But…It's _difficult_," Wolfram practically sputtered, now searching for his lost book because it gave him something else to focus on besides his anger.

"Yes, he looks like you…so you want him to act like you, too."

Wolfram made an awkward movement that the double black interpreted as a shrug. The blond found his small book and thumbed through to his chapter. "And, maybe…maybe he's making me mad because…"

"Because…?"

Wolfram picked a wide blade of grass and used it as a bookmark, shutting the book with a snap. The man next to him seemed so much Yuuri's twin. But, unlike the original, this one was actually showing an interest in him. This one appeared to care on a different level. And it was so tempting to give in just a little bit—to trust this face that he loved so well.

"Go on," Yuu said, lowering his head, bending his knees to his chest, and wrapping his arms around his legs. "I'm listening…"

The next part would be embarrassing to admit and Wolfram questioned himself before speaking. The problem with speech, unlike writing, was that once something was said, it was said. There would be no second draft. "He…reminds me of myself…in away…before Yuuri came here." It was a tough thing to confess, but there was a time in his life when he was beautiful, knew it, and took full advantage. "But, I grew weary of living like that." _The way…Mother does…_ For a brief second, he could see a pretty girl's face with lilac curls cascading in thick ringlets. She was crying, inconsolable, head turned down, fingers gripping a white lace handkerchief. In a trembling voice, she kept asking over and over what more she could have done to please him, to keep him by her side. The answer, he knew, was "nothing." He wanted his freedom.

Then, green eyes looked up into Yuu's.

_Yuuri wants his freedom, too…doesn't he?_ He took in a shaky breath. _Of course, he does._ _I understand that now. It's how I felt back then. _The image of the girl came again. _Maybe, I deserve this life for all of the misery I caused. I knew what I was doing… hurting people…but I didn't care_. The handkerchief ripped to shreds, tear drops splattered on the ground like autumn rain._ At least, Yuuri's rejections have been kind…much kinder than what I deserve. _

But it still hurt.

_And, in the end…I've made the right decision. _

"Wolfram?" Yuu said with concern, a hand on top of the blond's shoulder. "You spaced out there for a minute." The double black tried to ignore the tears shining in Wolfram's eyes. Wolfgang had definitely said something—probably something well beyond inconsiderate—and the blond had taken it to heart.

"Are you okay?" Nothing that Wolfram had said made any sense to him. It didn't matter, though. He rubbed the shoulder gently with his thumb only to feel a hand suddenly resting on top of his.

"Yes," Wolfram lied. "I'm just fine."

* * *

Chubby hands searched for a second before finding them. Hands gripped the ties at the back and yanked hard. Stella took off her red apron and hung it on the hook behind the register, thinking that she was done for the day. Sadly, she was mistaken. There were receipts stacked up at one end. _Needs to be dealt with_, the woman thought as she took them. _Forgot to wipe that! Ugh!_ Ten minutes later, she was still behind the counter, doing a quick tidy with a damp cloth and wishing that her feet hadn't picked today to start swelling. She'd been standing on her feet too long, which was a hazard of the trade. So, now, Stella could barely fit into her shoes and she now had embarrassing toe cleavage.

With a deeply annoyed groan, the woman walked to the front of the shop with a rambling gait. Her large, wide breasts—which had been an asset in her younger years—were giving her a backache on top of everything else.

"Stupid husband," the lemon yellow haired woman muttered as she went to the door and noticed that it was still unlocked. She flipped the "open" sign. It now said "closed."

"What was he thinking?" She put a hand on her wide hip and answered herself, "Well, he _wasn't_ thinking. That's for sure."

The words "Butcher Shop" were written in black paint across the door along with their hours. They had closed thirty minutes previously, with darkness creeping in, and her good for nothing, all too lazy husband had taken the short flight of stairs up to the next level where they lived along with their three teenage sons. Her sons. She scoffed at the thought of them. The trio were also "good for nothing"—in her opinion—because the boys worked in the shop with the same enthusiasm that they had in cleaning their rooms. Stella decided that she was the only one with a good work ethic. And, if she hadn't been around to do everything, the store would go under and they'd all starve. Then, she thought about it a bit more—they'd probably eat all the meat in the store, sell off the remaining cattle that they owned, and then, in time, they'd starve. She shrugged at the mental image of her potbellied, but at one time thin and handsome, blue haired husband and their three, green haired, slouchy teenagers.

Clearly, this was not the life she'd been dreaming of when she first married the jerk twenty-four years ago. He didn't even think enough of their safety to lock the damn door.

_Then again, he couldn't find his butt with both hands._

Stella turned the lock and heard a thick clicking sound. It was time that they officially closed up for the night and she could soak her feet.

She turned slightly, giving the store one final inspection—meats hanging where she'd put them, still delivering a wonderful aroma in the shop. The rest of the meats had been put away along with the knives and cutting boards. Counters and floors scrubbed clean.

Stella yawned and suddenly stopped. She shifted her weight, as painful as it was, when something moved. Her eyes fell to the front of the shop where the large, plate glass window was. That's where her new display of dry sausages was located_. Maybe, one of them rolled?_ She scratched her head wearily. If so, she'd have to gather them up and lay them out straight again before going upstairs.

Stella approached the window, stretching her stiff arms along the way.

A face appeared.

She stopped.

The hairy face was dark blue, eyes too round and shiny—empty, without a soul. Two yellowing tusks were jetting out of it and clear streams of saliva were dripping down. A black, puppyish nose sniffed, wiggled at her.

Wide-eyed, Stella shuffled two steps to the side and noted that the head followed her, unblinking.

"HUGO!" She bellowed, head tilted to the ceiling now. "Damn it, man! Answer me!"

There was a thudding on the ceiling as though someone up there was stomping in childish frustration. "You don't have to yell! Just get your ass up here."

Fisted hands rested on ample hips. Her eyebrows pushed together along with an even louder "H-U-G-O!!"

"You heard me, woman!" was bellowed back.

There was a scraping sound, long and high pitched.

Stella turned to the face on the other side of the plate glass window. It had pressed in now—tusks digging into the glass and leaving a white streak. There was a smudge of drool, too.

The head turned to her and then down to the sausages.

Angrily, she narrowed her eyes at the cracked plaster ceiling. "There's a _wolf_ outside! Do something, Hugo!"

A deep chuckle from upstairs. "Okay, now you're seeing things. Wolves don't come into town except during the dead of winter…when there's no food out there. And, even then, the town posts guards to keep them away." Another manly chuckle followed, mocking her. "What have you been drinking, woman?"

_Drinking?!_ Stella scrunched up her mouth and eyes as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. _That idiot husband of mine! _She imagined him bending over so that she could put a foot where the sun didn't shine. "It's a _wolf_, I tell you! A blue one!" she bellowed. "So, get your lazy ass down here and drive it off." Stella pointed at the face even though she knew that she was totally alone in the shop.

Her eyes caught movement again and she saw two sets of what appeared to be black, spindly legs pressing against the glass, too. They drummed on the window with a series of click-ticks.

The body rose up.

Three sets of legs.

Four sets of legs.

Rounded, black eyes inset into a face and a long, thin body that was growing much taller than she was. There was a deep, bloody gurgling sound, too. Maybe, it was laughing at her.

"H-HUGO!"

There was a "humph" coming from upstairs. "Look, it's probably a dog. And we both know how well you see in the dark. Just forget about it."

"HUGO!"

"Not my problem!" He stomped on the ceiling again. Fine grains of dust floated down onto the clean counter.

"HUGO!" she gasped. "You really need to know about this!"

"I am not…_listen to me now_…AM NOT…getting up from my chair just to drive off some mangy mutt that's hanging around _my shop_."

Her eyes flew open wide at that. "_Your_ shop?!" Now, she didn't know whether to be frightened or furious.

"That's what I said."

The creature pressed its large tusks against the glass and with a sharp "crack" a split rode up at an angle.

Shocked, she took a step backwards and noted the black nose pressed into the crack. It took a deep sniff.

"So, you're not going to do anything."

"Not my problem."

She waddled over to the back of the shop saying, "And where are the children?"

Another huff came from upstairs. "What kind of mother are you? At breakfast, they said they'd be at their friends' houses…remember?" A grumbled "Do you ever listen to anyone other than yourself anyway?" reached her ears.

The blue face butted the glass and the legs pushed in, adding force behind the thrusts.

Stella grabbed her purse from under the counter. "Last chance to do something…" she said. But, this time, she spoke in a sing-song voice as she glanced back towards the window. Sections of the glass had broken in and the blue, hairy head was bashing in more, drool covering what stayed intact. Legs were grabbing on, too.

A large piece fell inside with a _smash_.

"Stella?"

"Yes," she said, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"What was that?"

Suddenly, the sound of broken glass raining into the shop met his ears.

There was a large, jagged hole. Slowly, with purpose, a blue head poked in—the segmented body ready to follow. Black eyes watched her and a nose sniffed in her direction.

Stella waddled out the back door. "Not my problem."

* * *

"There!" Anissina said, placing three palm-sized bottles on the maou's desk while Yuuri was signing documents and Gwendal was "observing" him to make sure he stayed on task.

"And this is…?" Yuuri said, squinting at the clear bottles filled with something gunky. His vision was bleary from signing so many dotted lines on forms with impossibly small script.

"The antidote, I hope," Gwendal grumped, leaning over to study them.

"Luckily, Gissela and I were able to analyze the original herbal medicine and replicate it." She tucked a drooping strand of red hair behind her ear. "I was surprised to learn, however, that snake venom was a part of it." She strolled aimlessly for a few steps before stopping in front of her childhood friend. "However, it takes several hours to make it. And this is everything that we have at the moment."

The double black blinked. "All? These three…are it?"

The red headed inventor nodded with her smile dimming a little. She didn't like it, but it just happened to be the truth. And, in general, the truth was something she could live with quite easily. But, Yuuri's "all" made her success feel more like a failure.

"How much is a dose?" Gwendal asked, picking up one bottle and holding it up to the light. The liquid was thick and a copper-brown, like the grunge at the bottom of a tankard of ale.

"According to the visiting sage, an adult dose is the whole bottle."

Yuuri chewed his lip a little. "Then, at the moment, we can save four people."

She shook her head. "From what I've been told, it takes one bottle per day over a three day period to remove the toxins to a level where the body could fight it off." She wiped the sweat from her brow. "We can save one person."

Gwendal saw the far away look on her face. From childhood, he knew it only too well. He moved to her and stood with arms folded. "What happened to the original bottle of antidote?" he asked.

Her smile wavered. He knew he'd asked the right question.

"Less than one half… The analysis took time and there were many…setbacks."

Yuuri put his quill down and pushed the papers aside, much to Gwendal's chagrin. "Can you make more?"

"I'm doing so as we speak. In a few hours, maybe…and if I work until dawn…then…"

Gwendal walked to the window and looked out at the peaceful night. He began thinking out loud, as was his habit when designing plans of action. "Then, that means we'll have to be on our guard…to be much more careful than usual…pursuing the Gaki with only our best soldiers and keeping the general population out of harm's way."

"I agree," Anissina said. "And, until we can devise a faster way to make this…" she held the bottle up and tightened the cork "we have to take the utmost care."

"Or somebody's going to die," Yuuri sighed.

* * *

"I'm The Great Sage…buh…'zen again…so 're you."

Murata and Kenneth weaved down the empty hallway, arms on each other's shoulders. Kenneth was snickering, pink cheeked while Murata grinned at him.

"You got the glasses?" Murata asked, forcing his voice not to slur his words, unlike his counterpart.

He got a laugh as an answer.

"I've got the wine."

They took a sharp corner almost a little too fast. Clumsy feet came very close to tripping. "I swiped this one, but I'm certain that my good friend Shibuya won't mind."

"Well, as…umm…as… The Great Sage over here, you're 'posed to stay sober," Kenneth pretended to admonish him. Then, his face grew mischievous. "But, as it's only you…and me…"

Murata felt his butt being pinched. "Oi," he said with a crooked smile. "Anyway, my room is not far from here."

All they had to do was behave themselves once they got into a more crowded corridor. And, earlier on, Kenneth had promised to act normally so that they wouldn't draw attention. Still, Murata wasn't sure he could count on that. But, as they entered, walking with even steps and almost solemn faces, Murata slowed down a bit and saw some commotion up ahead.

"Out of the way!" one of Gwendal's men barked. He was followed by another soldier. They meant business and their stomping echoed down the hall, giving fair warning to the unfortunate souls who might be caught in between them and Gwendal's office.

Murata Ken sobered up immediately. _Not good…_ His caramel haired companion, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice. Murata gently took him by the hand, opened the door to his room, and pushed the other inside along with the bottle of wine. "I need to do something. So, start without me," he said.

"You sure?" came the muffled voice from inside. "You could join me."

"A tempting offer, however..."

Murata Ken's eyes glanced back down the hall. "I think you're a little drunker than I am. So, go ahead and enjoy that bottle." He added "back later" before making his way to Gwendal's office, too.

He slipped his hands in his pockets as he walked. _Fortune's Wheel is turning. I can feel it. But, how this is going to play out… _The sage slouched a little and turned the corner. His head was clearing now._ And, for some odd reason, Shinou isn't telling, either. Not even a hint—which means, of course, that something is going on with him, too. Damn._

* * *

Yuu and Yuuri jumped quickly to the side before getting trampled. A group of soldiers that Yuuri recognized as members of the Mazoku Army came rushing out—walking briskly and speaking to each other in rushed, rough tones.

Looking through the doorway at the twin double blacks, Gwendal saw them and waved them into his office.

"Your Highnesses," Conrad greeted from behind only to get that look that said "call me by my first name." He quickly said "Yuuri…Yuu…" He joined them without his trademark smile. And, seconds later, Murata appeared at the door alone, peeking in almost shyly—not that he really felt that way. He was just hoping to slip in without anyone noticing his "wine-breath."

"Where's your twin?" Gwendal asked abruptly. An eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer.

There was a sheepish laugh with his hand to the back of his head. "We were touring the royal wine vaults and…"

"Understood," Gwendal growled, cutting him off. He gestured to a chair out of courtesy and then took a seat at the table with the two soldiers that Murata recognized from earlier standing at attention behind him.

Wolfgang entered with his hands behind his back—trying to look like his usual boyish self but straightened up when his eyes met with Conrad's. It was instinct, he knew, but it was a familiar, comforting one. Gladly, he took the chair next to the man and found a small smile waiting for him. He returned it.

The last one to enter was Wolfram. The blond didn't bother to take in the room. Like someone who had memorized the script well before the rehearsal, Wolfram stepped in calmly and sat down in a chair to Yuuri's right.

Wolfgang had a "pleased-as-punch" attitude and it made the shorter blond want to fume. This was no time to be kissing up to Conrad Weller. Wolfram gave a cold stare to Wolfgang, laced his fingers together, and waited for the meeting to start.

"What's with you tonight?" Yuuri whispered in Wolfram's ear.

Eyes so green, like the color of the bottom of a lake, regarded him for a second. "I'll make you a deal," Wolfram said evenly, "the next time you go to sleep, it will be alone." He whispered, "Happy with that?"

Yuuri frowned at him. He hissed back, "We're not going to start talking about engagements and sleeping together right now."

Somewhere, off to his left, Yuuri could feel Yuu's attention focusing on them. Yuu put an elbow on the table and rested his cheek in his hand. Onyx eyes smiled. Yuuri glanced to see if he was right before pretending to turn his attention back to the sulking Wolfram next to him. Yuu seemed amused, almost—dare he think the word—"pleased." Yuuri felt himself getting defensive at that. For some unknown reason, it was as though he had failed in some way or that he'd gotten something horribly wrong. A schadenfreude moment.

"Now," Gwendal began, "we're gathered here because the Gaki has been reported breaking into a butcher shop in the local village."

"Figures," Wolfgang said with a nod to Yuu. "There would be a lot of meat there."

"Which shop?" Yuuri asked. "We have three…I think."

"Four," Conrad corrected.

Gwendal turned his head over his shoulder to cast a disapproving look at the taller solder behind him. "I believe…they said it's the butcher's next to the Dog and Dove Tavern." Both men nodded uncomfortably.

"Oh, I like that one!" Murata Ken said, only to get a frown thrown in his direction from the administrator and a few wide-eyed blinks from the soldiers. Briefly, he wondered if he had just tarnished his "all knowing, perfect sage" reputation. "What I mean is that the butcher shop sells good beef and sausage," he went on.

Nobody believed him.

The administrator turned his head again and looked at the soldiers. "Anything else to add?"

"Well," the taller one began nervously, seeing how the room was watching him, "the report states that the only occupant, Hugo Trembol, managed to get out safely by jumping out the second story window onto the Tavern roof next door. He's been asking about his wife ever since. Apparently, she was there in the shop when the monster broke in."

"Yes," said the other soldier, "there's no sign of her, and he's worried sick." The man scratched his nose a little and said, "It must be great to have a loving marriage like that."

At the words "loving marriage," Gwendal noticed Wolfgang's cold grin at Wolfram. Wolfram looked away, but as an elder brother, Gwendal wasn't fooled in the slightest. His little brother's knuckles were white and shaking.

"That's all, then." Gwendal motioned the two soldiers out of the room. "Getting back to things," he continued with a cough, "I've put together a special group of spearman, archers, and general infantry men. Considering what precious little of the antidote that we have now, we really need to slay the monster while keeping at a distance."

Both Yuu and Wolfgang sighed, shaking their heads "no."

"We tried that," Wolfgang sighed. He made an effort to be respectful—helpful, even—to his big brother in the meeting even if no one else was. But, there was no point in reinventing the wheel when the wheel was broken to begin with. "It won't work. The creature is lightning fast and that hair has a hide under it that is incredibly thick. Sharp weapons just won't penetrate enough to reach its heart."

Yuu nodded gravely to that. "What we need is someone strong…who can wield…"

"Fire," Wolfram finished for him.

Innocent onyx eyes turned to Wolfram. "You have to be kidding me."

"It's fire," Yuu agreed, his soft smile long since faded. "In our world, every fire wielder of age in Shin Makoku is assigned to a brigade trained to hunt the Gaki."

Yuuri's gaze never left Wolfram, upset at the prospect of sending the feisty Mazoku against what he'd seen burst through the window of Anissina's lab. "We can't just let you…"

A vein in his temple twitched. The blond stood from his chair and smacked his palms on the table in frustration. "Oh, be reasonable, Yuuri!" Wolfram said much louder than he intended to. "It's not like we can ask the creature over for tea and say 'Please don't attack people.'"

_Slam!_ Yuuri followed the same motions, hands on the table and was practically in Wolfram's face. "Don't you think I know that?!" He was angry, frightened, heart beating hard.

"Then, stop with that attitude of 'Don't kill it! Let's just reason with it!' Because that's where we're going. I can tell!"

Yuuri flushed at the sarcasm. "Don't put words in my mouth, Wolfram!"

_The idiot!_ The blond cringed. "I'm not! But that's the way the story always goes."

Wolfgang tilted his chair back and turned his face the other way. He hated seeing himself like that—so obviously attached to his king, on the verge of being heartsick, and weak because of it. Then, his attention drifted to Yuu. Certainly, Yuu would be uncomfortable as well. To his surprise, the expression on Yuu's face was thinly veiled amusement. He seemed almost glad.

_Wait! He's acting like…!_ A dark, scribbled feeling entered Wolfgang's heart. He pushed it away. There was no need to feel left out of things. Yes, "left out" was what it had to be. Yuu cared for him; that was certain enough because the young monarch cared for everyone. But the look he was giving Wolfram seemed out of place and out of character. And, if necessary, they'd have a discussion about it and Wolfgang would put his foot down.

Yuuri's voice went up a notch. "Wolfram! We won't allow it!"

"'We'? Where is this 'we' coming from, wimp?" the blond shot back.

"It has to be a strong fire wielder…or three wielders who can attack in a triangular formation," Yuu joined in with a determined, even tone. "Large fireballs or fire lions—like the ones Lady Cheri can wield—work best."

"Mother is a skilled warrior," Wolfgang agreed with a hint of pride.

"Too bad she doesn't dress the part," Yuu muttered under his breath.

"She…d-doesn't?" Yuuri didn't know what to say beyond that. Now, he had a mental image of Lady Cheri dressed scantily in a black slip dress riding a horse while setting unruly Gaki on fire.

Yuu leaned in the blond's direction and said sincerely, "I'm sorry, Wolfram. But you're probably the only person who can hunt this thing down and kill it solo."

"There are other fire wielders in the castle. The best are in Wolfram's private guard," Conrad added to help relieve the stressed expression on his godson's face. King Yuu encouraging his little brother to go out and play "hero" didn't sit well with him, either.

"I don't have a private guard back at home," Wolfgang stated while tugging at his uniform's coat collar. "I belong to Conrad's…and we're the best."

Wolfram curled his lip. "But, based on what you say, the most you can do with a sword is to drive that beast in a particular direction, not kill it."

"I could aim for an eye," he returned with a nasty edge.

"Blinding it is not killing it. And you say it's always hungry as well as poisonous."

Wolfgang raked his fingers through his bangs. His shorter version was getting pretty pissy. "Well, there's lots of things you can be hungry for…and not get…for _years_." He put an emphasis where it needed to go.

"_What_?!" Wolfram roared, understanding all too well the innuendo.

"You heard me!"

"Oh, and you think you could do a better job with him?" Wolfram's nails dug into the wood surface of the table.

"Probably!"

Wolfram's furious eyes turned to Yuuri who was totally clueless about this argument and didn't know how it even started in the first place. The longer the green eyes burned into him the more certain Yuuri felt that this was all his fault for some inexplicable reason. Maybe, it was because he was king. Yuuri decided to ask Conrad about it later on.

"Children, BEHAVE!" Gwendal shouted and the room went quiet. Wolfram clamped his mouth shut and Wolfgang rolled his eyes.

The administrator took a deep breath and let it out between clinched teeth. "Now, back to business!" He unrolled a map of the area that had sections outlined in colored ink. "The Gaki was last seen in the butcher shop over here." He pointed a finger. "But the beast is no longer there. It left when the soldiers came."

"With torches to light the way because it's dark," Yuu said. "The fires drove it away."

Gwendal slid the map to the center of the table. "Conrad, we understand that each Gaki tends to make a claim to an area. So, we're going to be searching this part…" he pointed "…of the local village and surrounding forests. You and your men will take this area…here and see to it that everyone stays indoors."

His brother nodded at that. "We just finished with our drills. So, my men are more than ready."

Another set of brown eyes sparkled. "I'd like permission to go with Conrad, sir."

"What?" Wolfram practically squeaked, but the room ignored him.

"It's just that I have experience with the Gaki as well as crowd control. And I'd love the chance to work with Conrad." He noted the stern expression and went on "…Even as an adviser. But, if necessary, I can take care of myself."

"Protect Conrad's back, Wolfgang. And that's an order," Yuu said without any room for argument. But he knew that there'd be none.

"Wolfram, you and your guard will take this area." He pointed to the larger area that was half forest and half grassy field. "If you can, lure the beast into a wider area where your fire wielding can be worked to an advantage without setting the trees in the Piney Woods on fire. Some of our soldiers will be located…here…along the path that runs through it."

"Yeah," Wolfgang chimed in. "Set those woods on fire and you'll be toasting our own side."

"I believe he got your point," Conrad said diplomatically and Wolfgang suddenly sobered as though he'd received a scolding. Wolfram bit his lower lip at that.

"I'll be in this area to the east of Wolfram's elite guard." Gwendal pointed to the largest area. The Mazoku Army would be able to drive back anything that comes our way." He ran his finger in a circle, showing where the troops would be.

"What about me?" Yuuri asked, turning his head sideways to see where he would be.

"You're not going," Gwendal returned, gathering up the map.

Murata smiled to himself a little. "Sorry, Shibuya. It looks like this is one party where you're not invited."

"It happens to me all the time," Yuu grumbled.

Murata coughed a little to hide the laugh that was coming to him. "Well, it's pretty clear that 'fire' is the element that we need. You're both 'water.' And, at best, you both could probably give the Gaki a bath…but…"

"Meeting's over. We leave at dawn tomorrow," Gwendal cut in. He pushed his chair back.

"But why not leave now?" Yuuri asked curiously.

"It sees very well in the dark. Gwendal is right on this one. There's no point running around out there if we don't exactly know where it is anymore. The advantage would belong entirely to the Gaki." Yuu finished it with a friendly arm across Yuuri's shoulders that didn't look as though it was consoling him at all. Quite the contrary. More than ever, they looked like a team. "So, we leave at dawn," Yuu said, turning to Gwendal who had hoped to leave the room before anyone decided to change the plan.

"And if he goes, I'm tagging along, too," Yuuri said happily.

"No!" Both Wolfram and Wolfgang shouted at once.

"It's been decided." Yuu retrieved his arm from around Yuuri. "And…since we're 'king,' I think we can make it a decree or something…" Both double blacks gave a happy chuckle at that.

Gwendal smacked his hand to his forehead.

This was not his night.

* * *

Knock.

Gwendal was sitting back in his chair by the window with his feet propped up on the second chair facing him. He could have bought an ottoman, but why bother? It would be just one more thing to stumble over when he was half awake in the morning. Besides, the second chair was just as comfortable and the two matched the small table set between them.

Knock.

He turned a steely indigo eye to the door. _Maybe if I don't say anything, they'll leave._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_Go away! _

Knock. Knock. "Gwendal?"

He knew the voice and in an instant the door was opened.

_What is this…?_ It took a second for Gwendal to come back to himself—to remind himself not to stand there with his mouth hanging open slightly. He noted that an off duty guard was walking down the hallway and had taken notice of them together. This could be gossip fodder.

"Wolfram? Is there a problem?"

The short blond stood at his door with a spare uniform on a hanger, a black bag stuffed with bulky items (but from the shapes sticking out, he couldn't tell what they were), and his small wooden bucket with his bath things inside. From the still damp hair, Gwendal guessed that his brother had taken his bath not too long ago.

"Can I…stay with you…?" He asked it with embarrassment making his cheeks dusted with pink.

"Come in," Gwendal gruffed, eyeing the hallway to make sure that no one else was passing by. He shut the door with a soft "thud" and turned to see his little brother standing in place like a statue.

Gwendal sighed, went to the wooden cupboard by the window and opened it. He took out a bottle of spice wine and two goblets. "Been arguing with Yuuri Heika again, Wolfram?"

"No" was said quietly in the same tone as before.

The cork popped open. Red wine poured smoothly into the ornate silver cups.

Gwendal turned with the drinks only to notice that Wolfram still had not moved from the spot. "You can put those down, you know." His right hand, still holding a goblet, motioned to a door that opened into an adjacent room.

Wolfram stepped in. There was a bed against one wall and the rest of the room was packed from floor to ceiling with some of the largest knitted stuffed animals he'd ever seen. Something that looked half alligator and half peacock was being used as a cushion in the window seat. It smiled at him toothlessly.

"Wolfram?"

"Coming…"

The blond put his things down on the bed and went back into Gwendal's room.

"Are you sure that the two of you haven't been fighting?" he asked, watching for a reaction that would betray details of the truth.

A goblet full of wine was handed to him. Wolfram took it gratefully and found his way to a chair.

"I…um…"

"Yes?" Gwendal's expression was calm and curious. For a brief second, Wolfram saw his brother as he once was before he devoted his life to the military. Once upon a time, Gwendal was a good, protective older brother with long, dark grey hair that spilled over his shoulders. He started tying it back when Wolfram developed the habit of taking fist-fulls of hair when throwing tantrums. Even now, Wolfram couldn't recall what any of his fits were about.

Green eyes held back tears. "I…didn't…have anywhere else to go."

It rattled Gwendal though he tried not to show it. He'd always seen his brother as bratty but tough—someone who could withstand anything and soldier on, just the same way that he could.

"What about your old room?"

Wolfram swallowed a large gulp of wine and said, "You know, maybe coming here was a bad idea. There are probably other places..." He stood, put the goblet on the table between them, and started to leave but there was a hand gripping his wrist. Gwendal was now looming over him. "I never said you weren't welcome." Gwendal turned his little brother around and stared into his face. "And you can come to me with any problem…" Wolfram tilted his face away and Gwendal took him by the chin and forced his face back. "Any problem…including ones with Yuuri Heika."

Wolfram chewed his lower lip. "To answer your question…about my old room… Well, apparently, this afternoon Mother gave Anissina permission to use my room for the storage of her _failed_ experiments."

Both men shuddered at the thought.

"Mother thought I wasn't using it anymore because…" His voice trailed away for a second, green eyes drifted down to the antique rug. "At least, that's what Mother said when I demanded to know why."

"So, it's not safe for you to go in there," Gwendal said grimly. "That part is understandable."

It was "the next part" that Wolfram was dreading because it bordered on lying. Though, in theory, it would be a kind of "truth" of sorts. He steeled himself before saying, "And it will probably take some time before I can return there…so…" He couldn't look at his brother when he said it. _"Time" is something I really haven't got._

Gwendal offered the drink back to Wolfram. "I'm going to repeat myself here… Why aren't you sneaking into the royal chambers? That's what you usually do."

Wolfram glanced up from his drink with a bitter smile. "I don't think that's for the best anymore."

Gwendal took his brother by the shoulder and steered him back into the chair.

"Why?" Gwendal asked, his head cocked to one side. "In the meeting, you seemed so…"

His face fell a little. All day, keeping up the façade was so hard. The blond sighed inwardly and barely paid attention to the rest of Gwendal's statement.

Wolfram's memory flashed to Shinou's mirror and the images that he saw. To be honest with himself, it was more than the feeling that he had nowhere else to turn. The time was drawing near and he had no idea how it would turn out. If this was the end, he decided, he wanted to spend it with someone who truly loved him. And, as painful as it was to accept, that person was not Yuuri and never would be. One last night of one-sided love was simply too much and too little. Gwendal cared. And he was more of a "father" than a "brother." Wolfram knew that he was lucky to have him.

The young man took another sip of his brother's spice wine. Tonight, he'd drink with the "father" who raised him and enjoy the toasty feeling of the wine. They'd talk about old times and old friends long lost or long forgotten. The blond knew that, eventually, he'd become an old story, too. But, more than anything, he wanted Gwendal's final memories of him to be happy ones.

One last time.

And, so, for the next hour, Wolfram talked about everything—except Yuuri—and laughed when the story was a good one. He even managed to pull off a miracle. Gwendal cracked a smile. It was good to see that he still remembered how.

Knock.

Gwendal shot Wolfram a look. The blond was on his third goblet of wine. "I'm not here," he murmured into it, making a soft echo.

Knock. Knock.

He gave a nod. Gwendal opened the door a little and peeked out to see Conrad.

"Gwendal?" the brown eyed soldier said and noted to himself that his older brother was acting somewhat strangely. "Can I…come in?"

"What do you need?" he cut in. He stood in the doorway, blocking the view of the room, but pulled the door almost against himself when Conrad's eyes seem to drift away from his face—attracted to the glow of the room behind him.

"Well," Conrad said, his expression changing to slight amusement now, "I was going to ask if you've seen Wolfram. Yuuri mentioned a few minutes ago that he's gone missing. And I can't quite locate him…either…" He rocked back on his heels a little as a thin smile came to him. "But, as you seem…_busy_…at the moment…?"

Gwendal's eyes widened at the words. _Oh, hell! He thinks…_

"I'll just go check the barracks," Conrad chuckled and walked off with his hands in his pockets.

With a sigh, he shut the door and wanted to bash his head against it. Gwendal knew that Wolfram wouldn't talk to him with Conrad hanging around. And there was something going on with his baby brother—something that he needed to know and take care of right away.

"Wolfram?" He sighed irritably. It was time to get down to the crux of the matter.

Silence.

He turned around.

No Wolfram.

The goblet he had been drinking from was on the table, but there was no sign of his little brother anywhere.

"Wolfram?" he called with an edge and walked into the next room.

The bed was still made and had Wolfram's things piled on it. His eyes scanned the menagerie of knitted wonders and wild creatures. Only a spot of sunny gold by the window stood out. Gwendal approached it, noting how adorable his brother looked—sleeping curled up on the swan that he'd made as a window seat cushion. The young man's face was alabaster in the moonlight with two tears slowly descending his left cheek.

Inwardly, Gwendal cringed at that. He could protect his brother, see that he was fed and clothed, give him a job when he earned it and situate him in a position of high authority. But, what he could not do was dismiss his hopeless attachment to Yuuri or, better yet, dissolve the engagement between them. Gwendal swept blond hair from his brother's closed eyes. Wolfram was a beautiful, passionate, fiery creature—so dominated by his element that even going by sea, where he was surrounded by his polar opposite element, water, would make him physically ill. Little wonder that Yuuri, who wielded water, could do this to him emotionally.

Gwendal suspected that Yuuri had finally decided to move on with his life—to take on a girlfriend or a lover and that Wolfram had, somehow, discovered it. Wolfgang seemed to imply something inappropriate in the meeting. Still, it was one thing to accuse Yuuri of cheating because it was a deep fear. But it was another situation entirely for Yuuri to go ahead and do it.

Gwendal sighed to himself. He could certainly identify with Wolfram's problem, but that was decades ago. And he would never make such a mistake ever again. Being married to his job was much easier and less taxing on the heart.

Wolfram sniffled in his sleep and turned on his side, shivering a little.

Gwendal shrugged off his green army officer's great coat and covered Wolfram with it. He blew out the candle, making the room a stage of indistinct, haphazardly formed animal shapes with eyes that never blinked.

Light from the sky's bright, watery sphere spilled down on Wolfram.

Leaving, he heard the sleepy words, "…Forgive me…"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

It was still dark out as Wolfram put on his uniform and attached the antique neckchain at his throat. Sleeping half-drunk had, for some inexplicable reason, helped him—not that he would have made it a habit. Wolfram, in general, hated being drunk and the feeling of not being entirely in control of himself was unsettling.

"Wolfram?" was called from the other room.

"Yes, Gwendal?"

A door closed. Wolfram opened the bedroom door and peeked to see who it was.

"Breakfast," Gwendal said with a gesture to the table they had been sitting at the night before. There was a medium sized platter filled with pastries, two steaming cups of coffee, and two bowls of fruit cocktail. "One of the servants just delivered this. I seem to remember that the apple pastries are a favorite of yours."

Wolfram nodded, quickly taking a chair and staring hungrily at the white frosting drizzled triangles. "But you're not that fond of them. We could order something else, you know. I doubt that the fruit will be enough."

Even though the words were sincere, green eyes never left the pastries and Gwendal had to chew the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"I can eat anything," he stated evenly while reaching over and taking one with a quick "dig in" mumbled under his breath. He broke off a corner and tasted it. _Too sweet._ He sighed and broke off another piece.

"Wolfram?"

The blond blinked up with a hand to his mouth—gooey frosting was threatening to drip down from his fingers. "Hmm?"

"I'd really like to know exactly what's bothering you."

At that Wolfram's expression hardened and his back stiffened. To Gwendal, it was a good sign. His brother seemed to be acting normally. Maybe, he just needed a little attention last night. With the morning, he knew, came perspective. And, possibly, Wolfram would think clearly, make plans, and act according to them.

"Gwendal, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

It wasn't the truth. He knew it. But he also knew that the easiest way to get people off of his back was to act the way they expected him to and stay out of everyone's way. In the cold light of reason, Wolfram understood that this was the only course of action open to him.

"A brother's prerogative," Gwendal went on with a sip of hot coffee. But, his mind kept flashing back to the words "forgive me" from last night.

Wolfram chomped the last piece of his apple pastry with the crust making a lovely, layered _crunch_ in his mouth.

The hallway outside began to get noisier with the sound of people going to and fro. Voices floated in at random and booted feet stomped by, clearly soldiers getting ready for the day's mission.

Gwendal heard it, too—the call to duty. He dusted his fingers over the plate and said, "Time to go." And with a stern nod, Wolfram was walking dutifully by his side.

As expected, Gwendal von Voltaire's door opened into a busy hallway. The traffic was much heavier than usual with Wolfram's private guard sprinkled among the Mazoku Army soldiers, castle guards, maids scurrying to get out of the way, and a very amused Wolfgang who had chosen to stand with his back to one wall to watch the people pass by. He suddenly noticed Wolfram and Gwendal. He waved merrily. And, to that, Wolfram crossed his arms with a huff.

The hallway began to clear somewhat to reveal Conrad and Yozak having a serious discussion. The orange haired spy, who had returned just last night from a mission assigned to him by Gwendal, turned to glance at Wolfgang, but didn't approach him. Conrad said something else in Yozak's ear that got an immediate look of agreement.

"It's early," Murata said with a stretch as he approached Wolfram and Gwendal. The two looked at him with slight confusion.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Gwendal said in the tone of Commander of the Mazoku Army. Sage or no sage, he would use that tone again if necessary.

"I'm going to tag along to keep an eye on things…" He smiled winningly into a scowling face. Then, dropping the cheerfulness a little, he added, "Which might be necessary with two impulsive Shibuyas around."

Gwendal rolled his eyes at that but found himself agreeing that might not be such a bad thing after all. "Fine," he said with reluctance. "I'm assigning both of them to stay with Conrad and to watch over the people. You'll go, too."

"I'm glad I have your approval."

Gwendal's indigo eyes darted back and forth. "Where's the other sage…"

Murata Ken wore an uncomfortable smile at that. _Actually, he's sleeping it off in my bed with his arms wrapped around a wine bottle. He was plastered and passed out long before I got back. Then again, last night, sleeping in the same bed with him was a challenge._ He scratched his chin a little at that_. I had no idea that I can snore like a freight train._

"Yuuri Heika?" a sweet, feminine voice called.

Everyone turned to see Yuuri, dressed in his usual dark school uniform, stop when his name was said.

"Heika?" The pink haired servant wearing a brown and white dress with ivory sleeves approached him. She loved the look of his black hair and black eyes. The enchantment was clearly written on her face. "You dropped this in the hallway moments ago." She offered it to him humbly with both hands and a brief curtsey. It was his wallet.

"Thank you!" he breathed with a mixture of joy and relief. "I would have been lost without it." He grinned at her brightly. Though, for the life of the young Mazoku woman, she couldn't understand how a brown leathery lump (that had the same curve as Yuuri's right butt cheek) that opened up to show a card with his picture on it and writing scribbles that she couldn't decipher would stop her king from becoming "lost." _It must be some sort of Demon King Magic_, she decided.

"I appreciate it so much!" Yuuri went on and on about how grateful he was until his eyes drifted to the blond bishonen approaching him with a stiff walk. Then, a part of him could feel it. His blood was running cold as the blond got nearer.

He braced himself for it—the fire and third degree burns that would follow.

"Cheater." Wolfram spoke the word in a lonely, hollow voice as he passed Yuuri by. The ex-prince made his way to the end of the corridor, turned, and continued on.

Conrad looked to Yozak and found a friendly hand on his shoulder, giving him a quick pat. A few whispered words followed, and the spy walked away in the opposite direction.

Gwendal's steely-eyed stare hit Yuuri next as he followed his little brother. The sage wiggled his eyebrows as he went along, too. But Yuuri stayed in place. His jaw still dropped. His mind couldn't accept it. This was not like Wolfram at all. But how to make things right between them was becoming a mystery.

Footsteps came running up behind him and Yuuri turned to see a version of himself jogging. Yuu gave a far too happy, almost openly gleeful, wave to Yuuri as he ran by.

"Oi, Wolfram?" he called. "Wait up!"

The double black frowned at that with his arms folded. _Now, what's he up to?_

* * *

They set out at sunrise—a group much larger than Yuuri was used to when he traveled. Turning his head, he marveled at the numbers. Back home, this would be the sized group going to a major concert, with the exception that concert goers weren't supposed to be armed to the teeth and trained in military combat. Well, maybe in America they were. He shrugged mentally. Still, that was the first thought that occurred to him.

At Yuuri's side was Murata to the left with Conrad and Wolfgang on the right. A little further back, Yuuri could hear his own voice talking in an animated way. The tone was friendly, casual, and—even if he dared to say so himself—utterly charming. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided that it would be safe to glance back, if only for a second, to see what was going on. It was King Yuu talking to Wolfram. And what he saw, truly surprised him.

The two young men were riding side by side like old friends, talking casually about what sounded like Wolfram's family history. Wolfram's face didn't hold the usual angry scowl or the stress from worry. A grin would find its way onto his face and then, just as quickly, disappear—attention caught by the next question that Yuu would have. Wolfram's mouth made an adorable "o." The blond cocked his head curiously to one side, green eyes staring deeply into onyx ones. Then, with an almost shy expression, he'd answer in a low tone so that no one could hear. Both chuckled softly.

Yuuri turned back with a dark frown coming to him. He decided to strike up a conversation with Conrad until he realized that he wasn't the only one glowering. Wolfgang was wearing a similar expression. Cutting his eyes sideways again, he also noted that the other was wrinkling his brow whenever the sound of Yuu's voice got too loud or too jovial.

_Well, at least, I'm not the only one_, Yuuri thought sourly.

The road curved to the right, giving the double black another chance to glance over his shoulder. This time, his eyes went past Yuu and Wolfram to the soldiers riding behind them. Much to his chagrin, he realized that the men had also noticed the friendly way Yuu and Wolfram were speaking to each other. Unspoken thoughts of approval, especially among Wolfram's private guard, were communicated to each other. They stopped abruptly when they noticed Yuuri's eyes on them. Suddenly, many chose to admire the scenery.

* * *

_This is the place. We'll split up here_, Gwendal thought, folding his travel map and putting it into his breast pocket. He turned his horse around and sat a little taller in the saddle to make eye contact with as many of his soldiers as possible. "As we prepare to go forward to protect the citizens," Gwendal began at practically a bellow so that everyone could hear him, "remember that what we face is a unique and formidable enemy. You have all been briefed on the specifics. But that will be nothing compared to seeing it with your own eyes. And I expect each and every soldier to do his duty!"

There was a round of cheering. The determined faces made Gwendal feel only slightly better. He still couldn't be certain how his men would react until the creature was in their midst.

"Now, there should be three people with bottles of antidote." Gwendal did his best to keep his face straight when he said it. The truth was that all three bottles would only save one person. But, he thought it foolish to leave all of the antidote with a single individual during this operation. He decided that it would be best to have three "first doses" with three different people so that an injured soldier could get the first dose right away. Then, hopefully, Anissina would be able to manufacture more and save lives. But, if many were injured, Gwendal would have the hellish task of deciding who would get the antidote and who wouldn't. And while Gwendal knew that he was a good commander, he didn't want to play God, too.

His head turned to Wolfram. "Do you have your bottle?"

"I have it," the blond said, patting his coat pocket lightly.

Then, Gwendal turned to Conrad. "And you?"

"It's with me."

"Good," Gwendal said. "I have one as well, and it's in the wagon with Gissela. And, knowing Anissina as I do, I'm certain that we will have more soon. Still, our goal is to locate the Gaki and, if possible, send it in the direction of the fire wielders to dispose of. But I don't want any injuries…not even a scratch."

"Yes, a scratch would be bad," Murata Ken said to Yuuri. "Kenneth told me to think of it as a komodo dragon back on Earth. It's the bacteria in the saliva that's so deadly."

With a curt nod, Gwendal and the Mazoku Army left the road and crossed an open field to take up their positions. The men followed their commander with pride, lined up perfectly with the royal flags waving. Gissela's new white medical wagon (a collaborative design between Murata and Anissina) followed up the rear. The green haired healer and her aide both gave polite waves to Yuuri as they passed. Conrad, Wolfgang, Yuuri, Yuu, and Murata remained on the road with the rest of the soldiers as well as Wolfram and his elite guard. But, at the next fork, they were also to go their separate ways.

"Shall we?" Conrad asked, slightly jarring Yuuri from his thoughts. The double black found himself getting nervous. It was all well and good as long as they were together. But, now that Gwendal was gone, this was beginning to feel "really real."

Along the road, trees stretched their branches wide, taking advantage of the sun's light and warmth. No matter how hard he tried to focus on the way ahead, Wolfram's attention would suddenly snap to a tree or a small shrub as he passed. Yuu noticed it while admiring the handsome figure and wondered what the problem was. At times, his blond companion seemed startled and at other times, almost nervous. It wasn't the way a trained soldier behaved. Onyx eyes drifted back to Wolfram. Now, it was something different—a kind of dread mixed with recognition.

"Oi, Wolfram?" Yuu said, leaning in slightly as he spoke.

The blond jerked. But, with effort, he managed to somehow smooth out his face and arch his eyebrow.

"Does...everything seem to be going according to plan?" He figured that it was a better question than asking "Are you okay?" with Conrad just feet away from them. Wolfram was beautiful and prideful. Yuu could feel the beginnings of a bond with the ex-prince and didn't want to ruin it

Thanks to the way Yuu had phrased the question, Wolfram could feel himself returning quickly to the here and now. He also liked the way Yuu treated him as an authority. "It appears so. And, by the end of the day, I'm certain we will have this resolved." There was a greater confidence in the fire wielder's features now. "But stay with Conrad and don't wander off."

"Would that worry you if I did?" He grinned. "You know, where I'm positioned is not that far from where you'll be. I might run into you again."

He gave his horse's neck a pat as they rode on. Something about the words made him want to blush. "You're going to be on the edge of town, Yuu. And I doubt you'll see anything interesting…you or…Yuuri." At the mention of his fiancé, Wolfram's face fell a little and his eyes appeared sad.

Glancing next to him, the double black saw it and it tugged at his heart. Wolfgang, during the rare moments his advances were rejected, would never allow himself to show true sadness. He hid it all behind a mask of indifference or, if the situation called for it, childish humor.

Right now, Wolfram was hurting. He had to fix things.

There was an adorable frown coming from King Yuu. He toyed with his long, narrow braid. "Spoil sport." He rolled the strand between his fingers, pretending to look at the onyx bead.

Wolfram reached over and grabbed the braid, giving it a quick tug. "Get injured and I will personally cut this off."

The grin was a devious one. How Wolfram could switch gears like that so quickly was beyond him. But the toothy smile felt good, a relief actually.

Another tug.

Yuu laughed at that and said, "There are worse things to cut off."

"Which way do we go now?" Yuuri asked Conrad in a grim tone. His eyes were still glaring over at his accidental fiancé and his counterpart.

"You'll go straight," Wolfram interrupted loudly. He let go of the raven braid and made a gesture with his hand that they should continue on into the village. "We'll go…" Wolfram's memory jumped to the mirror. The place where they were passing by seemed familiar, too familiar. But, now, he knew which way to lead his men. "We'll go right." It wasn't so much of a "road" as a "trail." And, based on the travel map that he had in his pocket next to the antidote, it was a short cut to get to the place where Gwendal had assigned them.

With the split in the road ahead, Conrad slowed to a halt and said, "I'll be sending you and Gwendal messages every hour on the hour. We need to stay in contact…especially where the safety of the people are concerned."

Yuuri maneuvered his horse to one side to speak with Wolfram before they left. With a swift gesture, he motioned the blond Mazoku to follow. "Wolfram? Over here, please."

He got an annoyed expression followed by compliance. But, from gazing into the eyes, he realized that there was no fire there. Yuuri brought his horse in closer.

"Wolf, I want to talk to you when we get back to the castle. Actually, there's a lot of things I'd like to talk about."

Wolfram's reaction was not at all what Yuuri had expected. He had been anticipating something along the lines of irritation, anger, or indignation. Instead, the blond seemed disconcerted.

_He's hiding something. There's no mistaking it now._

Yuuri bit his lower lip at that. And he could sense green eyes observing him with almost a wary feel to them. "I want to discuss you and Shinou" were the final words. He rode off with Conrad, leaving a very apprehensive blond bishonen sitting in his saddle, trying to catch his breath. His hands clutched the reins so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Wolfram?" Yuu said cautiously, pulling his horse up closer. "Do you want me…to stay?"

The blond could hear the words but shook his head absently. "You're better off where Gwendal has assigned you." His tone was gentle but he gave no room for argument.

Fighting to get control of his beating heart, Wolfram motioned to his elite guard to take the right road.

"But, Wolfram…I…uh…"

Wolfram turned in the saddle with a brief smile. "Stay safe."

The double black frowned, watching Wolfram on his white horse leading the group away from him. "Yeah, the same goes for you."

* * *

The road curved again. The trees were thicker—now blocking out a good deal of the sunlight and leaving them in cold, early morning shade. A stretch of field with small yellow flowers dotting here and here lay before them.

"This is the place," Wolfram said with certainty. He knew his men needed that. They had to know who was in charge and that the plan was viable from his view point. "Tie up the horses over there," he ordered, getting off of his white horse only to see that the person greeting him was none other than Yozak.

"What are you doing here?" Wolfram snapped, reverting back to the brat that everyone expected him to be. In this case, keeping up the act was easy.

"It's nice seeing you, too." The orange haired spy smiled at him sweetly. "If you like, I can take your horse." He finished the statement with a grin and folded his arms against his chest, having no intention of taking Wolfram's horse anywhere.

He turned his blond head left and right to scan for someone to blame for this situation besides the tall, muscular man in front of him. "Why are you here?" Wolfram demanded in a low tone because he didn't want his men to overhear.

"This is where I happen to be." A naughty boy grin followed. Yozak could be infuriating sometimes.

Wolfram pushed his shoulders back and tried again. He hissed, "Did Gwendal send you here to spy on me? I'm perfectly capable, you know."

The answer was a laugh. "You're 'perfectly capable' of spying on yourself, you mean?" He said it out loud.

Wolfram fumed.

The smart ass remark was too much. Wolfram tossed the reins to the newest and lowest ranking member of his guard and stormed off with his nose in the air. The unlucky brunette Mazoku with soft violet eyes wasn't sure what to do but take the steed away and hope that Wolfram wasn't going to start shouting or anything along those lines. It was bad enough just listening to him during training. With a monster on the loose, and his commanding officer's big fat mouth, who knew what could happen?

* * *

The scent of fresh moss.

Bark peeled as sharp, clawed feet made click-ticks as it climbed.

The amaranthine form pushed up, legs moving with a flow and pattern. And the face, where the fur blended to a deep blue, was matted down with grease. Yellowing, plaque covered tusks jutted out of cracked lips.

Voices. Not far off.

Round eyes searched. There was movement. People. Horses. Warm bodies were everywhere—shifting, walking.

Blood calling, pulsing.

The tusks had thin splatters of raw sausage and marbled fat clinging to them. With slow and determined efforts, the protruding teeth were scraped against the tree bark.

Hungry.

Clawed feet climbed up higher. A thick branch dipped with the weight on it.

Watching.

Waiting.

Hungry.

It would be time to feed…_again_.

It jumped. Between each leg, sets of web-like wings puffed open. The body glided down silently.

A rustle of tall grass and scurrying legs.

Hungry.

* * *

Gwendal and his specialized infantry regiment had been set up and strategically positioned to deflect the Gaki should it attack. Although, Gwendal had no qualms with going up against the monster by himself, possibly using his wielding to open a great fissure in the earth and then sealing it up again, there was no solid information on whether or not a Gaki could dig tunnels underground and, when opportunity arose, attack. So, trying the tactic would be somewhat risky.

For the moment, all Gwendal could do was wait while his messengers checked in with Conrad and Wolfram. Some soldiers and spies were circulating, too, in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the monster and reporting back before it had the chance to attack. But, standing around didn't make the commander feel any better about the situation and he could feel the anxiety building up in his subordinates.

Parked in the very back, near the food supplies and the cooks setting up campfires, Gissela was going over her collection of medicinal herbs in her mahogany medicine box. The white wagon that she was in was quite spacious and held four beds for the injured. There was also a cabinet for bandages, hospital gowns, bed linens, and medical instruments. It held four "canvas and pole" stretchers that could bring patients to her as well as a large canvas bag that, to the healer's surprise, could fold out into a large tent that could accommodate ten wounded. And there were even small cupboards to hold healing spellbooks. Clearly, Anissina and the sage had thought of everything. It was a wonder to behold. If only Anissina could come to her now with more of the antidote (Gwendal's portion was in the top drawer of her medicine box), she would feel a lot more confident.

"I can't believe it!" came a voice from up front. It was Jana, her assistant.

"Can't believe…_what_?" Gissela said absently, counting the rolls of bandages again because she lost count thanks to Jana.

"It's here! The monster!" she breathed.

Before she could totally comprehend what she was doing, Gissela crawled between the back compartment and the front where the driver of the wagon would sit. The green haired woman put a hand to her eyes and squinted into the sunrise.

On the field, in front of Gwendal's troops, the Gaki approached—low to the ground—spread out and edging its way through the tall grass.

"Archers!" Gwendal commanded.

The best archers in Shin Makoku readied their arrows, pulled the strings back, and waited for the order. It was given and a rainstorm of sharp arrows fell from the sky.

The deep purple body made no effort to run. It simply lowered to the grass and retracted its legs. Just as Yuu and Wolfgang had said, the arrows were not able to pierce the thick hide. And the majority of them struck and fell uselessly to the ground. A few tangled in the fur.

"Damn," Gwendal growled to himself. He knew this was a possibility, but it annoyed him just the same.

Feet stomped on the grass with a soft thud as a sword was drawn in one fluid motion. Gwendal approached with his sword flashing bright in the sunlight. He'd told the men to stay in position in the off chance that the Gaki charged. And, as much as he loathed it, he would have to find a way to send the drooling, growling creature before him in the direction of his baby brother. The very thought ate at his soul. But, as the commander and the highest ranking officer in charge of the safety of the country, he had to put his own personal feelings aside. He had to trust that Wolfram was strong enough to deal with this. And he knew that his little brother would have it no other way.

The Gaki lunged and Gwendal stepped back. _Later on,_ he promised himself, _when this is over with…Wolfram and I will share another bottle of wine. _

He charged at the monster.

The Gaki dodged the blade and the purple body scuttled in the grass—heading for the two things it wanted most: heat and food. It didn't matter that there were men with swords in its way or that some had lances. The smell of the cooking pots and the campfires were enough. The humans had trained it to go for the kitchen staff first, whet their appetites, and attack everything else in the castle.

It was time to feed.

The blue face turned down as the body charged in the direction of soldiers blocking its path. Two swords merely smacked into the hide and two spears broke almost instantly—not being much of a deterrent except that the Gacki now rolled to the side, lunged briefly at the soldiers (who stepped back), and proceeded to the smell of food and…

"Gissela!" Gwendal roared once he realized the direction that the monster was taking.

The soldiers parted for Gwendal, knowing now that they would have to follow their commander.

The Gaki, however, had other plans. Knowing that it was being pursued, it jumped on top of the medical wagon which began to sway with the sound of screaming women inside.

"Gissela! Stay where you are!"

Black eyes regarded Gwendal and the nose twitched, sniffing—deciding what to do next. The cooking pots, the people. All looked so delicious.

Gwendal stood to the side and raised his sword again, determined to bring it down. And then, his heart stopped.

Green hair. Green hair peeked up from behind the Gaki.

_Gissela, no!_ Gwendal forced himself to breathe.

The healer put a finger to her lips in a "shushing" motion, raised a cup of clear liquid, and splashed it on the back of the Gacki—then retreated inside the wagon. Almost instantly, the fur began to smolder.

The Gaki jumped from the wagon and ran—teams of legs scrambling. A hideous warbled howl came from it as it went. But the medical wagon shook from the force of the jump, wobbled, and fell on its side with Gissela's scream cutting through it.

Gwendal sheathed his sword, grabbed the two nearest soldiers by the forearms, and ordered, "Follow that thing and report back!" He turned to the other soldiers and shouted, "Let's get in there!" They opened up the doors to the medical wagon, both front and back, to find the medical supplies in disarray and Jana unconscious—lying on her side.

Gwendal could hear sobs coming from the back.

Pushing his way through, Gwendal found the healer on her knees with her hands over her eyes. He'd never seen her cry before and he hated to see any woman cry. It was his greatest weakness.

Gwendal knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked gently only to find arms suddenly around his neck and Gissela's body pressed up against his. Not caring that he was being watched by his men, Gwendal pulled her in and let her sob into him. A hand patted her back soothingly. "That was a very foolish thing you did. You could have been injured and you knew the risks."

Gissela pressed her face against Gwendal's neck and he could feel her breath. The warm tears slid down against his skin. "I had a bottle of acid. I thought that if I could just burn it enough to frighten it away…" She held onto him tighter and Gwendal did the same.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Gwendal stroked her hair. "You were just trying to help," he said lamely. It had been a long time since he held someone in his arms. And, a part of him knew that it felt good.

"No, you don't understand," she said, leaning back and then looking at him with more tears coming to her. "The medicine box has been smashed," she pointed to the pile of wood pieces mixed with glass, "and the antidote bottle is broken."

* * *

A red headed soldier from Gwendal's unit ran with elbows pumping hard. A second soldier, similarly uniformed, followed up with his sword drawn, but his eyes were constantly scanning the field and the patch of trees they'd just left. Conrad could see them racing through the tall grass in his direction. The first man fell once, picked himself up, and continued before the second could assist him.

They had to report in.

Conrad approached to meet them half way with Wolfgang only a few steps behind.

"Sir!" It was followed by a salute. "The Gaki…going this way…" He pointed in the direction where Wolfram and his men were stationed. "Hideous…smelly thing…" The soldier's body was gasping for breath and begged to collapse. But, with will power, he continued on, forcing the words out. "Sent by Lord von Voltaire… the road…when we..."

Conrad gave a grave nod. "How close were you to it?"

The young red headed soldier opened his large hand and showed the palm. It appeared to have been stabbed and swelling was setting in—carved-up, red, puffed up skin. Blood was pouring out in little rills. Painful as it was, he tried to flex his hand, but the swelling had gone to his fingers and the knuckles where white from pressure and stress.

"I heard taps on the road…about a million of them…and then…I saw it." The soldier felt light headed but fought the feeling away. "It came at me and I tried to stop it with my sword. Couldn't though… It's tough. I did…my best… I managed to slash the nose but it lunged and I put my hand in the way to keep it off of me."

The soldier forced himself to take even breaths. He was still feeling the effects of running.

"My buddy here," he glanced at the auburn haired soldier standing behind them, "drove the Gaki off and saved me."

"How?" Wolfgang said incredulously, eyebrows pushed together.

"With these…that I bought for my nephew," the second soldier told them, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a pack of firecrackers.

"It's probably the noise and the bright sparks that did it," Conrad thought out loud, rubbing his chin a little.

The soldier teetered.

"He needs to sit," Wolfgang said, taking the man's forearm and guiding him to the ground.

"Agreed." Conrad reached into his pocket and pulled out the antidote. "We'll need to send someone over to find Gissela. She has her first patient." With that, he took the stopper out of the bottle and handed it over. "Drink this."

The soldier took the bottle, held his breath, and downed it in one gulp. He started to cough and gag, feeling panicked because he couldn't breathe right after swallowing.

Conrad put a hand on the man's shoulder, concerned. Now, more than ever, he wanted the healer with them.

"That's a pretty normal reaction for people his age," Wolfgang said. "It's almost twenty percent alcohol."

"That would explain the burning," the soldier complained, rubbing his aching stomach.

Wolfgang patted the young man's cheek and gave a cute wink. "Just keep that down…or I'll be laying flowers on your grave."

* * *

Wolfram positioned his men along the gently sloping arc of the land. He made sure that there was an equal mix of veterans among the five fire wielders that Gwendal had assigned to work with them from his units. To keep harmony, Wolfram made sure to give the "We'll work together to kill the Gaki" speech and watched some of his men's expressions to see if they actually bought it. A few looked from Yozak, who was following like a bored child with his hands in his pockets, and then back to him.

"Then, I suppose, it means that you and I will be working together, too." The spy smiled winningly at the back of Wolfram's head.

With a grimace, he stopped. Yes, Wolfram knew he'd have to go along with Yozak on this one. If not, then he'd be undermining the operation Gwendal had designed. And, like it or not, there would be no excusing it to his own private guard.

The blond walked past the water barrel and looked up to see a large tree not far away. Wolfram suppressed a shudder. _The one I saw in the mirror_, he thought. _I suppose, it will provide enough distance from the men so that I can speak with Yozak and still keep an eye on those under my command. _He glanced at his men. They were so far away, they seemed like matchstick figures.

Wolfram could feel Yozak following behind. _It's best to get this over and done with._

"Did you space them out too far apart?" Yozak asked, taking a stand next to him.

The blond's initial reaction was to give an annoyed snort to that. But, reflecting on it further, he decided to let go of the feelings that were building up. His face slackened. "It couldn't be helped. The truth is…the area is too big…and there are just not enough of us who are strong with the fire element. Well, strong enough…to fight it."

"I had guessed that," the spy said with a sigh.

Wolfram's green-eyed gaze moved down to the grass at his feet. "It was Conrad who sent you…right?"

Yozak huffed a laugh and nudged the blond in the shoulder with his own beefy one in a very friendly way. "Does it really matter who sent me? If I can be of help, I'll do my best."

_If things go wrong…very wrong…he'll be the one to watch me die._ Wolfram forced a shallow breath. _I know he's seen war, but…can he live with this? Would he even stay with my brother after seeing…?_

Green eyes locked with sky blue. On the surface, the spy's eyes were smiling. But Wolfram knew better. They were searching and what they discovered troubled him.

"There's nothing I can say that will make you leave, is there?" Wolfram asked sincerely, dropping all pretences. There really wasn't a point in acting like the usual, bratty Wolfram anymore.

"None," Yozak said. His tone was almost grave. "Care to share what it is that you know?" It was a quiet demand, not for himself but for Conrad's sake. Yozak knew that Conrad's carefully practiced smile was a pretense. Privately, the man felt tortured for his little brother's sorrows in countless ways that the blond would never learn about. For years, Yozak had witnessed most of it without being able to ease any of Conrad's pain. That was why Yozak was here now—to do what he could.

"Yes," Wolfram returned as his eyes spotted movement on the hill in front of them. "I know that no one's to blame for this." Like a wildfire, Wolfram sprung forward—a sword in one hand and a palm open to call forth a fireball in the other.

"Wha-?" Yozak turned his head abruptly and saw the Gaki. He muttered a bitter "damn" as he followed up behind, his sword drawn, too.

The Gaki raised itself up—deep purple body straightening with legs spread wide to make itself appear larger. Drops of blood dripped from a small slash on its black nose. A thick pink tongue rolled out to lick up the drops.

Wolfram stepped back as the creature advanced forward, gurgling threats. Wolfram wanted a level playing field for them and he pretended to cower. He slumped his body a little and edged away at an angle murmuring, "Come this way…you vile thing." If the creature could smell fear, it might work.

Wolfram could see Yozak out of the corner of his eye and motioned him back with an impatient swipe of his hand. The spy did so, but only a few paces with sword drawn, body poised and ready.

A few more paces backward but the Gaki was closer now, moving upon his pray in a zigzag pattern. It was close enough to smell when the wind changed direction and the blue face snarled at him.

Face screwed up in anger.

The yellowing tusks with an impressive thrust.

"Damn!" he breathed; it barely missed him.

"It's moving again!" Yozak called.

The Gaki turned its head briefly at the sound, head swiveling back and forth—deciding which man would taste better.

Wolfram took a lateral step to face the beast. It growled; soulless eyes drilling into him, wanting him. Food. That was what he was. Saliva dripped down the corners of its mouth with matted, blue fur both slick and wet.

A lunge.

Wolfram jumped out of the way and struck at it with his sword. The sharp edge of the left tusk broke and spun off.

The Gaki screamed in pain, rubbing the tusk with one claw.

Wolfram shut his eyes briefly and placed two fingers to his temple. His hair blew all around him and waves, like heat rising from a road, distorted all that was behind him. "All the beings that make up the element of fire, obey this brave Mazoku who summons you!" Streamers of fire sprang from the ground and intertwined, forming a flaming lion in the sky above him.

Panting hard, Wolfram stretched his arm out and the lion attacked. Wolfram summoned two fireballs and made them spin.

"Back away!" he yelled at Yozak.

The orange haired spy did it when he realized what Wolfram's plan was. The fire lion rushed forward with claws bared. The Gaki dodged with a dexterity that was surprising. The two fireballs streaked in an elliptical orbit that raced so quickly that it appeared he'd created a circle with himself, unfortunately, inside.

"I will not cower before you!" Wolfram yelled to the beast as he formed another fireball. This one was blue. And it took a great deal of concentration to create it. He pressed the flame between his palms, waiting for the Gaki to be distracted by the lion, and pushed the blue fire forward. It grazed the creature's head, making it turn abruptly and charge blindly in Wolfram's direction. The fire lion followed with Wolfram urging it to pursue.

Yozak stood transfixed—watching Conrad's little brother surrounded by fire and a venomous creature rushing onward.

Wolfram drew his sword, trying to take the head of the beast, but it rolled to the side at the last second, nearing the edge of the fiery circle. Avoiding the tusks, Wolfram fell to his side in the opposite direction, but managed to sit up—a hand to his head. But, in doing so, he lost his concentration. The fireballs faded and the lion as well.

There was a gurgled roar near Wolfram's head.

Yozak shouted "No!" The voice was so close to him.

Everything tumbled.

Wolfram saw a gaping mouth and kicked. He kicked again with his heel—aiming for an eye. A flash of memory. Wolfgang boasting arrogantly about taking out an eye.

There was a murderous scream and high pitched, unearthly whining. Wolfram squinted his eyes. He needed to focus.

_Please, elements! I need another lion. Just one more time…please._ Wolfram forced himself to stand, to breathe…to face this. Shakily, he built a fire within himself and summoned the lion. It came to him, forming itself by his side.

"Go on!" he gritted out.

The fire lion roared and attacked. The lion raised itself up, nails dug in, and it burned through the fur, creating a hideous smell.

In the distance, Wolfram's men had spotted the battle and had charged forward to help. Much to their surprise, the burned monster was scuttling in their direction, long grasses being bent down as it charged. In fact, it was moving much faster than they ever thought possible—whether it was running from the lion or to the soldiers, it was impossible to tell.

The Gaki circled around their group to avoid it.

"After it!" Wolfram shouted, summoning a baseball sized fireball and hurtling it as far as he could. His group followed the beast, volleying fireballs in its direction, too—setting sporadic grass fires as they went.

Breathing hard, the blond sheathed his sword and collapsed onto the grass. He was spent and mentally drained.

"Yozak?" He panted the name.

Nothing.

"What's with you?" He forced himself up onto his elbow and looked for the orange haired spy near him. His eyes widened. "Hell…"

Wolfram crawled on the grass to Yozak. His fawn colored tunic was slashed across his waist. The material was ripped and red. Carefully, the blond reached down to the hem and tugged to pull up the material. A warm hand stopped him.

"Don't," Yozak said softly.

Wolfram huffed at that and knelt beside him even though it was uncomfortable. He struggled to pull his legs in so that he could sit cross-legged, but one leg refused to obey him. The pain was growing but he ignored it.

"Shut up," Wolfram growled and lifted the material up. Between Yozak's navel and his ribs there was a slash. The skin was broken and blood was oozing from the open wound. It was starting to swell up and pain struck at him with every breath he took.

Yozak turned his head to one side, angry that Wolfram had disobeyed him. It was only a scratch in his opinion. But, that was just like the brat. Then, his eyes widened. "You're injured, too," he realized. At his own words, the spy's heart began to beat harder. He had wanted to rescue Wolfram, to save him from the Gaki, but he'd failed.

Wolfram bit his lip hard. He had to fight to appear normal. His pride called for it.

Even though most of the leg was still covered in a blue material, it was clear that Wolfram's calf was slashed deeply. Blood was staining the grass and all the blond could do was tilt his head down, place his hands on the grass, and then lean all of his weight down on his arms while the next wave of pain crippled him. To Wolfram, it felt like something hot was being pushed through his veins. He whimpered and felt ashamed at himself. Yozak was slashed first and he hadn't complained. Why couldn't he be strong like that?

"Wolfram?" Yozak said, reaching a hand out to touch the blond's arm. "I'm sorry…I couldn't…"

Wolfram forced himself to sit up straight, no matter how much his leg was bleeding or the pain gripping at him. He reached into his pocket and took out the bottle of antidote. "Drink this."

"Not a chance." The spy turned his head away again. He would not go along with it.

"What did you just say?" Wolfram's face showed fury. Being the one in command, he had to be obeyed without question. This was insulting.

Wolfram crawled up next to the spy, leaned over him with the small bottle in one hand, and scowled openly. There was a sudden, fiery "huff" sound coming from Wolfram. Yozak turned back to see a fireball in the other hand rotating on its axis.

"Eh?"

Green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Listen! Just lie back, do as you're told, and take it like a man!"

An orange eyebrow raised. "If that's the way you speak to your fiancé, it's no wonder he runs from you in the castle."

"W-H-A-T?!" Wolfram bellowed. The fireball became a flaming rocket, shooting out of his hand, and streaking into the sky.

"You have to be gentle with him…or you'll never get anywhere," he teased through the pain, placing a hand on the raw skin that was swelling.

Wolfram took a deep breath through his nose and let it out between clinched teeth. "Listen, Yozak!" he hissed the name. "You're going to drink this."

"No." The word was sincere and no one could make Yozak Gurrier do anything that he didn't want to.

"Fine, then…" Wolfram gritted out. His leg was becoming numb. He had to place a hand behind his knee, grab hard, and then pull to shift his leg at all. "We'll drink half. It will have to be enough." He uncorked the bottle and held it to Yozak's lips. "I don't exactly trust you…so, you'll go first." His hand began to shake and he struggled to steady it. "Humor me…or we'll both die here…I promise you."

The spy started to shake his head "no" at that, but he saw that the blond wasn't going to budge. Reluctantly, Yozak complied and opened his mouth a little. Wolfram put his hand behind the head and lifted it to an angle, pouring in the bitter antidote. Suddenly, the bottle shifted hard, sloshing in the liquid. And, in the next moment, Yozak could feel Wolfram's soft lips on his own—kissing him. Sky blue eyes widened in shock and he swallowed with a thick _gulp_.

Wolfram lowered Yozak's head. He held up the empty bottle. "I lied," he said simply, "to keep you alive."

The glass bottle was dropped carelessly to the side right next to the cork.

Wolfram took out a handkerchief, stretched it at opposite corners and pressed it against the spy's raw flesh to slow the bleeding.

_But why_, was what Yozak was thinking but couldn't utter the words. The two of them weren't exactly best friends.

"He needs you," Wolfram answered the obvious. "Conrad needs you. I know what loneliness feels like. And I've lived that way for a long…long time." He clutched his leg, feeling the pain growing. "I won't pretend to understand your relationship with my brother. I never really could. But, if you promise to stay with him as the years slowly pass…" He gripped his leg hard, hoping to block the pain from stretching up. "If you can do that much for him…then it will be more than what I felt…ever could feel…or give to anyone in return."

_I'm sorry, Yuuri… But, it's okay. You won't remember me for long. Someone else will take my place._

Yozak stretched a hand out to Wolfram, fingers gently stroking the back of his narrow hand. With the other, Wolfram's fingers were digging into the fabric with blood flowing onto fresh, green grass.

"You couldn't save me, Yozak," he breathed. "In fact, no one…could."

He felt strange—as though the world was moving on but he wasn't a part of it. Wolfram put a hand to his head, the colors around him collapsing into darkness. Yozak gripped his wrist and pulled the lithe body in against him. One beefy arm curled around Wolfram and brought him in, hugging him.

The spy could hear footfalls and panicked shouts. Feet thundered.

Blue eyes glanced up at the sky and then closed. Only the warmth of the body next to him mattered.

And that was all.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wolfgang was running hard. He'd left his position without telling anyone, but he had good reason to. The closer he got, the louder the voices were: shouting orders, murmurs of agreement, "Yes, sirs," and someone was responding in a rough, bitter tone.

Wolfgang approached one of Wolfram's guard. "I saw the flair in the sky. So, where's Wolfram? I need to speak with him."

The soldier turned from Wolfgang and looked to his left. There was a little crowd gathered around.

"Oh, no," the brunette soldier said in an undertone, jogging over to the group, and bustling his way in.

He saw a strikingly handsome man with orange hair and a muscular body. His midriff was exposed with a bloody slash mark that was swelling and oozing blood through a monogrammed handkerchief that resembled one Wolfgang kept in his own pocket.

_Damn it, Wolfram!_

Cradled in one arm, the body tucked in against his side, was the sad form of Wolfram von Bielefeld. One soldier had already cut off the blue material below the knee of his commander's right leg, exposing the calf. It had been gorged with something sharp (one of the tusks, Wolfgang suspected) and the despondent soldier was doing his best to bandage it and stop the bleeding. With a grim face, the man pulled the white bandage tight and began to tie it off.

Wolfgang had to remember to breathe. Foolishly, he had placed too much faith in Wolfram, in an alternate version of himself, who had no experience with these creatures. He thought that as a powerful fire wielder, it would have taken no effort at all to kill the Gaki. But, even in his world, it was a difficult thing to do under the best of circumstances.

Wolfgang's eyes flicked to the orange haired man again. He wasn't wearing a uniform. And the way he was holding Wolfram was protective, intimate. The look on the man's face was pained. Wolfgang guessed that it was more than the slash on his body which made him look like that. The two, unmistakably, had some sort of history together.

Gradually, his mind took in the sounds. The men were talking gravely all around him.

"…Fought the beast…"

"Yozak saved him…"

"No, he saved Yozak."

"…So brave…"

"But there's only one bottle? Who drank it?"

Wolfgang's eyes widened at those words. _The antidote…Oh, Hell!_ He turned to the soldiers. "Did anyone see who drank this?" Of course, they didn't. Then, getting the answer he expected, he made his way back through the crowd, running hard. "YUU!" He shouted in much the same way a lost child bellows for his father. "Y-U-U!"

* * *

On the edge of town, with a row of buildings behind them and nothing but flat field with grassland ahead, a soldier was continuing his report to Conrad. Yuuri and Yuu were standing next to their godfather, wanting the latest news.

"…At which point the Gaki knocked the medical wagon over with the healers aboard."

Yuuri's onyx eyes widened at that. "Is Gissela okay?" he demanded. Yuu nodded in agreement. He didn't know this Gissela very well but owed his life several times over to the one in his world.

"Yes, and we're trying to get the wagon upright so that it can be driven again. Luckily, the horses weren't injured."

"Anything else?" Yuuri prodded. The questioning was taking too long in his opinion.

The soldier glanced away with a bit of apprehension coming to him. "Lord von Bielefeld hasn't checked in."

"What?" Yuu said, suddenly feeling cold inside. That was when he heard his name being bellowed across the empty, grassy field. Wolfgang wove through some narrow trees and ran straight through the field yelling 'Y-U-U-U!!!"

_What was he doing away from his post?_ That was a foolish thought. The double black curled his lip, knowing exactly why. "Damn it," Yuu cursed as he took off, not waiting for the others around him, "my selfish loafer never yells unless he's got good reason to."

Yuuri and Conrad heard that, locked eyes for a second, and followed with Gwendal's man coming up from the rear.

"There was a flair," Wolfgang began, trying to keep words from tumbling out. He needed to be clear. "I could barely see it over the treetops where I was stationed." He pointed and then turned back to Yuu. "I went to investigate…knowing it was probably done by a fire wielder…"

"You left?!" Yuu said incredulously, "Even after I told you to watch Conrad's back?"

The tall soldier ran a hand through his brown bangs. "I'm sorry," Wolfgang almost whined. "I thought something was going on and I could help…help _Wolfram_." He added Wolfram's name to take some of the edge off of Yuu's anger. And, from the look on his king's face, he knew that he was right. Wolfram was Yuu's crush after all.

"And then what happened?" Yuuri asked, wanting to learn more. His other "self" was just standing there with a blank expression.

"I got there…and…" Wolfgang huffed. He was still breathing hard from his sudden run.

"Wolfram?!" Yuu demanded and got an apologetic look as a response.

"He's back there…the way I came," Wolfgang said, leaning slightly over with hands on his hips to catch his breath.

Conrad stepped in. "Is he all right?" The worry on his face was clear, but he was a soldier and a commander. No matter the circumstances, Conrad would hold himself together.

With regret, Wolfgang met his stare. "We need two stretchers and the healers."

Conrad turned to Gwendal's man, grabbed the soldier's shoulder, and gestured to the medic's green tent. "Tell them!"

Orders understood, he saluted quickly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wolfgang saw Yuu sprinting in the direction of the trees. Wolfram knew that his own long legs would get him there faster. Yuu could run very quickly but only in short bursts. Given enough distance, Wolfgang had no doubts that he'd pull out ahead. He jogged after Yuu and found Conrad at his side looking pale. Wolfgang added, "We'll also need Big Brother's bottle of antidote. We think one of the two drank some but we can't tell which."

"What?! The Gaki got them both?" Yuu shouted, now frozen in place. He had assumed that the injuries were due to fire or broken bones. But if the beast had bitten or gored _both_ people…

"What now? What's with you?" Wolfgang griped, not getting it.

They were all stopped now, breathing hard, and Yuuri was right next to Yuu thinking the exact same thoughts.

"Wolfgang, you weren't around for the report," Yuuri said, eyes wide with fear. _Gwendal's bottle of antidote was smashed in the medical wagon with Gissela._

"And who was injured along with Wolfram?" Conrad asked, his tone sounding more like a command than his regular, even voice. "Was it one of his men?"

"We have to keep going," a thoroughly pissed off Wolfgang muttered, not looking around this time. He could hear feet beating with his. Wolfgang dodged trees as he made his way back.

"Who?" Conrad asked again, catching up with him.

Wolfgang had to force his mind out of the fury-laced fog that had come to him now that he knew for certain that Yuu's feelings for Wolfram were more than simple friendship. "Wh-Who is it? Dunno… Some handsome fellow with orange hair and a big body…tan colored clothes."

"Yozak!" Yuuri shouted from behind.

The trees parted and they could see the circle of uniformed soldiers crowded around something.

The four men approached and the little group, recognizing who they were, parted for them.

"Wolfram! Yozak!" Conrad called the names, getting down on one knee on Yozak's right.

Sky blue eyes opened at the sound of his name. "Captain," he said in an almost broken voice. He still had Wolfram curled in his arm against his side. Yozak stroked the blond hair despondently.

"Saw it coming… The creature attacked your brother," Yozak said as Yuu circled around and down to the side where Wolfram was lying. "I did…my best…but we both…" Weakly, his eyes closed. Yozak's head fell heavily to the side.

"Yozak?" Conrad jostled his forearm.

"We need to send someone to Gwendal for his bottle of antidote," Wolfgang said, picking up Wolfram's empty bottle and giving it a sniff.

Deep murmurs of agreement came from the blue clad soldiers around them. "I'll go," a voice said followed by a chorus offering the same.

"There isn't any left," Yuu gritted out. He took Wolfram's hand in his and brushed blond hair from the young man's eyes.

Wolfgang's head swiveled to him in disbelief. This had to be a nightmare. "No!" he said, denying what his ears had clearly told him. "Big Brother has some…"

"_Had some_," Yuuri corrected, holding back the nausea of seeing both his friend and his fiancé bleeding on the grass—only one of them with life-saving antidote. "The bottle broke when the medical wagon was attacked by the Gaki."

Turning to the orange haired spy, "Who drank the antidote, Yozak?" Conrad asked. He shook the shoulder gently. Yozak didn't respond and the brunette soldier could feel his own heartbeat in his chest.

"Yes, how do we know?" Yuuri echoed.

"Easy," Yuu said distractedly, leaning into Wolfram's face and then Yozak's. "His breath smells like it," the double black said, indicating Yozak. Then his eyes hardened. They couldn't wait for the stretchers—especially Wolfram couldn't. With respect, Yuu peeled away Yozak's warm, large hand. Seemingly boneless, Wolfram rolled slightly to one side. Then, Yuu scooped up the flaccid body with an order, "Wake them up."

Wolfgang agreed. "Until these two get medical help, they have to stay awake. Or they might not wake up ever again."

"They'll die?" Yuuri breathed.

"It's happened before," Wolfgang said, trying not to let himself dwell on Yuu cradling Wolfram protectively to his chest. "And I don't feel like picking out gravestones today."

Standing, Yuu was surprised how light Wolfram's body actually was even though it was toned and strong from decades of sword training. He held Wolfram bridal style, the blond head resting on his right shoulder. An arm draped down.

Through the trees, two healers came with eight of Conrad's men. They were carrying pole-and-canvas stretchers. And the speed to which they were able to get to Yozak was impressive to say the least.

"Heika!" one of the healers called which got two double blacks to stare. "We'll handle this."

Quickly, Yozak was lifted and belted onto the stretcher.

Briefly, Yuu watched them work, but didn't hand over Wolfram. Instead, he started walking back to the medical tent with Wolfram in his arms. Yuuri, still feeling upset, followed along behind with Conrad walking briskly next to Yozak's stretcher.

Conrad felt divided. He could see that Yuu was holding his brother tenderly. And some part of him felt disappointed to watch Yuuri following behind the pair like a lost puppy. But, then, there was Yozak—someone who needed him, too. "Wake up," Conrad said gently, taking Yozak's hand and squeezing it. "Wake up… You have to." Once again, blue eyes blinked.

"Try to keep your eyes open. I know it will be difficult," Wolfgang said to the spy while walking at Conrad's elbow. Wolfgang gave a quick glance to Yuu up ahead and fought off a scowl. This was just an emergency and Yuu was being typical. Yes, "typical" and overly sentimental. Yes, he understood that Wolfram was dying and painfully so. But, deep inside, seeing Yuu and Wolfram together like that annoyed Wolfgang to no end. He cringed inwardly, recognizing it. The truth was that Yuu was being more than typical. He was letting people see his concern and attachment to a variation of himself. And, Wolfgang had to finally admit, that wasn't good. None of it was. Wolfram was in love with Yuuri—plain and simple.

Wolfgang turned to Conrad and said, "I'll have a word with the healers." He stopped walking long enough for those behind them to catch up—specifically two Mazoku healers and four soldiers carrying an empty stretcher.

It wasn't that Wolfgang wanted to speak to them or that he had any vital information to give. It was just a diversion to keep himself from watching Yuu make an ass of himself. At least, those were the thoughts in his head.

Conrad could feel a hand shaking his, wanting his attention. "I failed you. I'm sorry. I know I gave my word back at the castle," Yozak muttered, looking at their clasped hands because he didn't want to see disappointment in those brown eyes. A part of him didn't think he deserved to have Conrad by his side right now. By all rights, he should be in pain alone. "The brat tricked me into drinking the antidote," Yozak complained, feeling anger creep up on him. "I didn't think he would…"

"It is fine," Conrad assured his long time companion even though he was still concerned about losing them both. The possibility loomed and, for the first time since the Battle of Lütenburg, he felt real dread. Conrad forced a soft smile. "Wolfram can be quite creative when he wants his way."

Yozak's hand got a reassuring squeeze.

Yuuri glanced to Yozak and then to the back of Yuu's head, long braid swinging hard as the man practically stomped through a clump of knee-high weeds. Yuuri could see the blond being raised a little in Yuu's arms—enough to pat Wolfram on the cheek. "Wake up," Yuu said gruffly. "If you don't, you'll die." Wolfram stirred a little and another, harder, pat followed it. "Wolfram," he growled and, this time, slitted emerald eyes squinted up at him.

"I heard you…_Yuuri_," Wolfram practically breathed the name.

The double black grimaced inwardly. "No, it's Yuu."

At that, Wolfram's face held the flicker of a smile, which warmed his heart but didn't stop the thinly controlled panic from racing through him.

"Sorry," Wolfram whispered. "Forgive…can't think clearly…pain…"

"That's the understatement of the year," Yuu griped as they entered the thin patch of trees. "Gotta watch your feet as we go along. I don't want to smack them into the trees. And, just so you know, you're bleeding pretty heavily from your calf."

"So my body has informed me." Wolfram tried to sound glib, but his heart wasn't in it. Instead, sleep was calling him. "It's numb…below the knee, I can't…feel…"

"So, who is he?" Yuu said loud enough for Yuuri to hear. He noted the tinge of jealousy in Yuu's voice and raised an eyebrow to it.

"Who…?" the blond asked.

Yuu frowned. "You know…_the guy_. We found you in his arms. The one with orange hair."

"Yozak?" Wolfram said quietly and found himself being lifted a bit higher in Yuu's arms. The blond shifted slightly and draped his thin arms around Yuu's neck. He leaned his head in—vaguely contemplating Yozak's place in the grand scheme of things and, at the same time, he struggled to keep awake. But it felt like it had been ages since he closed his eyes and dreamed.

"Yeah, who's he?" _Who is he to you, that is…_

Wolfram frowned. "You mean, you don't have a 'Yozak' in your world?"

"If so, we've never met him."

Wolfram lowered his voice to a soft whisper in Yuu's ear. "He's _important_ to Conrad."

"Oh, really?" Yuu said with surprise and it made Yuuri raise an eyebrow again. _What are they talking about?_

The blond rested his head against Yuu's cheek and thought tiredly, _No Yozak? That's sad… Was their "Conrad" lonely?_ Looking over Yuu's shoulder, his eyes drifted to the figure dressed in black who was walking not far behind them. The same double black who, worried as he was, noticed the green eyes and smiled a little for Wolfram's sake.

_Why aren't you __the one carrying me, Yuuri?_ Then, reality hit him. _I guess I'm not worth the trouble. Or, maybe, you're just too weak. _A sigh._ How many times do you have to show me before I get it…before I understand the place I have in your life? I keep holding onto that thin thread called "hope." I need to let go…for both our sakes…_

Dull, emerald eyes. They turned sad, pained. Yuuri wondered how his smile could do that to Wolfram. Ordinarily, the "Wolfram" that he knew would blush a little, turn his face away, and mutter some kind of embarrassed complaint. Not this time, though.

"Wolfram?" Yuu said again.

"Hm?"

"Don't fall asleep."

"You've told me that already," he grumbled lowly, a dark frown coming to him and then his ears picked up a soft, Yuurish sound.

Looking over Yuu's shoulder, green eyes met onyx again. Yes, Yuuri had huffed a laugh and didn't mean to. Wolfram realized that it must have been something he said or the way he said it. Sometimes, the ex-prince could never tell which it was. He looked at him again, trying to emotionally distance himself from his fiancé. To break the thread that bound them. But death could do that so easily. And he was tired…so very, very tired.

This time, watching again, Wolfram could sense it—concern in those onyx eyes and something that looked like fear.

_Concern isn't love,_ Wolfram reminded himself. _This is the same pity that he'd give anyone else who was dying. But that's just how he is. _Wolfram held back a soft sob. _I'm fine with it, really._

Wolfram's arms tightened around Yuu's neck. "I think you should let me go to sleep, Yuu," he said.

"No," was the gruff answer in stereo. Briefly, twin images of the same face glared at him.

"Say that again and I'll slap you hard," Yuu growled, seeing the medical tent coming into view.

"No thanks," Wolfram said. "I've already been engaged."

_Oh, here it comes_, Yuuri sighed mentally. _As sick and injured as Wolfram is, he's still going to bring up the engagement. But, for now, I'll humor him. _The double black could feel his mouth forming a thin line just at the thought.

"Yes…been engaged…" the blond murmured. "And I wouldn't recommend it."

* * *

"Here you go!" Anissina said proudly, handing over two small bottles of antidote to Gissela. The inventor beamed even though, deep down, she was exhausted. At this point, she was only taking small naps in the lab. But, she didn't complain. Her task was too important and some part of her wanted to make up for the trouble she'd caused by opening the doorway between her world and that of the monster. Also, she'd heard about Gissela's mishap with the Gaki and a selfish little part of her "misery loves company" nature made her feel a tad better.

Anissina's eyes flicked briefly to the others in the infirmary. Three beds were occupied. The soldier with the injured hand, named Devon, was in the first bed on the left near the door. In the center was Yozak. And at the right, Wolfram was lying in the bed with a row of five other beds ("blissfully empty" as Gissela liked to refer to them) on his opposite side.

Under Gwendal's orders, the majority of the soldiers were told to remain at their posts in case the Gaki returned. And most of them took the news well with the exception of Wolfram's elite guard. Outwardly, they stood tall and brave—knowing that their skills were top notch and that they had the power to battle the beast. But, inwardly, they felt anxious about the fate of their commanding officer—a certain blond Mazoku that they all respected and loved.

Wolfram and Yozak had been rushed to the castle where Gissela had used a wide spectrum of healing herbs to see if she could reduce Yozak's swelling and, for the time being, keep Wolfram alive.

The green haired woman groaned softly. "But we need three bottles, not two," the healer said. "I'm not complaining, though… I-I'm sorry if I sound like that." Her eyes drifted to Wolfram. He was having a hard time breathing, add to the fact that his leg was swollen and numb well past the knee.

"The third bottle should be ready in an hour," the inventor promised, which made the whole room sigh in relief. Back against the white wall, Conrad stood next to both sages with Wolfgang, Yuuri, and Yuu on his other side. Briefly, Gwendal had stepped in for a quick update with Conrad but had to leave to write more orders to the men in the field.

"Drink this," Gissela ordered to Wolfram, who was still struggling to stay awake. Twice, he slipped into what felt like a daydream only to be roughly awakened to warmed, freshly pinched, cheeks. It annoyed the hell out of him to be pinched and prodded like he was as a rosy-cheeked, small child. So, Wolfram tried his best with renewed effort. To keep going for so long, he'd bitten his lip hard enough to make it bleed. And Yuu found himself healing the tiny wound each time he did so. Every once in awhile, he'd flash Yuuri a "You should be doing this" glare of disapproval. But showing such open concern, especially with everyone present, only made Yuuri retreat inside himself. Besides, he reasoned, healing was Gissela's skill, not his. And he found himself staring at the stone floor with overwhelming feelings of guilt and something else. There was another emotion nagging at his soul. But now was not the time to analyze himself. In his opinion, it would be selfish.

"Gah!!" Wolfram struggled in the bed and turned his face away. The bitter, alcohol laced medicine made him want to wretch immediately. Just the fumes took his breath away.

Yuu sat down on the edge of the bed, placed a hand over Wolfram's stomach and willed the feeling away with a soft green glow. Yuuri frowned at that. Obviously, his counterpart had much greater skill in healing magic than he did. Mostly, the times he used his was on accident.

Gissela saw the obvious display of affection. Her eyes drifted between Yuu and Yuuri one last time before she took the empty bottle away and smirked as Wolfram's face pruned up again. "We're going to need to change your bandages soon," she stated flatly, letting her patient know that there would be no room for argument.

Then, Wolfram's expression changed and he sat up in the bed with hands over his mouth. "Burns going down," he whispered harshly.

"Oh, don't throw up, Wolfram," Yuuri moaned, now kneeling on the other side of his fiancé's bed. "Whatever it takes to keep it down…" He rubbed the ex-prince's back in gentle circles.

Instead of the embarrassed muttering of "I'm not a wimp like you," that he expected, Wolfram's face contorted and then fell into an expression devoid of emotion, as though a part of him had slipped away.

For the briefest moment, Yuuri wondered if Shinou was possessing Wolfram again. His memory flashed to that cluttered room and that moment between Shinou and Wolfram. It was a possibility because Shinou seemed to have a hand in this somewhere. But, whatever it was, the double black didn't know.

Hands lowered from Wolfram's mouth. The blond's head jerked awkwardly to his right and then left. It seemed that the exact same face looked back at him when he turned, twins on either side of his bed. _Yuuri..._

Wolfram's body convulsed, chin pointed to the ceiling in one swift motion. One tear down his cheek with a pathetic quiver, leaving a cold trail behind.

"Something…?" Gissela said, turning back to her patient.

"I think you both might want to step away from the bed…slowly," Wolfgang urged.

"I agree." Yuu folded his arms and retreated (but, to Yuuri's annoyance, he continued to watch Wolfram with mounting concern).

"Why?" Yuuri asked innocently, looking back to Wolfram. He wanted to console the ex-prince. He was in pain, after all.

Wolfram's body began to shake like a leaf in the wind. The pale fingers clutched the blankets, stiff and locked into place. Emerald green eyes turned to the "Yuuri" on his right side, emerald eyes feeding him pure hatred.

"I don't understand this," Yuuri murmured as he felt Conrad taking his forearm and pulling him backwards to stand with the rest of them.

"Everyone reacts to the antidote differently," Wolfgang said, not taking his eyes off Wolfram for a second. He'd been through this himself. "Two months ago, I got scratched by a Gaki, the antidote made me feel like something was crawling under my skin…for hours."

"You were miserable and took it out on everybody…not to mention the other side effects with this stuff," Yuu agreed.

He got a nod from Wolfgang. "I was…not myself."

"Then, what do we do?" Murata asked, disconcerted. The way Wolfram was looking at Yuuri seemed to say that murdering his king and dearest love would be his first choice. And being a soldier meant that he was trained to do it.

"Now that Wolfram has the antidote, I would encourage sedating him," Kenneth said to Gissela with urgency. "In fact, I'd keep them all sedated…just in case."

"Do you remember which sedative would be best?" she asked, hoping that the other world's sage would know.

"I'll go with you. Let's see what you have."

With one last worried glance at the bed, Gissela left with Kenneth following up the rear.

Yuuri smacked his head against the wall, trying to back up further. Wolfram was grinding his teeth, eyes shining with tears, and sharp breaths taken—as though he'd been running a marathon.

"But why didn't Yozak or that soldier," Yuuri pointed to the two men dozing in the other beds, "act strangely?"

Conrad narrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Looking back on it, for a man who was poisoned by an animal, he seemed almost…_too calm_."

"And Yozak?" Yuuri asked, still wanting to inch away from Wolfram's malicious stare.

Conrad thought again and answered, "When I spoke with him, he seemed almost…nurturing."

"Maternal?" Murata ventured with a hand stroking his chin.

"Well…yes…"

"Maternal? That seems to fit a man who is constantly cross-dressing for his job." The corners of Yuuri's mouth turned upwards into one of his typically innocent smiles.

Wolfram watched it…and hand a meltdown.

"YUURI?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" He screamed it with his eyes closed. More tears fell.

"Wolf…ram…?" Yuuri's jaw dropped and Conrad's hand tightened on his shoulder. He would not allow his godson to go any closer.

"I HATE YOU! HATE YOU!!!"

"Wolfram, what did I do?" the double black asked.

Yuuri tried to reach out a hand, but the blond flinched openly. He wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself. Wolfram seemed so small in the bed that it was hard not to have pity for him.

"It's the medicine talking, Yuuri. You can't take any of it seriously," Yuu explained only to find a pillow thrown in his face. It would have been something harder and sharper had there been anything within reach.

"How could you do that to me, Yuuri?! I don't understand you. I don't!" Angry tears were running down his face now. Desperately, he clutched at the neck of his white hospital gown and single handedly tore the material, shredding it in one go. "I trusted you! And this is what happens." He shook his head "no" violently. "Loyalty is nothing! Fidelity is nothing! Love is nothing!" Wolfram pointed a finger to Yuuri. "YOU TAUGHT ME THAT!"

Then, his eyes shot to Yuu. "I hate you, Yuuri," he seethed under his breath, blond bangs over his shadowed eyes. "You made my life a living Hell for so long. It must have become boring for you. You could have just saved the bother and ordered me to fall on my sword!" Then, he chuckled darkly "fall _for_ you" and then "fall _with_ you." The words were cold and calculating. "Stupid me would have done anything for you…_even die_." He whispered the last two words harshly and then leered at Yuu. "Bringing me…back to the castle alive…was a mistake, Yuuri."

"Wolf…ram?" Yuuri said, trying to mask his hurt and worry.

The blond fisted both hands in his hair.

Head tilted to the ceiling.

"HATE!"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"Nothing except a battle lost can be half so melancholy as a battle won."

~ Arthur Wellesley

* * *

.

"We need Gissela. Get her back in here," Yuu hissed to Wolfgang. "Wolfram needs to be sedated _now_!"

"No arguments here." The tall brunette soldier made for the door. He didn't want to be around if Wolfram's ranting became worse. Though, he was certain that Conrad, as a soldier and older brother, could handle anything that came up. But, still, it was hard to see someone wearing his face acting out like that.

Hot, angry green fire burned in Wolfram's eyes. "How stupid I was," he growled under his breath. "How incredibly stupid." His breathing was harsh and he gasped for air. "The nobles call me 'Heika's Dog' and 'Heika's Shadow.'" A laugh that bordered on madness followed. "Do you know what they call me in the village? It's…"

"Wolfram! That's enough," Conrad said forcefully to shut him up. But Wolfram didn't see or hear him. They never made eye contact.

"You need to calm down," Yuu said evenly, trying to model the behavior he desired.

"Why should I listen to you, Yuuri?" Wolfram growled, angry tears coming to him again. "You took everything away. EVERYTHING! We can't go back and there are NO SECOND CHANCES!"

"Please, Wolfram," Yuuri pleaded from where he stood. "Just listen to us, okay?"

The blond head turned in his direction. "You still don't get it, do you? Not caring for how much I've suffered…" Wolfram's smile grew cruel. "It's too late for apologies. This is a matter of honor." He took a deep breath, let it out, and placed two fingers to his temple. "All the beings that make up the element of fire..."

"He's summoning the elements!" Conrad shouted and, in a flash, Yuu joined him at Wolfram's bedside, pushing the young man's body hard against the mattress. But Wolfram fought them with every ounce of strength he had. He kicked and flailed—his injured leg no longer mattered to him.

"Damn you, Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed until his throat hurt. He struggled against the two men on top of him.

Yuu grimaced as he pushed down hard and gripped a wrist to keep Wolfram from making a fist to strike him. "I'm sorry," he said with the next upward thrust that came close to his face.

Then, all at once, Wolfram suddenly stopped.

"Sorry…?" The blond's chest rose up and down, breathing hard. "Just _sorry_…Yuuri?"

Green eyes were full of tears, watching him. No, it was more than that. He was waiting.

Yuu nodded. Yes, he'd play the role of "Shibuya Yuuri" again if it meant that he could reach Wolfram on some level. Anything. It would be worth it. "Yes…sorry…"

"For what?" Wolfram asked and felt the heavy bodies ease off of him.

Yuu thought about it and gave the only answer that would come to mind, "Whatever it was that I did, I'm sorry."

Wolfram sat up in the bed, hands balled into fists. "What kind of apology is that, wimp?" His voice was wet and he desperately wanted to put his fist into something.

Cautiously, Yuu sat down on the edge of Wolfram's bed, close to him. "It's the only one I know how to give." He opened his arms slightly in a shrug, but found a blond bishonen hugging him with arms around his neck.

"But how could you do that to me, Yuuri?" The words were muffled into Yuu's neck and the double black found himself stroking Wolfram's back.

"Dunno… I'm just…sorry," he repeated sadly.

Wolfram began to sob against his shoulder like a small child. "But…you killed Little Big Brother…" The tears soaked Yuu's jacket. "And, when I'm gone, there will be no one left by your side. Alone…" Yuu looked over to Conrad and Yuuri as Wolfram clutched tighter. "Don't be like me, Yuuri. Find someone who will love you in return."

* * *

Gwendal finished reading the latest reports from the field. He put the thin stack of papers down on his desk and turned his attention to the others in the room. Leaning against the wall by the door was Wolfgang. His arms were folded and he looked fairly bored. Both sages were standing side by side speaking in hushed tones and debating probably some moot point, in Gwendal's opinion. Gunther was standing on his right side, hands clasped together with eyes only for 'heika'—his heika. (Though, he thought the other double black was handsome, too.) Conrad was peering out the window and into the sparkle of early evening. His thoughts were occupied. Gwendal had seen that look on his brother's face before and shared his feelings.

"Let's start with the reports," Gwendal said and got the attention of the room. "According to our men in the field, there's been no sign of the Gaki since this morning." Then, he met eyes with Yuu. "But, that could change at any minute. And we're starting to search the places on the list that were compiled by Sage Kenneth." Gwendal decided to phrase it that way so that he would be absolutely clear. "Concerning the events of today, we all know that three people were injured by the Gaki and that Anissina is manufacturing the antidote as quickly as she can."

"She's going to need a vacation after this," Murata mused, which got him an annoyed look for adding nothing of importance to this meeting.

"I also understand that Wolfram had an…" Gwendal searched for the word. "Outburst."

"Brother," Wolfgang corrected, "it would have been more like a 'fire storm' had Conrad and Yuu not stepped in."

Yuuri looked down to the dark blue area rug. "He thinks I killed Conrad."

Gwendal's eyes widened.

"Odds are…he won't remember much when he finishes the antidote and comes back to himself," Yuu stated to assure everyone. How many times did he have to tell them that it was the medicine's effects and not Wolfram in his right mind? Though, there was a sneaking suspicion and he couldn't deny it. Yuu wondered if, maybe, some of the ranting was true—things Wolfram felt powerless about, felt angry about, cried about…

"When's his next dose?" Gwendal asked, though part of him hated to.

"Late tomorrow afternoon," Conrad said from the window, "and we'll sedate him right afterwards."

"Good," gruffed Gwendal. "Then, I suggest that we all go to dinner. I'm sure the cook has made something palatable."

Soft murmuring followed and the room began to clear, but Yuu chose to stay behind. It was when he saw Yuuri leaving that he stepped forward and said, "I'd like to talk to you."

"Eh?" Yuuri squeaked, surprised. He wasn't entirely comfortable with speaking to Yuu alone and Conrad could see it. But, thinking on it, he decided that the two of them should have a talk after all. Conrad's mind kept racing back to the image of Wolfram with his arms around Yuu's neck, talking in soft tones as they approached the medical tent. His little brother, injured and dying at that point, kept looking over Yuu's shoulder at Yuuri with an expression of sorrow and hopelessness.

"I'll see you both at dinner," Conrad said quietly and got a "How could you leave me alone with this guy?" glower from Yuuri.

Yuu followed Conrad and closed the door quietly. He walked back to his twin with his hands in his pockets, almost pensive.

"I'm curious about a few things…not being from this place and all," he said and Yuuri felt himself relax a little. Maybe, he was thinking too much and all Yuu was doing was looking for information.

"That's fine," Yuuri returned, slightly curious.

The face before him, his own face, smiled. And he began awkwardly with the question, "Who is Wolfram to you?"

"Sorry?" Yuuri said, the word just bolted from him. He could feel his heartbeat pick up.

"You know what I said." It was followed by a shrug. "What does he mean to you?"

"Geez… You really know how to get to the heart of the matter, huh?" Yuuri's black eyes looked away, uncomfortable.

"Of course I can…I'm you…remember?"

Yuuri sat down in the nearest chair, leaned his elbows on his thighs, and pressed his hands over his face. "Why do you have to ask? Right now, there's just too much going on." Yuuri knew what the next question was going to be. It was the one that he'd ask if he'd developed a crush on someone whose heart was both taken and broken.

"He cares for you… Do you feel the same way?" _Do you love him?_

Yuuri shook his head "no" and said, "Now is not a good time, okay?"

Yuu frowned at that. _I hate you, too. You really are a wimp. And it sucks to see myself like that. _The double black took a seat next to Yuuri. "Do you even know how to care for someone? Truly care?"

Yuuri peeked at him from behind his hands. "I've never… No, I mean... Well, it's 'no,' because…"

"I get it," Yuu sighed impatiently, "you don't have to explain further." He raised a palm up to signal stop.

"Wolfram… He's my _friend_ and I…"

Yuu peeled Yuuri's fingers from his face and scowled. "Cut the 'friends' crap. I've seen the look on your face and you don't like it when I'm with Wolfram. Admit it."

"No, you've got it wrong!" Yuuri colored and found his heart beating hard at that.

Onyx eyes narrowed at him. "_Oh, really?_" A crooked smile was added to the words and Yuuri could feel himself wanting to sink away into the chair.

Yuu took his long, black braid in his fingers and toyed with the bead at the end. "So, you won't mind if I take Wolfram from you?"

"Huh?" He blinked.

"Well, if you don't want him, I do." Yuu got up and walked to the window. He could see Yuuri in the reflection, watching his back. "You see, right now, I already have a good rapport with him. And, I can make him smile. Wolfram has the most beautiful smile…prettier than any girl…"

Yuuri glowered. Yuu beamed inwardly.

"I have your looks and all I'll need is a haircut… Then, I'll be _you…exactly you_…right?"

He could see Yuuri turning away with a frustrated scowl at that, the kind he usually reserved for his older brother.

"Is that why you want to talk to me?" Yuuri said, forcing his voice to be expressionless. "Did you want to brag that you could take him?"

With a sigh, Yuu turned from the window. This "Yuuri" was, indeed, a hopeless case. No wonder he tormented Wolfram so much. "I'm willing to teach you how to care for Wolfram."

"But I already know…"

"More than a friend," he interrupted.

"Oh," Yuuri sighed.

"And if you truly don't want him in your life," Yuu said with a hint of devilishness, "I'll gladly take him to my world and make him my Prince Consort."

"Wha-?" Yuuri's jaw dropped at that. "No, you'll be taking him away from everyone here."

Yuu laughed. "No, I won't. My daughter's name is Greta, very much like yours. And, with the exception of Conrad and Yozak, his new world will be the same. I'll even allow him to form an elite guard to help us fight off the herds of Gaki."

Yuuri narrowed his eyebrows in thought. "And what about Wolfgang?"

Yuu tossed his braid casually over his shoulder. It straightened out down his back. "Wolfgang, I've decided, only loves Wolfgang. He's the one who left me before we could even figure out of we should be together or not."

"Maybe, he just wanted to be friends first."

"What's it with this 'friends' stuff?" He eyed his doppelganger bit more closely. "Or do you use that as a shield to deny what you truly feel?"

Yuuri's memory flashed back to the expression Wolfgang wore throughout this recent ordeal. He felt something, it was clear, akin to jealousy—or something as close to "jealousy" as the brunette soldier would allow.

Yuuri's zoned out expression got to Yuu and he interrupted the other young man's thoughts. "So, are you going to take me up on that offer or not?"

"Huh?"

Yuu rolled his onyx eyes. "Do you want me to teach you how to care for someone who loves you?"

"Love"—Yuuri wanted to shrink back at the word. But, instead, he held firm. "Fine, sensei," he gave a slight smile to it that seemed almost sneaky. "But where do you get your experience?"

Yuu laughed a little and said, "A mixture of gentleness and fantasy…pure fantasy…"

Outside the door, Wolfgang was standing there—frozen—in mid-"knock." He had waited long enough for Yuu to come out of the office and join him at dinner. So, cutting to the chase, he decided to stop waiting in the hallway and fetch his king himself. Wolfgang had no idea that Yuuri and Yuu would bring him up in conversation. And, what hurt the most was Yuu's belief that he was narcissistic to the core. From Wolfgang's view point, it wasn't true. He was simply enjoying life as his mother did. Now, Yuu was going to give Yuuri lessons in seduction. And, if that failed, Wolfram might be coming home with them.

Slowly, Wolfgang lowered his hand, turned, and retreated to his room—defeated.

_Not once did Yuu ever try anything with me… Never, never! Now, this? What does Wolfram have that I don't?_

Wolfgang tried to ignore the infirmary door as he passed.

_Maybe, it's because he's smaller…a thinner body…kind of like a girl. Yuu likes girls._ Wolfgang sighed to himself at that. _Maybe, it's because he commands an element, like Yuu can._

Wolfgang stopped at his bedroom door and opened it. _And, maybe…just maybe…I should have tried to hold onto him a little harder. It was dumb of me to think we'd always be the same way together. Of course, he'd fall for someone and push me aside to make room._

_First Conrad…and now…Yuu… _

_Gone._

_So, where do I belong now?_

* * *

The next day passed without dramatics. Devon's hand was almost healed but Gissela kept him in the infirmary anyway because she couldn't predict what the next dose would do. (She hoped it would be nothing like Wolfram's reaction.) After he took it, the healer was pleased to see only simple symptoms—the main one being that the antidote made him thick-headed. The young soldier took forever to answer questions and he kept pressing his fists to his forehead, saying that his sinus pressure was unbearable. By noon, Gissela had grown weary of the complaints and had a chair placed in one of the steamy baths. Devon sat there for the rest of the day, brown hair stuck to his head, sitting next to a first year healer (as an attendant) who mourned the loss of her bouncy hairstyle.

Yozak spent most of his day in bed, cuddling a pillow. Though, when the light got too bright, he hid his head under it and willed himself back to sleep. Snuggling anything soft seemed to be what Yozak sought. And, at some point, he found a knitted rhino-fox (or a creature that resembled it) mysteriously in bed with him. Yozak kept trying to sleep on his stomach, as was his habit, but his slash was still aching and Gissela ordered him to sleep on his back. They would try another healing session before dinner.

Wolfram stayed sedated. Occasionally, he'd open his eyes and note that there were others in the room with him. Once, it was Gwendal. Once, it was Greta with Gissela placing a light hand on the child's shoulder. Another time, he felt someone holding his hand only to realize through the haze that it was Yozak still in a snuggly mood. Wolfram's mind couldn't comprehend it, so he fell asleep with the sound of Conrad's chuckle next to his bed.

And the world became darkness again.

A gentle voice near his him said, "It's time to wake up."

The blond ignored it and sought, instead, a dreamless sleep until he felt his shoulder being pushed roughly. "Awake." The voice was a bit more forceful this time.

"Yuuri, go jog around the castle with Conrad and leave me… the hell…alone. Or, I'll fry you…" It was followed up with a piggy little snore.

Two voices laughed that time. Wolfram recognized them as Conrad and Gissela.

"Open your eyes," Gissela said.

Something tickled his nose. He scratched. Another tickle. Two thinly slitted emeralds squinted up at her as a button nose was rubbed vigorously.

"We're going to change your bandages, have you eat and drink something, and then you'll take your next dose of the antidote."

Wolfram began to refuse but found that Gissela could be quite strong. She had him by the shoulder, plumped up his pillow, and scooted him back in bed. The warm covers were taken off, cool air taking its place, and his calf exposed.

_Cold…_ He scowled, eyelids drooping.

"All that thrashing yesterday didn't help much in the healing," she murmured as Wolfram found himself starting to drift off again. He wilted in the bed and Conrad put a hand on his forearm to steady him.

Some part of Wolfram wanted to swat the hand away, but it would take too much effort. Instead, he muttered a curse and then shouted "Oi! That hurts!" eyes wide in shock and fury at the healer.

"Gotta remove the old bandages before cleaning the wound," she chimed. Then, she gave a stern, practically Gwendalish-scary, look to Wolfram and said, "And no cursing, either!"

"Are you okay, Wolfram?" Conrad asked. He got a non-committal "Hm" as a response.

"_Be nice_," Gissela sing-songed with an evil ring to it.

The blond swallowed thickly and nodded to that. It wasn't that he hated Conrad anymore. In fact, he wondered if, deep down, he ever really did. It was just that he felt weak at the moment and what he dearly wanted to show his brother was that he could be strong even under the gravest circumstances.

One of the servants from the kitchen knocked briefly and came in with a small silver tray of food: tea, potato soup, and two rolls. None of it smelled good at all and Wolfram caught himself leaning into the hand that was steadying him. His head dipped, fatigue returning, and the hand gripped him harder.

"Could you do the honors?" Gissela said with a quick gesture to the tray. She was gently pouring healing magic into the wound.

Conrad took the cup of tea from the tray and offered it. Wolfram pretended to have only a casual interest. But, once he'd taken the first sip, he'd downed the drink so quickly that some of it dripped down the left corner of his mouth. He tipped the cup back and then away, breathing air for the first time in minutes.

"Don't do that!" Gissela barked. "You're going to make yourself feel worse."

"Sorry," Wolfram said, wiping his mouth unceremoniously against one sleeve. Then, he winced as he felt the prickling sensation of Gissela cleaning his stitches with soapy water.

"The Gaki's poison slows the healing process," the green haired woman went on. "So, we had to combine healing magic with stitches." Her look was apologetic. "It's the best we can do."

Wolfram was going to respond to that but a large wheat roll suddenly materialized before his eyes—held by Conrad. Trading the empty cup for it, Wolfram pinched off tiny bits, and popped them into his mouth. He chewed softly, trying to force his mind to work for him. But, he simply couldn't. And, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to go along with the two of them and their (in his opinion) bullying ways.

"Is there anything else you need before we give you your next dose?" Gissela asked, trying her best to sound cheerful.

"Yes," Wolfram said while popping in another unappealing bite of bread. He sighed tiredly.

"Really? What?" Conrad cocked his head to one side, curious.

"First," Wolfram said lowly, handing the half-eaten roll back to his brother, "I'd like another cup of tea. And then…"

"Yes?" Conrad and Gissela said together.

"I'm going to the toilet. The tea's really getting to me."

Gissela shook her head. "No can do," she said sweetly. "You can't stand on that leg just yet."

"I'll hop."

"You're too sleepy for that," Conrad explained.

"And you could fall," she went on.

A sleepy annoyance crossed his face. "Then, what do you propose?"

"Well…" Gissela practically gloated, going to a white cabinet and rummaging around in it.

"Oh, no!" Wolfram had already guessed what she had in mind. He was fully awake now, alarmingly so. "Anything but that! And I am not joking! I won't! I'll hold it."

"That's not good for you." She continued to rummage. "Now, where is it…?"

Wolfram, blushing hard now, found himself in dire straits. And, he knew that swallowing his pride was the only solution. He lowered his head and said pathetically, "Conrad…_help me_…"

Within seconds, the blond felt himself being lifted out of the bed bridal style and whisked two doors down the hall to the toilets.

Conrad's boots echoed in the empty hallway. A slight breeze made the candles in the sconces flicker with a dancing light.

"Conrad?"

"Yes?"

"We are _never_ to speak of this again—ever." Blond eyebrows pushed together when he frowned.

"Of course." A slight chuckle followed that. Hearing it raised Wolfram's ire. But, he leaned his head against his brother's shoulder just the same. He'd asked for this after all.

"And…Conrad?"

"Yes?"

"This gown opens in the back…and I feel a draft."

"And we shouldn't talk about that, either?"

"Please." It was curt, clipped. "And…Conrad?"

"Hm…?" Brown eyes glanced at him.

"Th-Thanks."

* * *

Wolfram took his second dose of the antidote and fell asleep before Gissela could administer the sedative. She waited with Conrad to see what the reaction would be. But, there was nothing. And, after a half hour of hovering and keeping herself busy, the green haired woman decided that it wasn't needed after all.

"I'll stay with them," Conrad said, watching both his brother and Yozak. It was early evening again and dinner time would be soon.

"Are you sure?" She smiled at him sweetly. "One of the novice healers will be watching them through the night anyway, you know."

"I'll be fine."

She gave him one last look as she went to the door. "I'll have something sent here for you to eat."

He was going to tell her not to bother, but she disappeared out the door.

At ten, there was a soft rap at the door. A short, and not to mention "well stacked," pink haired healer was about to open it when a voice from the other side said "Conrad?" He knew who it was. Giving all three patients a quick glance, the soldier went to the door and opened it.

It was Yuuri and Yuu.

_Maybe, they've worked things out._ He smiled crookedly at that.

"Is it okay to talk for a little while?" The two raven haired young men entered, watching the sleeping men for a second. To give them a little privacy, the healer went through another door and deeper into the medical wing. She had to update the patients' charts for Gissela anyway.

"I'm sure Gissela won't mind us using the next room," Conrad said, noticing Yozak stirring at the sound of the voices.

They opened a door that connected the infirmary to one of the rooms that Gissela used for study. There were ancient magic healing spell books and books on anatomy. Unofficially, she used it as an office with a desk and two chairs in dark wood. Her "official" one being too far away from patients in her opinion. Whoever designed the medical wing of the castle had never spent a day as a healer, that was for certain.

"How are they?" Yuu asked and gave an expression of apprehension that mirrored Yuuri—innocent but concerned wide onyx eyes.

"As well as can be expected."

"Are they in…_pain_?" Yuuri hated asking the question, but it had been weighing heavily on him.

Conrad thought back to Wolfram getting his bandages changed and decided that, for the pride of his brother, he'd skip it. "They don't seem to be in any. But Gissela would know more than I do." He put his hands in his pockets and looked down casually at the two double blacks.

"That's good," Yuu sighed. "I was afraid that things would get worse.

"Yeah," Yuuri agreed, "I think we'll all sleep a little better tonight."

* * *

Dull green eyes opened.

The room swam in his head, taking in everything and nothing.

A hand with long, narrow fingers pushed the covers aside, moving them away.

Bare feet touched the stone floor. "Cold," he whispered, "…so cold…" Lethargic movements, muscles stiff. He stood. Wolfram took a step and felt pain in his calf. His head tilted down to the bandages. He accepted the tight, binding pain creeping up his leg. It couldn't even begin to match what he felt in his heart.

Walking.

Wolfram stopped before the foot of Yozak's bed. The spy fought against his nature, to stay on his back and not roll over. He groaned. The orange haired man moved again. Head tossing from side to side as though instinct told him something was wrong and he had to wake.

Threatened, Wolfram's palm extended and a fireball the size of a baseball appeared with a deep "huff." Lights from his palm danced around the room.

Yozak turned his head from the light, snored, and one arm fell to the side of the bed.

Wolfram passed Devon's bed, too, but the soldier was curled up into a fetal position muttering something that sounded like "apple pudding."

The door was ajar.

Ghostlike, the beautiful dreamer stepped silently down the hallway with the fireball rotating lazily in his right hand. A slight breeze caressed his face. He passed more sconces flicking and the blond hair seemed to glow with a thousand threads of spun gold.

It was when Wolfram turned the corner that a castle guard saw him at the other end. He motioned to the guard standing at his elbow. "Isn't that Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

The middle aged Mazoku scratched his head, narrowing his eyes at the figure. He nodded slowly to that. "I've worked here all my life. I'd say I know the man from sight pretty well by now. It's him, all right."

"But, dressed like that?" the young guard muttered, rubbing his chin.

The veteran guard took steps in Wolfram's direction, determined to meet him half way. "That's not the regulation military nightshirt that he's wearing. It's a hospital gown. I heard that the monster got 'em…so…" He quickened his pace has he neared the ex-prince. "Let me see if I can help."

Limping slightly now, Wolfram approached the guard without noticing him. On both sides, the walls seemed to move, passing him by while his peace was only disturbed by the sound of footsteps coming before him.

"Lord von Bielefeld?" a stranger's voice called. It was male and rough. But it was respectful and concerned, too.

The blond didn't respond. He simply kept moving forward.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked again and Wolfram ignored it.

Then, he noticed the guard's presence—walking in front of him, barring his way.

A bad move.

Wolfram tilted his head up and without even blinking the fireball in his hand got larger and hotter.

The guard could make out the clouded eyes and the dead expression.

In fact, Wolfram's eyes didn't move. Instead, it was his whole head that turned and tilted up into the guard's face.

"Go away," Wolfram sighed.

With a nod, the guard stood aside. But, as Wolfram continued on his lonely journey, one arm hanging listlessly at his side, the guard found that he simply could not accept that order. If something happened to Wolfram, he knew full well that his boss, Gwendal von Voltaire, would never forgive him. Instead, the man followed meekly behind Wolfram's lead, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably at the situation he now found himself in.

As they passed the second guard, who could only stand there with his mouth gaping at the odd spectacle, the veteran guard hissed quickly, "This is an emergency! See if Miss Gissela is still in the infirmary. If not, run to Sir Weller's, Lord von Voltaire's, or even…" He hesitated to say it, but this was important. "Find someone who can locate Yuuri Heika."

At the mention of Yuuri, Wolfram stopped dead in his tracks. "Yuu…ri?"

"Is that who you want?" he asked hopefully, meaning "Is that who we should get to help you?"

Wolfram's ball of fire brightened with renewed force and he walked away—walking with only the slightest faltering steps when the pain got too much for him.

The veteran soldier pointed a finger at his companion. "Go get someone! Now!" Then, he motioned to Wolfram. "I'll follow him."

"R-Right!"

There was a heavy thumping on the door to the infirmary and Conrad answered it, wondering why anybody would do that at this hour.

It was a castle guard and Conrad narrowed his eyes, perplexed. Yuu and Yuuri stood behind their godfather, equally confused.

"Oh-thank-Shinou-I've-found-you!" The young guard ran the words together as one. "It's Lord von Bielefeld!"

"What?" Yuuri whipped his raven head in the direction of the empty bed. The blankets were half on the floor.

"No!" Yuu growled.

"Which way?" Conrad demanded, taking charge and sensing the two double blacks keeping up with his brisk pace.

"We found his lordship roaming the halls…_alone_…a few moments ago. A guard named 'Denton' is following him from behind. But we didn't want to stop him." Then, he looked embarrassed and decided to confess the truth. "Well, to be honest, we couldn't stop him."

"Why ever not?" Yuuri asked with an edge in his voice. In spite of his daily jogs, he found himself barely able to keep up with Conrad and the guard. It felt like it was the adrenaline that was holding him back instead of urging him forward.

"Well, sir." The young guard didn't know the exact way he should speak to these high ranking folks. He didn't do it very often and was glad. "He's…not exactly…behaving like usual."

"Usual? You mean loud and obnoxious?" Yuuri said from behind only to get a glare from Yuu.

"He means that Wolfram is still under the influence of the antidote and is acting strangely. He's not himself…like before. Get it?" Sometimes, the dense Yuuri really grated on Yuu's nerves.

"Oh, I see now." Yuuri would have been angry with Yuu for taking that tone with him had he not been so concerned.

The guard stopped. "This is our post." The guard looked down the next hallway where light seemed to spill at an angle against the far wall. They must have turned again. "I believe they went that way."

The four of them ran.

"We should see brighter light," the soldier added, "as we go."

"Light? What do you mean?" Conrad asked, arms pumping as he ran.

Eyes glanced right and left until they saw the golden glow.

"Lord von Bielefeld has a fireball with him."

"What?!" Yuu shouted. He took off at a full run right next to Yuuri, who had done the same.

"Go back to your post," Conrad said. "We'll handle this." He shouted a brief, "Thanks for your help" as he sprinted to catch up with the double blacks.

At the sound of trampling feet from behind, Denton's shoulders slumped with relief. He would pass this "babysitting" problem off to someone else. Or, by the sound of it, several "someones." That was good. In the morning, he would also trade this story for, maybe, a tasty pastry and some hot gossip with the kitchen staff.

"There he is!" Conrad said, pointing.

At the voice, Wolfram stopped walking. He closed his dull green eyes and then opened them. Some part of the ex-prince sensed that there were more people standing behind him.

Conrad took a hesitant step forward. "Guard, please go back to your post."

The veteran gave a polite salute and returned to duty. Knowing the blond ex-prince's reputation and present state of mind, this would not be a fun confrontation at all and there would probably be fire involved, too.

"Wolfram?" Conrad said kindly. He needed his brother's attention.

With one flowing movement, the blond turned to the sound of his name. The fireball in his hand brightened and threatened with unspoken promises.

Wolfram, face beautiful in the soft light, seemed more like a porcelain doll than a living being.

Conrad took a half-step saying, "You're okay, Wolfram."

The fireball flamed at his words. Pale fingers clinched around the burning heartbeat, but the face remained almost serene, unearthly.

Conrad took another half-step and the fireball grew again—now, hissing and sputtering with sooty smoke rising in little wisps.

"Yuuri," Yuu muttered under his breath, "_do something_."

"What?" Yuuri said back, his mind not grasping anything at this point beyond his feelings of helplessness.

Black eyebrows pushed together as he spoke. "Think of this as 'Lesson Number One."

Yuuri stared incredulously. "You can't be serious! Just look at him! The last time, he wanted to kill me…and now this," the double black hissed it all in his twin's direction. "We need Gissela!"

"Do it, wimp," Yuu complained and found a glare meeting his.

"I'm not a wimp," Yuuri griped back.

"Then, prove it." Yuu folded his arms against his chest. "And, by the way, if you haven't noticed, his leg is bleeding…some fiancé you are…"

Yuuri and Conrad could see the bandaged calf was soaked in red. Wolfram had been leaving a splotched blood trail all this time.

"But, if you're not man enough to do the job…?" Yuu went on.

Seeing the blood made Yuuri sick inside. How could he not notice? But, this time, it made him want to try—to do his best. "What do I do first, sensei?" Yuuri muttered almost begrudgingly.

"Just talk to him…really talk…and not that cheesy kind of small talk that you usually do with him during the day," Yuu instructed. "Then, lead Wolfram back to the infirmary."

"Will it work?" Yuuri asked. "With him being like this, I mean?"

"Either that," Yuu said, "or he'll burn your head off." Onyx eyes widened at that. "But don't worry," Yuu went on. "If he does, I'll buy you a wig because no one will miss your head. You don't use it much anyway."

With a sidelong glare at Yuu, Yuuri stepped forward with some trepidation. Still, a part of his heart believed that this would work. But the blood splattered floor still unnerved him. Yuuri tried to steady himself for what was to come, if anything—maybe. He was just feeling too many things at once.

The young king stepped forward once more with a hand reaching out to touch Wolfram's shoulder. Or, at least, that was his intent.

"Yuuri," Wolfram sighed and turned away. He continued his journey—with a slight limp, walking slowly down the castle hallway with the fireball dimming. It was flickering almost peacefully now, lighting his way. "Where…?" the blond said to himself.

Mustering up his courage, and with a few uncertain steps, Yuuri found his place on the blond's left side. It felt strange, though. The young king was surprised that Wolfram accepted his company so easily.

"Um…okay… We'll start with 'where.' Where are you going, Wolfram?" he asked cautiously, still eyeing the fireball. Then, the double black turned his head a little and saw Conrad and Yuu following them at a leisurely pace. He gave a shrug to Yuu as if to say, "Like this?"

He got a quick nod and a "Keep going" motion with Yuu's hands.

Yuuri turned back to Wolfram and noticed that the usually bright emerald eyes were faded and glazed over. His mouth was open slightly and this breathing was slow, too. But anything that startled Wolfram—a shadow, a movement—caused the fireball to flare briefly.

Yuuri decided to try again. "What's up, Wolfram?" he repeated in a friendlier tone.

The blond stopped and his head turned but the eyes remained still, fixed on some distant point far, far away. "Where is 'home,' Yuuri?"

"Wha-?"

The blond head swiveled back. He continued. Still walking, still plodding along. "Home," he breathed quietly. "I want to go home."

His chest felt tight when Wolfram said that. But it was more than sadness. He felt isolated and out of control. Yuuri wasn't sure if he was feeling this for his own sake or Wolfram's. Regardless, this was not the Wolfram that he knew and…

"I can't find it," Wolfram said in a low voice.

"This is your home, Wolfram," Conrad explained from behind. "Blood Pledge Castle is where you grew up. You belong here."

The blond turned the corner with soft but more even steps now, hair sweeping against his face.

"Take me home, Yuuri."

The double black reached out for Wolfram's hand and took it. He noticed how cold it felt. He squeezed the hand, trying to give his warmth. "You are home," Yuuri said quietly.

"Maybe, I don't have one." His voice had taken on a haunted whisper and the wan face peered into his. The fireball dimmed.

"You have a home and a life, Wolf." He shook their clasped hands slightly to give emphasis.

An eerie, unreadable expression passed over Wolfram's face. "No…no life… Shinou said…showed me…"

"Shinou." The name was bitter in Yuuri's mouth. He looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with Conrad and then Yuu. Yes, Shinou was a part of this, probably hiding behind the scenes somewhere. Then, he turned his attention back to the ex-prince. "Wolfram?" he began again. He stepped in front on the blond. Now, he was standing directly in front of Wolfram and blocking his path. "Please make the fireball go away…please?"

Wide onyx eyes pleaded and Wolfram obeyed, lowering his empty palm.

The hallway became darker and Wolfram's profile was lit only by the wall sconce to his right.

"Where is home, Yuuri?" the blond asked again in the same monotone. "I can't find…home…"

Yuuri cringed at the words, feeling something twist inside. This was not the person he knew and had been with for years. It was a shell of Wolfram, a pallid revenant. "This place is home, Wolf."

"…Can't be…"

The double black put his arms around Wolfram's waist and brought their bodies together, hugging the stiff figure. "This place is your home, Wolfram. Please…believe me."

"It's not," Wolfram said, statue still—allowing Yuuri to hold him, fingers digging into his gown—his own pale arms draped at his sides. "This isn't my grave."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Wearily, Yuuri sat in the infirmary. He was crouched over with his head in his hands. It felt like he'd been doing that a lot lately. Beds were occupied by the same three men—sleeping—fighting off the poison of The Gaki. And, Heaven only knew where the beast was now.

Once more, the double black's attention turned to Wolfram, remembering events from an hour ago:

"_It's not," Wolfram said__._

_The body was stiff, still. No response. But Yuuri was holding on. He had to. Some terrified part of him sensed that the delicate thread that linked them at this moment would break, and his connection to Wolfram would disappear forever._

"_This isn't my grave."_

"_No!" He was frightened and angry now. This wasn't Wolfram…but it was. Sickeningly so. __"Don't talk like that, Wolfram," Yuuri whispered harshly against a seemingly bloodless cheek. "P-Please…"_

_The blond took a soft breath and let it out. "Face it…alone…"_

_The double black rubbed Wolfram's back—not for the blond's sake, but for his own, making himself calm down and, at the same time, willing Wolfram to stay with him. He had to. "I…I don't understand." He forced himself to listen beyond the pounding of his heartbeat. "Explain to me…"_

"…_S__ave you, Yuuri…even if it means…" Wolfram collapsed into his arms, head tilted back and lips parted slightly. Green eyes, almost lifeless, stared through him._

"_Wolfram?!"_

_Pathetic. Pathetic and weak. He'd whimpered the name._

_The small spark of life left in Wolfram's eyes and vanished. A blond head fell to one side._

_The world became a watery blur—warm tears._

_No….no, no, no…!_

"_WOLFRAM!"_

Yuuri worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "Passed out from blood loss," he muttered to no one in the room. "I'm glad you're here now…where we can take care of you." Kindly, Yuuri placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder. Even through the hospital gown, he could feel the warmth and that mild heat was reassuring. "But, at the same time, I wish you'd wake up and tell me…"

Yuuri rubbed Wolfram's shoulder again and felt a sudden impulse. A part of him—some kind of instinct—wanted to touch Wolfram's face, to move blond bangs from Wolfram's eyes, to hold his hand and take away every ounce of pain that he felt.

But _wanting to_ wasn't enough motivation to actually do it. Inwardly, he cursed himself for his cowardice.

"This isn't helping," he grumbled. Yuuri leaned back into his chair and replayed the memory again. He'd done it one hundred times, but it didn't matter.

"Save me…? Save me from what?"

Yuu frowned in thought from his place in the corner. "From whatever Wolfram believed was a threat…assuming, that is, he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. It could also be a life goal. So, we don't know." Then, he ran his black braid between his fingers, slipping the strand back and forth. "But, each time, it seems like he's preparing to leave you. First, he's angry because he thinks Conrad has died. Once he's dead, too, there will be no one with you. The second time, he's searching for 'home' but plans to protect you until the very end."

"It seems that way," Conrad said, watching the door as Gissela entered with the pink haired healer.

"I hear someone's gone walkabout…" Gissela stifled a yawn. "We'll deal with that. Medically speaking, it's not uncommon. For now, you all had better get some rest."

"We should go," Yuuri agreed easily, much to Yuu's disbelief and Conrad's curiosity. They stepped into the hallway.

He heavy, wooden door closed with a low thud, leaving Yuuri, Yuu, and Conrad in the breezy hallway.

"Obviously, you're fine with leaving him," Yuu's anger boiling beneath the surface. Words like "unfeeling jerk" were coming to mind along with "prat." This time, he was actually looking forward to turning down another hallway and returning to his room just to be away from the other double black. "So, you've failed Lesson Number Two," Yuu muttered darkly.

"He'll be with the healers. And that's the most we can do. Now," he turned down Yuu's hallway, "we've got other things to take care of if we're going to help Wolfram and learn more about what's going on."

"Eh?" Yuu said, scratching his head.

Yuuri stopped at Kenneth's door. "Right before Gwendal gave us the report on The Gaki, I overheard them whispering about another drinking party." He knocked loudly. On the other side, there were chuckles and then the door opened. A head with caramel hair stuck out. Kenneth was slightly pinkish in the cheeks and his glasses hung low on the tip of his nose. "Hi! We just started twenty minutes ago. Join us!" He swung back the door to reveal his counterpart sitting on the bed with Wolfgang beside him.

Yuuri entered the room, followed by Conrad.

Yuu glanced inside, surprised to see Wolfgang there. "What 'cha doing?" He folded his arms against his chest and leaned against the door frame casually. A frown was forming between his eyes. "Playing spin the bottle, Wolfgang?" A raven head casually tilted to one side, but the vibe was dark, disappointed.

"On a bed?" Murata Ken joked, "Not likely. For some things, it's better to use the floor."

Yuuri's face twitched. _You just had to phrase it that way, didn't you?_

Even though the room positively reeked of spiced wine, Yuu noticed that Murata seemed to be totally sober. Wolfgang's crystal goblet was resting in his wide palm with the stem descending between his first two fingers. The drink appeared to be untouched—which didn't seem like him. Kenneth came across as though he'd had a few, but not enough to be inebriated. He was giggly at best.

"Yes, our good friend, Wolfgang, was feeling down…skipped dinner… So, we decided to invite him in here to raise his spirits." There was a devilish gleam, glasses shining to hide his eyes. Kenneth finished his explanation by crossing the room and giving a friendly pat on Wolfgang's arm, as was his habit.

"They forced me to come," Wolfgang gave a quick nod at Kenneth in particular and swirled the drink in his hand lazily.

"Well, grab your things. We're going," Yuuri said, now giving the three men before him a determined look.

"What happened, Yuu?" Wolfgang asked gladly putting the drink down on the table next to the bed, a fire was lighting within him. "Is it The Gaki again?"

"In a way," Yuuri answered for him, turning to go out of the room. "We're going to pay Shinou a little visit."

"What?" Murata Ken said, walking briskly to catch up with his friend. "Why are we going at this hour?"

"Because he knows something…and I want to know what it is."

* * *

Gwendal sat in his office with a message just delivered to him by pigeon. He dreaded reading it because some part of him sensed it would be bad news. There had been a lot of that lately. But, considering the safety issues that they were facing, and the political climate that would result if something was not settled within a very short span of time, it was best to simply face facts regarding The Gaki no matter how unpleasant.

The report was written by Alistair Dupree, the soldier he appointed to handle all major correspondences with him.

.

_To __Gwendal von Voltaire_

_Commander of the Mazoku Army_

_STATUS REPORT_

_Since noon, we__ have been receiving information regarding the Gaki's activities. At present, the majority have been sightings by the local villagers at a distance only. We have also detected what appears to be the animal's tracks, moving in an erratic pattern. There have been unsubstantiated claims by area huntsmen that three deer have been slaughtered in a manner most horrible in the Piney Woods. At daybreak, we intend to send out an investigative team and will, upon compiling the findings, report back as soon as possible._

_Awaiting any orders that you should direct in this matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Alistair Dupree_

_Correspondence Officer_

_Mazoku Army_

_._

"Well, if this is true…and if it is The Gaki…then, at least, no one was harmed," Gwendal rubbed the bridge of his nose. _But, for how long?_

He sighed, getting up from his desk.

He had to pay someone a visit before calling it a day.

* * *

It was an amusing spectacle. Well, Shinou found it _amusing_ and that was all that truly mattered. He had two beautiful versions of The Great Sage standing before him with adorable frowns on their faces. He scratched his chin in thought, a wicked smile coming with the images he played out in his mind.

_Oh, the possibilities._

Of course, he was also intrigued by a tall, brunette version of Wolfram standing behind them with Conrad and twin Yuuris.

Ulrike stood at the door, a bit flustered at having visitors barging into the shrine at this hour of the night. The shrine maiden guards, still crowding the hallway, were none the better—angry that they'd been ignored and dismissed without a word.

"I take it that there's a problem?" Shinou said with mock curiosity, crossing his legs. He was sitting on one of the four boxes—"Hellfire on Frozen Tundra."

Wolfgang fought back a scowl, remembering his own issues with the Shinou in his world not to mention the "Hellfire" box. The brunette soldier didn't care what Wolfram's relationship was with this flamboyant version of Shinou. All he understood was that, in both worlds, the spirit was a menace at best and not worthy of being perceived as a saint or deity.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed angrily. He stepped around the sages and approached Shinou. "I know you've been meeting with Wolfram," he said. Yuuri's hands made fists at his sides. "And I know that you've been preparing him for something…something secret."

_Tell me!_

A blond eyebrow went up in mock astonishment. Then, he let his legs swing lazily side to side. "You have to understand that I'm…_surprised_," Shinou murmured. His tone reflected his mood. There was something lackadaisical about it. He flipped his blond hair back. And a breeze from nowhere caught the cape that hung carelessly off of one shoulder. "Or…rather, let me rephrase that…" He jumped down and approached Yuuri with a thin smile on his face. "What surprises me is that you have not come to see me sooner." He strolled lazily long the line of boxes. "Tell me, Yuuri Heika… What does it take to get your attention?"

Yuuri suppressed a frustrated growl.

"I'm sure your _fiancé_," and he purposefully accented the word 'fiancé,' "kept mum about the secret encounters and preparations…in the night." He continued to stroll. "Or, upon my word, that was the impression he gave me."

Murata was about to join in, to find a way of forcing his most difficult companion, Shinou, to say something useful instead of implying something sordid, as he was doing right now with his tone of voice. However, Yuuri gave Murata a hard glance, saying "Stay out of this" with his eyes. Murata Ken, surprised, wisely held his tongue.

"I know that you've been preparing Wolfram for…for something! Showing him things! That's why Wolfram accepted this whole situation better than anyone."

"Showing him what?" Wolfgang asked curiously.

Yuuri glanced at the brunette version of Wolfram out of the corner of his eye. "You…in fact, all of you…coming here to our world." Yuuri turned back to Shinou. "Isn't that right? There was some sort of mirror that showed Wolfram what was to come. He knew that there would be a doorway. And he knew who and what would be coming out of it."

"We all saw him. Wolfram was as surprised as any of us," Conrad spoke up.

"Acting," Yuuri said with a shake of the head in dismissal, "because he had to."

"Nevertheless…_the future_? That's impossible," Kenneth stated, pushing his glasses up on his nose with his middle finger. "The future is something yet to be."

"True," Murata said as though thinking out loud, "but if the mirror detected doorways…portals…and those types of anomalies are not necessarily bound by timespace."

"Hmm…" Kenneth rubbed the back of his head, thinking. "That could be possible, you know. The universe is made up of four dimensions: length, width, height, and time. But it wouldn't be like watching a whole movie…more like bits of pieced together video tape… Theoretically speaking, tapping into…"

"It's enough," Wolfgang complained, putting a hand to his head. He had a sudden, overwhelming desire to grab both sages, dump them in two boxes, and send them down a river with a waterfall. Hopefully, there would be sharp rocks.

"So, why did you do it?" Yuuri asked impatiently. He could feel anger and adrenaline arcing through his body. "You know his sense of duty to Shin Makoku." The double black waited a beat for an answer, but got none. "Maybe…it was simpler than that," Yuuri stated, thinking out loud. "Maybe…you did more than call on his honor or devotion…"

A blond eyebrow quirked. Amusement was running out, being replaced with a quiet seriousness that put both sages on edge.

"Maybe," Yuuri reasoned, "you used…_me_."

* * *

Anissina sat on the narrow couch that she'd ordered to be taken from her quarters to the lab so that she could nap when she needed to.

The lab was bright. Some of the inventions hummed. Others tapped or clinked in time. However, the newest machine that produced The Gaki antidote was special. It had a steady rhythm that she'd come to love. And its sounds blended in with the others—music as soothing and familiar as a lover's heartbeat. Then, she smiled a little at that, remembering her first love and all the promises, not to mention "regrets," that came with that first feeling.

_Was it worth it…knowing how these things always end?_

Anissina leaned against the arm of the couch, feeling her body wilt. This lab was the world she created, both the good and the bad. Anissina was proud of all the accomplishments that she'd made. And she had done so on her own, without a man holding her back. If she had married, she reasoned, she would never have gotten this far. No man could understand her completely—especially her first love, who, even now, was stubborn to the core and married to his job. "Married," Anissina sighed the word.

She shook her head a little. No, her experiments and her independence…those were wonderful, necessary, important…

Yes, those were the good things, but not all of her experiments worked. _There have been…failures…_ Her eyes flicked to the machinery piled up against the east wall. Yes, she'd opened a portal with her tinkering and unleashed a monster. But, nobody had died. Anissina was sure that she'd see to that—making as much of the antidote as possible for Gissela. Sleep be damned.

The red haired inventor blinked when she sensed movement to her right. A body was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Sleeping with your eyes open again?" Gwendal asked. He seemed concerned, head tilted slightly to the side to get a better view.

"That's not possible," Anissina said with a bit of scolding in her voice. Mind coming out of a thick fog, she patted against her head red hairs straying from her ponytail. She really needed a shower and to brush her hair a little. "I'm just taking a break," she explained while trying to fight back a yawn. "Another bottle will be ready…in twenty minutes. It will be fine. I'm fine, too—semi-indestructible." She showed him her strong right arm.

"I see," Gwendal commented without being convinced.

Anissina seemed to be wearing yesterday's clothes. She had dark circles under her eyes. And, most likely, she hadn't been eating properly. His indigo eyes scanned the lab. There were six coffee ups lined up in a row on her desk. Behind the row, a thick blanket of papers was spread out with coffee mug rings decorating the surface.

"I was just…just thinking," she fibbed sleepily.

Anissina's eyes drooped a little.

"About?" Gwendal prodded as she knew he would.

Anissina folded her arms against her chest and smirked. She'd let her eyes close for just a second. A little rest was all they needed. Then, she'd get something hot to drink and keep on going.

"I don't understand, Gwendal."

"Don't understand…what?" the voice said next to her.

She smirked at it. She didn't understand why. But, it didn't matter, did it? The voice warmed her somewhere down deep.

"Gaki." This time, she yawned and didn't bother to cover her mouth. Every bone in her body ached for sleep. Her voice was unusually soft, beautiful. "Kenneth tells us that they attack the castle in their world with humans wrangling them—leading them on."

"So?" Gwendal looked at her sharply. Her eyes were still closed and she leaned a little in his direction, teetering as she'd catch herself. Gwendal rolled his eyes, took her by the shoulder and pressed her against him. After all, it wouldn't be the first time.

Not turning up to look at him, she simply opened her eyes briefly and smiled.

"As you were saying?" Gwendal went on.

"Hmm…yes, well…" With eyelids drooping, she said, "I don't understand how humans…" She yawned. "…Can herd a creature like The Gaki…let alone many... How do they manage it? If they're as wild as they seem… and as poisonous…as we know…?"

"I've been wondering about that, too."

She rubbed her nose sleepily. "Physically, humans simply don't compare with Mazoku. We're stronger, faster, wield magic, and have stronger immune systems…which is why Humans fear and hate us." Then, she wrapped her arms around Gwendal's left arm like holding a teddy bear and gave a brief hug before catching herself and stopping the idiotic display. What was she thinking? "Sorry," Anissina murmured. "Just…really tired…" She sighed at herself. Maybe, she should take on a new lover after all…just to get the "warm fuzzies" out of her system. "So, what makes these Human wranglers unafraid and…I'm assuming it here…immune?"

Gwendal waited for her to say something more. But noting came. Only the sound of the equipment in the background met his ears.

Then, a soft snore.

"Good questions," Gwendal observed, getting up from the couch. He picked up Anissina's legs and placed them gently on the couch. She settled in, arms folded defensively against her chest, head tilted away from him. A frown.

_Typical…_

Gwendal gave her a fleeting look before walking out the door and shutting it with a soft "thud."

Gwendal was not a cold Mazoku by nature. He would have picked Anissina up and carried her off to her bedroom to rest. But he knew that she didn't really belong there. Her bedroom was Spartan and held only the most basic of necessities.

Among her offspring—the crazy gadgets and gizmos of her imagination—was where Anissina truly needed to be and felt happiest.

This was it—her lab. And he'd grant her nothing less.

* * *

"You really are a troublesome person," Murata said simply, walking forward, his glasses shining. "To have so many people come here in the middle of the night…demanding answers." He tilted his head to the side with a slight, angry curl to his lips. "And, I happen to be one of them."

"Really, my sage…" Then he eyed Kenneth. "My…_sages_," he corrected himself.

Kenneth rested his hands on his hips, frustrated. In both worlds, the man was incorrigible.

"I want to know exactly what you told Wolfram." Yuuri's dark eyes were shining, meeting bright blue ones. There seemed to be a threat on the side of one and jovial determination on the other. Yuuri had no intention of backing down to the spirit—no matter how powerful he may be.

"Why ask me? You should know," Shinou practically purred, "As you've stated, you understand it so well…because you were there the last time."

Onyx eyes widened. _He knew!_

Shinou disappeared and reappeared on the "Hellfire" box again. He gave Yuuri a shrug and said, "I had wondered how long it would take for you to realize that your…um…shall we say '_beloved'_…fiancé was disappearing in the night." Next, a flash of mirth. "You could have thanked me, by the way."

"Thanked you?" Yuuri practically shouted out the words. "Whatever for?"

There it was—that domineering smirk that Shinou was so famous for. "I convinced him of the truth…that he'd served his purpose. After all, if you had really wanted him around… _'loved him'_…something would have happened by now." He threw up his hands dramatically.

Though not a fire Mazoku, Wolfgang's eyes were ablaze at the words and his jaw set. It didn't intimate Shinou by any means, but it did entertain him greatly. With this encouragement, he went on. "But your fiancé still had his honor and his duty to uphold. And The Gaki creature can only be slain by a fire wielding Mazoku of great power and great lineage."

Remembering the blond suffering in the infirmary, Kenneth grumbled to himself, "Well, your 'perfect' genetics didn't improve the chances of Lord von Bielefeld succeeding this time."

"So, what you're saying is that you convinced him that he wasn't loved or wanted. All that was left was his fighting skill." Yuuri felt sick just saying it. He knew there was a childish part of the ex-prince that was frail, fragile. And in this world, Shinou was practically a god to the people of Shin Makoku. _What if your god told you that you were useless?_

"Why are you so surprised?" Shinou asked, slightly curious now. "The last time, you heard everything from your hiding place in the hallway by the door. I was half tempted to give you away…just to see how Wolfram would react."

"Shinou!" Kenneth barked only to have a calming hand placed on his shoulder by Wolfgang.

The Original king's lips tilted upwards. "And, yet, you did nothing…even the next day… _Did_ nothing…_said_ nothing…"

Heatedly, Yuuri turned his face away.

"Is that true, Yuuri?" Conrad asked, surprised that his godson had given him none of these details.

"I wanted to speak with Wolfram when we got back to the castle. I know how proud he is. I didn't want to hurt him." Then, Yuuri squeezed his hand into a fist at his side. "We won't let Wolfram die. We just _won't_."

That got a "humph," from the Original King. "Wolfram's heart has been dead for a long time…but I'm not the one who killed him." He winked at Yuuri. "Now, the rest of his body will simply mark time, like a good soldier, until his body follows."

"No," Yuuri said with an edge, staring into Shinou's eyes defiantly again. "We will all be there together. And Wolfram won't face The Gaki alone." It sounded good, the double black reasoned. Everyone was here together right now—telling Shinou that they were working as a team. And, once Wolfram knew that he wasn't as alone as Shinou made him feel, the situation would get even better. As one, they would defeat The Gaki.

"Truly?" The spirit's amusement was back. "We seem to be having two different conversations here, and I am enthralled by your repetitive use of 'we.'" At that point, Yuuri didn't catch the hint, but both sages did, sharing glances. The Original King went on. "Come to think of it, can anyone in this group even wield enough fire to light a candle?"

Yuri worried his lip between his teeth. "I refuse to give up because it's hard. I'm going to keep on trying because I don't want to lose Wolfram."

Shinou's eyes danced. "You should have held that opinion long ago and then, possibly, your life in Shin Makoku would have been…very _different_."

Yuuri's face twitched. He'd gotten it—finally. "You're talking about my…_engagement_…to Wolfram, right?"

Like a professor who was thrilled that his "D" student finally caught on to the necessity of reading the syllabus, Shinou smiled broadly at Yuuri. "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Eh?" The double black blinked at him.

"It's over."

"Over?" he parroted dumbly.

The blond pushed back the cloak hanging off of his shoulder, puffed out his chest, and made his proclamation. "I, Shinou, The Original King, do hereby proclaim that the engagement between the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuri, and my descendant, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, null and void due to severe emotional and physical neglect."

"Neglect?" Yuuri squeaked the word. All of the visions popping in his head of a "neglected Wolfram" didn't match the strong, unwavering person he'd come to know after all these years. Wolfram was manly and brave. He cut a sharp figure in his uniform and had almost anything he desired. _Almost…_ Yuuri's memory flashed back to the dusty room with Shinou, Wolfram, and the mirror. All the blond could think about was the safety of his fiancé —of Yuuri—and his desire to see him become a great king. That was all. That was everything his heart's desires had come down to. _Wolfram didn't even ask for my love. But what would be the point? Shinou told him even that was beyond his power. No wonder Wolfram told no one and gave in without a fight._

"Well, truth be told…" Yuu muttered from his place behind his twin. It got him an almost lethal glare from a pair of onyx eyes that mirrored his own.

No, he wasn't going to accept this. "Neglect? That's impossible. I didn't do anything to Wolfram!" Yuuri was frustrated, angry. _This is so stupid!_

"My point exactly." Shinou's sigh was faux and over the top. "Wolfram was to be your partner in life—devoted, steadfast, supportive, beautiful, desirable…" He scratched his chin a little and added. "Gender never even occurred to me. So, I left that up to fate." What a mistake that was. But it was too late now to berate himself over it. Yuuri had a well known preference for girls—not that it was bad, mind you—but it made the whole situation much more complicated from the start. "But, Yuuri Heika, as you are now more than capable of standing on your own two feet and gathering loyal people to your side, Wolfram's time has come and gone."

"That's…" Yuuri stammered. "That's…What are you saying?! You can't be serious…!"

"Too bad." Shinou's grin was cat-like. He jumped down from the box he was sitting on. "I've just proclaimed it in front of witnesses." He gestured to the room with a grand sweep.

Yuuri stared at him incredulously.

"Congratulations, Yuuri Heika," Shinou taunted. "You're now a free man."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"There's always hope...only because

it's the one thing nobody's figured out how to kill yet."

~ Galen, "Racing the Night"

Babylon 5 Crusade

.

Yuuri was reserved during the ride back from Shinou's Temple. His dark eyes seemed to be searching for something, sifting through ideas and memories. Alone within thoughts.

"We won't tell him," Yuu murmured quietly.

Yuuri turned his head abruptly, suddenly noticing that Yuu was beside him. He'd probably been riding next to him for awhile now. Or, at least, it seemed that way from the casual posture while riding.

"You mean…_Wolfram_?" Yuuri mumbled distractedly to his right. Something about saying the blond's name gave him comfort and a bond to hold onto.

"That the engagement has been broken by Shinou…_yes_…" Yuu gave him a stare that said "This is serious. Get your head together." He ran his fingers through his own shiny, black hair and continued with, "The others agree to keep quiet about it as well."

Yuuri nodded absently at that. "He'd be devastated. And… he's too weak… right now…anyway…" Then, his mind wandered off again, eyes not watching the road. Rather, they were staring into space.

The clomps of the horses filled Yuu's ears. He noted that Yuuri had gone back into himself. Maybe, that was a good thing. Maybe, it wasn't. "I'll keep tutoring you," he went on, which got Yuuri's attention again. "But, at the same time, I won't lie. Some part of me is glad."

That got him a sudden, pointed look. "Then, why try to teach…?"

Yuu shrugged it off. "I'm just not sure you belong together. I'm not convinced…" He toyed with the reins for a moment with a thin smile coming to him. "I just might steal _Wolf_ away from you…if you're not careful."

Yuuri's eyes widened a bit at that. And the "Wolf" nickname didn't score any points with him, either.

"I'm being honest, Yuuri."

Yuuri pushed his shoulders back and straightened up in the saddle. "We're returning to the castle to check on _everybody_…make sure they're _all_ doing well…" He took an even breath and let it out. His jaw squared. Some part of him felt angry—angrier than he'd care to admit. Everything was feeling out of control again and the stress was eating at him. He felt as though he wanted to rage at something…something within reach. Yuuri could feel the maou stir within him, agitated.

"Oh, save it," Yuu said tiredly.

"Wha-?"

"I can feel your maou's spirit. And it's no different than…" Yuu's eyes slowly morphed into dangerous, black slits. "Though, it seems I have a better relationship with mine than you do yours." His raven hair began to grow over his ears and onto his wide shoulders.

Yuuri stared, anger slipping from him almost instantly as he watched the body glow with a light blue haze.

"You know," Yuu sighed as he began with a much deeper and dramatic voice, "if you tried to work things out with the maou inside of you, come together, you'd actually see that you can do more."

Yuuri stared into the face of The Maou. It was as people had always described to him—an older, much more awe inspiring version of himself. He'd just never seen it happen from this angle before. The blending of his features into a mature, handsome, and more commanding version of himself was unbelievable and almost beyond his mind's ability to grasp. "Amazing," he breathed.

A devilish, almost Shinou-like grin met him. "Do you think Wolfram would be impressed with this form of me?"

It broke the spell. _Okay, that was going too far._ Yuuri wanted to roll his eyes to emphasize his point.

"Well…?"

He thought about it before answering. "Wolfram would just see it as a part of your personality. He doesn't think of The Maou as a separate person."

There was a rich, melodic laugh that caught the attention of everyone riding behind them. Yuu could feel the stares boring into his back and hear impressed murmurs with the exception of Wolfgang's "He does this sometimes."

"Wolfram is absolutely correct. We are one." Dark slitted eyes roamed Yuuri's body with disapproval. "You, on the other hand…"

"I know," Yuuri grumbled back testily. "You don't have to tell me."

* * *

"I won't drink that swill!" Wolfram's arms were folded and he turned away.

The two beds that were previously occupied by Yozak and Devon were now empty. Yozak's reaction to his last dose was nosebleeds. He'd managed, with Gissela's help, to get them under control. And he laughed heartily when Conrad leaned down and whispered something in his ear. He murmured back the words "You promise?" before blotting his nose again. Conrad sat on the edge of his bed, whispered something else, and watched Yozak turn pink in the face. "Great, now I have to wait until I'm better." Conrad laughed at that.

Devon had a series of sneezing fits that sounded more like sharp, loud shouts—blowing hard into his handkerchief every ten minutes. So, Gissela decided to let him return to his room, too, as long as he had someone to stay with him. The other soldiers, eager to hear first hand accounts of The Gaki, were only too willing to volunteer for that task.

For Gissela, those two patients were easy and low maintenance compared to the green eyed blond who had his arms folded against his chest. His lower lip stuck out just a little.

Yuu got Yuuri's attention and gave a signal with his eyes in Wolfram's direction. He mouthed the words "Lesson Two." And Yuuri blinked at that, unsure. When it came to Wolfram in the infirmary, he'd much rather leave everything to the professionals—including dealings with a willful, fire wielding blond. Yuu waited for a second, but realized that Yuuri was totally in the dark concerning what he was getting on about.

His twin sighed testily. "Watch and learn."

The double black approached the bed and, without asking, sat on the edge of it—as close to Wolfram as possible. Green eyes narrowed at him dangerously.

"That was your last dose of the antidote, Wolfram. I'm proud of you," Yuu said kindly. "Now, the only thing left to do is to drink this." He reached for the cup of the herbal tea-like sedative that Gissela was holding. She winked at him and offered it with both hands.

"You have no idea what's in that, do you?" the blond practically spat. He eyed the small ceramic cup warily.

"It will make you sleep. Don't fight it," Gissela returned, noting her patient's latest behaviors for the file.

"No! It could be a mistake…a really big mistake." He glowered openly when Yuu offered the cup. "What if someone mistook a poisonous weed for a medicinal one? Or, what if the herbs got mixed up? I overheard that the medical wagon got knocked over by The Gaki. So, it could happen."

"That didn't contain all the herbs we have," the healer shot back, hands on her hips.

The blond couldn't focus on her words. Instead, Wolfram's fingers were twisting the hospital gown—nails digging into his chest.

"It is fine, Wolfram," Yuuri encouraged. "Come on… Just drink it."

Wolfram's face was pinched now. "You were always so trusting. You never understood the real world. That's why you needed me for so long." His attention went back to Yuu. "He was always like that…getting into trouble on his own."

"I believe you," Yuu said warmly, tucking a stray strand of blond hair behind a shell-like ear. "But I also believe that this is what is best for you."

His beautiful face softened at the words. Yuu felt encouraged when Wolfram seemed to lean in his direction.

"Don't order me to," Wolfram voice was small now, like a child's. "Don't let _him_ order me to, either." Green eyes turned in Yuuri's direction.

"Afraid it will taste bad?" Yuu teased gently to lighten the mood. He hated hearing the tone in Wolfram's voice. It seemed so wrong, so alien.

A frown. "I can handle that. It's just…"

"Well?" Yuuri asked.

Dread. Wolfram was doing his best to mask it. But it was unmistakable and his hands clinched into his hospital gown again. "I'm fine," he whispered harshly. "I don't need it. I told you I'm fine." Looking at Yuu, Wolfram's eyes glistened with coming tears. "Why won't you people believe me when I say that I can handle everything on my own?"

"But you're not alone, Wolfram." This was what Yuuri had been dying to tell Wolfram for so long. "We're here _with you_. And we're here _for you_."

Wolfram cringed at the words. "I'm the one who looks out for you, Yuuri. That's my job as fiancé—to protect you and to stay by your side."

Yuuri blanched and Wolfram saw it.

Yes, Yuuri's expression was wrong. The blond knew it deep down inside. Yuuri was many things, but a card player, he'd never be. His face betrayed every emotion that crossed his soul.

"Something's wrong," Wolfram half-whispered, reasoning out loud. "I know that look in your eyes." Wolfram bit his lip hard, gathering courage from somewhere before asking, "Yuuri, what have you done? What are you not telling me?"

"Something?" Gissela asked, feeling curious as well.

Thinking fast, Yuu leaned into Wolfram with the cup in his hands. "You really need to drink this while it's still warm."

"No." It was blunt and to the point.

Yuu continued to smile at him. "Look at me," he took a sip and watched with mirth as the blond's face fell. A new kind of panic was taking over. He grabbed the cup. Then, a pale hand snatched Yuu's collar, reeling him in. "You can't do that! What if it kills you? There could be a conspiracy or something!"

"Conspiracy?" Gissela interjected.

Yuu grinned, scooted back to lean against the headboard, but kept his feet draped off the bed. "I think that, at best, we'll both get a little sleepy. That's all." The cheeky devil tilted his head playfully.

Wolfram sniffed the cup. The scent was disagreeably acrid, as though he'd already had a taste of it and it was still lingering. "And, if you're wrong?"

Another smile greeted him and Wolfram felt his cheeks tint pink.

"Then, Wolfram, we're in the perfect place to be healed...together…" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Am I right?"

Wolfram threw a glance to Gissela and Yuuri before lowering his head, feeling like a coward.

"Can't…"

Pushing off against the narrow headboard with his hand, the double black scooted closer to Wolfram again. The bed groaned under their combined weight. Yuu turned Wolfram's chin towards him and smiled—noting that what had been a light dusting of pink on the cheeks had darkened considerably just by this simple touch. "Need help?"

"Help?" Yuuri squeaked from where he stood. It felt so odd to see a version of himself like that, touching Wolfram so intimately.

"I…don't understand," Wolfram said, entranced.

Still looking deep into green eyes, Yuu retrieved the cup. He put it to his lips and took a sip. Yuu's hand slid softly from Wolfram's chin to the nape of his neck as he pressed his mouth to Wolfram's, much to the blond prince's shock. Wolfram could feel warm liquid being forced into his mouth. He swallowed.

The ex-prince put a hand to his mouth, still feeling warmth.

Yuu returned the cup to Wolfram's hand and gently wrapped his fingers around it. "Drink the rest..." he said in a decidedly sexy tone. "Or, do you need more…_help_?"

Images from Shinou's mirror flashed through the ex-prince's mind. He could hear Shinou's words_: __"But, as you said before, Yuuri Heika doesn't love you. So, I thought I would grant you some…physical comfort."_

Wolfram glanced at him with an expression that was unreadable to Yuuri. Gissela, on the other hand, had a happy chuckle and left the room.

Wolfram downed the herb tea as quickly as possible, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "T-That…won't be necessary…"

* * *

Daemon poked at the fire with a rough stick and sighed to himself. It was just his luck. When it came down to it, he always got the worst watches. Right now, his best buddy was inside of their tent, sleeping like the proverbial "log." The faint sound of snoring only irritated the Mazoku soldier more. Staying up all night was simply not his forte and he hated doing all of the things he had to do to keep awake. Most recently, he'd gotten into the habit of putting a pinch of pepper in his eyes to keep them burning and open. The last time, he'd used perfumed shampoo. That had given him bloodshot eyes and a scolding from his commanding officer who suspected he'd been smoking "happy weed" again. Daemon was scrubbing latrines for a week after that.

"Join the Mazoku Army…see the kingdoms, romance the ladies," he grumbled.

Daemon tried not to stare deeply into the fire. That would ruin his night vision for sure. So, he stood up again and did a quick patrol around the cluster of tents he was responsible for.

"Gotta stay awake," he muttered darkly.

Each footstep became heavy, sluggish.

Then, he shook his head hard. "I'm fine. I can do this…" He kept walking.

A rustle.

"Eh?" He turned.

Daemon narrowed his light brown eyes at a bush several meters away. It was medium height, had wide leaves in clusters of three, and thorns. Just brushing up against those types of bushes would give a nasty blistering rash. So, investigating it in the dark wasn't something he'd enjoy doing.

"Hello?" he called, keeping an eye on the bush while grabbing a lantern near the back corner of a tent.

He stepped forward.

A grunt.

The bush shook again.

He could hear feet thud on dirt. It was threatening or impatient.

Daemon switched hands with the lantern and drew his sword. This time, stepping forward with purpose.

The bush shook again and Daemon raised his sword.

Something…something white…two somethings…

_Tusks!!_

Grunt. Grunt. Grunt. "Oink!"

A feral hog with a red ridge of hair down its back ending with a bright red fluffy tail came at him. It bowed abruptly, snout almost in the dirt, and turned at top speed, just before Daemon's sword could connect with it.

The soldier jumped back and the hog passed him, giving threatening grunts as he retreated into the darkness.

"What the Hell…?" came from behind him.

Daemon turned, his back now to the shrubs and trees. He saw his commanding officer standing there with an utterly astounded look in his face.

"Sir!" Daemon said, feeling sheepish now. "It was unexpected but…"

"I can see with my own eyes, soldier," the man said back somewhat stiffly.

"Uh…yes, sir," Daemon agreed and quickly sheathed his sword. He stood at attention.

A breeze now. The rustle of leaves.

"Well, I'm going to recommend that you get additional hours of sword practice."

"Sir?" Daemon said, feeling uncomfortable. His commander was known for being less than lenient on his men. But, still…

"If you had played your cards right, we all would be eating ham for breakfast."

A small smile crept onto his face, sensing a wry amusement now from his commander. And in that moment, Daemon had forgotten every ounce of fear that he'd had. To be rattled so much by a hog would be an amusing story to write home about. And he'd do that the next chance he got. Daemon tucked a mousy brown strand of hair behind his ear as the breeze blew again and the leaves made a shimmering sound.

"So, I take it that all is quiet?"

"Sir…yes, sir…" Daemon nodded with relief and glanced up at the waning moon and stars. There were a few grey clouds, but far off and away. "There's nothing much to report because…"

A mangy head.

A dark body lunging out with webbed legs.

One yellowed tusk cut off awkwardly at an angle and the other sharp, stained with dried blood.

It leapt onto Daemon's back—skinny legs wrapped from chest to legs, sharp hoofed feet digging in.

Slicing.

Uniform ripping, blood dripping.

Roughly, the commander withdrew his sword and gave a battle cry as The Gaki reached over and took a bite.

Daemon's neck breaking—like twisting celery stalks.

There simply wasn't any time for him to scream.

The body was flung back into the bushes and dragged away.

To feed.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Günter said softly. He had an elegant silver candle burning that was producing a lovely scent like spring rain.

"Hm?" Yuuri groaned as he turned from his side onto his back. Ever since Wolfram stopped sleeping in his bed, the double black found himself sleeping on his left side—facing the direction the blond would have been. The bed felt wrong without him, and was much colder, too.

"Sorry…what?" Yuuri breathed, his onyx eyes struggling to open.

"My sincere apologies, my dear Heika. I was told to wake you. Gwendal has ordered a briefing." Günter could feel the stress of the situation intensely. Unfortunately, this was something that could not wait until morning and he knew it. His most cherished maou would want to know immediately. "It's The Gaki…"

Yuuri's eyes flashed open. He was up, out of bed, and had his bathrobe on before he was truly awake.

"Tell me everything," he said as he marched down the hall for Gwendal's office. Yuuri needed coffee, or the like, in the worst possible way. He'd have them wake one of the kitchen staff to make it along with some breakfast. They passed a window. Everything was pitch black. He didn't even want to know what time it was. Didn't matter anyhow.

"Gwendal intends to brief us regarding an incident."

Yuuri raked his fingers through his hair. "_Incident_," was all that he could mutter as he took his seat at the table. He noticed Conrad and Gwendal sitting near him—already fully dressed._ Of course, they could get dressed in a minute,_ he thought sourly. Then Yuu and the sages appeared in their bathrobes. Okay, now he felt a teeny bit better. At least, he wasn't the only one wearing a robe and messy hair like a rat's nest. Now, he could deal with what he had to hear.

At least, he hoped he could.

* * *

How long had he slept in the infirmary? Two days or was it three? Wolfram, wearing a simple, long sleeved dark blue shirt and faun trousers stepped onto the grass—glad to have some time to himself for a change.

It still hurt to walk, but he didn't care. He needed this and finding some peace, a break from his life, was what he wanted most.

It was too cold to sit in the shadow of the tree today, not with the wind blowing the way it was. Instead, Wolfram chose to limp his way into the garden and sit next to a new flowerbed that his mother had designed in the southeastern part of the garden. It was shaped in a crescent moon and filled with Beautiful Wolfram.

With effort, Wolfram sat next to the attractive, waving flowers. They greeted him with a gentle fragrance and nodding heads.

The blond sat there with one knee up, pointing to the blue sky, and one leg stretched out long. Gissela had healed his calf, but it still bothered him. The healer said that there was the possibility that he'd always walk with a slight limp and have some lingering pains. Wolfram scoffed at that. He'd been through worse. And the thought of having a life-long scar on his calf made him a bit happy on the inside—totally shattering that mythic "Wolfram the perfect" image for good.

The mid-morning sunshine warmed his face, giving him a fuzzy feeling bordering on contentment. With a slight interest, he watched an elderly Mazoku gardener in tan overalls ramble by with a rake in hand. Having a determined look, which seemed somewhat comical to the blond watching him, the man went at his work with enthusiasm and disappeared through the shrubs, pushing back the branches with a single sweep. The blond smiled at that. He laced his fingers together on his knee and rested his head down. Just limping this far without anyone in the castle noticing him had been quite a task. And, now, the fatigue was settling in. It was as though this life was being drained from him. Resting quietly seemed the best option.

Another rustle from the shrubs and Wolfram opened one tired eye. It had to be the gardener again. Hopefully, the man would leave and he'd have his secret garden back, all to himself.

"Wolfram?"

The blond looked up at the sound of his name.

"Wolfram, hi!"

It was the same voice. And, then, he realized that it wasn't the same person—or, rather, two people were standing before him, staring down with fake smiles covering concern.

"Yuuri, Yuu," Wolfram said. "How did you find me?"

Yuu's mouth twitched into a smile while he moved to Wolfram's right and sat down. "And a 'good morning' to you, too."

Wolfram put a hand to his head. "Sorry."

Yuuri seemed genuinely surprised at how quickly Wolfram apologized. It didn't seem like him and worry spiked a little in his heart. He sat on Wolfram's left.

"And, to answer you, we saw you leaving the castle from Yuuri's bedroom balcony. We went there to…"

"I understand," Wolfram interrupted, "you found me missing in the infirmary and thought that I was roaming the castle again. Gissela informed me about what I'd done." It was embarrassing to think about even if he had no memory of it. The ex-prince glanced to his right and left saying, "I apologize for the bother."

A second apology in less than five minutes. Yuuri was definitely worried now.

Yuu leaned back slightly, looked past Wolfram, and caught Yuuri's eyes. He seemed to say "next lesson" with his smile.

"I knew you'd be fine," Yuu said softly, brushing Wolfram's blond hair from his eyes and feeling his forehead. "You can take care of yourself."

Wolfram blushed slightly but didn't knock his hand away—which amazed Yuuri—because Wolfram was modest at heart and didn't take open displays of affection well. And, no matter how you looked at it, this was a display of affection.

Once again, Yuu leaned back a bit behind Wolfram and gave the "go on" vibe with his eyes. Yuuri nodded at that. He pressed his shoulder against Wolfram's and got a pair of shocked green eyes in his direction, to which, Yuuri grinned sheepishly.

"I love this flowerbed," Yuu said quickly to keep Wolfram distracted and off balance. He let his eyes linger on the lovely flowers ahead of them. "I heard that your mother worked with the gardeners to design this as a present for you."

"Not only the beds, but the flowers as well," Yuuri added.

"In our world, she has a huge interest in flowers." Yuu smiled at the memory of tables filled with fragrant flower arrangements named after her children. Since becoming maou, a few varieties were named after him, too. The most recent was a white version of "Beautiful Wolfram" which was called "The Maou's Kiss" because the center of the flower had a patch of red that resembled lip prints. At the time, Yuu saw it as an embarrassing birthday gift. But Greta adored the flower. And, as a result, flower arranging became something Greta studied with Günter.

Wolfram said nothing to that—feeling a warm daydream coming to him that turned into a light snooze. His body slumped forward, lips parted slightly.

Yuu watched in open amusement until Wolfram jerked his leg suddenly and hissed at the shooting fire spreading up from his calf.

"Take his shoulders and I'll take his legs," Yuu ordered quietly.

Yuuri blinked questioningly at that but did so, putting Wolfram's head in his lap while Yuu stretched the legs across his lap. "Let's put him on his side." Yuuri helped Yuu reposition Wolfram's body. It was surprisingly easy to do. The blond, who wasn't heavy by any means when he was healthy was almost unnaturally light now. Yuu pulled back the material covering Wolfram's injured calf.

"Gissela did a fine job on this," he murmured as he ran his fingers across the scar. It was a pinkish, deep, gash-gouge at an angle. "But, this will be permanent, I'm afraid. Gissela confirmed it." Yuu ran his hands over the calf muscle. "Tight…and he's in pain." Yuu gripped the calf with his left hand and ran his right thumb over a spot that looked tense. Wolfram gasped and pressed his head hard against Yuuri's thigh. His fingers dug into the green grass.

"You're hurting him!" Yuuri rasped.

Yuu's eyes cut in the double black's direction. "Not for long. I just needed to see where to start." A soft, green glow formed from Yuu's hands. He moved from side to side, top to bottom. Wolfram sighed with relief and his body visibly crumbled.

"He's been hurting for awhile, actually," Yuu observed. "But it's just like Wolfram, or any soldier for that matter, to keep it to himself when he's in pain. It's one of Wolfgang's worst traits, too…besides the flirting and other habits he got from his mother." He moved his hands above the scar.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" Yuuri observed, which got him a frown even though Yuu wasn't looking at him. "Wolfgang seems to show an interest in everyone…but you…"

"I'll live," Yuu returned with an edge. "By the way, don't you want a chance to do this for Wolfram?"

Yuuri shook his head "no." "The thing is…I'm not in full control of my healing power…" It felt awful to admit it, but it was true.

Yuu glanced curiously. "Just go to Günter and Gissela like I did."

Yuuri's jaw dropped a little. "I understand Gissela…but, Günter? I never really thought about him."

"Well, he used to teach at the academy…he knows a lot more than swordplay. And, come to think of it, he's a very good instructor on a variety of subjects."

Yuuri wanted to laugh at that.

Feeling he was being mocked, "What? Did I say something funny?"

"Well, in this world, Günter is kind of…_dull_. Actually, he's flat out boring. When Günter starts talking, I just space out and stare into the wall."

Now, it was Yuu's turn to chuckle. "Yeah, he was like that the first month I was there, but…" Then, his eyes widened. "Oh, don't tell me you let Günter set the agenda for what you learn?"

"Eh?"

"Well, once I realized that I needed to _TELL_ Günter what I wanted to learn, things got much better. I mean, the man really wants to help you." He smiled at foolish Yuuri. "How many times have you been stuck in a class with a teacher who had no motivation in teaching? Who didn't care if you got the material or not straight in your head?" He moved his hands again over Wolfram's calf. "Günter would do anything for you. All you need to do is to tell him what you want to learn. And if you tell him exactly why, he'll really go to bat for you."

"And that's why you've gotten this far ahead of me?" Yuuri asked, awkward about it.

Yuu's smile disappeared. "I'm not ahead. In fact…in some ways…I'm a bit jealous." Yuu sighed as he placed Wolfram's legs on the grass in front of him. Then, he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's a nice day. So, stay here and enjoy Lesson Number Three." He gave a brief smile and walked back toward the castle for a snack with the Greta of this world. It made him less homesick for his own daughter.

Wolfram snoozed quietly for the next fifteen minutes with his head on Yuuri's thigh as a pillow. It was nice. And the grass beneath him was soft and green. The breeze had a slight nip to it—enough to be refreshing without being cold. And the sun warmed him with the fragrance of the Beautiful Wolfram nearby.

Yuuri noted how still Wolfram was sleeping. It wasn't like him. Then again, some part of him might be deciding not to move now that he was totally comfortable, pain free. Yuuri rubbed Wolfram's shoulder slightly and then his hand traveled to the blond locks, being toyed with by the wind. He lifted the bangs from Wolfram's face and tucked strands behind a pale, shell-like ear. How strange it was. All this time, he'd thought Wolfram's hair was one shade of blond. But, now that he looked closer, it was a fine mixture of three different shades of blond, all very becoming of the blond bishonen.

"Wolfram," he whispered, "I'm so happy you're here with us…alive…" He touched the hair and wondered how the blond managed to make it so soft. Then, he stroked the pale cheek with his thumb. "I'm just…so happy…"

Green eyes opened slowly, now gazing at the seemingly endless blending of yellow flowers filling his vision.

"_Yuu_…_ri_…?"

"Hi, Wolfram." Yuuri's hand stopped and rested on the blond's shoulder once more.

With effort, he turned his head, looking upward saying, "You're still here…?"

Onyx eyes softened. Wolfram was awake and speaking with him. It felt good. "Oh…um…yeah…" He forced a smile onto his face followed by a friendly squeeze to the ex-prince's shoulder.

"Something…" Wolfram said as a sigh. "Something's wrong…I can see it in your eyes when you look at me."

A pale hand reached up to touch Yuuri's face. "There's something…you're not…telling me."

Yuuri looked away with guilt and Wolfram withdrew his hand, never touching Yuuri's cheek. But he was used to it by now—being so close to Yuuri without touching him. It was the curse between them. Only, it was one that he, alone, felt. And maybe, that was for the best. He could handle pain and Yuuri couldn't. It was as simple as that.

Green eyes searched him and then stopped abruptly. "Oh…so that's it…huh?" Wolfram said quietly.

"I don't…understand," Yuuri returned, confused.

Wolfram's laugh was weak and resentful. "You're in love, aren't you?" Wolfram could kick himself. What an idiot he'd been all this time. Yuuri's heart was a kind and generous thing. Of course, given time, he'd discover a pretty face and fall in love at first sight. It was destiny. Lucky girl, whoever she was. "You've finally found someone." He turned his head up a bit more to look at Yuuri.

Even tortured and solemn, Wolfram's handsome features were striking. It took the double black's breath away. "Wha-? Wolfram, it's just that I…"

"I'm happy for you," he interrupted.

"What?" Yuuri could barely put two thoughts together. Wolfram had just lied to him and they both knew it.

"Our engagement is over…and I'm glad…for you." Wolfram gazed up at him with a brave, bitter smile. A breeze pushed against him and, wearily, he brushed a strand of hair from his face.

The blond rolled over onto his side a little more to help relieve the throbbing pain in his leg. And, now that he was awake enough to think about it, he was a bit surprised that Yuuri had actually allowed him to use his thigh as a pillow. It just seemed so odd, so unlike him.

_Guilt. That's what it is…guilt… He really is a wimp after all…_

"They say that 'love' is a rich, warm drink. I've never tasted it myself, but I'm told it is quite good." Wolfram stretched a little. "Enjoy it for as long as you can."

"Wolfram," Yuuri said sadly. Wolfram was breaking up with him. He was losing Wolfram; he really was.

Wolfram had practiced the next part in his heart one hundred times because he knew that this moment would come eventually. He could do this, say this. It was his worst fear—much worse than death itself. But, he'd practiced his lines and he knew the script only too well. After all, he'd written it.

"What did you expect me to do, Yuuri? Cry? Or, fight for you?"

"I…I just…" Yuuri was dumbstruck.

"I won't do either one." Wolfram forced his body to relax. He needed to, sick as he was. "You'll be fine. Nothing will change right away. We're still friends, if that's what you're so concerned about." Wolfram's heart was beating hard. He took a calming breath and let it out quietly. "And I'll defeat The Gaki," Wolfram went on. "Just give me a few more days to recover…and I'll do it."

This was the way his story would end. And, sad as it was, he knew that Yuuri would not be alone now. He would have someone by his side to share his bed and be his confidant. It would all end the way Shinou had so openly implied. But Yuuri would be safe. This whole world would be safe. _Isn't that worth the price if a single life?_

Green eyes slid shut. In his mind's eye, he could see the creature again. He recalled more than the smell of rotting flesh and the hideous, unnatural form hunting him. There was movement. It swayed in and out, zigzagged. But, it was more like a dance. There was a pattern to the movements---right, left, right, left, right, right, sway, sway. In the grass, the swaying looked like steps forward, but they weren't. That's how it had tricked him. A dance… Which gave him an idea.

"You're not fighting The Gaki alone," Yuuri ordered, darker now in his tone.

"Accept this," Wolfram sighed, eyes still closed. "There's not a lot you can do anyway. Leave it to the strongest fire wielder around." His lips quirked up at the self-praise. At this moment, he needed to smile about something to make Yuuri feel better.

"And if you get hurt again…?" Yuuri asked with an edge and his voice louder.

_Have you no faith in me?__ Besides, a simple injury won't stop me._ Wolfram pursed his lips for a second. "I fight for king and country. My first priority is you as my king and the symbol of my homeland."

Yuuri's hand on Wolfram's shoulder tightened. "Oh, so now I'm a '_priority_,' am I?"

A slight shrug along with, "You always have been…but were too blind to see it."

Yuuri brushed back blond bangs and leaned over testily. "Maybe, I'm seeing things a lot differently now."

Wolfram threw him a serious look. "You're afraid."

"Damn straight, I'm afraid!" Yuuri practically barked at him. "The whole world is out of control. There's a monster on the loose." He gestured towards the castle with a finger. "There's a better version of 'me' living in the castle who can do much more than I ever dreamed of. And you…" His voice broke. He put a shaking hand to his head, breathing hard. "You almost…died," came in a harsh whisper.

A pale hand reached up. This time, it rested lovingly against Yuuri's cheek.

It was ending. It was all ending between them. There was nothing to worry about and no reason to hold back anymore.

"With or without me…you'll be okay, Yuuri."

Then, he felt his "pillow" leave. Wolfram's head rested on the fresh, green grass. Inside, Wolfram cringed at that. Maybe, he'd given Yuuri too much "truth." Yuuri wasn't a soldier or politician. He was an innocent in a world that clearly wasn't.

A body stretched out next to him.

"Wha-? Yuuri?" Arms scooped him up and the blond's head rested against a black clad shoulder. Desperate arms tightened around his thin waist.

"It will be 'with you'. I won't accept 'without'."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

"A soft refusal is not always taken, but a rude one is immediately believed."

~ **Alexander Chase**

* * *

They were asleep on the grass with the warm, noon time sun shining directly down on them. For the first time, they were truly content—wrapped in each other's arms, exposed to the world but safe. Ebony hair and blond mixed, tossed together recklessly by the wind, the gentle scene lauded by the Beautiful Wolfram nearby.

"Yuuri Heika? Wolfram?"

There was a rustling. Branches were pushed back and Conrad emerged, searching for his king and his younger brother.

He saw them together. True, it was a bit of a shock considering how inhibited and, unfortunately, _naïve_ his godson was. But, now that he watched them together, it was a pleasant surprise.

Lunch. That was why he'd come to find them. Wolfram hadn't eaten a good meal in days. And Gissela insisted that the ex-prince eat lunch. Well, either he'd come willingly or she would find the blond bishonen and drag him off by his heels in full public view. Conrad, determined to play interference, was going to beat her to the punch even if it made Wolfram angry with him for days. It was for the best anyway.

He knelt down beside the pair.

"Wolfram?" he said tenderly, patting the back like he did when he was a small child.

Testily, Wolfram grumbled something incomprehensible and rubbed his nose cutely against Yuuri's chest. It made Conrad want to laugh. "Wolfram? Time to wake up."

The sliver of an emerald eye opened, noted that the face belonged to Conrad, and let the eyelid fall. Yuuri, on the other hand, opened his eyes and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Lunch will be served soon," Conrad said with his pleasant, rehearsed smile. But something in his features showed amusement and approval, too.

Lazily, Yuuri smiled back. But, in the next second, his jaw dropped and his face turned bright pink. "Oh…yeah…we…uh…" It was followed up with a nervous laugh. He'd been caught snuggling Wolfram. And, said blond had arms locked around him, refusing to let go.

"Wolfram" was rasped along with a quick nudge, to which the green eyes opened again but with a testy shine to them.

"Let's get up," Yuuri said to him, trying to sound cheerful. Using a forearm for leverage, he sat up slightly and laughed again, putting a hand behind his head when a half-asleep Wolfram refused to budge.

It was no use. With the comforting arms gone, Wolfram was coming back to himself. He remembered what they'd said and done before falling asleep. To Yuuri's surprise, Wolfram seemed to grimace—easing his hold and moving a little away from him, running fingers through his hair to comb it. His heart whispered '_idiot'_ to himself. He'd let his guard down and had fallen for Yuuri again. _Stupid Yuuri; stupid me_.

"Shall we go back to the castle?" Conrad asked, offering Yuuri a hand up. He took it with gratitude.

A hand was extended to Wolfram, too. It was Yuuri's. But Wolfram didn't seem to see it, his thoughts gone astray and his vision boring a hole into the grass.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri said, hand still offered.

_It's the hand of a king. It's not like I can refuse_, he thought wryly. With a nod, Wolfram took the hand and allowed it to help him up. But his expression was blank and he seemed tired.

"Gissela has ordered that you eat," Conrad began, seeing as his brother's behavior was off, which concerned him. "She says that if you refuse…"

"I'll try to get something down," Wolfram cut him off. His attention seemed to be drawn a million miles off into the distance. Doing his best, he tried not to limp when he walked. But, the temptation was still there. And, even while trying so hard, his leg would occasionally betray him, making itself visible.

Conrad saw from the corner of his eye and struggled to keep a frown away.

"I'd like to take the meal in the rose garden." He caught the brown eye's glance. Recognizing his brother's concern, he added, "I'd prefer the quiet."

"I could join you," Yuuri offered.

Wolfram turned to him and then back again. "That won't be necessary…heika."

"Heika?" Conrad practically choked the word. His head turned to Yuuri who had practically the same expression.

"Since when do you call me 'heika' and stuff?" Yuuri said, pushing his eyebrows together in confusion.

Wolfram didn't want to say anything specific in front of Conrad. But, then, he realized that Conrad was the person closest to Yuuri. Of course, he had to have known. In fact, his brother probably knew from the start and kept it from him. Cold threads of betrayal wove into him.

"Our engagement is over…so…" Wolfram's blond bangs fell in his eyes. He swept them away impatiently.

Conrad fought down the shocked feeling and reasoned that, possibly, Yuuri had decided to level with Wolfram after all. "You told him about Shinou Heika dissolving the engagement?"

Wolfram stopped in his tracks. It was painful and he winced. "Shinou…dissolved…our engagement…?" Emotions lingered on the beautiful face, mixed together, and then faded. A sharp pain dug into his chest from somewhere. He half expected to see blood.

Yuuri took a step backwards, adding more space between them to avoid the attack he felt was coming. "Look, Wolfram…it's like this…" the double black fretted.

The blond put up a hand to stop him.

"I'll go back to the infirmary and see Gissela about my leg. I'll probably eat lunch there, too." He glanced at Conrad. "So there's no need to bother with me."

"Is your leg hurting you again, Wolfram?" The question didn't matter, really. Conrad could sense "it" coming with no way of deflecting the ire. His only hope was misdirection. But, that only worked well during the days before Yuuri had become the maou. Wolfram had gone through much growing since then, but still retained that fiery temper.

The blond's eyes cut in his direction and then returned to the path they were following. "I'll survive" he stated dryly as he forced himself to continue on without hobbling or limping.

Yuuri could feel himself twisting inside. He had to explain. If anything, he would gladly do whatever it took to go back to that happy but embarrassing moment of waking up with the blond in his arms. "Wolfram, I'm sorry. I really am."

He began to limp. _Damn this leg! _"There's no need to apologize. Whether we ended because you found someone else to love…"

That part got Conrad's attention in a hurry.

"Or, whether Shinou Heika chose to do away with it…" Wolfram could feel anger boiling up within him. "You, as king, simply accepted the situation without question. Therefore, you approve." Wolfram stopped again. They were close to the castle, and there were people milling around in the background.

Yuuri lowered his head, almost bowing. "I know we haven't told you everything, but…"

It was the laugh that rattled him—a laugh filled with derision. For a moment, it almost seemed impossible that it came from Wolfram.

"As I've said before, there's no need." Emerald eyes were enraged, on fire—more than ominous coming from someone who had such close ties to the fire element. "In fact, I want to _thank you_."

Yuuri was confused and taken aback. "Thank me…for _what_?"

Wolfram stood there with a look that pierced him.

"Thank you for staying with me every second when I was so ill with The Gaki poison. It's what I've done with you countless times when you were ailing. Thank you for holding my hand and telling me how much you need me by your side. Many times, while you slept, I uttered the same words." His face pale, bloodless. "Thank you for showing me how much I truly mean to you… This is the kind of life I've always deserved." His tone clearly told the double black that he felt he didn't deserve it. "Most of all, thank you for always being honest." He took a step in Yuuri's direction. He said lowly, "And I know how much you value honesty…_heika_."

Yuuri shook his head sadly. "I know…I didn't do any of those things."

"Exactly."

* * *

At the far end of the infirmary, Gissela ordered a small table and chair to be placed by the window. Wolfram sat at it with a steaming bowl of chicken and vegetable stew, rolls, butter, and a goblet of something that smelled like cherry juice. But, upon tasting it, he noted the drink had a bit of a kick. Of course, with the meal being delivered by Yozak in a lace collared French maid outfit, it stood to reason that his meal had been tampered with (in a good way) by the handsome orange haired spy.

Just as Yozak was opening the door, Wolfram chuckled deviously with a "Conrad's going to love that one." Yozak, who had the door ajar when he heard it, almost walked straight into the frame. He stopped with surprise, turned back, and watched Wolfram take another sip of his drink. The blond pretended to notice, just now, that Yozak was still in the room with him. "It tastes good."

_That was fun…_

Alone now, Wolfram forced down the rest of the stew. He didn't really want it, but he decided that it would get Gissela off of his back for the time being. And that was a pleasant thought. She'd examined his leg before he started his meal. And the healer told him that the muscle was "as good as it was going to get." The blond sighed. _Translation: Accept the scar, work through the pain, soldier on._

He took the last bite from his spoon and worked on the tasteless wheat roll. He'd put some butter on top to add to the appearance of "eating." _What a useless waste of time if I'm not hungry._

Wolfram took an involuntary, shuddering breath. It was almost a sob, but his pride wouldn't accept it. _Now, where did that come from?_ Then, he reflected on it. He knew. Deep down inside, he knew it and always had.

* * *

The door slammed rudely behind him, echoing the sound throughout the empty grand ballroom. Stored away were the long tables for holding oversized platters of food and drink, flags and tapestries, antique chairs and glittering crystal. Wolfram made his way to the center, taking his usual strides and doing his best to walk as his mother had always instructed—with even, graceful steps. When the slight limp returned, he gritted his teeth.

The ex-prince's mind eased back into memories—tutors who instructed him on dancing and small talk, admirers who found him only too enticing for words, a certain _wimp_ who cheerfully went off with anyone who should chance by. Without a word, being dismissed, disregarded.

A sigh.

Why had his mind strayed to the wimp, anyway? Obviously, the relationship didn't go both ways. It took injury and near death before Yuuri poked his head out of the sand and thought, "Gee, I guess Wolfram needs my attention." Wolfram snickered a little to himself at the image of Yuuri as an ostrich. And, briefly, he wondered if the birds looked the same on Earth as they did in Shin Makoku. He admired their purple feathers.

Wolfram was now in the center of the ballroom—alone. Some part of his soul was pleased about it. No one to bother him. Another part of his soul was sad. Once again, he was on his own. But, it was possible that this was, indeed, his fate. The mistake had been in fighting it for so long. Instead, he should have embraced it and the freedom it offered. Momentarily, Wolfram wondered if the sage would give him advice on how to do that. Well, he'd ask once he could figure out a way to pry Kenneth from his side. Wolfram saw him as a pest, but Murata Ken seemed to be having a grand 'ol time.

"The perv" Wolfram chuckled under his breath before turning and surveying the space he had to work with. It was good. There were no cloth banners or tapestries to get in the way. He had four distant walls, a high ceiling, and a marble floor.

"My heart is ice and my body is…" Wolfram extended his left hand and a flame shot up several centimeters from the palm. Like from a small volcano, the flame burst forth a harsh light—giving his cheek a momentary, golden glow.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, he coaxed the element into a column and then he let it fall into a spiral. The blond struck a defensive pose, hand still reaching out with a writhing, snake-like fire twisting in his palm. Effortlessly, the flame shifted and reformed itself into a ball.

Images of Yuuri flashed through his mind: happy, sad, confused, irritated, loving.

_Love._

Now, the ball of fire rolled around Wolfram's palm with a threatening orbit, angry and burning hotter than normal. No matter how he looked at it, it was a waste of energy.

"No," he groaned. "Not like that!"

He took a large breath and blew it out between clinched teeth. He took another. But, this time, he released it slowly. Wolfram calmed himself, eyes closed and stance stiffened. "Like '_ice'_ " he admonished. The ball slowed its movements, tightening and shrinking until it was the size of a baseball with a clean look and a steady rotation.

"Again," he commanded.

The fireball spread apart into two. But this "second ball" darkened immediately. There was a swirl of something that shifted into thickening navy lines until the entire ball was bled to blue with a golden spot in the center.

"Again," he commanded.

The two fireballs split again.

Now, Wolfram commanded two yellow fireballs and two blue ones.

The blond soldier went through a number of defensive and offensive motions as though he had his sword in hand. At the same time, he devoted much of his concentration to keeping watch of his element in his mind's eye. The ex-prince made a sweeping strike with his right arm followed by a "thrust" while redirecting the spheres of flame. Striking at the invisible enemy in his imagination, he kept himself positioned in the center of the ballroom and guided the four fireballs—making them accelerate as they soared around him. Wolfram was a fair-haired sun. He moved the spheres and settled them into orbits. The last two—the blue—were placed in highly inclined eccentric orbits, rotating on their sides.

The spheres streaked; no longer balls of flame but lines, boundaries—glowing threateningly.

This would confuse any enemy, whether it be man or Gaki.

Wolfram put two fingers to his temple and conjured a fire lion. It began to pace as soon as it was formed, seeking out an enemy to attack. The flames on the paws licked the floor.

"Impressive!"

Clapping followed.

Wolfram turned to the door, eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm sorry," Yuu said quickly, putting a hand behind his head; expression sheepish. "I suppose I should have knocked or something, but you were so good. I mean…really, really good!" He smiled brightly in that Yuuri-ish sort of way that pained Wolfram.

All of the fire in the room vanished. The radiance was gone.

Glancing around past Wolfram, "I guess…I intruded, didn't I?" He felt awkward, as though something had gone on and he wasn't informed. But, in this world, that wasn't exactly impossible.

Wolfram didn't say anything, arms down at his sides. He watched as the double black approached him.

"Do you…uh…want me to leave?" He gestured at the door with his thumb.

He thought about it and then shook his head. "No," Wolfram said. "You don't have to."

Yuu's smile returned along with his enthusiasm. "Then, let me guess." He stood close to Wolfram. The blond eyed him owlishly. They were, in fact, a little too close for his liking. But Wolfram was not going to be the first to back down.

"I'll bet you were practicing to fight The Gaki."

"I was," the ex-prince agreed, "by _myself_." Why couldn't these people understand what he had to do? What he was going through? In every saga, the hero has to fight to maintain order and protect the kingdom. He has to face the monster and defeat it alone. It was a rite of manhood, of nobility; an extension of physical and spiritual strength.

Another awkward moment passed.

"Ah…well…is there any way I could help you?" The offer seemed sincere. The black eyes sparkled in anticipation. "Please say 'yes'," they begged eagerly. The blond almost laughed at him.

Then, Wolfram had a flash of memory regarding the last time Yuu had mentioned the word "_help_." A hand had caressed his cheek. Their lips were pressed together.

Wolfram blinked at that. _No, he was just tricking me into drinking that sedative. It meant nothing to him._ But, involuntarily, Wolfram's fingers moved to his mouth, stroking his bottom lip.

"Well, actually…"

The grin widened. "I can?"

He was leaning into Wolfram and, this time, the blond didn't seem to mind it that much. Briefly, Wolfram wondered why he felt that way before suddenly imagining the kiss again and adding a pinch more passion into it. _What am I doing?_ He shook his head to forcibly dismiss the image.

"Y-Yes, you can."

Now, Yuu took a few steps back, giving Wolfram more personal space. "Okay! Where do I start?"

The blond thought about it. "Trade places with me. You face the door now and I'll be right here." He took ten steps backward. Then, he scratched the side of his cheek while his mind replayed his last moments with The Gaki.

"…I realize it now. It's not like training with my soldiers…and, in a way, it is exactly that."

Yuu scratched the back of his head. "I don't follow you, sorry."

Wolfram nodded at this. Under other circumstances, it would have confused him, too. "You see, the reason why I came here instead of going outside is because, when I was with the beast the last time, the movements were more like…a dance." A momentary look of discomfort crossed his face. "Well, that…and I didn't want to seem a fool should anyone pass by."

"But…a…_dance_?" Yuu reflected, scratching his cheek.

"It is…trust me."

At that, Yuu tilted his head to one side and his gaze became soft. "Gladly." His voice was almost pure velvet when he said it.

Wolfram flashed him an "Okay, let's get down to business" look, which seemed to have worked. Yuu straightened up and made the conscious decision to behave himself (if only for now).

"First, I'm going to direct you. Take certain steps when I say so. We'll try to reproduce the actions that The Gaki made for our practice." Facing his partner, Wolfram made a motion with his hand. "The steps are… right, left, right, left, right, right, sway, sway."

"Okay," Yuu said. "Is it a graceful walk forward with the 'rights' and the 'lefts'?"

Wolfram closed his eyes and tried to recall it. There was a flash of matted fur and teeth all blurred together. The rotting flesh smell came to him, too, replacing the scent of floor polish in the ballroom. He could feel his heartbeat picking up at the images in his mind.

He frowned.

This was the past.

It couldn't hurt him.

The blond's body stiffened. His arms were rigid at his sides.

The double black wanted to reach out a hand, but didn't. If anything, it might make the situation worse. "If it gives you bad memories, I'm sorry I asked the question," Yuu apologized. The ex-prince had been through so much lately.

Wolfram shook the apology away. He needed to "see" the movements again. This time, when they frightened him, he reminded himself that he got through it, he had people who cared about him, and he was strong. "I'm fine," he assured. Those were the only words he could give for fear his voice would tremble.

Wolfram replayed the memory again. "The 'rights' and 'lefts' are more like stalking…stalking upon prey. And, in the grass, the swaying motion fooled me. I thought they were steps forward, but they weren't."

"Oh?"

Wolfram met his eyes. "It was getting ready to attack me."

"Maybe…Or, maybe it was trying to frighten you first?" Yuu, deep down, didn't like fights. And, naturally, his mind jumped to the possibility of fear being a motivator in much the same way that a snake would rear up if cornered.

The blond folded his arms impatiently against his chest. "No! It's because it was hungry!" Instinct made him want to add "you idiot" or "wimp" to it, but he bit his lip instead. This wasn't Yuuri.

Onyx eyes widened. "Yeah…I suppose you're right…" But, to cover himself, he added, "I got off on the wrong track. You're just such a powerful fire wielder and all…"

That one stroked Wolfram's ego a little and, inwardly, he allowed himself to revel in the complement. "True…but it can't be allowed to attack anyone else."

"Agreed."

Wolfram squared his shoulders. "Let's start."

Yuu nodded.

"… Right, left, right, left, right, right, sway, sway."

He didn't move. Instead, Yuu's face made an adorably cute, confused look. Ticked as he was for the delay, Wolfram had to fight his lips, wanting to smile so badly.

"Is that 'my' right or 'your' right?"

"Mine." Wolfram made a motion with his right hand.

Yuu turned it around in his head. _Left, right, left, right, left, left, sway, sway…_ He looked into emerald eyes again. "When I step twice with the same foot, does that mean 'step together' and 'step together'?"

"Yes." The blond closed his eyes again and saw it in his memory. "That's what it did."

Yuu pushed back his sleeves. "Then, let's do this!"

The double black made the movements of The Gaki, each step ringing with a hollow echo in the ballroom. It had to have been some of the worst dancing the room had ever witnessed.

"Wait! Stop!" Wolfram shouted in frustration. He limp-walked in a circle to get rid of the tension.

"What?" Yuu yelped, not knowing what was wrong.

"Do you have to have your hands out like that? All curled up in front of you?"

"Wha-?"

Try as he might, considering the situation, the blond's anger quickly dissipated. Instead of the cute but confused look from before, an adorable pout graced the handsome face. This time, Wolfram had to fight back a laugh that was itching to come out.

"I was just trying to be menacing."

"Menacing?" he squeaked in return. "You looked like a ghost—a very amateurish ghost—trying to haunt my sock drawer! Try it again!"

This got a salute that mimicked the ones Dorcas was famous for.

Yuu made the steps again and swayed.

This time, Wolfram couldn't help himself. He laughed hard.

"What?"

"HA! HA! HA!"

"No, seriously… What's up?"

It was no use. He thought he'd be able to stop, but a snort became a roar of laughter. Tears came and his body was doubled over. "I'm sorry," the blond groaned, holding his ribs and turning his whole head away. "You looked like one of Shori's half naked dolls that wears a grass skirt and wiggles the hips."

"Hula dancer."

Yuu watched in growing fascination. The laugh was good natured and it was a delightful sound coming from someone he'd been so concerned about for so long.

"Yes," Wolfram snickered, "that was the name he'd given it." Then, he straightened himself a bit and ordered, "Move slowly…as though deciding which way you want to go to attack. Hold back but, in your soul, know that you want to eat me."

"_E-A-T_…you…?" Yuu ran his fingers through his hair, lowering his head to hide a smile. "Eat you, eh?" The image of Wolfram sitting leisurely on a bed of lettuce wearing nothing but a smile and playing with a giant pimento-filled olive in his lap flashed into Yuu's mind. The blush he was trying to hide didn't mask the fact that even the backs of his hands had turned pinkish.

"Problem?" Wolfram practically spat, knowing that something was going through Yuu's immoral imagination. Reflecting on it, it had to have been something he'd said that was interpreted wrong. _Stupid Earth culture._

Yuu took another deep breath. "Let's try again, please."

"Fine!" Wolfram said forcefully, now taking a defensive stance with his imaginary sword in one hand and a real fireball blazing to life with a dangerous "huff." It distracted Yuu for only a second, but he continued to stalk Wolfram as his prey.

"Next time, we'll have you practice with a real sword."

Wolfram's mouth twitched. "Good luck with that one. When I was in the infirmary, Gwendal had the last of my things moved from the maou's bedroom to his quarters. I'll never be able to get anything out without his permission now that I'm recovering. Every little detail of what I do is reported back to him, too."

"Why?" Yuu asked, stepping to the left.

There was an uncomfortable silence while Wolfram's mind processed the question. "I'm still not healed completely…and…things have changed." Emerald eyes grew moist but he held the feeling back which caused it. "I…I knew that everything would…it's just that…"

Yuu's hands lunged for him and Wolfram made an imaginary stab.

"Good one, Yuu. There was an opening and you took it."

The steps started again, but now at a new angle. Wolfram raised his imaginary sword again.

"Go on," the double black urged.

Wolfram turned his head to one side, as though looking to make sure they were totally alone. "Yuuri and I… We're not engaged anymore…" Then, seeing that Yuu's expression had not changed in the slightest, he added, "But, I suppose you know that."

Yuu shrugged awkwardly. "Yeah, I…uh…I know it's over."

"And…who else does?" He held his breath. Why did he ask when he was so fearful of the answer?

Afraid that Wolfram would sense his lack of remorse and misunderstand it, he went on. "It's like this…" but stopped abruptly when he noticed that green eyes were watching him closely. Yuu shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at the marble floor. "Let's face it… Eventually, everyone will. But I think you know that, too. Right?"

Yes, it was a stupid question and the blond kicked himself for that. "Agreed."

"Can we try again?" Yuu asked, trying to change the subject. "I think we're making some real progress."

"Yes…" A flame appeared in Wolfram's hand, hot and bright. "Let's!" The determination didn't mask the pain. But, it gave him a way to vent his frustrations. And that was a wonderful way to relieve stress.

* * *

The stack of over sized, dusty tomes towered to her right, threatening to fall at any minute. Unimpressed, Anissina flipped through her eighth book on animal science. There had to be something out there on The Gaki. There just had to be. If it existed in King Yuu's world, there had to be a parallel to it in this one. But, she'd never heard of humans having such a large creature roaming their lands.

Impatiently, she snapped the book shut when she reached the end. Anissina snagged another one from the stack, a book written by hand this time, and frowned inwardly. The journal types always drove her crazy. There was no index and she'd have to skim page after page to see if anything was there. This type of research was painfully slow.

"Ummm…hello?" Günter said, approaching the table with the leaning tower of tomes. "Doing a little light reading?" It was a bad joke, he knew. And, obviously, she knew it too considering the fierce glare that was aimed in his direction.

"I'm trying to see if there's anything on the monster in these books." Heavily, she smacked a hand against an ancient, brown leather cover.

"Ah, I see…" He tilted his head to the side, letting his long hair drape over his shoulder gracefully. "But, what I don't understand is why you're reading these." He pointed to such books in her stack such as _The Need for Biological Conservation: Recommendations from Researchers in Shin Makoku_, _Vanishing Species in Mazoku Lands_, and _Wildlife Among Our Villages in Danger of Extinction_. Gunther flipped his silky hair back as his eyes scanned the shelf beside him. "If this is a creature from among the humans, then, quite obviously, the book must cover those geographical areas…or have been written by humans who observed them. Of course, wild animals don't recognize a country's borders, but still…"

"Yes!" Anissina said, standing up.

She stood next to Günter and then ran her index finger along the spines of the books regarding human territories.

"We start again!" she said enthusiastically, turning back to the table. She shoved aside the previous stack of books—which dominoed onto the long table with a disconcerting "whump"—and then went back to pull out a whole new set.

"We?" Günter asked incredulously.

Anissina gave him a pinched face. "Do you have something else better to do?"

The adviser crossed his arms defensively. "Considering the fact that I was here…researching topics to teach my dearest Heika…"

Anissina nodded in understanding. "In other words, Yuuri Heika ran away and you had nothing better to do."

"Well, I…" His mouth made other little movements, anticipating speech, but nothing came out.

She leaned in and added, "If you don't lend a hand, I'll find Yuuri Heika for you… And I'll tell him that I asked for your help and you flatly refused." Her eyes danced in anticipation. "I'll tell him just how little you care about researching The Gaki. Just wait and see what he thinks about _you_ after I'm done reporting to him!"

There was a pathetic, mouse-like squeak at that.

She watched with satisfaction as Günter fought off a panic attack. He held his breath, putting on a brave face nonetheless in the faintest of hopes that she was bluffing—which, of course, she wasn't.

_Not enough? Okay, let's try this…_

"Or, better yet," and she practically hummed with pleasure at this next one "I'll design a machine for women that forces men to comply with everything…even the slightest of whims, thereby freeing them to pursue their own interests." Her fingers itched from the eagerness of starting such a project. "Of course, I'll need a test subject. Even with your questionable testosterone levels, you should do nicely."

Günter fled to the next bookshelf. "Where shall we start?" He sweatdropped.

_Yes, men have their purposes…even this useless one._

* * *

The blue sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, sweat darkening patches on his chest, neck, and underarms to a blackish-blue. Wolfram was breathing hard and feeling his clothes sticking to his body. Still, the workout was great. It was an exhilarating feeling, in fact. Maybe, not as good as sword practice, but still…

A groan. Wolfram noted with satisfaction that Yuu was miserable, doubled over, hands on his thighs, and puffing air with each exhale.

"You've got stamina…I'll give you that." The words were rasped.

Wolfram wanted to scoff at that last comment. This was nothing. But, he decided not to. Yuu meant it as a complement. "You're not so bad yourself."

Dark eyes took him in with a smile. He straightened up with effort and approached the blond with lumbering steps. "It was fun, but you singed my braid here." He threaded the long braid through his thumb and index finger, slipping down. One centimeter below the onyx bead, sure enough, it had a burnt smell and a crispy texture.

"Poor thing" was chuckled in his direction. Wolfram couldn't help it. That last fireball was thrown a little too close to the double black, who ducked, but the swinging hair got a bit cooked along the way.

Wolfram ran the back of his hand across his dripping forehead and noticed that Yuu was staring at him. "Problem?"

"No…it's just…" he followed up with a shrug.

A delicate, blond eyebrow arched. "Just…_what_?"

"Even though I'm kinda beat…I was just wondering… Well, since we've been discussing dancing and all…"

Wolfram took in an impatient breath, hands on his hips. _I wish you'd get to the point._

"Wolfram, would you like to dance with me?"

"Now?" There was nothing in the room and no musicians.

"Well, I asked…didn't I?"

The corner of his mouth twitched with irritation. "Dance? Oh, I've seen Earth dancing…and I'm not impressed."

Yuu cocked his head to one side, curious. "Did Yuuri take you to Earth and dance with you there? If he did, I'd be shocked. He's pretty much the shy type…even for a Japanese."

"Shy? And, that's to say that you're not…?" There was an introverted quality to Yuu, he recognized, but it was nothing compared to what Yuuri was like.

"Sure, I'll admit it. I'm a little shy about some things. But, I'm working on it. I thought you'd notice that by now."

That got a "humph" and a crooked, almost secretive, Wolfram smile. "Well, from what I've seen of The Great Sage and his I-Ee-Pod-Do." The blond demonstrated by standing in one place with his feet together. The wiggly dance that followed lacked any measure of coordination whatsoever.

Yuu threw his head back and laughed openly—which Wolfram found disgusting and undignified. "That's called an 'iPod.' And, I agree with you. In both worlds, it seems, the 'Muratas' may hold the knowledge of the universe, but a bowl of Jell-O has better dance moves."

A hand reached out.

_It's now or never._

"Wa-…Wait!"

Before Wolfram knew it, Yuu had swept him up in his arms. The blond wore an expression of pure surprise.

"But not all dancing is 'free style'." He spoke the words lowly in Wolfram's ear. The blond felt his body tingle. Then, the arms pulled him in tightly, chest to chest. "For this, you'll have to stay close to me…"

_How did this happen?_ Wolfram felt his cheeks warm. It seemed more like an embrace and his body, a rag doll. Looking up into dark eyes, "I-Isn't this a little too…close?" The glance was innocent, vulnerable.

"No," was the deep chuckle. He lowered his mouth close to Wolfram's ear again, speaking the words "Let me teach you."

Wolfram nodded mechanically to that, feeling all reason fly from his mind as he could sense the warmth of Yuu's wide palm spreading lazily against his upper back. Wolfram's dark blue civilian shirt was thin, incredibly thin.

They clasped hands—somehow. The blond wasn't sure when it happened. "Move your body…the way I tell you to." The hand stroked his back and Wolfram found himself willing to agree to anything. "Step to the side…together…step to the side…together…back once…together." There was a slight pause before the movements repeated themselves. They moved in unison. Yuu steered their bodies, moving at a new angle now.

The blond glanced up to see Yuu smiling confidently.

They crossed the floor.

Once more.

Once more.

"Is that all there is to it?"

Yuu quirked a smile. "To this dance, yes…but there are others I could teach you."

"Ah," Wolfram said and mentally kicked himself. He was schooled in the art of speaking—of voicing important decisions as well as courtly double-speak. But, just now, he couldn't think of a thing to say. They both smelled strongly of sweat and musk, both so close together—so warm.

Their feet moved in unison to the silent music.

Yuu's hand shifted unexpectedly. The blond could feel the warmth of the fingers on the material of his shirt and the tingling sensations on his skin. Starting at the base of his neck, fingers slid down slowly along his spine. Wolfram couldn't suppress a shudder, which, he noted, pleased the double black.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked breathlessly but with a hint of suspicion. He, in fact, knew very well what Yuu was up to. He'd been with too many dance partners not to know. But it didn't offend him somehow, not like those other times with people he barely knew.

An innocent sounding voice that wouldn't fool anyone said, "Dancing." The onyx eyes told a different story. Desire.

The wide palm stroked his back again. "Yes, as I said…just dancing."

_The standard answer._ But Wolfram held a thin smile to it, though. "I thought you were getting a little…" With more pressure, the warm hand slid further down to the small of his back. The blond swallowed thickly and uttered the word "personal." He was leaning into Yuu before it fully registered.

Yuu stopped abruptly and it took a second for Wolfram to realize that he had. Their bodies jerked and lumbered to a halt.

The double black chuckled to himself. He rested his forehead against the blond's, eyes closed. Yuu shifted the hand he was holding from their dance and laced fingers with it. "That wasn't…personal. But, I could get…_very personal_…if you asked me to."

Wolfram opened his mouth, but words escaped him. This was Yuuri's face, his voice, his body. But, it wasn't him. How could he get over Yuuri if he allowed himself to be this close to Yuu? And Yuu would, in time, return to his world anyway.

_But for now…_

Like Yuu, Wolfram's eyes were closed. Exactly when he did it, he couldn't recall. Maybe, he simply shut them because he had been following Yuu's directions all this time. Or, maybe, he was searching for something more.

"Is that what you'd like, Wolfram?"

He could feel Yuu's warm breath on his lips. Wolfram's body moved on its own, tilting the head up to meet that heat, to brush against it. Lips parting.

Yuu unclasped their hands—touching, instead, the side of Wolfram's face while an arm took in Wolfram, pulling them tightly together. Both chests rising and falling in unison.

A blush darkened on what was usually pale skin.

Yuu leaned in, tilting his head to one side.

A bit more…more. Almost…

He'd done it before and remembered Wolfram's taste in spite of the bitter herbal medicine.

Yuu's lips parted.

A polite cough from the doorway.

The blond's eyes flew open and he turned to the noise. "Conrad!" Embarrassed for showing that side to his nature, Wolfram took half a step back from Yuu, head lowered.

"I had come to see how my little brother was doing," the soldier replied with one of his practiced smiles in Yuu's direction.

"Did you find him, Conrad?" Yuuri's voice came from behind. He stepped into the room, too, and noticed that no one seemed to be acting normally. There was a tension that could be cut with a knife. Exactly what kind, he couldn't say. But Yuu's unashamed smile of victory made him apprehensive to say the least.

"I-I suppose…I'd better be going," Wolfram said with difficulty, taking that half step back in his partner's direction because manners dictated a pleasant "thank you" for a dance. He wasn't looking at Yuu or anything else in the room—which was why he knocked the toe of his shoe against Yuu's toe.

The leg gave way. The room tilted sideways and blurred. He expected to feel the cold marble floor smacking against his side.

But it never happened.

Yuu's fingers dug into the blond's shoulders and, effortlessly, he scooped Wolfram into his arms. But, the ex-prince's body was almost total dead weight. Yuu overcompensated by leaning back too far and the two of them fell backwards.

Emerald eyes opened incredibly wide. "Y-U-U!"

They landed on the floor together. Yuu's legs were splayed wide with Wolfram in between. His head was resting against Yuu's chest.

Alarmed for Wolfram, Yuuri made a motion to go help but Conrad, wisely, held him back. "I think they're fine." He turned to Yuuri. "Shall we go to dinner?"

Yuuri glanced at the tangled couple and then back to his godfather. If Conrad said that they were okay, he'd go along with it. But, some nagging little part of him didn't like the intimate looking scene on the floor. Some instinct wanted to grab the blond by the forearm, drag him back to their bedroom, and have a quarrel that would last for at least an hour—mostly about staying away from Yuu and being careful not to get injured again.

Still breathing hard from the adrenaline rush, Wolfram spotted what happened to be an angry glint in Yuuri's eyes as he left. The blond sighed. Soon his vision was filled with nothing more than an empty doorway.

_We're not engaged anymore…and I won't chase after him.__ He wouldn't even fight Shinou's will to keep me. What an idiot I have been._

Something stirred.

"Oh…Sorry about that," Wolfram groaned, ribs aching from having the wind knocked out of him. He looked down at the somewhat disheveled double black underneath him. Wolfram put a hand on either side, doing a push-up, so that the upper half of his body would be high enough to meet eyes with Yuu. "I'm on top of you, sorry."

Their position was still the same. And, for Wolfram at least, it was embarrassing that Conrad and Yuuri had watched it happen.

Then, the warm hand returned to the small of Wolfram's back, caressing it—applying gentle pressure and keeping them both stationary. Yuu chuckled good naturedly even though his own back hurt like hell. "I don't mind you being on top. I'm fine with it, actually."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. This had to be far from the truth. Falling on a marble floor would more than sting a little. Plus, he'd caught the innuendo. "Oh, really?" came laced with sarcasm.

Gently, Yuu brushed away some strands of blond hair from a pale face. "Of course, I don't mind you being on top. It means that I broke your fall. I hit the ground first."

Wolfram softened at the words but remained unconvinced. "Still, that had to have hurt."

A finger brushed against Wolfram's lower lip. Green eyes widened to that.

"Wolfram, there's a fine line between pleasure and pain."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

"Just another day…_or two_, she says," Wolfram grumbled to himself bitterly. He'd just returned from the bath. He had a white towel lying limply over his hair and his thick bathrobe on, given to him by Miko San (and he had to remember to start calling her that from now on instead of "Mama"). His heart lightened a little, remembering the excited look on her face as he carefully peeled back the bright blue colored wrapping paper. It was during his visit at New Year's and the celebrations were going on in the living room—television blaring, Yuuri's father munching on something with the TV remote in hand, Greta in the kitchen stirring soba with chopsticks, Murata offering a cup of punch while talking Shori's ear off, Yuuri wearing that 'barely-controlled-panic' smile as he watched his fiancé dig through layers of white tissue paper in the long, oversized box. A family. That's what they were in that moment…but no more.

The blond rubbed the towel on his head to dry his hair. Thinking about all of this right now was a pointless matter; a waste of time.

Wolfram readjusted the small wooden bucket that contained his soap, shampoo, and other toiletries. He shifted the container to his left hand, rummaged around inside for the spare key to Gwendal's room, pushed it in the lock, and was about to open the door when he heard a familiar "Wolfram."

The blond turned to the sound of his name. It was Yuuri.

_Damn._

Wolfram's eyes hardened a little at the sight, but he told himself that this was going to happen as long as he stayed in Blood Pledge Castle. So, he had better get used to it. "Heika, this is a surprise." Wolfram pulled the key out of the lock and turned fully to face Yuuri. The blond bowed politely, damp towel hanging from his head like a veil.

Yuuri shifted his feet, glad that the blond seemed to be in a better mood. "Wolfram," the double black said with his hand behind his head, remembering how he'd woken up with Wolfram in his arms earlier that day, "you don't have to be so formal. It's bad enough that I have Conrad doing that."

The blond sighed to himself and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It is my duty as a soldier and as a member of the nobility to see that our monarch is treated with the utmost respect." Wolfram took the towel from his head and draped it over his left arm. It was feeling cold. Then again, his heart did, too. "I must model the behavior that I will demand from others."

Yuuri put a friendly hand on Wolfram's forearm. "You can loosen up," he said brightly. "It's okay."

"As you say," Wolfram responded. It was followed by a short bow of submission.

It was the same, stiff way that Wolfram treated inflexible foreign dignitaries—and they both knew it.

Feeling the growing uncomfortable aura between them, the double black glanced at the door. "So, umm… You're rooming with Gwendal?" It was a stupid thing to say. He knew it. Yuuri had learned of Wolfram's new sleeping arrangements from Conrad. But, at the moment, this gave them something to talk about and he hoped that it would be the opening to a far better, and much more meaningful, conversation.

"My old room," Wolfram began, "is…_occupied_."

Curious, Yuuri scratched the side of his cheek at "occupied."

"Anissina was given permission by Mother to use my room to store _failed_ experiments." He gave a frustrated "humph" and rested a hand on his hip. "Unfortunately, with all of the work she's been doing on the antidote, there's been no time to empty the room. And none of the maids can do it."

"Too dangerous to go in, huh?" Though, the way Yuuri said it, it was more of a statement of fact than a question.

"That part is certain." He shifted his weight a little. As much as he owed his lift to Gissela and Anissina, he still wanted his room back—a sanctuary from all of his troubles.

Yuuri raked his fingers through his raven hair. His face tinted pink as he said, "Well, you could always…"

"No…thank you," Wolfram interrupted.

That part surprised Yuuri. He had hoped that Wolfram would agree to it. A part of him wanted his best friend—to both lie back in bed and discuss the day before falling asleep. It was a part of his routine and, oddly enough, a comfort to hear an unbiased opinion of what he'd done and what he'd failed to do.

"Gwendal has a spare room," the blond clarified, seeing that Yuuri was taken aback at his abruptness. Wolfram quietly chastised himself for interrupting a king—even a wimpy one. It was rude, no matter how you looked at it.

"So, you…"

"I'll be fine, Heika. But it was kind of you to offer."

Wolfram smiled but the eyes were dull and the body leaned for the door, telling the double black that he would be more than happy to be dismissed.

"Oh…okay, then." He forced a smile on his face to answer Wolfram's. "I'll see you at breakfast, then."

Wolfram nodded at that. "I'll look forward to it because, last month, I bought a coral clasp for Greta's new cape. It just arrived and I wanted to give it to her."

"I'm sure she'll love it!"

Words of praise. The blond's smile was real, truly joyous this time. "Yes," Wolfram said with pride, "and I had it carved in the shape of a rose. It's absolutely beautiful." He gestured with his hands the size and design. Yuuri used his imagination to "see" what it was and enjoyed the company, the warmth that his words had given him.

Then, Yuuri understood that not all of his bonds with Wolfram had been cut by Shinou's declaration. They still had Greta. Their love for her was an eternal, unbreakable tie. Relief flooded him at the thought. And while he would never use Greta to worm his way back into Wolfram's life, he knew that he didn't have to feel alone. And he would make certain that Wolfram didn't feel alone, either.

"Heika? Is everything okay?" Emerald eyes held growing concern. Yuuri had spaced out and seemed unresponsive.

"Oh…I'm…I'm fine…" he said, coming back to himself. Then, the "heika" registered in his mind. So, he decided to go along with it. The results might be interesting. "I'm perfectly fine… _Lord von Bielefeld_."

He saw it—the eyes. Just for a second, there was a spark of pain from using the formal name. And, in that instance, he knew that Yuu had not replaced him in his heart. Yuuri still had a chance. Yes, a chance. And, he would take it or risk losing it all forever.

Remembering his lessons so far, Yuuri stepped forward towards Wolfram.

_Lesson __One was "Talk to him." I did that. We spoke about Greta. Lesson Two was "Express concern when needed."_

Yuuri leaned close to Wolfram's ear as though telling a secret. Initially, Yuuri was a little nervous. However, he noticed that close contact made Wolfram's face flush with heat. And the clear droplets of water from his hair left cool drizzles down to his chin that were not brushed away. They dripped down, making a soft patting sound on the floor.

"I think you should go inside and dry off before you catch cold."

Wolfram's eyes flashed in Yuuri's direction with annoyance, but the pinkish cheeks still remained. The blond ignored what he was feeling because he had the overwhelming need to tell his maou off. Definitely. That was all he was feeling—really, it was. He just wanted to tell Yuuri off in the worst way. But, that wouldn't be right. No, not right at all. Manners were necessary.

"Heika, thank you for your concerns, however…"

"However," Yuuri interrupted. Now, he decided, it was Wolfram's turn to be cut off. _See how he likes it._ "I saw you limping today. And then you fell when you finished…_dancing_…" The double black got closer, still speaking in the shell-like ear but not touching. "…And you were limping again just now down the hallway…"

The blond shivered, feeling Yuuri's breath against him. Yuuri withheld a smile. "You're wet and it's a drafty evening in the castle."

Wolfram frowned at that. He wasn't a little kid and he didn't need his ex-fiancé to tell him what to do. "I just explained that I'm fine." The blond tightened his belt, straightened up to his full height, and did his best to ignore the strange nervousness that was coming out of nowhere.

He turned his head for a quick peek at the double black and thought that, possibly, all of these unsettled feelings were stemming from Yuuri. Or, to be more precise, the way Yuuri was looking at him.

_Lesson Three…coming up… But, I'm kind of nervous about it…_

Yuuri glanced both ways casually, making sure no gossipy maids were around, before taking action.

"Is there a problem, Heika?" _He's doing it again. He's thinking about something else and totally ignoring the fact that I'm standing here. That's got to be it._ "If there is something I…"

A warm hand stroked Wolfram's left cheek and all thoughts fled. The blond stared fixedly, lips parted.

"Bed…Lord von Bielefeld."

Wolfram's mind couldn't wrap around that last statement from Yuuri. "Wha-?"

Yuuri smiled inwardly.

"What part of 'going to bed' was unclear to you…Lord von Bielefeld?"

Wolfram blinked at that and felt the hand still stroking his cheek. Then, it dawned on him. The words "…you fell when you finished…_dancing_…" and this sudden affection from out of nowhere. This couldn't be Yuuri. This had to be Yuu playing a childish trick on him—_flirting_—just like he did when they "danced" earlier on. All this double black had to do was change his hair and speech a little.

_Oh, so that's it!_ With a devious smirk, Wolfram decided that two could play this game.

"I accept your terms."

_Terms? __Eh? What is he saying?_ Yuuri hid his confusion. But it was hard.

Wolfram stepped away from him, pressed the key into the lock, and gave the door a solid push to get in. Before Yuuri knew what was happening, Wolfram had him by the hand. He guided Yuuri inside Gwendal's rooms (something he'd never seen before and found most intriguing). Then, before taking in the pattern of the rug, he felt himself unceremoniously "yanked" to the left and into a bedroom.

Wolfram shut the door while hiding an inward glow of victory. He'd done it!

Wide, onyx eyes searched the room. It held a menagerie of giant, hand knitted stuffed animals mixed in with the smaller ones he was used to seeing around the castle. Yuuri picked up one from the floor that seemed to be a dog or, maybe, a yellow cucumber with floppy, almost nondescript "leaf-like" appendages. He looked up again, chin practically pointing to the ceiling. "I had no idea…" _I mean, I had no idea he could make any this big…let alone an army of them!_

The silent, wondrous moment told Wolfram all he needed to know. It confirmed it. This had to be Yuu. And, if so, Wolfram was going to enjoy it—thoroughly. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Yuuri?" He smiled demurely.

"Yes?"

There was a slight hesitation. "I…I hate sleeping alone, Yuuri." His head was tilted down towards the floor as he turned away. "Stay with me?" The blond allowed his body the luxury of limping and, with great relief, it did so as he approached the closet to get his night clothes.

The double black's head shot up at that. "Eh? Well… I mean, I…Uh…I uh…"

Wolfram pulled out the standard military issue white nightshirt. It had long, narrow sleeves, a broad collar, and, like all sleepwear, it was tailored to fall loosely down to his ankles.

"Where's the…" _Where's the pink gown that you usually wear? Why this?_ "I mean…"

Wolfram forced a frown onto his beautiful face as he unbuttoned his shirt. "It's what all soldiers wear…even Conrad. You know that."

"I…do?" Yuuri had the sudden mental picture of Conrad wearing a larger version of the white nightshirt. It just didn't seem to fit. And that thought haunted him until he had the flash of imagination of _Gwendal_ wearing it. But that was going too far. He groaned and Wolfram continued to disrobe. One boot and then the other.

Like a flag, the gown fluttered slightly as the fabric brushed against the bishonen's body. "I don't wear pajamas…_ever_." There was a lustful tone to Wolfram's voice, but he was snickering on this inside. This was just too good. Wolfram limped in Yuuri's direction. "So, will you stay with me?" he repeated, eyes glowing in anticipation.

"I…uh…"

Yuuri watched as the hesitation made Wolfram's expression grow hard, demanding an answer without words. The blond was mad…maybe. But there was something else, too.

Wolfram shook his head. "My apologies, Heika. It was an unreasonable request and the maids would gossip in the morning. Soon, the whole castle would hear of it." Wolfram limped to the door. "I'll see you out."

"No, no…that's not it at all!" Yuuri raised his palms defensively in Wolfram's direction. "It's just that…" _Think! Think! Think! I'm not ready for this…not at all. I mean, we've slept together, but Wolfram seems to have something else in mind. _He started to breathe hard. "It's just that…I don't have anything to sleep in, you know?"

Wolfram nodded at that. _Good one, Yuu! But I'm ready for that, too._ He limped back to the closet and began searching inside with "I think I have something you could borrow."

Yuuri sweatdropped. The double black's eyes widened at the ex-prince when the realization struck his thick as molasses brain. _Oh, no! Not the pink nightie! Not the pink! Everything will all go up in smoke if he brings that one out, because I won't wear it…ever!_

"Tada!" Wolfram said happily with a similar white nightshirt on a hanger. "We're about the same size. And I have a lot of these."

Yuuri's face fell at that. "Really? A lot? I thought that…well…"

"Thought?" The blond turned his head cutely to one side, confused.

"Yes, I mean…"

Wolfram quirked a grin at him. "I'm not the one who wears pajamas. You do."

Yuuri's expression changed in an instant with the realization. "Oh, yes…that's right."

'Oh, that's right?' _Sheesh, Yuu. Do your homework a little bit better before you start to impersonate the wimp._

Wolfram took the gown off the hanger and offered it up. "If it's good enough for your soldiers, then it should be good enough for you…for one night at least."

Yuuri nodded at that and began to undress. Immediately, the blond turned his back and walked to the window to give him privacy. He only pulled the curtain away a little so that he could see outside. Some part of him ached for the real Yuuri and even his old life back. Maybe, one sided love was better than nothing at all. Then, his memories of the mirror, of Shinou,, and what he had to do filled his mind again. No, letting go of all emotional attachments would be the best for everyone. He knew full well that the pain of losing him would be temporary and everyone would go on with their lives because that was the nature of being alive. Only the dead stayed the same—with their stone monuments holding little more than their names, dates of birth, and dates of death.

"Wolfram?" A warm hand on the shoulder followed the words.

"Hm?" He turned to glance over his right shoulder. Yuuri was standing there in the white nightshirt. "It looks good on you."

Yuuri grinned sheepishly at the sincere complement. "Gee…thanks."

_Okay, now… Lesson Three! Gotta work on __this one…_

Wolfram's emerald eyes widened when he felt Yuuri take his hand. He was being guided to the bed. The double black pulled the covers back and made a hand gesture towards one side. "I believe you would prefer this side."

Wolfram smiled knowingly. "You guessed right" and got in, pulling the hem of his gown down around his legs. The material had a way of crawling up in his sleep which was why the blond wasn't fond of wearing the garment in the first place.

The bed dipped and Yuuri got in on the other side. "Thanks for asking me to stay," he said, rolling onto his side to get a better look at his bedmate. "Do you want me to blow out the candles?"

_Okay, now… Time's up, 'Yuuri!'_

In the next second, Yuuri found himself shoved flat on his back with Wolfram on top of him. The blond was straddling his waist, which brought the nightshirt up past his thighs, and leaning over—lips close to his ear. "Where is it?!"

"Eh?!" The double black could feel his heart suddenly hammering in his chest.

"I know it's got to be here somewhere!" He searched.

Yuuri squirmed under Wolfram's weight and found that his body quite enjoyed it. He blushed a deep, tomato red. This was not happening! It couldn't be!

"You'd never cut it off!" Fingers were threading themselves in his hair.

Onyx eyes shot open. "Cut it…_off_?! He arched his back after a fingertip brushed against his scalp. It was just his body's reaction, he told himself, and nothing more. But, he couldn't deny the sensation of Wolfram's hot breath huffing against his cheek as the blond struggled against him—searching his hair, neck, and collar—heated hands, fingers searching all over him.

It felt really _good_. Yuuri's body begged to either submit to this or arch again in pleasure.

"Damn it!" With frustration, Wolfram pushed back Yuuri's shoulders into the bed. "Where's that extra long rattail of a braid that you have, Yuu?"

Black eyes bugged at him. "You think I'm…_Yuu_?!"

Wolfram folded his arms against his chest. "Of course! But, I didn't think you'd go so far as to cut that piece of hair off just to pretend to be Yuuri so that you could be with me."

"What?!" He couldn't believe it.

Green eyes held fire in them now. "It won't work, Yuu! It just won't." He leaned in. "It was stupid to do this with your hair when I could see right through everything you've done tonight." He touched the black hair and let the strands fall between his fingers. "The real Yuuri doesn't love me and would never act this way." He motioned to the closed door where, beyond, he was sure Yuuri was off somewhere flirting with everyone who came across his path. The idea of that coupled with what he was going through now made Wolfram shake with anger, not able to stop it. "You were a fool to even try to trick me. And, as for my heart? To win is to lose. And if you want my personal opinion on the matter of love and sex…" He wiggled his hips against the double black provocatively. "There's no such thing as love…only desire. And when that fire dies, all you'll be left with will be burn scars. And being a fire wielder, I should know."

Yuuri gaped. Did Wolfram really believe what he was saying?

"Listen, Yuu," he gritted out as he crawled off the double black, "find some pretty face that likes you, some mindless doll who will put up with everything and will give in to anything that you want. Then, when it's over, you won't feel a thing." Hearing himself, he added, "I guess I'm not so different from Wolfgang after all."

There! He'd said it. Maybe, Yuu would be humiliated and would go back to his room now. Wolfram got up. He was going to show this changeling what the other side of the door looked like. But, it was more than that. Wolfram had other problems—such as being wide awake now thanks to venting his spleen. The blond just knew that he'd never get any sleep tonight. To help kill time, he had the briefest of thoughts about raiding his brother's liquor cabinet.

"I'm not Yuu," Yuuri admitted, straightening up and leaning against the headboard.

"Excuse me?" Wolfram turned back.

Yuuri shrugged. "I'm…I'm not Yuu. I really am Yuuri."

Wolfram, disagreeing, shook his head. He could feel himself reaching a new level of anger that required throwing things against a wall. What was Yuu trying to do? The façade didn't work. He'd just told him that.

"No, seriously… Tomorrow, at breakfast, you'll see that he still has that long braid."

The blond froze.

"In fact," Yuuri went on, "he's probably still in the kitchen having a snack with Wolfgang and Kenneth. Or, at the least, the three of them were doing that when I stopped by a half hour ago."

Wolfram's jaw dropped at the exact same moment he plopped himself down at the foot of the bed. "You're really…" he pointed.

"Yeah."

"Seriously…?"

It got him a stiff nod and the blond, seeing it, put his palms over his face. The idiot in this situation was, in fact, himself. "Damn" was whispered harshly.

Yuuri smiled a little at that. "Would you have preferred Yuu?" he asked seriously.

"No," Wolfram answered quickly. It was his heart speaking before his pride could grasp the situation and hide the word.

Arms wrapped around Wolfram's shoulders and pulled him in. Wolfram took a sudden, surprised breath. His head was on Yuuri's shoulder now, and he was seated in the double black's lap.

"This is brave…even for you, Yuuri."

The arms tightened. "You remembered my name. I'm glad."

That got him a satisfied chuckle with a slightly sexy edge. It was weird, but in a good way.

"So, should I take your advice and find a 'mindless doll' who will agree to anything that I want?"

Yuuri's shoulder could feel the weight of the blond's head. He'd relaxed into him, exhausted. "I…don't know."

Yuuri leaned his head against Wolfram's, rocking him a little. "Yes, you do."

"Seriously, I don't know anything anymore." Wolfram closed his eyes to block everything else out. Only the warm arms mattered. Only right now mattered. "And, when this is all over…"

The double black's face grew determined. "You'll still be here with me."

Shinou returned. The mirror returned. The dusty room full of old pieces of other times returned. To shut the images in his head out, to push them into a dark corner where the future couldn't touch him, the blond buried his face into the side of Yuuri's neck. "So sure?" Wolfram's tone was grave.

"Yeah," Yuuri said. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

The door to the bedroom opened with a shaft of light forcing its way in.

"Wolfram? Are you asleep? Wolf-"

Gwendal looked at the bed. The sight took his breath away. "What the…!" He smacked his hand across his eyes.

Wolfram was sleeping on his left side, snuggled into the blankets with an arm draped across his chest. Lying next to him was Yuuri who wore a tired but contented smile.

Side by side.

Both wearing the stiff, military nightshirts.

This was his little brother in bed with the kingdom's monarch. Not only that, but Yuuri Heika had an arm around his bedmate possessively.

_I thought this was settled!__ But, no, of course not!_

In his sleep, Yuuri mumbled Wolfram's name and his arm slid slowly down to the waist.

"Could this situation get any worse?" Gwendal asked himself before quietly shutting the door. Then, his imagination kicked in. _Well, yes, it could get worse._

Now, Gwendal would be up late into the night with some balls of yarn and knitting needles. He had to make something cute and maybe have a few goblets of wine while he was at it to settle his nerves.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

"Wolfram?"

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Oi, Wolfram…?"

Poke.

Wolfram groaned at the sound of his name and the incessant poking of his shoulder by a finger belonging to his ex-fiancé.

"Yuuri," he grumped back, "do you realize what poking me is going to do?"

"Heh, heh… I guess," Yuuri said as he rested a hand behind his head, grinning sheepishly "I know how you're going to react."

The blond humphed into his pillow. "And considering the scandal that would erupt should anyone know that we've spent the whole night together…? We're not engaged anymore. If my Uncle Waltorana could see this, he'd throw a fit. Do you realize that?"

"I don't care" was said with a pout.

"You'll have regrets." He frowned and rolled over to face Yuuri. But the double black simply shook his head "no" boyishly. Wolfram sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Were you asking for a suggestion?" Yuuri joked, picking up a pillow for a pillow fight. There was a challenge in the crooked smile that he knew Wolfram would never ignore. The white goose down pillow wilted slightly in his hands.

Emerald eyes were suddenly awake—wide awake—and Wolfram's fingers reached for his pillow. Yes, Yuuri was right on all counts.

The laugh that escaped him was meant to intimidate the double black. Oddly, this time, it didn't seem to work. Yuuri was grinning back in anticipation.

Wolfram grunted slightly as he swung the pillow at Yuuri. He was on his knees now, the nightshirt riding up again past his thigh. But, he didn't care because he managed to smack the pillow against the double black's head. He laughed devilishly until a pillow came out of nowhere and slapped his left cheek—sending Wolfram backwards into the mattress. The whole bed shook.

"Does this mean we're engaged again?" Yuuri teased, the bedsprings squeaking as he, while on his knees, repositioned himself for another hard swing now that his prey was down flat.

"Hell, no!" Wolfram challenged. "You have to use your hand, wimp! A pillow there doesn't count."

On the other side of the bedroom door, Gwendal stood—frozen in time with his fist raised to knock on the door. He'd heard everything that had gone on inside. Every single word. Sadly, so had the maid who had entered with a breakfast tray that Gwendal had ordered the night before because he had some early morning paperwork to do.

It was the polite cough behind him that made the administrator's head swivel to see Doria standing behind him with a breakfast tray full of berries, cream, toast, and coffee along with a blushing face and a "What a story I've got to tell!" look of victory in her eyes.

_Damn it all to Hell!_

Taking the tray, he muttered a spiteful "Thank you" and dismissed her with a nod—much to the woman's glee.

He could hear a giggle of delight as Doria's rushed footsteps died away in the direction of the royal kitchen.

This day would only get worse. He was sure of it.

Gwendal took a large breath in and let it out.

He banged on the door.

"Wolfram?" he bellowed and all sounds on the other side of the door stopped abruptly.

"Do you think he heard us?"

"Shhhh…wimp!"

"…Not a wimp…"

Silence.

A tightly strained voice said, "Yes, Gwendal?" He tried to sound innocent but, even in his childhood days, it didn't work.

"I'm…!" he began angrily and then decided that the situation called for a cooler head. He chewed his lip a little and glared down at his breakfast tray. "I'm going to take breakfast in the rose garden this morning," he explained. "So, meet me in my office. You have desk duties today. In fact, you will continue to do so until I say otherwise."

"Eh? Desk duty?!" The bedroom door was flung open to reveal an angry, chest heaving, blond hair disheveled, young man with his white nightshirt riding up his right thigh.

Gwendal, seeing his brother like that, tightened his mouth's muscles to the point that it looked like he'd been sucking a lemon. "No arguments!" he muffled.

"But, Gwendal…!" Narrowed emeralds were squinting up into the taller man's eyes. Wolfram's hands were balled into fists.

Gwendal went to the door, opened it, and stepped into the castle hallway while threatening "I can make it a year's assignment."

With frustration, Wolfram let his head fall back. "He can be such a…!" _Oh, damn you!_ Wolfram limped forward and slammed the door childishly, but not before he saw Sangria walking past with a load of laundry in her arms. She winked at him and then snickered as she went on.

Leaning against the door, he uttered an "Eh?" While his mind pieced the last three seconds back together.

Had everyone gone mad this morning? Still against the door with his arms folded, Wolfram's eyebrows pushed together until he felt the breeze below the waistline. "Oh, hell!" He grabbed the hem of his nightshirt and yanked it—pulling all the way down; doubled over now.

"Problem?" Yuuri asked from Wolfram's bedroom doorway. Curious and slightly concerned.

Wolfram's face held an embarrassed smile. "N-No…I'm perfectly fine."

* * *

Gwendal stormed down the hallway filled with servants, soldiers, and the unfortunate sight of Günter—trying his best to locate the young monarch who should still be in bed but was discovered not to be.

"Oh, Gwendal! Gwendal! Have you seen His Majesty?" the lilac haired man called in his melodramatic way. He fretted openly with tears coming to him.

An inward groan. _Do I really need this?_ he thought with a grimace.

"You have seen him?" the tall man looked hopeful, hands clasped as though in prayer.

"I believe he's… _with Wolfram_ this morning." Gwendal's eyes burned a hole in the stone floor briefly.

Seeing it, Günter decided it was best not to get too close to the administrator—who was still carrying a breakfast tray and seemed grumpy due to a lack of nourishment. Maybe, he even had a calcium deficiency. "Um…which direction, then?" the adviser asked hopefully.

Gwendal motioned with his thumb the way he'd been. He just omitted the part about his brother and Yuuri being alone together in his quarters.

With a happy wave of the hand, Günter skipped off in search of his beloved Maou. Gwendal, in turn, simply passed the uneaten tray of food to the nearest servant, got a confused look (which was ignored by the tall Mazoku), and off he went for his office. But, before going too far, his path was blocked by a green haired woman with hands resting on her hips.

"Gissela?" The mild surprise clearly showing.

"My office is this way," she said evenly in the no nonsense tone that had made her famous.

"Yes, I know where your office is." His eyes turned to the floor as he walked behind her, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

She gave him a side glance, turning the corner. "Most definitely."

When they got to the door, she opened it with a key and gestured for Gwendal to enter. "Is it about Wolfram?" he asked as the door closed with a rusted squeak. Across the hall, two guards heard the question, but not the answer. The men, both light brown haired Mazoku who had crushes on Sangria and Doria, would use this tidbit of information to get the girls' attentions—and, maybe, more!

Gissela and Gwendal were standing just inside the doorway. The healer turned her chin up and smirked knowingly at Gwendal. "This has nothing to do with your brother. It's you that I'm interested in."

"Me?" He felt confused. "I feel fine."

That got a suspicious "Hmmm?" from her. "I saw you return an untouched tray of food. Either you don't feel well…" she scanned his body with her keen eyes, "or something's bothering you."

Gwendal flipped his long hair over his shoulder. "It's nothing…" he grumbled and then felt a pang of guilt when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He'd offended her when all she did was ask if he was okay. Caring for people… That was what a healer did, right? But it was more than a job. It was her nature. And, considering all that Gissela had done for him and his family in the past—and the obligations kept mounting—he could have, at the very least, been more sensitive to her feelings. Certainly, all of his training in the courtly lifestyle had taught him the value of manners and how to use them—in this case, sincerely.

Facing her, Gwendal put an apologetic hand on Gissela's narrow shoulder. "Thank you for your concern…"

The door swung open with a hard, swift motion.

Knocked off balance, Gwendal found himself falling forward onto Gissela. Being unprepared for the sudden impact with her breasts, Gwendal's mind went blank for the fraction of a second before he used his earth magic. He wielded his element flawlessly. He sensed exactly where the stone floor was, scooped up the healer in his arms, and then Gwendal turned over so that he would fall flat on his back. He created a barrier to help cushion the fall, too. Yes, all of his Mazoku magic training had come into play flawlessly.

What he hadn't thought about, though, was exactly _where_ Gissela would fall.

"Gwendal? Someone said you were in here and I wanted…" Anissina rattled on. And just as quickly, she stopped.

Her eyes widened.

Gwendal was lying on his back with Gissela on top of him—her legs draped over the sides of his beefy hips.

Shakily, Gissela turned her face to the door and blushed deeply. Of all the people in Shin Makoku, it just had to be Anissina staring down at her in shock. Gissela's "I've been caught" sounding laugh didn't make the situation much better, either.

"Well," Anissina muttered under her breath, "I see that you're…_busy_." Her red eyebrows pushed together in a "v." "So, we'll discuss things later." And, with that, the door snapped shut.

Worried, Gissela looked down to see gorgeous, indigo eyes. Then, Gwendal smiled—which turned into a grin, a more than happy grin that seemed somewhat alien considering how stoic Gwendal was most of the time.

"She went away!" He almost couldn't believe it. He put his arms around her shoulders, bringing her closer. "I didn't have to escape Anissina! I'm not trapped in one of her confounded experiments, either!" He chuckled with relief. "…All thanks to you, of course…"

"Yes!" Gissela said, laughing, too, with her head resting on Gwendal's chest.

"Have you ever considered marriage?" Gwendal joked lightly, giving himself permission to relax. Laughing this hard was the very thing he needed right now. For a few seconds, at least, he had forgotten all of his troubles.

"Hmmm…" The green haired healer placed a finger to her own lips as she pondered it. Then, she leaned in closer, practically nose to nose with Gwendal. His eyes changed from playful to uncertain as her lips neared his.

"Sorry, but, Anissina isn't my type."

_Was that a purr?_

Green hair brushed against his face with a voice whispering "And, if I'm going to be blamed for something…"

_Wha-?_

Gwendal felt soft, warm lips on his. His jaw. His throat. His chest.

_When did she unbutton my shirt?_

A nip. The first love bite. Another—harder, this time. He arched up against the floor as the green glow of what seemed to be healing magic did something else to him entirely.

Gissela placed her finger into her mouth to wet it and then traced delicious, silky patterns across Gwendal's skin. He tried to say something, to move, but found out that he was unable to shift at all with the exception of his right hand at the wrist.

Her eyes burned into him, skilled hands roughly removing the shirt.

_She really is… a demon, huh?_

A bite into his shoulder while hands explored.

A harsh breath.

He cast a barrier to lock the door…and gave in to fingernails raking across his skin.

* * *

Wolfgang sat on the stairs leading to the rose garden out back of the castle. He'd taken a thick piece of white bread. Then he smeared butter and jam on it before making his escape. He didn't want to join the others for breakfast. If possible, he had other things to think about—specifically, The Gaki. Wolfram was recovering. And, sadly, that recovery was putting a dent into his plans on getting back home.

Wolfgang took a bite and chewed unhappily. No matter how he looked at it, Yuu was becoming more and more attached to Wolfram. His king would probably make an ass out of himself with the blond Mazoku version of himself—which was stupid. Wolfram was too ill tempered, spoiled, selfish, and inflexible. Plus, it was difficult to see a parallel version of himself so enamored with King Yuuri, a teen who was too innocent, immature, and oblivious. Add to the fact that Yuuri was either politely ignoring the attachment or was totally incapable of comprehending it. Wolfgang guessed the former. So, what if Wolfram chose to give up on his king and pick Yuu instead?

Wolfgang tried to shake that idea out of his head. There was no way that everyone here would let "Blondie Wolf," as he liked to think of him, go traipsing off to another world with a man who was a carbon copy of his dearest love.

_That couldn't happen, right?_

"And then," the pink shrub roses rustled with the sounds of maids tiptoeing past the other side, "once they finished '_dancing'_ in each other's arms in the empty ballroom, Sir Weller and our maou found them on the floor!"

"Seriously?"

"Who was on top?"

"Only you would ask that question."

Giggles followed.

"Well, that's what Sir Weller told Yozak last night over cards on the veranda."

"Yummy Yozak!"

"Oh, I'm changing my bet now to King Yuu and Lord von Bielefeld!" said an excited voice.

"No, wait! It gets better," said another. "Go on, Lasagna! Tell her!"

"Right!" she bubbled. "Then, someone that we know…which is not me, by the way…had to deliver a tray of food to Lord von Voltaire's quarters."

"Yes!"

"Yes, go on!"

Listening, Wolfgang took a cautious bite and chewed slowly. He leaned forward.

"Well," the voice whispered in a lower tone, "apparently Lord von Bielefeld was there."

Silence.

"Oh, we know all of that," one sighed back impatiently. "They're rooming together."

"Then, did you know that Lord von Bielefeld was in one of the bedrooms…_alone_…with Yuuri Heika?"

Scandalized "That can't be's" and "No way's!" erupted.

"Yes!"

"And, apparently, certain intimate _conversations_ could be heard through the door."

"Truly?"

"Who heard?"

"Lord von Voltaire!"

Wolfgang almost choked on his food at the news while girlish squeals of delight drowned out the Bad Omen birds in the background.

_What, the hell, is B__londie Wolf playing at now?!_ Wolfgang thought, tossing the left over bread crust into the nearest shrub for the ants to devour. _He was playing all high and mighty with me earlier—morally superior crap coming from him. I should have known better! We're the same after all. But, Yuu's not like…like us… He has a heart. And he'll hurt badly if this gossip reaches him._

The tall soldier stood up and, immediately, brown eyes locked with black. "Yuu…"

There was a slightly unsettled, quirked smile. "G'morning, Wolfgang. I missed you at breakfast."

_Missed…?_

His foppish, casual posture emerged at the word "missed." It felt good to know that someone was thinking of him. His family certainly didn't. "Appreciated," he drawled, tilting his head to one side.

"Oh, dear," Yuu said with suspicion growing at the behavior. It was too staged, too abrupt. "What are you up to this time? I can see it in your brown eyes. Something's there…" Yuu pretended to study the face before him.

The smile faded and, wearily, Wolfgang practically flopped down on the steps again. Curious, Yuu sat next to him, worried about his friend.

"Something?" Yuu asked with a boyish nudge of the shoulder. That tactic usually worked. "Something you want to talk about?"

Despite his best efforts, Wolfgang showed the hesitation he was feeling. He wanted to bring it all out into the open, but that could do more harm than good. So, instead of discussing his number one worry, he chose the number three on his list.

"I've been thinking of The Gaki and what we'll do if Wolfram can't recover fast enough."

"Well," Yuu said, resting his bent elbow on his knee and placing his cheek in his palm, "his leg seemed good enough to go dancing." He noted Wolfgang's thin lipped response and fought off a grin at that. "If we keep him on his horse, he'll have more mobility and…"

"You're growing fond of him, aren't you?" the soldier interrupted harshly. It made Yuu's face flicker into amusement. He'd never seen Wolfgang like that. In fact, even at this moment, there seemed to be worry lines on his youthful face. He certainly was Gwendal von Voltaire's brother after all.

"Do you think that Wolfram's taking me away from you?" He grinned widely now and nudged the shoulder again with his own. Before getting a reply to that, he added, "I can have more than one friend in my life, after all."

"As long as he stays a friend…"

A scratch of the head and fake contemplation followed, striking the same pose as The Thinker that he'd once seen in an art book. "But, Wolfgang, you've had many _friends_ over the years. Remember the twins?"

Wolfgang's jaw fell. He couldn't believe that Yuu would bring that up now. "Are you saying I have loose morals?"

"Well…?" Was there a nice way to break such news?

"That's not…! I mean…! Look, Yuu…I uh…!"

Onyx eyes took him in with an edge of seriousness. "Worried?" he asked quietly.

Wolfgang turned his face away. "I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

* * *

The trip was sudden, but necessary. From attending the afternoon's briefing, Anissina knew where The Gacki had been spotted that day. Thankfully, she was going to be heading in the opposite direction. But it was a cold comfort.

Ordinarily, Anissina would have told Gwendal where she was going. However, as soon as the meeting broke up, Gwendal excused himself to do more _paperwork. _Then, he gave Yuuri a grumpy glare—stating he'd be free from all paperwork for the rest of the day if he wanted to watch over Wolfram. Walking out the door, too, Anissina followed the administrator as he pretended to head for his office. The red haired inventor tracked her childhood friend a little ways, noted that Gwendal walk past his own door, and saw for herself the barely disguised cocky expression that appeared on his face as he made down the hall for Gissela's instead.

_Ugh…m__en…_ She shrugged mentally, telling herself not to be concerned about it because romantic entanglements never lasted long.

Anissina stopped at a fork in the road and withdrew a map from her "Holds-Everything-Neatly-Kun" that just so happed to be shaped like a purple star fruit. It rolled around a lot in one of her saddle bags and, briefly, she decided that maybe it wasn't the best shape she could have picked for her invention. Later, she planned on eating a simple lunch that she packed in her "Keeps-Cold-Things-Cold-Kun" which held the remarkable resemblance to a bento box shaped like a bearbee's head.

Anissina chose the left fork, urging her horse forward. There was no point in glancing back at the shrinking image of Blood Pledge Castle.

The long, narrow road stretched ahead.

She could do this. She really could—_alone_.

Pulling her brown hood a little more to hide her face from the sun, the inventor thought _They're only in the human lands. I hope I brought enough equipment with me to do the job and take samples. And, if worse comes to worse, let's hope the antidote works. I'll be needing it._

* * *

For once, dinner was a quiet, peaceful affair. Anissina was absent, again, but no one seemed to notice—all assumed that she was in the lab working on some new project to help out with the current crisis.

Wolfram felt tired. From the very start, he could feel the eyes of his friends and family on him. It was almost as though they were waiting for him to collapse into his soup bowl or worse. The blond picked up a spoon and his eyes darted to his curly haired daughter. She smiled back nervously.

_I know they're worried about me, however__… _

Green eyes sought Gissela. Surely, she wouldn't be like that, too. To his relief, she wasn't. Though the ex-prince did notice that Gissela and Gwendal were sitting next to each other with an unusual aura between them. A thought struck. Maybe, he was wrong after all. Were they both concerned about him and discussing it in front of him in little whispers? He stared. The couple blinked back at him and Gissela quickly ordered another goblet of wine from a servant.

_Odd…_

Wolfram decided to ignore it in favor of quizzing Gwendal about it later on. After all, he was fine and would continue to make his leg stronger.

Wolfram continued to take small, almost measured, spoonfuls.

_Maybe,_ he thought, _the looks were coming from the fact that Yuuri had asked that we sit next to each other._ He had agreed only after Yuuri had pulled out a chair for him. It would have been rude to refuse. However, they were no longer engaged. And that broken relationship had to be acknowledged. Forget Günter, Wolfram decided. He would have a talk with Yuuri about "appearances" and "symbolism" later on.

While the sausage and potato soup was good, the fleeting glances weren't. And he'd had enough.

"I'm sorry," Wolfram said, mostly in Greta's direction, "but I'm just not that hungry tonight." The wine was getting to him, too. He'd felt it and the fuzzy feelings were disquieting after all of the medications he'd been forced to take. Tomorrow, he promised himself, he would eat a little more and take a walk to build up his strength.

"Feeling okay?" Greta asked. She was genuinely worried now. The young princess placed down her soup spoon as she craned her neck up to see him better.

"I'm fine," he answered with a kiss on top of her curly head, "and going to bed right now is sounding good." Wolfram stood up and then pushed the chair forward to the table. With enough focus, he knew he could hide the limp. Then, he stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "Can I read a story to you tomorrow night?"

"Please!" she answered happily. The pleasant smile that she got in return was reassuring, but her eyes followed him as he exited.

"Everyone," Yuuri said to the table, eyes on the closed door, "I'm feeling kind of tired, too. Please enjoy your meals and I'll see you tomorrow."

No one was fooled. Yuuri's face showed concern and it was obvious where he was going.

Wolfgang smirked into his soup, happy at the turn of events. And Yuu, seeing him, couldn't hide his amusement in spite of the spark of sadness that he felt from seeing the royal couple, possibly, getting together.

"Do you like it?" Greta asked, her next spoonful dripping over a little.

Onyx eyes cut to Wolfgang and then back to her. "Yes, I'm enjoying myself quite a bit."

* * *

Wolfram raked his fingers through his hair as he limped along. He was getting better at hiding it, but there were times when he simply had to let his body have its way. This was one of those times.

"Wolf!"

The blond straightened up, muttering "Damn" at the thought of Yuuri coming up from behind because he probably saw the limping again.

He turned his head slightly. "Yuuri Heika?"

The double black took Wolfram's hand and said silkily, "It's Yuuri."

Being careful not to walk too quickly, Yuuri turned a corner only to hear Wolfram say, "But Gwendal's is in that direction."

"Yes, I get that. However, you're sleeping with me tonight."

The blond leaned in like a conspirator. He whispered harshly, "We can't do that! We're not engaged and people will talk."

Yuuri stopped in the hallway. He glanced at Wolfram. "My place or your place… Pick one."

Wolfram bit his lip, green eyes questioning whether or not to trust his judgment. Yuuri kicked himself for that. After all, he was the one who had muddied the waters in their relationship.

"Bath," the blond said. "I really want one."

* * *

An hour later, Yuuri and Wolfram were back in the royal bedchambers in matching ivory bathrobes. Wolfram rubbed a soft, white towel over his head. Yuuri's towel was resting on his shoulders as he rummaged for his pajamas in the closet. One of the laundry maids had misplaced his favorite blue pair. So, now, he was on a search for them.

"I'm glad you're back," he said over his shoulder.

Wolfram took his brush from the adjoining bathroom and was about to work on his damp hair when he made the comment, "I appreciate spending the night, but…"

Yuuri stopped what he was doing. "But…_what_?"

The blond sat on the bed cross legged, the robe fell open at the neck a little and water droplets slid down against his skin. "But, we're not engaged anymore…" The water droplets tickled. He dabbed at them with his towel.

With a deepening frown, Yuuri stood before him, arms folded against his chest. "You know that I don't care about that."

"In more ways than one," Wolfram grumbled, brushing his hair solemnly.

Onyx eyes took the sight in. It pained him being unable to say or do whatever it was that would make Wolfram smile again. A smile—a real smile with the kind of brilliance that melted hearts. "I wish I knew what to do." It was followed by a frustrated tugging of his hair.

Wolfram came back to himself. He was being selfish again and that was no good for either Yuuri or the country. His own reputation had very few bright spots. The least he could do would be to sacrifice what little was left so that his king could be happy. Putting the right spin on things, he might come off as nothing more than the king's play toy. If need be, he'd do it.

The blond circled around the bed and pulled the covers back on Yuuri's side. "This way," he ordered with a motion of the wide, silver brush with white bristles.

"Eh?"

Wolfram sat down on Yuuri's side and kicked the covers away with his feet to make room in front of him. "Just sit here," Wolfram said, patting the place before him.

_He's…serious?_

Green eyes darkened.

_Yes, he's serious._ "O-Okay," Yuuri agreed reluctantly, moving over to the spot and sitting down with his legs stiffly stretched out before him. The bed dipped from behind and he glanced back to see Wolfram on his knees. Yuuri could feel his heartbeat quickening. But, if this, whatever it was, would make Wolfram happy, he'd go along with it.

He felt the brush. It had soft bristles that raked into his hair with even strokes. Yuuri's scalp felt a whisper of the bristles and there was the soothing sound of the strokes as they met his ears.

Wolfram parted the raven hair down the center and worked the strands back, feathering them. Then, he sat back down behind Yuuri, cross legged again.

The soft bristles ghosted a touch.

"That feels…nice…" There was a slight, throaty chuckle. Yuuri tilted his head back as the bristles caressed him again and again.

Wolfram smiled at it.

Bangs, down the back, the nape of his neck, the sides. Yuuri found himself relaxing, eyes drifting shut, body slumping over, and an arm coming in from behind to wrap around his chest. Wolfram held him still.

The brush strokes continued, slow and soothing now.

Wolfram's breath touched his cheek. Onyx eyes opened slightly but then closed again; a contented smile on his face.

Wolfram laid Yuuri down flat on the bed. Now on his stomach, the double black felt boneless as the brush returned—soothing him, stroking him.

This was "trust," Wolfram realized. And he'd never betray it.

"Do you want me to get your pajamas?" the blond asked kindly in his ear.

A hand reached out for Wolfram's wrist and pulled him into the bed. The ex-prince landed with a cute yelp. The brush flew off somewhere.

The covers were drawn up around them. "No, we'll sleep like this," the double black yawned.

"But, Yuuri…we're kind of…naked here."

A sleepy chuckle. "Only under our bathrobes."

And, with that, the candle by the bedside went out.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

Anissina checked the traps again this morning. She didn't expect much considering the fact that she'd only put them out last night before climbing into her tent. It was big enough to accommodate six soldiers. (Yes, she'd "borrowed" the tent from Gwendal's storeroom.) But, she had a lot of delicate equipment and Anissina didn't want it outside where dirt could get blown in.

Changing her clothes to a pair of dark trousers (also borrowed from the storeroom) and a white shirt with long sleeves, she picked up her bag of excavating tools and slung it over her shoulder. With any luck, she'd have some samples to analyze this evening.

"I have a good feeling," she said happily to herself as she set out, stepping over small, bushy plants as she made her way up the mountain's trail.

It was going to be a good day.

* * *

Onyx eyes opened. He felt the weight of someone next to him and was only too pleased to see that it was Wolfram. The blond was lying on his back, palms resting on his bared chest from the robe falling open during the night, and green eyes up, staring at the canopy above. Actually, he seemed to be staring through it in a contemplative way. Hopelessness ghosted his features as though his regrets in life outnumbered his dreams.

"Wolfram?"

The blond turned his head to him. "Hm?"

Yuuri tried to sound cheerful. "Good morning."

Wolfram forced a smile. "Good morning to you, too."

Yuuri put his head back on the pillow. "Something wrong? Do you feel sick?" Maybe, he was feeling off but wanted to put on a brave face. Wolfram could be just like that.

Green eyes seemed surprised. "Why do you ask? Do I not look okay?"

Yuuri inched closer and then rested his head on Wolfram's shoulder. After holding the blond bishonen all night, he was certain that this would be acceptable.

"It seems like something's up. So, yeah."

"I see…" The blond cut his eyes in Yuuri's direction. He liked Yuuri's closeness very much, but felt worried at the fact that his bedmate could read him so easily. "But concern isn't necessary." He snaked an arm around Yuuri and pulled him in tightly against his side—hoping that would signal the truthfulness of what he'd just said.

Now, it was Yuuri's turn to be held.

"Were you saying that for my benefit…or yours?"

The "humph" that the double black got for that one made him smile.

"In another ten minutes, Günter will come banging on the door. He'll get you up and he'll want you to go ahead and join Conrad for your morning jog—where you'll have another one of your heart to heart talks…" An edge appeared in his voice by the end of the statement.

"Jealous?" Yuuri asked, burying himself in Wolfram's neck only to feel thin fingers combing their way into his hair.

"You'll take a bath, go to breakfast, go to lessons, try to _escape_ lessons, and do paperwork for the rest of the day with a break for lunch and then more before dinner."

Yuuri smiled at that. "I'm a little routine driven. I guess, that's why I like having adventures here in Shin Makoku."

"Yes, I know," Wolfram said and continued to massage Yuuri's scalp with his fingers. Yuuri snuggled up with a satisfied "hnnn" that seemed to signal his desire to go back to sleep for those precious ten minutes.

"I suppose, I really should get up, too" Wolfram told himself.

Yuuri raised his head. "Come on, stay…"

"You just want more of this." He rubbed the scalp behind shell-like ears in soft circles. Enjoying it, the double black leaned his head back with eyes closed. He hummed in appreciation, but forced his eyes open once more. "Actually…I wanted to show you something."

Wolfram looked down at himself. His bathrobe was now very much open wide at the chest and Yuuri's was barely hanging onto his shoulders. "Actually," the blond commented with slight amusement, "we're both showing quite a lot now."

"Eh?"

Yuuri looked down at himself and hastily fisted his robe closed. "Sorry about that."

Wolfram shrugged. He'd expected that reaction, so it didn't bother him as much as it did in the past. At least, he'd made a little progress. There was some kind of cold comfort in that.

"First," he broke away from Wolfram's arms, "I wanted to show you this." He crawled out of bed and went for the tan canvas bag that he'd brought back from Earth. Yuuri unzipped it and rummaged around until he found a small sign with a hole shaped in the top. He put his finger through the hole and swung the sign around a few times. It had what Wolfram called "Earth squiggles" or Earth writing on it. Wolfram rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow.

"You know I can't read that, Yuuri."

A wide grin came. "I know. So, look!" He turned the sign around. On the blank side, written in Yuuri's own pathetic Mazoku language scrawl, the words "Do not disturb" were written. "I brought this from Earth for this reason. All I have to do is hang this on the other side of the door and…_Ta-dah_! …instant privacy. Günter will have to leave us alone."

Wolfram sat up in bed and laughed boyishly, arms folded against himself—hugging himself. It felt good for Yuuri to see that even though he was, indeed, laughing at him.

"What a strange sign to put on a door. As maou, all you have to do is order the guards to not let anyone in."

"Did it work with you?" A black eyebrow raised.

Wolfram raked his bangs back with his fingers, turning a somewhat shameful—for him, at least—face away. "Ah, well…I'm another story." A slight chuckle followed with "I simply asked the guards…_kindly_…to let me in, reminding them that I'm your fiancé."

"Kindly?" Yuuri quirked a grin that seemed almost jealous. "How '_kind'_ was that, Wolfram?"

A shrug. A blush.

A thought occurred. Yuuri grinned openly. "So, that's how you always managed to get in here."

"Among other ways…"

Yuuri padded his way to the door, opened it a crack, and hung the sign before anyone in the hallway could spot him. "I'm taking the day off," he said and made his way back. He wanted to spend time with Wolfram and that was all there was to it.

"You know what people will think," Wolfram warned. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Yuuri felt as though the blond was pushing him away a little. But, it could also be that he was testing him. A flash of Yuu and Wolfram on the floor entered Yuuri's mind. Yuu's lessons worked as long as there was feeling of determination behind them.

And, well, "tests" could go both ways.

"How brave are you?" Yuuri asked out of the blue.

"What?" Wolfram said, sitting up in the bed suddenly. The bathrobe fell open again and he straightened the robe out, closing it against his skin. "Are you questioning my bravery now? Considering all that's happened between us and all that we've done…?"

This hurt. And it was just like his clueless Yuuri to be that way.

With a head tilted to one side and a crooked smile he said, "Yes."

_Wha-?_ Wolfram's jaw fell at that. Now, he wanted to strangle the wimp before him. He was about to throw the covers off and stomp away when Yuuri said, "A test…then…to prove it to me." Yuuri went back to his canvas bag. "That's a fair request to ask, right?"

Wolfram frowned deeply. "Why are you doing this?" _I thought we were getting along._ He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the smile Yuuri was still wearing. _Yuuri's toying with me, but why?_ "Are you testing me as a soldier?"

He stood. Yuuri, with black ink marker pen in hand, looked over to him. "As a fiancé." He wiggled the pen between his thumb and forefinger, approaching the bed.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram let his body slam back into the bed with frustration. "I'm not yours anymore. Shinou called it off, remember?"

Yuuri crawled in on his knees. "I've decided not to accept it."

"Yuuri," Wolfram moaned in frustration, "it's not your decision anymore. It's done. Over. Accept it." The blond could feel tears coming to his eyes. "You'll be expected to find someone else to share your bed and your life with." He draped an arm across his eyes to hide his face. "But I promise to stay by your side for as long as you want me. And, even when I'm gone, I'll…"

A weight straddled Wolfram's hips and he looked up in surprise. The double black was on top of him, taking the cap off of the pen. "What are you…?"

"Lessons," Yuuri said, pulling open Wolfram's ivory bathrobe and sliding it back past his shoulders. Before the blond knew it, he was naked from the waist up.

"I don't under…" Emerald eyes still had tears clinging to the lashes.

_You really care about me, huh, Wolfram?_

"I think it's time that you learn some of my language, Wolf," Yuuri said. "I think it's a good way to get closer to me. It's a start, anyway…" He leaned in to Wolfram's face. "You do want that, right?"

Wolfram, speechless, could only nod. Maybe, Yuuri understood after all.

"To write in Japanese, we use three symbol systems: hiragana, katakana, and kanji."

Yuuri seemed to be planning something. Wolfram could see the onyx eyes scanning his body. He felt self-conscious, but decided to soldier on. Maybe, this was part of Yuuri's "test."

"We'll start with hiragana."

He lifted Wolfram's chin with a finger. "Is that okay with you?"

Another nod, but weak.

Yuuri took a pale arm and stretched it out. "We'll have to write this down so that you'll remember."

Seeing the ink pen coming close to his skin, Wolfram opened his mouth in protest, but Yuuri neared his face with "Your test shall be to…lie back and take it." He came closer. "Can you do that?"

"Yes," was all the blond could say, eyes drowning into Yuuri's.

With the marker, Yuuri wrote symbols down saying, "ah, ee, oo, eh, o." It was followed by a kiss on the cheek.

Wolfram could feel his heartbeat quicken. Did Yuuri just do that? Kiss him?

The other arm was stretched out in the same way with Yuuri writing and saying "kah, kee, koo, keh, koh." When finished, the double black leaned down, an inch away from his lips. "Can you say it?"

Wolfram repeated the sounds breathlessly and got a kiss on the other cheek.

Yuuri smiled at that. He slid down against Wolfram. Now, he was lying on top with the chest before him, rising and falling harder with each breath.

Yuuri grinned inwardly.

"Sah, shee, soo, seh, soh" was said and then inked down in a vertical line on pale skin—the perfect canvas. Wolfram bit his lip, not knowing what to do. It felt _great_ but it tickled; a torture for certain.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asked before kissing the palm of Wolfram's hand.

When the answer didn't come quickly enough to his mind, he suddenly felt a soft lick against his palm. "Yes." The word tumbled out.

"Good."

The ink pen continued the next line and the next with Wolfram trying not to writhe under Yuuri. But it was hard not to. Pale fingers dug into the sheets.

The blond's eyes widened when he felt his robe opened and pushed back under his navel.

_Wha-?_

The pen began its slow, torturous marking directly under his navel.

Wolfram threw his head back. He could get through this. He knew he could. Even if it made his body tingle sweetly all over…

"This is kanji."

"Ah, what does it say?" Wolfram asked, peering owlishly at it to keep himself from blushing. The kanji was pretty and Yuuri had written it on a scandalous place on his body. Well, at least, he thought so.

An important meaning. A term of endearment, surely…

"It says…_'maybe'_."

That was when Wolfram clobbered him with the pillow.

"Yeah, Wolf, I like you, too…"

They laughed in each other's arms.

* * *

"I'm tired of looking for our sage. We've searched everywhere," Wolfgang said tartly, going down the hall at a faster pace than he usually did to stay up with Yuu.

"I want to have the three of us together when we ask Gwendal for permission to search for the Gaki. We've been here at the castle too long." Yuu had his hands in his pockets. He gave the man next to him a quick glance, glad that he had the tall soldier by his side and, yet, sad that it was him. Only in matters such as these did he have the kind of bond with Wolfgang that he wanted. The rest of the time, Wolfgang made him almost… lonely.

"And then," said Lasagna as she crossed their path, "I couldn't get in to change the sheets because of the sign."

"I saw it just now," gushed the brown haired maid, "and I wonder if he's alone."

"Oh, he's not! Last night, I heard from a guard that…" Lasagna's voice faded as she walked into the mob of people going back and forth in the hallway.

Yuu and Wolfgang passed a pair of guards and then the king's royal chambers with a crudely scrawled "Do not disturb" sign on it.

"Ah," Yuu said, feeling a sting of pain at that. "The lessons worked, I guess," he muttered to himself.

Wolfgang had heard none of it, but managed to tear his eyes from the door and back to Yuu's face. He put two and two together.

"He's with Wolfram…I suppose…"

"Yeah…I guess so…" Yuu watched the stone floor as he went.

Wolfgang frowned at that. Yuu had picked a favorite—a favorite _with his face_. It didn't seem fair somehow—not when he had him, a very loyal soldier and confidante, to spend time with. And he couldn't stop himself from asking, "What was it about him? About Wolfram, I mean…?"

"Hm?"

The tall soldier tried not to scowl, but couldn't hold it back. "Was it the fact that he's a handsome fire Mazoku? Kind of exotic, you know… Or was it because there was something about his bratty personality that fooled you?"

"Fooled me?" He gave Wolfgang a side long glance.

Brown eyes rolled. "You know, believing in all of that 'love forever' and 'being by your side' crap?"

Yuu laughed. He couldn't help himself. "That's exactly why I like him…_liked_ him." He craned his head back to see the closed door one last time. "Wolfram has a heart that someone can touch…if only they tried." _And I'm glad it worked, Yuuri. You're on the way as long as you don't screw it up._

"Love isn't real," Wolfgang countered. "If so, my mother would have found it years ago. And it's not like she's an ugly woman. She's quite fetching, actually."

"And you, for the most part, look just like her." Yuu smiled at him, head tossed to one side as he took in the image of the soldier next to him.

"So?"

"So…" Then, he thought better of it. "Maybe, I shouldn't say anything more on this." Deep down, he didn't want to insult Lady Cheri again. The last time got him accidentally engaged to Wolfgang.

"No, I can take it. Go on…"

"So…instead of trying to break away from your mother…you decided to be just like her." Yuu took the cuff of Wolfgang's sleeve and gave it a brief tug for emphasis. "And there's nothing wrong with _enjoying_ yourself but…I can't be like that."

Weakly, Wolfgang tried to pull his arm away. 'You're judging me."

He shook his head "no." "It's just that I don't want to use something like sex to fill the hole in my heart." He turned to face him. "And, maybe, that works for you. But, it will never work for me. I'd rather be alone." Yuu took Wolfgang's hand and squeezed it. "You wanted the truth. So, there it is."

* * *

"No and that's final," Gwendal said evenly from behind his desk. He had Yuu, Wolfgang, and both sages standing before him.

"But, we've been here too long. Wolfram is out of danger and we need to continue searching for The Gaki," Wolfgang grumbled, palms on the desk and body leaning forward. It was a tactic that Wolfram often used until Yuuri came to Shin Makoku. So, it didn't bother Gwendal at all.

"Need I repeat myself?" the administrator stated. But, he did manage to glance at Murata Ken as though to tell him that the presence of two sages would not make him budge. "Also, I have just received a messenger pigeon from Anissina," he said sourly. How the inventor managed to slip out without him knowing was a mystery. Then, he thought of Gissela and decided that maybe…possibly…he'd been distracted, but in a pleasant way.

"You can't mean to tell me that you sent her out after the monster?" Yuu said, eyes wide. He couldn't believe that he'd let the woman go out there alone.

"Research," was all that Gwendal returned as he continued to bury himself in the paperwork Yuuri had neglected. For some inexplicable reason (if he ignored the rumors that were flying faster than Bad Omen Birds), the maou had taken the day off without informing anybody. He was certain that the maids and gossip pool would inform him of any breaking news. And, for the sake of his brother's heart, he hoped it would be nothing serious.

* * *

Two maids with buckets and mops that didn't hold water but, instead, note pads and quills for note taking, stood outside of the maou's private bath like sentries.

Sadly, they couldn't contain their squeals of delight as they bent down to get their paper and were caught red handed by Murata Ken as he passed by with Kenneth, chatting together like conspirators. The two sages stared levelly at the maids who, thinking the better of it, took their things and left.

"Yuuri! I can't believe this!" he echoed from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, Wolfram." A nervous chuckle followed. The sages could almost visualize Yuuri sweatdropping with a hand behind his head.

"But, when you did this to me…"

"I know! I know! It's my fault gomen!"

Murata and Kenneth stood outside of the door and glanced at each other wickedly.

"It doesn't wash off!"

"It will! I'm sure that it will… Let me help you."

Water splashed.

"You've helped yourself enough for one day, Yuuri." But the protest wasn't whole-hearted.

There was a silence followed by, "Sorry, Wolfram but katakana's next."

"Ugh!!!!"

* * *

Dinner was almost over. Yuuri noticed and felt somewhat irritated by the fact that not one but both sages kept looking at him and Wolfram. He decided that he would just have to pull them aside and let them know that he didn't want his life with Wolfram to change. It was no big deal, really, and that they should stop staring even though Shinou had called the engagement off.

Next to him, Wolfram gave a small glance and muttered, "Issue?"

"We're being stared at," Yuuri whispered back.

"Hm, not surprising considering the fact that we're eating next to each other again."

Yuuri almost sighed into his dessert. "It was easier when we took our meals and snacks in our room."

_It's still your room, Yuuri…_ Wolfram took a bite of wild berry cobbler. "You make it sound like it was the whole day. I did get out for awhile today to train my men. But, besides that…" He wiped his lips with a napkin. "We can't avoid this kind of situation forever."

"Which reminds me," Yuuri whispered. "Get your things so that you can sleep over tonight."

Green eyes darted at him.

"Or, would you rather be by yourself?" He had whipped cream on the edge of his nose. It dangled.

Wolfram's intended scowl came across as a pruned smile. Gently, he wiped the cream off with his thumb. "Agreed…but I'll leave the table first. It will look better that way."

Another smile. "Okay."

Wolfram finished his cobbler, wiped non-existent syrup from his lips again, and said, "Greta, if you're done, I'll read you one story."

"Yay!" she cheered and left the rest of her dessert untouched. She took Wolfram by the hand and off they went. But, at the door, Wolfram's eyes sparked a message to Yuuri, who smiled down into a messy plate.

Chairs pushed forward.

By the time Yuuri noticed it, the sages were leaving out the door, too. The double black sighed to himself. He'd have to postpone his chat with them.

The double black got up from the table and gave a brief "goodbye" wave as he did so. _Time to go._

"Heika?" Conrad came up from behind and held open the door with a gallant flourish.

"Um…you know that it's 'Yuuri.' You named me after all," he said brightly, looking up at the towering form of his godfather.

They walked along the hallway in pleasant company.

"Yes, Yuuri…" Conrad smiled mysteriously as was his habit. "I do have a question…if it is acceptable to ask."

The double black shrugged with a happy-go-lucky grin that followed it. Life was good. He was getting along with Wolfram and his fears were fading away. "You can ask. I don't mind."

"Well, I was sparring with Wolfram today. We were making a brief demonstration to his private guard regarding a technique that I had discovered from reading an old Mazoku text in the library."

Onyx eyes widened. "That's great! I'm sure that it will be useful."

"Well, Wolfram's shirt lifted up while we were sparring and…" He quirked a grin. "…And I was wondering how Wolfram managed to get the word 'maybe' written below his waistline in Japanese."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

"We can't wait any longer. We've got to do something about The Gaki," Yuu complained, walking briskly down the hall with Kenneth and Wolfgang hot on his heels. "Out of courtesy, though, we'll ask Gwendal one last time."

"And when he says '_no'_ again…?" Kenneth ventured to say and noticed a pointed, "You bet he's going to" look in his direction as they turned the corner.

"We'll sneak out of the castle." Wolfgang rubbed his hands together and smiled wickedly at that. It had been ages since he sneaked out of Blood Pledge Castle. Well, _HIS_ Blood Pledge Castle, at least. "I have a few ideas."

"I knew you would," Yuu said impishly with a spring in his step. He quickened his pace, too, to the point where they'd attracted some of the guards in the hallway. Eyes watched. It made the double black want to squirm a little on the inside when he realized it.

And then it hit him—hard.

Yuu froze in place just outside of Gwendal's door.

He felt it.

The drag was silky but strong and seductive, almost towing his body in that single direction. The Maou spirit within him responded, amplified it—maybe, as a warning to him. It came in waves. It wrapped around his heart and sent a thrilling, adrenaline rush. It grew stronger with each breath.

Yuu knew that his name was being called and, hesitantly, he tore his eyes from the door and to Kenneth's face.

"I feel it, too," Kenneth almost hissed, his face serious. "Whatever happens in there, I want you to stay by me, right?" he said with a firm hand on Yuu's forearm. "The power is pulling at me, too. You're not imagining it."

"What is it?" Yuu asked, dark eyes meeting dark.

"Something…strong, compelling."

Kenneth turned the knob and swung the door open. Yuu followed behind him with Wolfgang, confusion written all over him, came up the rear. Being the tallest of the three, he could see into the room over the heads of his companions. But nothing seemed amiss. It was simply an ordinary office, no different than the one in his world.

Gwendal glanced up from his desk, annoyed that the trio would just barge in like that, but said nothing. Instead, he held up his palm to Anissina who was at his elbow—prideful about her latest venture. The inventor, bent slightly at the hip, looked as though she had been talking Gwendal's ear off while he was trying to do business.

Conrad gave a brief nod to the room as he entered.

"You called for us?" Yuuri said in the doorway with Wolfram peeping over his shoulder.

"Yes," Gwendal practically moaned, "come in and join us."

Emerald eyes suddenly widened. Wolfram took Yuuri by the shoulder and gently turned him. He whispered in the double black's ear. "Yuuri, something feels…somewhat…_strange_ in here. Can't you sense it?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Maybe, it feels a little _heavy_. But, there's always some odd feeling when I'm in here—especially when Anissina's in the room." He gestured with his thumb.

Green eyes seemed uncertain and Yuuri leaned in to whisper again, putting his fiancé into a slight hug. "It will be fine, you know. You worry too much about me…even in our own castle."

"As you say," Wolfram sighed as they continued on, eventually side by side in front of Gwendal's desk.

Anissina saw the little crowd that was now gathered around the desk. On her left was Gwendal and on the right was a large canvas bag sitting on the floor that she had "borrowed" from the military supply storehouse. (Gwendal had noticed it and ordered her to give it back as soon as she was done here.)

This promised to be another achievement to add to her long list of personal and professional accomplishments. And Anissina was going to enjoy it to the fullest. A smug grin was aimed at the administrator.

Gwendal, somewhat soured, glanced at the group and then Anissina. "Anissina has a report. So, I suppose, it is best that we've all gathered here." There was no mistaking the annoyed and slightly fatigued tone.

"Right," Anissina chimed in happily. "To begin with," she eyed the little crowd to build suspense, "I discovered this two days ago in one of the traps that I set out." She leaned down, flipped back the rough canvas and reached in. She brought out a glass jar with a nine centimeter, purple and blue creature inside that had pinchers protruding from the face and large claws on the hands and feet. It scrambled to get out, brown-black nails scratching the glass with high-pitched squeaks.

"This," she said proudly, "is a Gaki."

"What?!" Gwendal said, incredulous. The others gawked, leaning in like a group of school boys with a _Playboy_ Magazine.

"I made a little trip," Anissina explained.

"That was unofficial and dangerous," Gwendal added.

"Which has been incredibly _useful_ in my research," she countered with a stiff expression. "This one's from a remote spot in the human lands. And I've been studying them…among other things," she hinted.

Gwendal's eye twitched.

"There's a mountain range beyond the Bielefeld-human border towns that was said to have a relatively large colony." She smoothed back a piece of red hair. "I learned about the location from doing research in the royal library." However, she left out the part where Günter was the one who had actually "found" the book in question after she'd threatened castration due to his reluctance to help after the third hour of skimming old handwritten journals for information. _I'd make him test a sex change machine, but I'm not sure what he'd turn into._

"The Smoldering Mountains," both Wolfram and Wolfgang said at once. Then, they glared at each other for saying the same thing at the same time.

"Exactly!" Anissina chirped.

"That place is dangerous for Mazoku," Wolfgang stated. "Or, at least, where I come from…it is."

Wolfram shook his head. "It's dangerous here, too. Mud slides, summer firestorms, the red Houseki deposits there can make a Mazoku feel drained miles away from the source… even on the best of days…not to mention the strange creatures rumored to be there…"

"Wolfram's right," Conrad confirmed.

"But, a Gaki this small!" Yuuri said, leaning in to eye the vicious little fiend again. "If it bites us…"

"Nothing much will happen for the average person," Anissina completed for him. "Apparently, from my research, I've discovered that there are toxins in the saliva. But, this amount will cause only twenty four hour flu-like symptoms. It won't kill." Then, she grinned. "And this is a female. They're sexually dimorphic, you see."

"Oh?" Gwendal looked closer.

"The males are almost half the size, no tusks, and brown."

Kenneth laughed saying, "I can just imagine…" Then, Yuu's hand covered his mouth securely before he could continue to describe his mental image.

"So, it's only in Yuu's world that they're big?" Yuuri asked, turning to Yuu for an answer.

"Well, not everything in both worlds can be identical, I suppose," Wolfgang returned, hands in his pockets.

"Knock, knock." Gissela sing-songed as she entered. The door was open a crack anyway. So, she decided to just say what she had intended to do anyway.

Gwendal brightened up. There was a thin, sexy smile.

Anissina, turning slightly from Gissela to Gwendal, frowned a little and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her dress.

"I brought you some herbal tea," Gissela said, "because I thought you'd be having a headache right about now…doing all of that paperwork." She eyed Yuuri narrowly for suddenly taking time off and making Gwendal cover for him. Every once in awhile was fine. But, this was the second day straight! _What has he been up to?_ Then, she caught a flash of guilt on Wolfram's face. _I doubt they've been romping around in the royal baths again. The maids would be begging to tell me if they did._

Anissina leaned over and reached her hand into the bag again. This time, she brought out an oversized, white canvas pouch. The clunking was unmistakable as Anissina opened it, rolling the contents out onto the desk. "I've also solved the problem of firepower."

Onto the desk rolled 12 stones. They were both light and shadow. The stones shimmered in a kind of hinted blue frost on an almost transparent background. With the right cutting and polishing, they could be brilliant.

Murata Ken adjusted the glasses on his face as he leaned in to see them up close. "These seem to be some sort of potassium aluminosilicate. Though, I could be wrong, but I don't think so." He hovered his right hand over the stones in a sweeping motion, but never touching.

The cup of green tea tipped.

Porcelain smashed on the floor.

"Selenite?" Gissela gasped.

Ignoring the mess at her feet, the green haired healer leaned over the desk, palms flat on it, and glared at Anissina. "How could you even suggest such a thing?"

Anissina frowned at her. "I could invent something…"

"Irresponsible!" Gissela said loudly.

The others had lost their voices and could only stand witness to the women as they began to argue.

"How could you?"

"It will be fine!"

"Historically…it's…!"

"If done safely…!"

"Don't you know what happened…?"

"ENOUGH!" Gwendal shouted, which was loud enough to rattle the windows in the room.

Everyone fell silent.

"I don't…understand." Yuuri, confused, turned to Conrad for help but it was Gwendal who spoke up.

"During the reign of the fourth maou, selenite," he gestured to the stones on his desk, "was discovered to have certain properties that boosted a Mazoku's power."

"Considerably!" Anissina enthused as though Gwendal was supporting her plan, which she hadn't really revealed just yet.

"But," he went on with a slight glare at her for interrupting, "since it was only available in small amounts in the human territories, our kingdom began to…"

"Buy it off the black market," Gissela fussed, arms folded across her chest. "They began to fashion these things," she threw a glance at the shimmering stones, "into the armor of the day and into their bedtime jewelry…"

"Bedtime jewelry," Murata Ken chuckled. "In one of my past lives, I remember having a certain bracelet…"

"To _enhance_ dreams," Gissela went on with an arched eyebrow in Murata's direction. The healer had an overwhelming desire to take a stick and smack the stones off of Gwendal's desk, maybe down a hole if she could manage it. "But, then, the problems started."

"Problems?" Yuu asked, curious.

"Never mind the increased aggressiveness and problems with getting blood to clot and strong sexual desire…" She raked her fingers through her hair.

"Well, that last one didn't sound so bad," Wolfgang joked only to get a quirked grin from Kenneth.

"It makes magic flow fast and strong—_too fast, too strong_. We discovered that, among our warriors, prolonged use could cause sudden blackouts on the battlefield, damage the heart beyond a healer's abilities to repair, hypersensitivity to light, and—given time—death.

"Would I really need a whole suit of armor for this to work?" Wolfram asked, eyeing the rocks. "It slows me down."

"We haven't agreed to anything yet," Gwendal growled.

Gissela's eyes widened. "What?! You can't be serious! You're considering this? It's your brother we're talking about." She gestured to Wolfram by pointing a finger at him.

"We? No, this is my decision," Wolfram snorted at Gwendal. "This is for the safety of Shin Makoku. I thought you'd be pleased."

"I agree!" Anissina said. "I can try to use a polishing process to make the gemstones safer."

"Wolfram, this is a decision for your family to decide."

Green eyes widened. "What?" _Oh, no! Oh, no you don't!_

A hand took Wolframs and laced fingers. "We're all in this together, Wolfram."

Gwendal stood from his chair. "I believe, Your Majesty, that this is a matter for his family…I repeat, _HIS FAMILY_…"

The double black nodded and said, "I understand how you feel. And Shori would probably say the same thing, however…" He held up the hand still laced with Wolfram's. "I said 'we' and it's still 'we'."

"Ah, so that's how it is," Murata observed with a grin coming to him.

"You owe me money now," Kenneth whispered in his ear.

"Do I?"

"Yes" was whispered back.

Murata leaned into Kenneth. "You don't suppose I could work it off…could I?"

A dark chuckle. "We can negotiate."

"As I was saying," Anissina went on, ignoring the conversations that were all sprouting up around her, "I can…under the right conditions…cut and fashion the selenite stones. We'll place them into some kind of shielding or armor or…."

Yuuri frowned. "Even if we go with this plan, it all seems to go back to Wolfram facing that monster alone."

"Of course…I have to do that, Yuuri. Why won't you understand?" the blond mumbled dejectedly to himself.

"Because, you're not alone," Yuuri said back with an edge that made Wolfram squeeze his hand instinctively.

"And, I've been thinking about that," Anissina answered. She scratched her head a little. "I've been wondering how the humans managed to wrangle the Gaki in the direction of your castle," she said to Yuu.

He shrugged. "We could see them coming."

"And they were, obviously, human…so…" Wolfgang agreed.

"So, what makes them…different…?" Kenneth asked, readjusting his glasses. "That's been bothering me, too, for a long time."

"They simply ride in on their horses?" Anissina tried to imagine the scene.

"Yes," Yuu answered. "There would be at least four of them, all on horses, with their scepters."

"Scepters?" Wolfram snorted. The idea was ridiculous and he jumped back to his bratty nature to shake off his nerves—Yuuri could see that and it made him relieved. "Who do they think they are, royalty?" the blond stated in a boyish tone.

Anissina's eyebrows pushed up together. "Scepters?" She snatched one of Gwendal's papers, flipped the inked page over to the clean back, grabbed a quill and ignored Gwendal's shouts of protest as she nabbed the inkbottle, too. "Did it look like this?" she asked as she drew a short scepter with a knob on one end that looked, suspiciously to Yuuri, like a microphone.

"Yes, that's it," Kenneth said and the other two agreed, shaking their heads.

"Interesting," Anissina murmured, a finger rubbing against her lower lip in thought. "Now, why would a human…any human…under this kind of circumstance… need an aspergillum?" She looked up to see that no one understood her except the sages. She clarified, "Originally designed after ancient clubs to drive off house sprites, the aspergillum is a wand with a reservoir at the tip that has holes in it that, when shaken, spreads holy water."

"But water wouldn't make The Gaki leave you alone," Wolfgang said.

"Which means," Murata agreed, "they're using something else…in liquid form…to control The Gaki."

"Like…what?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't know," Anissina said, picking up the canvas bag and stuffing the jar and stones into it, "but I'm going to find out."

* * *

There was a small balcony outside of Kenneth's room. He'd moved two chairs there as Murata entered with two tankards clutched in one hand by the handles and a plate of cubed cheese and crackers in the other.

"Please," Kenneth said, gesturing to the chair.

"Thanks."

The two sages sat down and watched the sun sinking below the quaint skyline, each taking his drink and sipping—seemingly a mirror in actions.

"What Anissina is proposing is dangerous." Kenneth sighed almost wistfully into his cup.

"Agreed," Murata said after swallowing. "She has worked herself too hard to make up for the problems she caused from opening a portal between our worlds in the first place."

The other sage nodded at that. It was obvious she needed sleep, too. But pointing out that fact to the inventor would have the opposite effect. She would only work herself into the ground at a faster rate to show that she could handle the pressure.

"Did you feel it?" Kenneth asked, lifting a piece of cubed cheese from the plate in his lap and offering it to Murata with a twinkle in his eye.

Murata leaned in and took the bite in his mouth. He chewed slowly, looking away. "The pull and the power of the selenite?"

He got a nod.

"My former self…lifetimes ago… who had the dream bracelet…it had only a small fragment the size of my fingernail."

"Mine, too." He nibbled on a cracker and said, "Not bad considering I swiped all of this stuff from the kitchen."

A laugh floated to him. "We've been doing a lot of that lately."

"Fun, though…"

"Hm…"

A soft pause. The sun was gone now. Only a pinkish sky remained, giving the illusion that the sun was still there.

"Murata?"

"Yes?" Onyx eyes turned to him.

"Yuu and I could feel the power of the stones before entering Gwendal's office.

"Unsettling to say the least," Murata echoed into his drink.

"Could Yuuri Heika feel it, too? I mean…certainly, he must have. Both he and Yuuri Heika…"

Murata leaned in for another bite of cheese. Kenneth, smoothly, gave it to him. "I'm not sure," he muttered as he chewed, "but it seems to me that Yuu has worked on his magic a little harder than Shibuya has. Or, maybe, his connection to his 'Maou Spirit' is somewhat different than your king's happens to be."

Kenneth stroked his chin. "Two approaches to the same goal?"

"To save lives." The double black took another drink.

"…Maybe this time…" Kenneth turned to Murata "…there's one life in particular that they both want."

Murata quirked a grin. "From the vibes I got today, I'd say that Shibuya was in the lead."

"True," Kenneth said, coming closer to Murata's face, "but that can always change…"

Murata tilted his head cutely to one side. "…Or inspire someone before he loses all he has gained."

"Inspiration can be painful."

"Insight in a blind king's heart."

"It can be humbling," Kenneth smirked.

"To reach out a hand," Murata said, extending a palm in Kenneth's direction, "and asking for what one desires…without words."

"Exactly," Kenneth agreed and placed a cube of cheese in the double black's palm.

* * *

"Damn," Wolfram muttered. He was sitting alone in the dark on Yuuri's side of the bed, vacant eyes looking through the large windows, seemingly smitten by the waning moon. But, in reality, it was nothing. He saw nothing. Next to him was a letter, crumpled from being suddenly fisted.

_I don't need this._

His head fell backwards in exasperation. _Just…breathe…_

"Wolfram?" Yuuri called, entering the bedroom with a small tray of Lasagna's wild berry whipped cream topped desserts. They had become a favorite around the castle. He wanted to share a snack with the blond before bedtime. Well, actually, it was more than a snack that he had in mind. Maybe, they could eat and discuss the things that were going on between them. The changes felt good. But, he needed to know if Wolfram saw it the same way. He seemed to. But, there was also the issue of "going too far." Yuuri's heart almost stopped at the very thought. But, then again, Mazoku culture had a way of baffling him. So, just how far was _too far_?

Stepping inside, Yuuri realized it was dark. And he stood still as his eyes adjusted to it by staring at the figure with blond hair that seemed to be sitting on his side of the bed.

His side.

_This could be a little bit…fun_, Yuuri thought with a quick glance at the desserts.

Noticing the shaft of light still lingering in the room from the hallway, he closed the door behind him and then went to the night stand on Wolfram's side of the bed—putting the tray down with a slight metallic rattle of plates against silver before going to Wolfram himself.

Yes, they could eat later.

The double black felt excited at first. But, then, he found himself next to the bed…next to Wolfram…

There was a thick silence between them. Yuuri noticed Wolfram rubbing one eye with his sleeve.

_Is he tired…sleepy…or…?_

He sat.

"What happened," Yuuri asked simply, looking at his fiancé with a worried expression.

"Yuuri." The blond sighed the name.

Yuuri's dark eyes turned to the floor. He kicked his feet a little, allowing them to swing while he pondered his next move. Sometimes, when Wolfram was like this, it was easier to look anywhere else but the blond. However, things were different between them now. They had grown. And he didn't want to sacrifice the progress that they'd made by going back into old patterns.

He'd try something new.

Cautiously, Yuuri placed an arm around Wolfram's shoulder and reeled him in. The double black could hear a small gasp of surprise from the ex-prince at the first touch. He smiled to himself, placing a palm against blond curls and leaning Wolfram's head against his shoulder.

"Feel better?" he asked and felt a bit of relief at the blond hair being rubbed into his black coat with the nod.

"Care to tell me what went wrong?" Yuuri pulled Wolfram a bit closer to him, sliding him near until he heard the unmistakable sound of crumpled paper crunching in between them. The page was stiff and prickled him on the hip, too.

"It's…a letter," Wolfram said, fighting to keep his voice even. He was miserable, angry, frustrated and lonely—all balled into one. It only added to the pressure he was under. And, for the moment, he couldn't let go of the overwhelming feelings. He was lost.

"From…?" Yuuri prodded gently.

"My uncle…Waltorana." He took the letter that separated them into his hand and scooted closer, now sitting hip to hip with Yuuri.

Green eyes locked with onyx in the dark. Only that connection remained.

"I'm not supposed to tell you that this letter exists or that he'd written to me." Frustrated, Wolfram's fingers curled around the papery remains. He wanted to set it on fire so badly.

Yuuri shrugged. "If it's that personal, then I…"

"He wants me to defeat The Gaki by any means possible…_any_ _means_…" The last two words were ghostly.

Thick as he could be sometimes, this wasn't one of them. Yuuri instantly understood it. And it made something cold run through his body. Yuuri's eyes widened. "But, he can't possibly be saying…"

There was a frown between the eyes he was peering into. "Of course, I would gladly lay down my life for you and my country," Wolfram growled. "This letter is an insult!"

"Hold on there." Yuuri's voice took on an edge. "You're not going to."

His pale hand widened and the letter hit the floor as Wolfram found himself suddenly against Yuuri's chest. Something warm and loving binding him—the double black's arms around his shoulders, embracing. Fingers dug into the blue material of his military coat.

"Together, Wolfram…Together…" He whispered the words over and over. A mantra. For a second, Wolfram wondered who Yuuri was trying to convince—him or himself.

When Yuuri's heart seemed to settle down, Wolfram went on. "Uncle Waltorana says that if we don't defeat The Gaki soon, it will cause political instability throughout the kingdom. The nobles might threaten to break away or they may select a new monarch to lead our country." The blond trembled with anger. Yuuri tightened his hold on Wolfram. Green eyes glanced away. "Maybe, even me," he whispered harshly. "No, he hopes…it will be me." The blond looked up with fire in his eyes, devoted and bright. "I won't allow that."

"Wolf…ram…" Yuuri said, mesmerized by the blond soldier's steadfast determination.

"The Gaki will die. And if we cannot find it fast enough…or kill it fast enough…"

Wolfram stood up, walked to the closet and pulled out a dagger with a rosewood handle. It was an antique from his great-grandmother's era. He gripped it with the sharp edge horizontal. "I solemnly swear that I will remain by your side…as simply 'Wolfram' with no family name…until this danger has passed. But I will not, under any circumstances, allow Waltorana von Bielefeld to force Shin Makoku to splinter apart…even for his own political gain." And, with that, he slashed the palm of his hand.

A crimson slit showed up almost immediately.

Wolfram's winced smile beamed down at it. He hoped it would scar.

"Wolfram! What did you just do?" He scrambled off the bed.

In three strides, he was at Wolfram's side. "I can't believe you just did that! I thought this was …I dunno! More of your boasting…or venting…letting off steam…as you usually do!"

The double black snatched the dagger in the same way his mother once did when he toddled into the kitchen to play with the steak knives in the silverware drawer. (Though Jennifer had kinder words to say than what Yuuri did at the moment.) "This is so stupid! I can't believe you! Ugh!" Yuuri placed the dagger on the night stand next to the tray.

Wolfram's head bowed forward. "It's called a 'blood oath,' you wimp…" His voice had the edge of a knife.

"Not a wimp," Yuuri growled, taking Wolfram's hand and hovering his palm over it. "Stupid blond here is going to get blood all over the room if I don't do something." The faint green glow started as he began to visualize the healing process in his mind's eye. "I'll bet this stings… and it hasn't been that long since you were in the infirmary… and I was so worried…" He gritted out the line, "Sheesh, Wolfram…you're such trouble."

_Trouble?! What??_

Frowning, Wolfram tried to get his hand back only to feel it pull forward in Yuuri's grasp. The double black tightened his grip.

Furious, the ex-prince narrowed his eyes. "Yuuri! I'm demonstrating my allegiance…my fidelity…to you and our country. Isn't the price of safety worth a single life?"

"I'm going to heal someone's mouth _shut_ if he doesn't cooperate," the double black threatened darkly.

"How can you be king of our country, take lessons, and interact with the citizens without knowing anything about our customs?" He gestured to his, now almost healed, palm. "That was a sacred oath to my king and fiancé. It was deep…binding…"

_Unnecessary_. Yuuri sighed to himself in defeat. Typical Wolfram, though. "Important to you…" He looked sadly into determined, emerald eyes. "I know…I get it…"

He released Wolfram's hand.

"Do you?" Wolfram asked as he flexed his stiff fingers. He really wondered if he'd gotten through to the King of the Clueless. But, didn't that make him ruled by "cluelessness?" The ex-prince sighed openly. The process was draining him. Arguing with Yuuri—especially—was draining him because he was looking to his fiancé for strength.

The double black could see the odd stalemate that they'd created. "Yeah," Yuuri said as he brought Wolfram closer once more, resting his arms around the blond's waist this time. "I see what's important to you. But, you need to realize something, too."

"And that would be…?" Wolfram couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, leaned in, and closed his eyes briefly.

"It goes both ways."

That got a surprised blink from the blond. And the kiss on this cheek emphasized the point with the whisper in his ear, "It will _always_ go both ways."

Wolfram flushed at the words. Even in the dark, it was embarrassing. Did the wimp even know what he was saying?

A blue military coat tugged and shrugged itself off. "Wha-?"

"You're staying with me tonight, Wolfram," Yuuri said casually.

"But, I…"

The coat was tossed carelessly onto the nightstand.

Yuuri froze when it dawned on him. Too late now.

"Oh, no."

"What?" The blond tilted his head to the side, curious.

"I think I just creamed your coat." He pointed to the nightstand. "I brought in desserts to share." The double black went over to investigate. Sure enough, one cake was smushed flat.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram growled, furious that he'd have to wear his spare military coat tomorrow. He fisted his hands at his sides, face narrowed, body hunched over slightly to get a better look in the dark.

"But, this one's fine!"

"Eh?" Wolfram said when a cream-coated finger popped into his mouth.

"Good, huh?" Yuuri flirted in an innocent tone. His finger was still there and he smiled at Wolfram.

Wolfram turned his face away, anger almost instantly melted by Yuuri's strange boldness. Emerald eyes glanced back. _He's really trying to cheer me up, huh? _The double black grinned back at him. _Well, if that's the case, it's working_. How many years had he waited for Yuuri to do something like this? "Is… there more of that?" he asked quietly.

"Yup," Yuuri smacked. His lips were getting sticky from the taste he just got.

"Then," Wolfram said with a slight smile, "I'll stay."

"Good."

Another cream covered finger came close to Wolfram's face. It traced a white line across his lower lip. "And, Wolf…"

"Yes?" He took the bite.

"You're not to tell anybody about that blood oath you took."

The blond muttered something that sounded like "why," so the double black took it as such.

"Because I want to keep that between us. I'm not asking you to retract it…just keep it between us." Onyx eyes glittered at him.

Wolfram sighed impatiently. "What's the point of a blood oath if you don't tell people?" He stuck out his tongue to lick the cream off of his lower lip.

_Exactly_. The double black smiled at him. "Some…things…are a little intimate…right?" Finger raised, he offered another bite and Wolfram took it quickly, feeling his face warm.

There was a "hm" that sounded like he agreed.

"But, I am sorry about your coat."

"The coat is the least of your worries, Yuuri."

"Really?" Yuuri asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yes." The blond gestured to the night stand. "Just imagine the look on the maids' faces when they see that we have a night stand with my clothing, cream everywhere, and a bloody knife." He chuckled at Yuuri's shocked face and added, "They'll think we're already on our honeymoon."

"Wait, Wolf!" He swallowed thickly. "Will our honeymoon involve…_blood_?" He felt sick at the thought. Maybe, Günter had mentioned that part but had used such elegant language that it slipped by him.

"Just think of the amount involved if you don't marry me," he laughed. It was a good joke, Wolfram thought, based on the expression on Yuuri's face—a mix of morbid fear and horrored fascination. "Now, I think I'd better go."

That snapped him out of it. "No, Wolfram… I'm sorry…I…" Yuuri didn't want Wolfram to leave. Maybe, he'd offended him. He didn't want that. Hadn't he told Wolfram to stay?"

The blond laughed again. "I'm only going to get something to help clean up this mess…" Then he leaned in closer, "…to protect your reputation, we'll have to be discrete from now on."

"Oh," Yuuri said, surprised.

"And, just so you know," Wolfram went on with a sincere look on his face. "Blood isn't a part of our honeymoon rituals." He smiled brightly. "And I have no real plans on marrying anyone anytime soon. In essence, Yuuri, you don't have to marry me."

_No promises. No ties to you. No regrets into the next world._

And, with that, he left the room.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Anissina unveiled it all by roughly yanking back the orange cloth. It was caught by the wind, making it seem less of a table cloth and more like a sail. She set it free.

Sparkling in the early morning sun were two highly polished silver cuffs and a matching armor breastplate—all "liberated" by the inventor from one of Blood Pledge Castle's forgotten storerooms.

While on her research mission, Anissina had come to the conclusion that utilizing some sort of shielding device that had already had field experience would make the task ahead that much easier. For, time was of the essence. Each report of The Gaki stalking the woods, raiding the garbage dumps, or harassing townsfolk at sunset was starting to cause murmurs of discontent if not out and out discord among the local populace. So, to speed up the process, she would simply retrofit battle gear with what was needed. In this case, it involved almond shaped jewels of highly polished selenite. The cuffs, which were designed to cover wrist to elbow, were lined with soft leather on the inside. The inventor set the stones in a line, hovering over the pathway power travels down a fire Mazoku's arms. The cavalry breastplate, which had thick leather straps that held the back and front plates together, was of a sleeveless design. It gathered the wearer's body into a "V" shape down to a slim waist—making the shoulders seem wider at top. Anissina embedded the stones around the neckline. The dark shape of a lion's head was etched across the back plate.

Just looking at the fruits of her labor made Anissina crow inwardly. Finding the breastplate and with it being the right size for Wolfram (according to Lady Cheri), was a sheer stroke of luck.

Wolfram, in turn, smiled down at it. This was exactly what he needed. And, for the first time, the aura of the stones didn't overwhelm him. Better yet, they were going to help him do what was necessary—he'd use this strange power, bend it to his will and protect the people around him.

_Protect Yuuri. _

Wolfram picked up one of the cuffs from the table, smiling at the double black as only a bishonen could. "I want to try this."

"Of course, you do!" Anissina agreed brightly. She pointed a finger at three targets that Wolfram's men were setting up across the field. They were only too eager to help. After all, this was their commander's moment in the sun and they wanted to share in it.

Yuuri saw how eager they were and tried to cheer himself up. The men were really supporting Wolfram—or seemed to be trying to. But it was almost impossible to be blind to the fact that they were infatuated with his fiancé. Any small gesture on the blond's part would be easily lapped up by the admirers wearing Wolfram's uniform. Still, it was support. He glanced at Wolfram who seemed oblivious to the extent of the awe he inspired_. Maybe, I'm not the only one who doesn't see things?_ He sighed to himself. Also, he was now beginning to feel the heavy aura coming from Wolfram's new armor. It worried him. There was a part of himself, deep down inside, that was stirring uncomfortably at the sensations. Yuuri almost panicked at it—not knowing whether to remain as he was, run off, or fight. The double black could feel his heartbeat pick up. There was something wrong here, _maybe_. But to say something for no apparent reason might be wrong, too.

Yuuri looked up out of his daze only to notice that their little group had wandered off behind Wolfram who had both cuffs with him. Conrad had a mild expression but his keen eyes were set on Wolfram the whole time. Both sages were whispering back and forth, no smiles on their faces and no outward flirting. _Bad_. Hands politely clasped behind his back, Wolfgang was frowning at Yuu while the dark haired king only lumbered along, fingers sliding up and down his long, black braid. Twice, he fingered the bead at the end, clearly out of nervous habit. His mind was elsewhere. But, Yuuri could see the same expression, the one that mirrored his own heart.

Anxiety. Misgivings. Discomfort.

_This seems so…wrong… But, maybe, it's just me…feeling insecure…_

Eagerly, Wolfram removed his blue coat and handed it to one of his men to hold. It was accepted gratefully and, before he could stop himself, Yuuri flashed the soldier a "back off" look—which was quickly noted and complied with.

_What did I just do? I guess, I am being insecure, huh?_ Yuuri slapped his hand over his eyes.

Anissina, wearing special white gloves, had been carrying the breastplate. She unbuckled the leather straps, coming to Wolfram.

"Wait, why the gloves?" Yuu asked before Yuuri could ask the same question.

She held back a grin. "These polished gemstones were treated with a special elixir, but are very powerful nonetheless. And I need to…"

"Not get too exposed to those rocks," Gissela said flatly, walking up the path on Gwendal's arm. "Because it gives you a surge of energy."

Gwendal sighed openly, turning his head back and forth between his new love and his old childhood friend. The women frowned at each other briefly.

"If Gissela's worried," Yuuri said, using it as an excuse as he approached Wolfram, "maybe…this…is kind of a bad idea. We could put it off, at least…"

Now, it was Yuuri's turn to get a deep frown.

"Yuuri," Wolfram warned for another bickering match was about to break out between the two. But, instead, he allowed the distraction of Anissina finishing up his right shoulder buckle while he slipped on the heavy metal cuffs.

"As you can see," Wolfram said, now a toothsome figure in the armor, "I am perfectly fine."

A hush fell over the Wolfram's men. Seeing their commander in those clothes made their hearts sing and one soldier, in particular, fished in his pocket for a handkerchief to cover his slight nosebleed.

Yuuri blinked at it all. He had to admit that his fiancé cut a fine figure in the armor—steel shaping the lithe body with a white shirt underneath and tight, dark trousers contrasting the glittering of the polished metal.

"Fine…you're fine…look fine… Yeah," Yuuri went on, blushing, stumbling across his own words in a way that Wolfram couldn't ignore. He approached Yuuri and said in his ear, "Like what you see?"

Onyx eyes looked into Emeralds. The connection between them—their tie. It brought him back. "I'd like it better if I didn't feel this aura around you now." He tilted his head closer. "I'm worried," he whispered sincerely.

"With this, we'll be done faster." Then, he mellowed a little. "But I can understand your concern."

Yuuri, disagreeing, didn't know what to say—only keeping his mouth open but with no words coming out. Should he stop this nonsense or was he being selfish? But Wolfram looked so good, so… _Desirable._

"Then, let's try this out!" Wolfram shouted to his small crowd. He turned on his heel, fist high up in the air with a proclamation of victory to come.

A resounding cheer went up as his men gathered around.

This was apart of Wolfram's life that Yuuri could see but never quite be a part of. It was great and glorious like in the movies back home. All it took was for the handsome prince to shout to the crowd and they'd be behind him in a moment. Beautiful, glorious, an angel of triumph. And as much as Yuuri was amazed by it, he envied it, too, until he came to the realization that this beautiful creature had forsaken all and had chosen only him, an ordinary high school student from Japan.

The grass was much shorter here. This was the part of the field Wolfram used to train the fire wielders in his elite guard. At the far end were three dummies made of straw. All he had to do was set them ablaze. It seemed easy enough to accomplish on the best of days. But, now, Wolfram felt that only a snap was needed to call on the elements. That and nothing more.

"Stand back, everyone," Gwendal warned.

Hearing the order, everyone took five or more paces away. Though, some did it more lethargically than others—specifically, Wolfram's men. They were more than eager to see what this new armament could do.

"Gwendal," Gissela said quietly, leaning into his shoulder. "I have misgivings. Can't you do something…_anything_?"

"It was _repeated_ exposure, am I correct?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "So, one test could…"

She nodded. "The historical records that I've studied all say "repeated." But with this 'elixir' that Anissina used to treat the rocks, I don't know…"

"She's only trying to help," he defended.

The healer rolled her eyes at that. Ordinarily, she liked Anissina and got along fine with her. However, in this case…with a life in the balance… "If I'd known that this was the reason why we gathered here this morning, I would have had my assistant bring my new medicine box out here."

Gwendal took her forearm to bring her closer to him and stroked with a finger very lightly through the fabric. "I'm glad you're here," he said in a slightly sexy tone.

A slight curl came to her lips. "I'm glad, too…because you might need me."

"Need you?" Indigo eyes danced.

She slugged his arm. "Well, you better."

Gwendal smiled to himself. He couldn't help it.

The light wind took Wolfram's hair and combed it. The sleeves fluttered momentarily as Wolfram raised his right hand above his head with the palm out flat. In a wink, he'd created a fireball—instantly getting hotter and brighter, swirling with life and rotating in the palm of his hand. Bringing it down to eye level, Wolfram laughed loudly, boyishly. "That was easy! That was nothing!"

He stepped twice forward and launched the fireball into the first dummy. It caught fire almost instantaneously and burned with black smoke wisps curling up.

Wolfram pranced three paces back in the direction to where the group stood. This was magnificent. He turned to face the straw dummies again. He only wished that they'd been designed to look like the monster he intended to fight.

The armor shimmered. He could feel the sleek strands flowing from his chest down his arms.

"And, now…!" Wolfram brought his hands together as in prayer, spread them apart with fireballs already glowing within his palms. He made a side kick in the air, turned and volleyed both glowing orbs—red and yellow bands of light trailing behind—into the middle dummy. "This is so simple! I can't believe it," he rejoiced with Anissina in the background chuckling to herself in victory, arms folded.

The stronger he wielded, the faster it moved—like silk running through him. Soft and yet strong.

The ex-prince laughed boyishly again and gave Yuuri a wink. Yuuri, in turn, chuckled nervously with his hand on the back of his head.

_Again! Let's see what I can really do._

He closed his eyes and concentrated. This time, the stones took on a blue-grey glow—shimmering brightly around his throat. The cuffs followed with each stone lighting up in sequence from elbow to wrist.

Wolfram stretched out his palm and shot a fountain of red sparks from his hand, followed by more. An iridescent, bubble like film covered the next set of sparks—creating a fire bubble with glowing embers floating lazily inside. "I had no idea I could do this!" Wolfram said in wonder, like a small child with a Christmas toy.

The glittering ball streaked through the air. It came into range. And it set the dummy on fire without ever needing to touch it.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram grinned openly, turning to his beloved. His face was pinkish and glowing with accomplishment. "We can do this! We can defeat The Gaki. This is…incred-!"

The double black grinned back. Wolfram had done it. And no one could blame the blond bishonen for celebrating.

Until…Wolfram's smile faded.

His hands fell to his sides. He stood rooted to the spot, eyes seemingly searching. The ex-prince gasped and then began breathing hard. He cringed in pain, bending his tingling left arm against his chest—head tilted back and, within seconds, he fell to his knees.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted. He knew that he'd just shoved someone out of his way to get to him. But, for the life of him, Yuuri had no idea who it was. It didn't matter. "Wolf! Are you okay?!"

Wolfram was light headed, hyperventilating, and in pain. He could feel his heart racing…faster, faster, faster. And, then, it happened as Yuuri fell to his knees beside him. The double black was saying something unintelligible. Too much to think about. Too many words. The blond panicked when he sensed it, but forced his body to obey. He had to do something. With a thrust, his palm was before him—before Yuuri got burned from being at his side.

"I can't control it!" Wolfram called out, tears in his eyes. The fire began to dance in his hand as a flame the size of a birthday candle. But it was taking all of his power to hold the rest back. An inferno—limitless in size and scope—determined to flow out of him. "I…I can't stop!" he huffed, breathing as though he'd run a marathon. "It's fast, Yuuri! Racing… I can't…"

An agonizing cramp took hold in his chest this time, fingers digging in ruthlessly and mimicking the same burning sensation in his palm. Wolfram almost crumbled into himself from it. Left hand bracing him, flat on the grass. The right, shaking unsteadily with the flame burning his fingers.

Words in the background—shouts, calls. Blending. Everything. Nothing.

He screamed as the flame burst in his hand. Now, it had doubled in size.

It was slipping. His resolve, determination, will.

"Wolf!" Yuuri cried next to him.

In the background, Conrad was shouting for Gissela. She answered immediately, voice stressed.

"I feel strange…dizzy…" he whispered, words slurred.

Onyx eyes widened. "Wolfram, hold on! You can't pass out with the fire in your hand!" He positioned himself behind the blond, kneeling, with one arm around the waist and one across the armored chest. Touching him, Yuuri could instantly feel the power running through the armor—the breakneck speed, a flow that was so fast it cut into his soul.

Agony. Aggression—building.

The desire for release. To use all of your magic, if necessary.

To die.

Wolfram screamed again. This time, it was Yuuri's name.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

"Damn, it! Hold him still, Yuuri!"

Like a child being squirted with a garden hose, Wolfram shouted protests as Yuu pelted him with freezing waterballs, perfectly styled blond hair plastered against his face and dripping down into his eyes. When the chaos started, the double black had turned to the soldiers next to him, both of whom were Wolfram's men, and demanded their canteens. Reaching in with his magic, he managed to get three glittering waterballs out of them. But having a steady target had been his main issue.

Two of the projectiles hit Wolfram's hand, putting out the flame, and the last splashed the blond bishonen in the face. Yuuri, kneeling behind him, took part of the spray, too. He shook his head like a wet dog, but held on nonetheless—determined not to let go of Wolfram out of fear.

The healer managed to weave herself through the group. Ignoring the wet grass, she sat before Wolfram and Yuuri, getting her bottom soaked immediately. "Must…get these off!" Gissela ordered, manhandling the warm metal cuffs. "Unbuckle him!" she shouted at Yuuri—meaning the leather ties at the shoulders and sides that kept the front plate and the back plate together.

At the first touch, Yuuri felt drained, lethargic—out of the sudden fear or the exposure to Wolfram's armor, he didn't know which. But, from his short experience, being near the blond and his fingers gliding over metal and leather, he made a connection. There was a build up of power—and a sensation that could easily spin out of control if he didn't concentrate hard enough. The maou spirit within himself struggled again and seemed to threaten to come out. _Not right now! Wolf needs help. And I can do this on my own. No, I __need__ to do this for him… on my own._

Yuuri unbuckled the leather straps, freeing Wolfram. And, in doing so, he noticed the blond's body wilting in his arms. The double black chucked the worthless thing away. Never, in a million years, would he allow Wolfram to touch it again. They'd find another way. That's all there was to it.

"Exactly what did you do to these rocks?" Gissela demanded of Anissina who had one of the cuffs in her hand. Gissela inspected the twin with a soured look.

"It's a dampening spell applied to an elixir of grappa with an active ingredient of bala root and a brief exposure to unakite. Instead of waiting for the usual week of applications, I used my "Speed-up-the-process-kun."

Gissela nodded as she examined the cuff again. "In theory, it should have worked because it could dampen magic without causing an imbalance within the body," the healer admitted. "But I would have made it for you if you'd have asked."

The inventor shook her head in agreement. Yes, asking for help probably would have been better. But, she had been so eager to fix things. If she made the mess, she wanted to be the one to clean it up.

"As it is," Gissela said, touching Wolfram's forehead and gently moving dripping wet bang's from his closed eyes, "this armor is just too powerful for him." She felt the pulse in his neck. "Even the original soldiers had no more than four stones set in their armor."

She glanced at the inventor_. Anissina's trying too hard. I'd better work to keep an eye on her._ "That's why I think we should team up from now on." She forced a smile that she didn't feel at the moment. Angry as she was, directing it at Anissina would only cause a rift. There was no way around it. She would have to model the patience and control that the situation needed. This would make things better for everyone.

Low murmuring and words of concern caught her hears. The healer could feel the stares of the people gathered 'round. _Another problem. This isn't a show._

A groan.

Both Gissela and Anissina turned to Wolfram. He was soaked to the skin, passed out, and leaning heavily against Yuuri—head back and resting on his shoulder. The blond was folded into a black-clad chest with arms hugging him tightly.

"He's burned," Yuuri said piteously. "His hand…burned…"

Yuuri's fingers trailed down the right arm and reached the palm. A green glow came. He buried his face into Wolfram's cold, soaked neck as he produced a warm, healing flow into the limp hand.

Conrad glanced behind him, eyes cutting to the side. There was a body directly behind his—one that held onto him around the chest when the trouble started and was still holding onto him now. "Yozak." Coming back to himself, the spy immediately let go of his captain.

"My apologies," he muttered, feeling uncomfortable now. On some level, though, he felt grateful that all of the attention was still directed at Wolfram.

"When did you get back?" he asked, distracted. Half of his interest was still directed at Yuuri and Wolfram.

"I was here long enough," Yozak answered, coming closer to Conrad's ear to make their conversation more private, "to see that you were about to dive into a situation to save you brother. However…"

The face was smooth, serene. But, the eyes held an angry glint. After all of their years together, it was impossible to miss. "However…?"

Even tone.

_Not good._

He glanced at Gissela. She had taken over for Yuuri and was healing Wolfram's palm. The blond, however, was still unconscious.

"We're not like them. We can't do what they do." Sky blue eyes peered deeply. "And my body just moved on its own." He turned to leave. Maybe, he'd go back to his quarters to take a nap. That last scouting trip to find The Gaki made him stay awake for two days straight. And, tonight, he might have to go out again. In fact, he'd prefer it. "So, I won't apologize."

He could feel Conrad's cross stare boring into his back, but Yozak was too exhausted to care. It was another one of their "non-arguments." And he wasn't in the mood.

Kenneth and Murata looked on as Yuuri straightened his back and forced himself up, keeping Wolfram his arms as he did so. The twins, with dual detachment, simply stood there with a flash of light shielding their eyes.

"Did you hear what Anissina said about the elixir she used?"

"Yes, I did."

He leaned in to Murata. "Do you think that we can find a better one at Shinou's Temple?"

A broad grin. "Yes…and I think Ulrike may know a few things to help us, too." He walked over and fetched the breastplate, hooking a finger into the opening of a buckle. Then, he leaned over to Anissina and Gissela—taking the cuffs, too. "We have an idea," Murata murmured and set off before they could say anything.

Returning to Kenneth's side, dark auras began to seep off rapidly from the cuffs and breast plate, clouding his vision. The double black squinted a few times, pushing himself to move forward.

"I'll take these," Kenneth said politely. The cuffs were now in his hands and he walked closely to the double black, shoulder to shoulder to prop him up. "Lean on me…if you need to, Murata."

Murata, head clearing, turned to his side and noticed the enigmatic smile.

"Thank you," he said.

"Well, you can pay me back tonight," came the sexy voice. Kenneth was only half serious about it. He knew too well that Murata had his pride, even though he often projected the image of a carefree youth.

"Hmmm…" came the buttery voice next to him. "I just might take you up on that."

They made their way to the stables. Ulrike would definitely have some advice for them to follow.

Going in the opposite direction, feet trudged through the grass.

Yuuri felt himself pale. Wolfram was in his arms, a rag doll. Add to the fact that he was much lighter than Yuuri had predicted that he would be. Sure, they'd wrestled together, fought together with swords. But, he'd never actually picked the blond up. The double black just assumed that there was more weight to him. He was wrong. Yuuri worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Even when he's at his most desperate…he still calls out for you…only you," Yuu said, walking at Yuuri's side as they headed for the castle.

Holding Wolfram against his chest—a precious burden—Yuuri felt a blush to his face.

"He truly…belongs to you," Yuu stated. But it was more than that and Yuuri knew it. I was an admission of defeat with a touch of envy.

"But, it's good to know," Yuu went on with Wolfgang trailing behind him, hearing him, "that somewhere, in some world, I'm…happy." He smiled inwardly at that thought. Wolfram wasn't his, exactly, but, in a way, he was.

Wolfgang gritted his teeth at that. He had the sudden desire to drive his fist into a wall. Instead, he stomped on a tall weed and got his right trouser leg all covered in thorns.

Far behind the others, Gissela walked along in a thinly disguised huff. This had turned out far worse than she had anticipated. It annoyed her that her advice was being brushed off in favor of Anissina chaotic plans. But, on the other hand, she could understand why.

"Gissela?"

The healer was shaken out of her thoughts by Gwendal. He'd stopped walking with the others to allow her the chance to catch up.

He took a quick breath and released it.

"I know that you're…_displeased_ about the situation," he began diplomatically. He had thanked Shinou that he'd brought her along for this—knowing that something might possibly go wrong. Once it did, he came to realize how important she was to him.

Gissela stepped lightly over a trodden on weed. "And I know that you're worried about your brother," she said back, cutting through what she knew to be male "ego" and getting to the heart of the matter. He was worried about Wolfram, definitely worried—the lines on his face had hardened. _His blond baby brother is still out cold, people are distressed, someone has to be in authority to give guidance and order..._ "And I'm going to check him over as soon as I can," she explained. "I'll have my assistant attend to him and then I'll take over. I'll stay up with him all day and night, if necessary." She forced a reassuring smile.

"Still…I can see that…you're _upset_," he went on, just slightly ahead of her. He glanced down over his shoulder to see if she was still with him, paying attention.

Gissela walked with her hands behind her back and remained a few paces behind.

"I'm not mad," she said.

"Really?" He raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Hm," she hummed in a decidedly lighter tone.

"Why don't I believe you? Could it be that you're lagging behind to avoid me?" With him being so preoccupied with Wolfram's situation and Anissina's schemes, he didn't need to be fighting with Gissela, too.

The healer huffed. She didn't want to do this. But, being blunt was, quite obviously, the only option left. "Could it be," she muttered with a note of sarcasm, "that I've been sitting in damp grass while healing my patient and my butt is wet?" _Talk about embarrassing! Ugh!_

She brushed the huge, almost heart-shaped damp spot across her posterior as though that would make it dry before reaching the castle where everyone would soon see. Blades of grass fell off.

Gwendal's hand twitched a movement and she glared a warning. They were in public!

"And, no, I don't need help brushing the rest of it off."

"Of course." _But a man can dream…_

* * *

"Tell Gissela that I've brought him here instead of the infirmary," Yuuri said evenly as he laid Wolfram out on the bed—_their_ bed. The blond opened his eyes weakly and then closed them again.

"He's regaining consciousness. That's good," Gissela's assistant returned with a bit of relief in her voice. She cocked her head to one side with a smile before straightening up and making notations on her clipboard.

Wolfram shifted slightly on the bed, curling into himself lethargically. Immediately, Yuuri took his hand. The assistant smiled at that, too, as she stepped away.

There was a muffled "thump" in the background as the door closed. Yuuri's mind barely registered that the two of them were now alone. Only the blond filled his vision.

"Cold," came the moan beneath him.

_Cold? Of course, you would be. And, after all of that fire you used up, I'm certain that…_

"Oi, Wolfram?" Yuuri said as he leaned down to the soft features that were prettier than any girl had ever been—lithe body, spun gold hair, alabaster skin, pale lips parted. "I'm going to take off your wet clothes and put you into your gown."

He got no response.

It would have been better, more practical, to have Gissela's assistant help undress Wolfram. But, Yuuri knew how shy Wolfram could be about certain situations even though he often came across as bold and fearless. Yuuri could remember times when they'd been naked together in the baths without it being a problem. And, he knew that Gissela's assistant had undressed Wolfram before. However, in their room, in this place, it might be a different matter entirely with the two of them undressing him together.

Summoning up his courage, Yuuri stepped to the closet and got out a night gown that was apricot with blue ribbons down the front. He placed it on the bed and circled around to Wolfram. The boots were gone after a few struggles to get them off. The coat was equally difficult—requiring that he roll Wolfram a bit to get the arms out. The neckchain was simple once he figured out the clasps. But, once Yuuri got to the clammy, wet shirt that was sticking transparently against Wolfram's pale skin, he had to pause to think. _No, I really need to do this. If I don't someone else will. _Forcing back the thought of an angry Wolfram hurling fireballs at him for getting too "fresh" with him while he was passed out, Yuuri unbuttoned the shirt and, with some minor struggles, removed it.

The shirt hit the floor with a strangely satisfying "smack."

_Now, the trousers._

Yuuri chewed his bottom lip. He had to do this. If he could just keep his hands from shaking, it would be a lot better. With effort, his hands went to the buckle. He grabbed the end. He slid the leather back. And again. How strange to be doing this to somebody else. It felt almost backward. _On myself is one thing…automatic, but…_ He blinked and realized that part was done. Yes, the belt was easy enough when he distracted himself. But, now…

_The button…the zipper…!_

He could feel his heartbeat pick up as he unfastened and unzipped Wolfram's dark blue military trousers. The double black hooked his fingers into the waistband. Uncomfortable and awkward in his own skin, he, nevertheless, began to slide them down the narrow hips only to reveal white legs—slim and perfectly proportioned.

The emerald eyes opened.

Yuuri jumped back. _Oh, no! What if he thinks I'm about to molest him?! No…no…no… I can't…I…_

"Yuuri?" the blond groaned. "'M…so…cold…" He tried to turn onto his side, but he had no energy. His legs felt tangled in cloth, maybe. He wasn't sure. "Never be…warm again…" His naked body shook and his bottom lip quivered. Half opened eyes pleading.

"Wolf?" Yuuri said and remembered what Yuu had told him. _'Even when he's at his most desperate…he still calls out for you...only you.'_ The double black felt a little relief at that. It was true. Wolfram had called for him, needed him.

Pride be damned.

Yuuri straightened back his shoulders and lifted his head. "I'm taking care of you, Wolf. Trust me, okay?"

The green eyes slid shut. "Always," he whispered.

"Wha-?" He blinked at the shivering body below him. Then, with purpose, Yuuri pulled the trousers all the way off and tossed them carelessly onto the chair. He grabbed the gown and opened the buttons hiding behind the row of blue ribbons.

"Here we go, Wolf." Yuuri put the gown over Wolfram's head and reached inside. He slid the arms in and brought the rest of the gown down over Wolram's black thong underwear.

Wolfram struggled—still exhausted. Somehow, he managed to curl cutely into the warmth of the dry clothes. He opened his green eyes a little more when he felt a gentle push. Yuuri turned down the covers and then rolled Wolfram's body back and in between the sheets. The covers then came up to Wolfram's nose.

There was a blond, mussed-up curled head with half-mooned emerald eyes that peeped out.

"Warm enough now?" the double black asked, leaning in with hands on his hips.

There was a pause before Wolfram muffled a "no."

Onyx eyes narrowed, concerned. "Do you need a blanket or anything?"

"No." Wolfram shivered and snuggled in again. He could feel his connection with the elements but his magic was low, incredibly low. In his mind's eye, the flame was there and it danced, flickered with life. But, had Yuu not distracted him, he would have gladly spent all that he was and all that he had on some worthless straw dummies just to show off. He felt foolish. What kind of responsible man was that? What kind of soldier? What kind of parent? _Stupid, that's what._

"Yuuri?" Sad green eyes stole a look at him again from under the covers.

"Yes?"

"I failed you," he sighed. "Once I'm stronger…I'll find a way to use that armor and…"

"No! What are you saying?! There's no way I'll allow it!" Yuuri's eyes narrowed, fists now clinched at his sides. He was boiling. He'd grown so angry so quickly that his first instinct was to slap Wolfram, as weak as the fire Mazoku was, all over again. In spite of his "sweetness and light" reputation, he wasn't beyond giving a good hand to the face when someone deserved it. And, saying such a dim-witted, self-destructive thing was on the borderline of a face slap or, at least, a dope slap.

From the look on Yuuri's face, it was clear that he was heated. But, Wolfram was just too exhausted to argue. And his conscience still nagged at him for all that had gone wrong. If only he'd been a stronger person. If only he hadn't paraded around like some peacock. Too much pride when training. How many times had he drilled that into his own men? Embarrassing. Ridiculous. A waste. "Sorry," was all he could utter before the thought occurred that he should just escape Yuuri's angry face by going to sleep.

_Wha-?_ Yuuri thought, frowning at the word. He'd really expected this to be another one of their on-going arguments. But, it wasn't and the blond was in no shape for one. Picking on the weak. That's what it felt like now. "No… You…actually…did your best," Yuuri admitted, thinking back on it and recognizing the tone he had taken with Wolfram was a near copy of a scolding he got not too long ago from his brother, Shori, on an entirely different topic. Yuuri's face fell a little. Maybe, he'd taken it a bit too far and let his emotions rule him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of." Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed. He fidgeted. "You were really quite…_handsome_…out there today, too." He lowered his head, embarrassment or jealousy—he wasn't sure which. "Your men thought so."

There was a bratty "huff" coming from under the sheets. "There's only one man I'm interested in. And, right now, he's mad at me." He sunk a little deeper into the mattress. But, in the next second, he kicked himself mentally. A man—a _real_ man---shouldn't act this way.

"Only when you say ridiculous things…like putting on that armor again." Yuuri's tone lightened up. "The rest of the time, I…kind of…_like_ being by your side.

"Hm…."

"So, going back to my original question…" Dark eyes, much rounder and kinder now, turned to Wolfram. "…Is there anything I can do for you?" Yuuri finished it with a quirked smile, the kind that the fire Mazoku could never resist.

"Anything?" Emerald eyes glanced up from under long, thick lashes.

"Yup." Yuuri leaned over to get a better look. "Water? A snack? Oh, I really should go tell Gissela and your family the good news that you're awake."

Wolfram struggled but managed to sit up in the bed. "Join me?" He turned the covers back and waited to see the reaction. What little warmth he had before was almost gone now. He shivered again even though he'd braced himself, not wanting to look weak in front of Yuuri.

The double black glanced at the door. He was certain that someone would, eventually, come into the room to check on them. Plus, he was wearing his street clothes, not pajamas.

"Hold me?"

Yuuri turned his head back. Wolfram had scooted over in the bed to make some room.

With an indulgent smile, Yuuri kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed. The blond shivered up against him and put his head on Yuuri's chest. "Just for a minute…and, then, I'll let you go," he promised.

_I won't hold you to that._ Yuuri stroked impossibly soft, damp blond hair—raking his fingers through and working the knots out. "Close your eyes."

There was a hum of agreement.

"And Wolfram?"

"Yes." He shivered and his voice quivered the word.

"You didn't fail me." Hands tightened around cool shoulders, sharing body heat. "We'll figure this out. And we'll do it together."

"As you say…" Oh, Yuuri felt so good against him—so warm, like sunshine. The flame in his heart began to build slowly. The element grew brighter within.

"Oh, and Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot to say 'wimp'."

Yuuri could feel the blond chuckle into his chest. The brief ruble was reassuring.

"…Wimp…"

"Now, that's more like it."

Ten minutes later, Gissela, her assistant, Gwendal, and Conrad all stood in the royal bedroom with a hallway of Wolfram's men mixed in with off duty soldiers peeping in through the open door. The four poster bed's curtains were drawn closed and there were two sets of light snores coming from within.

"Should we…check on them?" the assistant asked, biting a nail nervously. Disturbing The Demon King could have dire consequences not to mention a certain fiery blond's sharp tongue. But it might be medically necessary.

"Not if you want Wolfram to use the last of his magic frying you for interrupting his…personal moment," Gwendal said brusquely. Gissela put a hand to her lips to stifle a giggle as Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the migraine from getting worse. How did these two, who weren't even engaged anymore, keep ending up in bed together? In semi-public ways, no less? With a deep frown, he gestured to everyone in the room to leave. They filed out like the good soldiers he expected them to be. Only Gissela hanging back (and giving him a quick peck on the nose for good measure) got the frown off in time to shut the door.

From behind the curtain, Wolfram heard the door and, somewhat lethargically, raised his head. He was surprised at the sudden darkness, the curtains being drawn not registering in his clouded mind just yet. Then, he felt a palm pressing against his curls, directing his head down against Yuuri's chest.

"Go to sleep," the double black murmured. The arm around the blond's waist tightened.

"Gladly."

* * *

"Tom?" Dana called, coming out the back of the house, wiping her wet hands on her apron.

The aging Mazoku turned his grey head at the sound of his name, realized it was just his nagging wife, and went back to his work.

"Still cleaning the fish, huh?" she asked, casting faded pink eyes in his direction as she approached.

With it being obvious, he gave her a non-committal shrug and kept on at it. "Well, it's not like you'll let me clean fish in the kitchen."

"And get scales all over the place for me to clean up? You must be joking." She stood at his elbow and tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear. Her husband, while a good man at heart, was basically the type who never finished anything unless he was monitored. And, keeping an eye on him was one of her constant tasks. She wished to Shinou that things had been different between them. But this was her husband's personality. So, she just had to work with what was there.

The wind blew and the watery fish blood seeped over the side of the rickety, wooden table.

"You will be cleaning this up after you're done…right?" she went on.

"Yes, Dear," he sighed impatiently. Of course, he also knew that the "Yes, Dear," comment would drive her crazy and that she would have the overwhelming desire to put a boot in his ass. But, he did it anyway.

"I could put extra black spice on these," she muttered to herself darkly.

"Woman, what are you thinking? I hate that mouth-burning crap! Don't even think of doing that to these fish after all the work I put into catching and cleaning them." Tom pruned up his face as he finished removing the scales on the last one.

Dana sliced a mean look in his direction. "Then, stop the 'Yes, Dears.' And, while you're at it, cut out that fish anus, too." She pointed down at the rather large panfish he was working on. "Unless, of course, you enjoy eating fish bum."

Tom snorted in her direction, "Of course!" He'd been cleaning fish all his life. He didn't need her to tell him what to do. "So, go back in the house and find something else to do. I'm really tired of you nagging like this. You drive me crazy!"

She circled around the table, now face to face with him. "You don't appreciate anything that I do."

He rolled his eyes. How many centuries had they gone through this argument? He knew it by heart. In fact, he wondered if he could excuse himself from the argument because it would be the same whether he was standing there or not.

Palms down on the corners to keep her hands clean, Dana leaned heavily on the table. "Who cleans this house? I guarantee it's not the 'house cleaning sprite' or a 'wood fairy'." She folded her thin arms across her chest. She wiggled her hips, too. Even at her age, she had a fetching figure and that wiggle told him that he'd be a lonely man for the next four weeks if he didn't acknowledge her talents in the home. In fact, she might make him sleep on the roof again.

"So, Tom, what I'm telling you is…"

A rustle.

Something in the shrub moved.

"It's heading that way!" a robust voice shouted followed by a fireball.

The shrub exploded. The remains caught fire.

A roar of pain.

In a flash, Tom was around the table with the knife. He grabbed Dana and dragged her back to the steps of the house with the intent to get the door open.

Something purple and blue with a multitude of dark legs scuttled out of the smoldering foliage—fur singed.

And, then, it stopped.

Tom had Dana in his left arm. He curled her against him and, dangerously, he pointed the cleaning knife in the direction of The Gaki.

The creature blinked and sniffed. The black nose flexed and sniffed again.

Drool fell in large, thick droplets. And the scent of burnt hair and rotting rubbish filled the air.

Tom's arm shook. The knife was red, bloodied. A fragment of fish entrails wobbled at the tip.

From behind the creature, another fireball was volleyed along with shouts and the thundering of horses hooves. "This way!"

Black, soulless eyes regarded them for only a fraction.

It opened its jaws and snapped up all the fish.

Another fireball.

The hairy body scuttled off. With a jump, it could be seen springing into the leafy trees that bordered their neighbor's property.

The thundering grew louder. Men were shouting to each other.

"This way!" a blue clad soldier shouted, reigns in one hand and a fireball blazing in the other. Ten of Gwendal's men followed.

"That's Lord von Voltaire's men and the leader belongs to Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld," Dana breathed, shocked at the celebrities who just galloped through her back garden.

They were here! Right here at her house!

The neighbor's door opened and Betsy peered out, looking to her left. "Dana? What was all that hullabaloo?" She blinked at the backs of men on horseback—all shrinking from her sight within seconds.

"Well!" Dana said while disentangling herself from her husband. "That monster came…"

"The Gaki!" Betsy gasped.

"The same! And could you believe it…when my man, Tom, stood up to it?" Dana went on in her most gossipy voice.

"Seriously?!" Betsy blinked at Tom and noticed the filthy knife that was lowered to his side. He grinned back a bit nervously as his wife could be heard saying, "Definitely! Oh, and the beast stood right there." She pointed. "And it drools!"

Another gasp. Betsy put her hands up to her cheeks.

"It wanted to kill me like it had done the others. But, Tom was so…so…"

The women walked off together a ways. Dana pointed in the direction that the men on horseback had gone. She stomped on a smoldering spot on the grass where a fireball had landed. A third neighbor woman joined them and Tom leaned against the house and enjoyed the view.

He'd get lucky tonight. That was for sure—meaning he was certain that Dana would give him some money to go down to the pub and drink to his heart's content. After all he'd done, it was the least she could do.

* * *

The knocking caught Yozak's attention right away. Sitting at his desk in a collared purple silk nightshirt, he was about to place another card down in the pyramid, hand raised slightly with the five of spades. Solitaire was one of the games he liked to play when he was too wound up to sleep.

Just like tonight.

"Could you open the door, Yozak?" came the voice from outside.

_He always knows when I'm here…and when I'm awake._

"Sure," the spy sighed passively as he trudged to the door. He might as well get this over with.

Yozak placed his hand on the lock and slid the mechanism back with a firm click into place. Then, he grabbed the door and gave it a quick yank to open. "Captain." His words were tired and even. Still, politeness dictated that he stand back and usher the man inside.

"I'm surprised you're still awake," Conrad said pleasantly as he walked in "considering what little sleep you've had."

"It's one of those times, ya know." He tried to sound cheerful, but the dark circles under his eyes gave him away. In fact, they'd been together for so long that they could read each other's bodies, getting tell tale signals that words—or pride—could not convey. Sometimes, it was very _pleasant_. Sometimes, as in this case, it wasn't.

"Did you try the usual tricks to sleep?"

Yozak nodded. "Wine, beer, cookies and milk…"

"All at once?" Conrad joked, a playful smile tugged at his lips.

A shrug. "Well, I started with the cookies and worked my way up to wine." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I think the kitchen staff knows that the sages have been sneaking wine from the vaults for their own personal 'parties.' So, they left a bottle out…" He then winked. "Sadly, it disappeared." He motioned to a goblet and an open bottle next to the pyramid.

"Still no luck, hm?" Conrad's eyes trailed over the cards on the table. How long had he been playing?

"Yeah," the spy said, dropping his smile a little. The tone of voice was now a dead giveaway.

_Well, I'd better get this part started. I've delayed it long enough._

"About today…I'm…"

Conrad nodded in agreement. "We both acted according to our natures."

Hearing it, Yozak's body slouched, making him place a hand on his hip to force himself upright. "I understand that your brother means the world to you…more than he'll ever know. But, I can't apologize for seeing a dangerous situation and needing to…" He lowered his face, staring at his feet. "…Needing _you_…" Was it the fatigue that was making him brutally honest? Was it? "We've gone through so much…lost so many things, so many comrades in arms… I can't lose you to something…something like what happened today." Yozak raked his fingers through orange hair roughly. "That blond fireball…who saved my life earlier…was…" A bitter laugh. "… Making a fireball…literally…only, he couldn't stop and...I know I owe him one, but…"

Yozak found himself shaking his head at that kind of stupidity. Of taking an experiment of Anissina's too far without the thought of something going wrong…no limits, no precautions. But, it wasn't just Wolfram. Were they all so desperate? Yes, in fact, they were.

"You're not leaving me alone in the world. I lived that way before I ever met you…but now I can't…without...." He walked to the window and pulled the curtain back. The scene was dark and peaceful. Only a few soldiers were on duty below the window, standing guard. Others were making their usual rounds.

"My mother's grave… Your father is gone. We've fought in wars. We left that last one together and I was crying inside the whole time…every step back. You'd lost so much blood. For the only time in my life, I cursed the fact that I'm not a full blooded Mazoku…no power to heal." Strong arms circled his waist, hands stroking the silk. A brunette head rested on his shoulder.

"You do realize, Conrad, that if you die…if you leave me alone in the world…I'll never forgive you. Your life belongs to me. You may spend it with the kiddo, but it belongs to me…whether I am by your side or not."

"I know" was murmured into his ear.

"I hope you do," Yozak returned. "I hope you know that if you die, you won't be alone for very long. My soul will follow yours into the next life. I'll be your right hand again. Pissed at you? Yeah…but I'll be there."

A kiss to the side of his neck. "Don't say that. I'd never want that…or even deserve that."

"Then, don't die stupidly." He lowered his head, heart heavy. "Let me die first…and then you can go on by Yuuri Heika's side for as long as he needs you." It sounded like jealousy. Maybe, it was.

"Don't talk about death. You're the one who almost…" The usually pleasant voice took on an edge.

Yozak laughed a little bitterly. "Do you know what? When your brother tricked me into drinking the antidote, he told me that he _knew_ we were…_together_."

Conrad's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Nope," Yozak returned. "But, he was…glad…" He turned around in Conrad's arms and wrapped his own arms around the soldier's neck. "Glad… for you because he didn't want you to be alone. I had to promise him that I would always stay with you. Maybe, in a strange way, he kind of…married us. I have to remain by your side as 'the years slowly pass' as he called it." Yozak smiled thinly at Conrad when the arms around his waist tightened.

"Wolfram is full of surprises," Conrad murmured to himself, pleased. He leaned forward, their foreheads touching.

Sky blue eyes closed, weary. "But…maybe, by agreeing, I…lied."

Conrad cocked his head to the side, curious.

"I can't promise you that. I can't promise forever. That's why it's been this way between us for so long. I have to give it my all, accept death… if I'm to do my job right, that is." Yozak nuzzled his cheek against Conrad's for a second. "And the same goes for you…no matter how much I hate it. I guess…this makes me a hypocrite, though." He pointed to the window. "But, at this moment, that monster is stalking deer in the woods, breaking into markets, and raiding rubbish carts. So far, with the curfew, no one had died. But, for how long?"

The spy tilted his head back briefly in exasperation. "There's unrest. I've heard more than just grumbling in the town square and in the markets. Protests at the castle gate will be next. We have to do something or, at the very least, appear to…"

Drained now, Yozak leaned his head against Conrad's shoulder. "So, I suppose, I have my own answer as to why I haven't slept in two days and why I can't sleep now." He sighed a puff of air against Conrad's neck. "Most of all…I really wanted to get back…to see you…to be with you…" His voice trailed off as his eyes slid shut. "Still mad…I guess…? It wasn't what I had hoped for when I came back." The spy's arms hugged Conrad's neck, fingers tugging at the material in the jacket. "To be with you…" he repeated to himself. And again. The words were murmured, fading away.

Conrad would have said something. But, at this point, it was unnecessary. Conrad glanced down at the beefy, silk-clad figure who was now asleep on his feet. There was something tender and innocent about it. But, Yozak always appeared that way when dreams took him.

The tall brunette side stepped them both to the simple bed that had the covers disheveled from an occupant frustrated from insomnia. Not now, though. The spy was heavy in his arms. The orange haired man was that tired.

He tucked Yozak in and gave him a silky kiss on the forehead before blowing the candle out.

Their non-arguments always ended up the same way—with the words "to be with you." It was just Yozak's turn to say them. That was all.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

"In your realm, is it rude to make people wait?"

"Yes."

"Same here."

Sighs echoed.

Twin sages stood, very bored indeed, before the four boxes in Shinou's Temple. Nothing better to do, Kenneth took in his surroundings. It was a near copy of what he had back in his world. And, although it wasn't his first time here, it was the first for him to come and _not_ be absolutely livid with Shinou.

The subtle, rising damp greeted them both. Kenneth rubbed his hands together absently. This place, how it always felt, was a stark contrast to what he'd feel next. In a far corner, both sages could sense the presence of Shinou—the aura. His soul had a noble glow but also a boyish, irresponsible quality that called for the person by his side to be more mature to make up for it.

"My…_sages_…"

The blond walked into a beam of light spilling down from the ceiling. He smiled almost knowingly down at the two younger men.

"Shinou Heika," Kenneth said somewhat stiffly but with a polite bow.

Murata spared the bowing and, instead, glanced casually around the room. "We are going to consult with Ulrike concerning these." He lifted breast plate with one hand. Kenneth, in turn, lifted the cuffs to show the blond Original King.

"I was well aware. I could feel you both coming along the road," Shinou explained as he stepped forward. His blue eyes, once round and mirthful, hardened as his right hand extended towards the breast plate. A dark aura clouded up between his slender fingers, spreading into a charcoal color before thinning out into nothingness. A slow blink. The black pupils pushed upwards into vertical slits. "And it was more than just your souls that I sensed." The face smiled fiendishly, the muscles hardened under the ridiculously ornate clothing of eons past. His blond hair billowed even with no wind present.

_Wow…_ Kenneth found himself practically drooling. Why couldn't his Shinou be anything like this one? That "Shinou-ish" mixture of "kind" and "friendly" had a place in his heart, sure. However, this rugged, "fresh from the fight" aura was intoxicating. He could feel himself weakening, melting.

It took two sharp elbows to the ribs before Kenneth realized that Murata was poking him. "My apologies," Kenneth sighed, coming back to himself.

Ignoring him now, Murata leaned into Shinou. "Do you think that Ulrike can help?"

Shinou swiped his hand over the cuffs, dusted his fingers clean of the clinging dark aura, and gave a hard grin. "I am certainly glad that Anissina von Karbelnikoff has no true concept of the extent of her abilities. She is a far better ally than enemy." He chuckled in an undertone. "Of all the pieces of armor she could have chosen in the castle to tinker with, she selected a breast plate and cuffs with dark curses already cast upon them. The stones only aggravated the situation. Handsome detail, though."

"Stop sounding like you admire this handiwork," Murata soured which got him a stern look from Kenneth and the comment of "That was a little harsh."

"You don't know him."

"Yes, I do."

Shinou rested his hands on his hips, enjoying the show.

"Regardless…" Murata readjusted his glasses and tried to, mentally, shake off the annoyance building inside of him. "And I repeat… Do you think Ulrike can do something about this?"

Shinou leaned into Murata's face and turned the young man's chin up with a single finger. Lips close enough. "I think so. But, you'll have to ask her yourself."

His eyes flicked to the door where Ulrike now stood, mesmerized. Shinou, and just about everything that he did, had that effect on her—with the exception of the times he chose to do something incredibly bad (such as the time he possessed Wolfram, kidnapped Yuuri, and then kissed him to get an ancient machine to work) for which she had no excuses that she could make up for his behavior.

Shinou stroked Murata's chin before stepping back and eyeing the other sage hungrily. Kenneth felt a blush coming on.

"Great Sage..." she said with a polite bow. "Great _Sages_…" she corrected herself and gave an even lower bow.

The Original King straightened. "Ulrike," Shinou began with a gesture towards Murata and Kenneth, "it appears that your help is needed. And, if I recall correctly, you have a gift for exorcising malicious spells."

"But that's the problem," Murata cut in with a strained tone. "We don't want to get rid of it entirely."

A blond eyebrow went up and Shinou turned to the double black. "And what do you propose instead?" But he knew. He already knew. The Original King just wanted to hear Murata say the words. And Murata was well aware of that. He hated these mind games, but couldn't help but be a part of them. It was the way they always were together. The Original King and his sage—that soul bond.

"What we want is…" Murata's glasses flashed, hiding his eyes.

"A way to make this safer," Kenneth said, "or Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld will die the next time he puts it on."

Shinou turned to the caramel haired sage and eyed the long blue robe he was wearing. How it brought back the days he spent with the Original Sage—and the long, hot summers when underclothing was optional. "So sure Yuuri Heika will allow him to lay a finger on it?"

"He will do it…whether Yuuri Heika gives permission or not. Isn't that so, Shinou Heika?" Kenneth asked. He'd already surmised that if Shinou had been guiding Wolfram behind the scenes from the start, he would continue to do so when it suited him.

"Possibly." He scratched his chin in thought.

"Then," Ulrike stated in her serene tones, "we will do what we can to assist in this task."

Without being summoned, two of Ulrike's attendants appeared in the doorway. A slight gesture from the over eight hundred year old GenshiMiko was all that was necessary for the cuffs and breast plate to be taken away.

Ulrike's childlike body bowed a final time and retreated.

"I hope this works," Murata thought out loud, taking Kenneth by the hand to lead him back to the room he kept at the temple. The hand was his hand and the palm noticeably sweaty. The body behind him came willingly, but the steps slow-moving. Apparently, his doppelganger had been entranced, still peering into The Great One's irresistible, dangerously slanted eyes.

Once gone, Shinou's sexy laugh echoed throughout and faded away.

* * *

On a cloth covered marble alter in the farthest reaches of the temple, Anissina's armor gleamed with candlelight. Ulrike, two assistants flanking her, and ten shrine maidens, all lined up in a row, stood in respectful prayer. They called upon Shinou's powers. And another maiden, with light brown hair, entered with a white pitcher of pure olive oil. The two assistants leaned down and retrieved palm-sized earthen bowls of herbs combined from a sacred text written long ago by Ulrike's predecessor, Ondine.

The oracle's eyes turned to the door where she knew Shinou to be standing—even if no one else could see him. _Shinou Heika_. Ulrike quirked a smile at him. Their living-world connection was long, deep, and intimate. But, it also fluctuated. At times, she was his confidant—especially in matters where her steady heart and gentle advice could work wonders. At times, she was his golden child. Out of all the possible souls he had to choose from, he'd decided upon her before her birth well over eight hundred years ago. She was to be his channel, his link. Even now, her soul remembered the offer and her immediate acceptance with such a powerful, albeit boyish, spirit. "Little sister," was how he saw her, too. And, should she come into any danger, he would battle for her life. Of course, Ulrike would do her best not to be manipulated into such a situation without need. For, if she landed herself in some sort of peril, Shinou Heika—her _Shinou Heika_—would not be able to fight the way he needed to in order to win. In such a circumstance, she wanted him to take her life. That request was one she had made to Shinou many times—to which he easily agreed and to which she knew was a total and complete lie.

Love was like that.

Ulrike hovered her small hands over the armor. With a wince of pain, she immediately stepped back. Her robes whispered with the sudden movement.

"Ulrike-sama!" was shouted by the women in the room. Shinou, still unseen, narrowed his eyes with concern.

As usual, she didn't complain. Ulrike clinched and unclenched her hands a few times to relieve the pins-and-needles sensation as a black cloud began to smoke up from the breast plate. The stones on the cuffs took on a dingy color, but nothing more.

Giving the woman before her a brief nod, a white platter was offered. Ulrike hovered her hands over it while the assistants sprinkled them with the herbs and the pitcher of olive oil poured little streams of the viscous liquid down. A thin towel of pure woven cotton was offered by another attendant and Ulrike took it, drying herself.

"Who has the sacred text?" she asked.

A shrine maiden near the doorway bowed solemnly and came forward, opening the heavy tome to the page marked with a midnight blue silk thread as she did so.

"Then, let's begin again."

Leaning against the doorway, Shinou's form solidified. He folded his arms against his chest, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Wolfram's eyes opened out of a dreamless sleep.

~ Chime ~

The same call only he could hear. Maybe, if he ignored it…

~ Chime ~

The ex-prince pushed himself up on his elbow. It was late in the night. He could tell from the pitch-blackness of the room. During daylight hours, the drawn curtains would glow with the sunlight's attempt to get in. But, not right now.

~ Chime ~

Wolfram swallowed thickly. This was not what he wanted. Not at this moment. He was still beside Yuuri and the comfort his presence offered. During the hours they were together, they'd repositioned themselves. Wolfram was on his right side and Yuuri was spooned up against him, arm draped over the blond's waist.

~ Chime ~

"Enough," Wolfram grumbled, a hand to his head. He'd get up and meet with the bastard if only to stop the little bell ringing in his head.

The blond could feel Yuuri's arm still draped across him. With his slight movement, the fingers flexed and grasped firmly. Wolfram took the hand, gave it an affectionate squeeze, and moved it away. The covers pushed away, too, and slim legs moved off the bed.

Fingers brushed against closed curtains. And, thanks to the curtain still open and the blue-grey starlight, Wolfram managed to get his robe on. The blond was still cold from his ordeal earlier. And he wrapped his arms against himself as he pushed his feet into slippers. "I hate my life" he grumbled as the next chime met his ears. "Same place, same time…"

He sighed as he opened the door.

Yuuri stirred, feeling the oversized bed for his companion. The door closing made him turn his head sharply. He was up before he'd managed to become fully awake. "Wolf? Are you okay?" He wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he approached the door. And, once through it, Yuuri's clouded mind finally cleared enough to realize he'd done this before. "Wha-? Oh, no…" He quickened his steps. "Shinou!" Yuuri walked briskly to the meeting place. "Why didn't he just appear in the room or something? He already knows that I know."

Wolfram, a small fireball in hand, turned abruptly at the sound of footfalls coming from behind. "Y-Yuuri?"

The double black, with an adorable frown on his face, approached him. "What are you doing?"

The blond lowered his head a little. Did he really have to answer?

~ Chime ~

Abruptly, he turned his head to the sound and then back to Yuuri's still glowering face in the flickering light of his fireball. "Sorry…I'd better…you know…" He motioned with his thumb in the direction he had to go.

Yuuri took Wolfram's wrist, brought the palm closer to him, and blew out the fireball in a single, icy puff. Wolfram marveled at it as Yuuri murmured "Water overcomes fire."

"That was…"

"Magic," he murmured in his ear.

Only a slight glow met their features. Their profiles, shaded in black, were together, though. The next sconce was much further down the hallway.

"And, as for magic... Save yours," he scolded softly but with onyx eyes determined.

Wolfram nodded. He was right.

Then, the blond made an adorable "eep" as a palm rested against the small of his back and slid sensuously to his waist.

"Together, Wolfram. How many times do I have to say it?" Yuuri turned his face to Wolfram's—very close. "Or, do you have problems believing in me?"

There was a silent moment between them before Wolfram said, "I want to believe. I really do."

It hurt Yuuri to hear it, to know that Wolfram had his doubts. But, on the other hand, it was honest and who could blame him? Wolfram was from a world where politics and social standings mattered and changed with the tides. Also, their relationship—their _new_ one—was still in its infancy. Trust was to be earned, not just handed over. Yuuri bit his lip a little at the thought that he would have to show Wolfram that their relationship was _lasting_, not transient.

"He's calling me," Wolfram said in an undertone and walked forward.

"No, he's calling…_us_." Yuuri matched him step for step.

_This time, we'll hear this news together. No more eavesdropping for me—even if it wasn't intentional the first time._

"_Trust__." Wolfram needs to learn the meaning of the word. _

_And I'll be his teacher._

* * *

Entering the room with Yuuri by his side, Wolfram felt slightly better. Yuuri's presence, his concern, and his moral support meant more to him than words could say.

Things were in the same state of stagnation with boxed up old memories in each corner of the room. Only, this time, there seemed to be a thicker coating of dust.

The next part, the hardest part, was waiting for Shinou to show up. He always needed his audience to wait for dramatic effect. Usually, Wolfram chose to watch the stars out the window. Having fresh air to breathe usually helped, too, unless the wind was unruly and he didn't want a fine coating of dusty grime covering his night clothes.

This time, however, it was different.

No Shinou.

Yuuri and Wolfram saw that on the floor there was a large mirror—round but set in the middle of an eight-sided, black frame. Violent images of fire and explosions hovered over the glass, bursting briefly into life. Then, more images. These seemed to be realistic but transparent—almost watercolor—figures of Wolfram and his men fighting something atop the glass surface. Thrust. Retreat. Again. Wordless shouts to each other. To Yuuri, it looked like something out of a 3D video game he'd once seen at the Tokyo Science Museum.

And words written in the dust above the mirror:

Gather those like yourself.

No matter what evil befalls you,

Do not obey despair.

It will not aid you in this final hour.

Your armor awaits in the temple.

The one who stands beside you, bid farewell.

Yuuri turned abruptly to Wolfram only to see a determined expression cross the blond's face.

"Wolfram, listen to me! You can't be thinking…seriously…!"

With regret in his emerald eyes, Wolfram pulled the double black into his arms and held him. Fingers delved into raven hair.

"Yuuri…"

* * *

Anissina sat in the lab with her inventions humming in the background. She'd had a good nap earlier on and was ready to work again into the night, which was her preference, when the castle was quiet and she could think clearly.

Absently, she stirred her apple tea with a spoon. A half eaten roast beef sandwich was on the table next to it.

In her imagination, Anissina could see the world Yuu, Wolfgang, and Kenneth came from. She could see not just one Gaki but a whole herd of the deadly creatures—thundering up over the hillside towards the castle.

Citizens shouting, screaming. A few fools believing that simple farming tools could save them and their families from the rampaging death.

Of course, The Gaki wouldn't be alone. No, they were invaders who needed wranglers to keep them on the path, to keep them on target.

_How many? _

Anissina sipped her tea. It was still too hot and she had to give it a soft blow, enjoying the fragrance.

Anissina got out paper and quill and scribbled a series of zigzags, as was her habit, before writing down her exact thoughts.

To begin with, the creatures had to be smuggled into their country along a set route, always traveling in the early hours when The Gaki preferred to feed and people were asleep. There had to be someone spying on Blood Pledge Castle—someone who knew the distance from where they were keeping The Gaki hidden (a nearby farm, perhaps) until they were ready to strike.

"But, the numbers…" the inventor murmured to herself, writing the word "numbers" down in her perfect handwriting.

The humans needed to determine how many Gaki to use in the strike because that would determine the number of human wranglers necessary to keep the monsters on course. If not, the creatures could—and _would_—go anywhere and kill indiscriminately. And it was Kenneth who said that there were "a dozen or so wranglers" and that The Gaki hunt at night. So, sunset attacks on the castle would be the best because no torches would be required. Fire, which can defeat them, might scare the monsters off or make them unmanageable.

Anissina put the quill down and drank her tea, still seeing the sun setting and The Gaki approaching in her imagination.

Big Cimaron's soldiers were known for going by the book. Or, as the saying goes, "Lanzhil II's men don't take a dump without a plan." So, there had to be a strategy—a set course for the beasts.

Anissina pinched off a piece of crust from her sandwich and popped it into her mouth. "But, how to manage them without becoming a victim, too? They're poisonous…"

Tink. Tink. Scratch.

The Gaki in the glass jar scrambled little feet in her direction.

"And that leads us to the…aspergillum," Anissina said to herself, writing down the word. "It's designed to spread liquid…but not on the person holding it." Anissina took a bite of her sandwich. The lettuce crunched.

She started to take another bite when she sniffed the sandwich and wrinkled her nose. "Mayo… Ugh! I hate that." She placed the sandwich back onto the plate and took the top piece of bread off. Sure enough, the creamy, egg-smelling condiment was there. "I can't even stand the smell of it."

She looked up. Her eyes widened. "Oh, so that's it…_smell_…"

A few minutes later, The Gaki inside the jar was enjoying a feast of roast beef—emitting little grunts of pleasure.

* * *

Gwendal's back was being pushed into the wall. One minute, he'd been at the window and the next, he'd been flipped backwards. And, while he was at it, maybe that textured wallpaper had been a bad idea when he redecorated last year. If this keeps up, he'll have to redecorate again with something more comfortable.

Gissela hummed happily into his mouth when his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him.

It was late.

She'd brought tea for him in his office, but then changed her objective quickly enough.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_Wha-?_ Gwendal's eyes shifted to the window beside him.

Tap. Tap.

He could hear Gissela groaning in disappointment, backing away to allow him room to move to the window. "You'd better get it." She jabbed her finger in the direction of the window where a little bird's face peered in.

"Yes…quite…" he said absently, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb.

Gissela plopped down in one of Gwendal's chairs, placed her elbow on the arm rest and her cheek in her hand. The healer held back an impatient sigh as the window opened. This was one of the problems with having a military man for a lover. Then again, he was more than patient with her schedule. So, she didn't really have the right to complain.

Gwendal's callused fingers carefully unscrolled the message, and he narrowed his eyes to read the thin scrawl.

"It's about The Gaki, isn't it?" she asked, knowing full well that it had to be. They had many of their soldiers out looking for it.

"The creature has been seen rummaging around the village rubbish dump, jumping through countless trees, and rampaging through an elderly couple's back garden…stealing their fish dinner, apparently." Gwendal peered closer at the message. "It hides when it tires… Our men are still after it, even now." He made a sour face, rubbing his chin a little. "It's heading for…"

He locked eyes with Gissela.

"For?"

"Shinou's Temple."

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

.

Chapter 16

.

"Back to the book," Anissina murmured with a pencil now behind her ear. It had been used as a place mark and she was certain that Günter would not have approved—with the book being an ancient tome and the spine fragile, of course. But this was science! And, with that excuse in mind, she did as she always did. After all, it was far easier to be forgiven than to ask permission.

She turned the page and then the next. "There has to be something that is liquid…or can be liquid…something that the humans use… It would have to be easy to come by or easy to make. If not, they could run out and be killed along the way…" Anissina closed her eyes briefly and imagined she could see a human on horseback riding long side a herd of Gaki. It would be slow going—traveling at night with just enough light from starlight to guide their way. Their hideout, a farm or a corralled piece of land hidden among trees and away from villagers, would be waiting. A Gaki would snarl menacingly and, in return, a human would splash it with…with…_something_…from an aspergillum.

Anissina opened her eyes again. She scanned the page with a finger down each line of text, each paragraph—it ended at the bottom of the page.

And then…

There it was. And it was so obvious. Right there on the page.

She brightened immediately. "Of course!"

Anissina turned to The Gaki in the glass jar. "This has to be it!" She pointed to the page as though the little creature could understand a word of what she was saying. It blinked back dumbly and had a smidgeon of memory that linked the red haired inventor to food…or, maybe, she _was_ food… Either way was good. It drooled.

"Now, if you're my test subject…where am I going to get what I need?"

Anissina stood up and paced the room. Time was running out and she had to conduct at least three tests to make sure her theory was absolutely correct.

A lone figure skirted by her open lab door pretending to be a shadow.

"Dorcas!" she shouted, gathering up her skirts. She practically chased the man. "Just the person I need to see."

It was at that moment that Dorcas regretted being one of the castle's men-at-arms. To be entirely truthful with himself, there were, indeed, other times he regretted it. For example, there was that time that he'd gone to Bandarbine Island with Günter. And that melodramatic, lilac haired advisor could really get on his last nerve. However, the high honor of serving Yuuri Heika was enough to remind himself that he had few other truly remarkable career prospects—especially with a baby face like his.

_But, still…_

A little late, Dorcas began to take off at a run but was caught by his waistband and fingers digging in seemed to promise wedgies.

The woman was ruthless.

"Now, all I need is…"

A baby wailed at the far end of the castle. It was faint but she could hear it. Coming closer, she could also see Hube and Nicola taking turns passing their drooling, screaming baby back and forth between them. Teething was such a hard time for a child.

"Excellent!" Anissina crowed, dragging Dorcas by his trousers. He whined pitifully coming closer to the confused couple by walking backwards.

"I need some help," Anissina said, which made Hube step casually in front of his wife and child, arms folded. He kept the confused smile on his face. It was safer that way.

"Help?" he parroted.

"Yes!" Anissina said. "Where do you keep your diapers?"

* * *

"_W-o-l-f-r-a-m_!" Yuuri growled the name with irritation, trailing behind his impossible fiancé. "What do you think you're doing?"

Wolfram could feel Yuuri's anger radiating behind him as he continued on, back to the royal bedroom. He needed to change into his blue uniform. Of course, he could take a different hallway back to Gwendal's and use the spare that was kept there. But, he was saving that one for another day and waking his brother at this time of night would…

"Wolf!" Yuuri stomped behind now, shoulders back and elbows pumping. It was frustrating—after all that they had said and done together. Apparently, it meant nothing to the stubborn Mazoku who was going back to… Well, he didn't know exactly where and the blond leading the way didn't even bother to slow down, either.

"We are going to discuss this. So, _stop_!"

Ignored.

"I said, 'Stop!' and you'll stop…or I'll _order_ you to." His face morphed into a deep, Gwendal-like scowl. "I mean it!"

That was it.

Wolfram turned abruptly. "I'm in my robe and you're wearing pajamas," the blond said brusquely, trying to control the myriad of emotions flowing through him. "I'm going back to your room to change before going out."

Yuuri shook his head "no," like a wet dog. "It's 'our' room, Wolfram!"

Wolfram sighed angrily and continued on his way. His memory flashed back to the orders written in dust. This was the way things had to be. In fact, he would follow Shinou's orders—an 'Original King's orders—rather than Yuuri's. It was for the greater good. It was to protect the land, to protect Yuuri. What he felt and what he wanted couldn't be factored into it. As it was, he'd wasted too much time and endangered too many lives by allowing himself to be injured in the first place. Some part of Wolfram also felt guilty for failing Wolfgang and Yuu's expectations. He remembered meeting them and how impressed they were that he was a fire wielder. But, what good was wielding when he needed training and experience in attacking such a vile creature? Wolfram bit his lower lip in thought, ignoring some angry—becoming on the verge of belligerent wording—coming from behind him, buzzing in his ears.

Wolfram stopped in the hallway. Without turning back, he spoke to Yuuri. "It's okay to hate me, you know."

"No, it is _not_!" Yuuri fumed. He grabbed Wolfram by the shoulder roughly and turned him around. "It is not! None of this is fine with me!" His nails bit into Wolfram's shoulder. "You promised me that we'd do things together…as a team. As one! Now, you're going back on that because of Shinou!"

Wolfram's initial instinct was to fight, to argue. But, this time, with Yuuri's passionate words and harsh hold on him, Wolfram's heart decided differently. Quite possibly, this would be their last moment alone together. Would he really go into that dark night with no regrets unless he did this?

He had to.

But, it was so hard to let go, to become vulnerable for that moment. Green eyes softened, tears floating across them. "I'm sorry…I disappointed you." Even after saying the words, it was still hard on him to know he'd apologized sincerely. He'd done it so few times in his life. This was the only person who truly mattered. Hurting Yuuri was the last thing he ever wanted. But his pride took a beating saying those words. And he'd never forget it.

Confused, Yuuri took half of a step back, looking in surprise at Wolfram. Something was different—wrong. He struggled to wrap his mind around it. Wolfram had apologized, and too easily at that. "Look," he began again in a kinder tone, "what I'm trying to say is…is…umm…"

Yuuri turned his face up cutely with a finger pressed against his lips as he tried to reign in his thoughts. How best to say them…?

_Cute. _

And with his pride, Wolfram allowed another part of his soul to slip out, too.

Wolfram closed the gap between. His slender fingers touched Yuuri's cheek and made a silky, sensuous path against his skin. A palm now cupped the tanned face. His other hand rested against Yuuri's chest. Wolfram tilted his head slightly to the right, leaning inward. The palm against his chest stroked the material while lips brushed against his with a whisper. "This is the home of my heart."

Onyx eyes widened.

_No…wait… He's…He's saying 'goodbye,' isn't he?_ Still frozen in place, Yuuri's heart began to beat hard at the realization.

The double black wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist, desperate.

This would not be their final moment.

This would not be goodbye.

He would make sure of it.

The door groaned on squeaky hinges and Wolfgang yawned openly, rubbing sleep out of his right eye. Whoever, the hell, was causing all of this ruckus in the hallway was going to get a boot in the butt.

Then, his jaw dropped. It was the middle of the night and his "other self" was embracing Yuu's "other self." Raven mixed with blond, bodies pressed tightly together. Wolfram's thin robe billowed in the breezy hallway.

"Ya know, I'd tell you two to get a room. But, ya know, this is your castle and all… So, you already have one and…" He thumbed the direction of the royal bedchambers while the rest of him was leaning casually against the door frame.

Wolfram and Yuuri stepped apart, blushing. The couple, with heads down, trudged off—hand in hand.

Wolfgang cupped his hand to his mouth. "So, what was the fight about this time, anyway?" Curiosity had gotten to him. He hoped it was over Yuu. That would be good to hear.

"Shinou's ordered me to fight The Gaki," Wolfram threw over his shoulder before Yuuri could stop him. After all, the blond had been ordered to "gather" men to help. And Wolfgang had seen The Gaki in action more than once.

"Together!" Yuuri reminded him. Ticked as he was, the double black couldn't help but place a hand on the small of Wolfram's back, ushering him on. The blond, he noticed, didn't complain but only frowned as he walked.

"Oi," Wolfgang shouted excitedly after them, now standing in the hallway in his white, standard military issue night shirt. "Should I get everyone together in Gwendal's office?"

"The stables will be faster," Yuuri called back. "We'll all assemble there."

Wolfgang nodded. It made sense. "And just where, pray tell, are we going?"

"To Shinou's temple," Wolfram's voice replied as they turned a corner.

"Huh? Shinou's place?" Wolfgang scratched his mussed-up hair as he ducked back inside and closed the door. "And do what? Pray to the King of Fashion Faux Pas that we don't die? I hope Wolfram's well enough to do something or it's going to be a long night."

Expertly, the soldier ripped off his night shirt one-handed and reached for his military trousers, wiggling his hips into them. Belt. Socks. Boots. Wolfgang admired himself in the mirror. He liked doing that half naked with a jaunty air and an arm muscle flex. He picked up the shirt he wore the day before and gave it a brief sniff. It still had cologne. Though, it didn't smell like his brand. Nevertheless, it wasn't half bad—and it was the middle of the night—so, he'd go with it. Military coat, wrinkle-free. Now, the sword and one last pass by the mirror.

Next stop, Yuu's room.

* * *

They avoided a small group of Wolfram's men in dark blue uniforms—all fire wielders—sprinting down the hallway. Luckily, one told her exactly why they were running in exchange for not being an experiment—ever. Anissina knew that the nervous fire wielder was good, but he wasn't _that_ good. In terms of magic, Günter was three times as strong. So, she let the soldier off the hook.

Knowing the current plan made her task somewhat easier, too.

Location.

The Gaki was being chased towards Shinou's Temple and that gave her very little time. But, still, it was "time." After all, she didn't need to search the castle for Gwendal once she had her answers.

Anissina continued to drag an oversized bag with happy bear-bees all over it in one hand while yanking Dorcas along with the other.

"It's late," he whined. "Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"No," she said crisply, letting the bag fall. "Stay right here and I'll be back."

Dorcas worried his lip between his teeth. This did not bode well. He glanced at The Gaki in the glass jar. It had been snoozing until they came into the lab. Now, it raised its head and seemed to have an interest in him.

_What if it got loose?_

Dorcas fretted, hearing Anissina rummaging around in the back of the lab. "One more minute!" she sing-songed and he could feel his heartbeat speed up at whatever plan she had next.

"I'll need you to help me position an invention…but, first…there's…"

His eyebrows pushed together when she came back holding a small, white cup.

_Maybe…this won't be so bad. Maybe…_

And, then, he realized…

_Oh…hell…_

Dorcas' scream woke up the castle.

* * *

Once again, he found himself riding by Conrad's side. Even though Wolfgang had managed to wake Yuu by banging on his door, (which got, he had to admit, and adorably sleepy Yuu standing in front of him wearing a borrowed set of Yuuri Heika's PJ's) being with Conrad again was something that came as natural as breathing in and out. But, on a deeper level, it was more than that. He needed this—a kind of kinship and camaraderie that he could find with no one else. Maybe, that was what his soul craved in times like these—to prove himself and to be useful. Life had two modes for Wolfgang: the terror of combat and the mind-numbing boredom of courtly life. It was a way of living that Yuu didn't understand. No, that Yuu didn't want to understand. But, such attitudes made him vulnerable. And, that was why, Wolfgang reasoned, he was needed—why he had a purpose. For Yuu's sake, he'd stay by his side. _Forever, if need be._

Wolfgang turned his head. His eyes glanced back over his shoulder. The young man's face reflected the golden glow from the soldiers behind him, fireballs rotating slowly over their extended palms. It was Wolfram, proud in the saddle, leading his men. The fire wielders came first and then the rest who could wield the other elements along with their sharp swords. Those soldiers had torches to help light the way.

"Worried?" Conrad asked, seeing Wolfgang's expression.

"We should be," was said back. "You do have those extra bottles of antidote, right?"

Conrad straightened up. "Gwendal," he motioned forward with his head "and I do."

"Good." Wolfgang's head swung back, eyes now on what little of the road he could see with his torch lighting the way. "The Gaki hunts and feeds at night. And they see incredibly well. You and I, being half human, can't see the way full demons can. However…"

"We'll manage somehow," Conrad assured, trying to cheer him up.

"The tusks are sharp and they can try to defend themselves with them. I've seen many a sword tangled awkwardly only to be thrown out of the soldier's grasp."

Conrad could just imagine. "I see…"

"Don't bother with the legs. If you slice one off, it runs away but won't die from blood loss." He sighed impatiently. "Aim for the eyes and the nose with a stabbing motion. But, if you do, there's the chance that the monster will try to pounce you. Fire is the only thing that kills it. But that fire has to be super hot, intense heat. If not, you just singe fur and drive the beast off."

Conrad understood it all from before. But, now that they were on the road, it was more than clear to him. "We need Wolfram."

"Agreed, but not like it was before. The mistake was spreading his men out in a line. Had I known, I would have said something. But, I was stationed elsewhere. We need to have the lesser fire wielders gathered around him…making a circle of fire to keep the beast from going anywhere."

Conrad's brown eyes narrowed at Wolfgang. "Wait… Have you told this to him?" he said loudly enough to be heard but low enough to keep others from eavesdropping.

"Of course…right before we left." He cocked his head curiously. "It's reasonable to let him know since he'll be doing all the fighting one on one."

Conrad's gaze narrowed. "True… But what you've just suggested is that we get Wolfram alone with The Gaki in a circle of fire."

Wolfgang shrugged. "It's what's worked before. Only, it's not a 'circle' so much as a 'wall.'"

"What?!" Conrad's low, almost hissed voice caught Wolfram's attention. The blond cocked his head to one side curiously. The two of them were, obviously, disagreeing about something. Exactly what it was, however…

Glancing his way and then getting caught doing it, the two figures riding in front turned back in their saddles. They continued their "chat" with the occasional slight turn of the head in the other's direction—faces straight.

"They're up to something," Wolfram murmured to himself with an annoyed tone. "Sooner or later, I'll find out what it is. The most common mark of a 'Weller,' besides not being able to tell a joke to save their lives, is too much honesty."

* * *

Yuuri rode slightly in front of the advancing procession to Shinou's Temple with Yuu, Gwendal, and an aide behind and to the left. Along the way, each shifting shadow made him increasingly more nervous. Was it The Gaki? Had it made its way here just yet? Was everyone in the temple safe? He knew that Kenneth and Murata were there. But, as intelligent as he knew them to be, what could they do to help out Ulrike and the shrine maidens? Though, he had to admit, the female guards were a bit on the more aggressive side and Shinou, in spirit form was inside. But, still…

Startled by a fox running through a clump of bushes, Conrad could sense his godson's distress and urged on his horse to be at Yuuri's side.

"Almost there," he said with encouragement.

Yuuri saw the earnestness and his spirits lifted. "Yes, we are." Then, he glanced behind him at Wolfram. Briefly, emerald locked with onyx. Clearly, Wolfram meant business from the look on his face. The double black suspected that his fiancé had to be grumbling to himself inwardly now that they were on the road. This was _his_ mission—a mission handed to him directly by Shinou. Wolfram was to take the soldiers that he needed and say goodbye to the person who stayed by his side. But, Wolfram hadn't done exactly that but with good reason.

Once Yuuri had guided Wolfram back to their room, they had changed out of their night clothes in relative silence. The time was now. It almost didn't seem real to the double black. How much time they had to get to Shinou's temple, how much things would change after this if Wolfram got carried away… He just didn't have answers. But the image of his fiancé's burned hand and screams of pain from earlier haunted him.

He glanced at the blond who was sitting on the bed, struggling to put a boot on.

_Yuuri really should stay behind. Shinou was right about that…at least…_ Wolfram had shoved his right foot into his boot and stood up on it when he felt arms around him. In a split second, a body pushed him flat on his back on the bed.

"We don't have time for this," Wolfram objected, head turning away. But, the double black noted that he didn't fight to get up, either.

"Yes, we do." Yuuri stroked Wolfram's cheek until surprised eyes met his.

Yuuri had to be kidding him.

"And I won't let you push me away. So, stop being so hard…so _difficult_…" Yuuri rested his head on Wolfram's chest. "Give in…just do it…"

"Yuuri." The name was a sigh and fingers delved into raven hair. He could feel Yuuri snuggling in and listening to his heartbeat. "What are you doing, Yuuri?" Exasperation was taking hold of him.

"I could get used to this."

Wolfram's laugh rumbled, annoyance draining away. "You could, hmmm? After all that time and all I'd done to remind you I was your fiancé?"

"Yeah…just give me a chance…and more time with you." He pushed himself up, folded his arms under his chin, and relaxed onto the body beneath him. "And that means that you can't die…can't say goodbye."

The blond closed his eyes and tilted his head back into the mattress. "I won't lie to you. So, I can't agree to that. I'm a soldier first."

Not the same argument. He didn't want to go through this again. Hadn't he just said "farewell" in the hallway?

"I won't accept 'goodbye' from you, Wolfram."

"I know." He coiled a raven strand of hair around his finger with a sad expression. "I understand it, but…"

Yuuri's eyes grew determined. "Then, let's go together…no more arguments."

That strange stubbornness again. Seeing it was more than beautiful and it was directed only at him. Moreover, it was a bond—not exactly the same that he shared with his men, his private guard. But, along those lines. It was that intimate.

Wolfram hated himself, though, the moment he felt it—the moment he gave in. Yuuri always had that effect on him. "…Agreed…" he almost groaned in defeat "…no more arguments."

"And, no going back on this…no matter what Shinou says."

Wolfram hummed a noncommittal answer. He didn't want to lie to Yuuri directly or lie by omission. But he had his priorities. And his own life wasn't one of them.

"Will I get an answer?"

Wolfram felt torn, confused. "The only answer is that I will do my best to protect you and the country. And I would feel better if you stayed behind as Shinou ordered."

Onyx eyes hardened. "You can't always get what you want."

"Tell me about it," the blond said sarcastically.

Yuuri's jaw dropped. "Were you implying something just now?"

"Me?" He blinked, seemingly innocent but he turned his head away just the same.

"Yes, you!" He thumped Wolfram's chest playfully. "You know that I've been…sort of…" His face fell a little. The mirth was leaving him—leaving _them_—by extension. Yuuri knew that he'd hurt Wolfram by keeping things the way they had been for so long: avoiding him, ignoring him…the distance…followed by endless excuses. How many had he come up with when he saw the veiled pain in emerald eyes? If he had truly hated Wolfram's loud mouth, bratty attitude, and arrogant words, he would have had nothing to do with the ex-prince from the start. But, deep down, it was attractive. It was raw, brutally honest, passionate, and, if he thought on it long enough, almost sexual coming from such a handsome person—a far cry from a noble who would hide behind manners and pleasant conversation.

"I understand," the blond said. There was no need to finish that comment. So, mercifully, he'd be the one to end it. "Sometimes, it's a challenge to make a difficult choice and stay with it."

"Like you are right now?" the double black asked, not letting up.

That hurt in an entirely new way. Wolfram winced. "Yes." He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, drawing him closer. "But, in your situation, nobody would die. If broken hearts were fatal, I would have been dead long ago."

_Broken…_

The body wilted. "Wolfram?" He muffled the name against the blond's chest, tears forming. "I'm so… sorry."

"You apologize too easily." He rubbed the double black's back soothingly.

"No, really…I…" The voice was wet.

"I can take it," Wolfram breathed, hoping that the words were true. No, he'd _make_ _them_ true. "And, we have to leave now. No more delays."

"I agree," Yuuri said slowly, rubbing a watery eye as he propped himself up.

"Then, let's go."

* * *

It was the road's end. The armed procession stopped at the front gates to Shinou's Temple. However, the battle horses, sensing something was about to take place, pawed at the bare earth in anticipation. Wolfram patted the white mane of his steed and the side of the neck, further connecting the rider's bond that he had with this horse.

Tilting his head up, Wolfram was not so surprised to see that all of the torches lining the upper parts of the central tower and the roof were belching fire in defiance of the monster that was approaching. Though, what made it unusual was that the fire was green with a yellow haze—whether it was from magic or a spiritual ritual, the blond didn't know.

The wind blew against him with a slight chill. Wolfram, in that moment, was the epitome of the hero. His hair caught the light from the fireball he'd conjured. The reins held majestically in his other hand. Wolfram was tall in the saddle, chin high, and shoulders back.

Just like his horse, Wolfram could feel his body tense with anticipation. His lithe form could feel the flow of adrenaline and his mind chose to direct it in ways that would benefit him—sharp eyes, clear thinking, crispness in movement in hard steel and burning flame. Emerald eyes hardened and a jaunty step once he was down from the horse. The men behind him were the same. And, even Conrad and Wolfgang's body language spoke combat.

"This is what soldiers are like," Yuu said to Yuuri distractedly as his black eyes roamed. The young monarch threaded his long braid between his fingers. "It's who they are. To ask differently is like asking a tiger not to be a tiger."

Yuuri nodded to that, not pleased with it, though.

With effort, the gates swung back and the group of men turned to see Ulrike standing at Shinou's right hand. Her childlike body robed in plain silk next to Shinou's outrageous garb made an interesting contrast. From behind, Kenneth and Murata joined them—making the four of them along with the crowd of devout shrine maidens an interesting, almost enthralling, spiritual family.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld," Shinou called out, voice loud and demanding.

Wolfram straightened, head held high. He came when The Original King spoke his name—passing Conrad and Gwendal, Yuuri and Yuu. He didn't look at them. He didn't need to.

The blond approached and, gallantly, went down on one knee, bending to Shinou reverently.

Voices behind him. Among the crowd, Yuuri turned with a jerk and took in the sight of Wolfram's men—all frozen in place, spellbound by a scene that they felt privileged to witness. Their handsome, gallant commanding officer was receiving the blessings of Shinou, his ancestor and, quite literally, a more powerful, charismatic, and bewitching version of the handsome form. It was in that moment, seeing the two men together, that Yuuri suspected that part of Wolfram's irresistible charm was his unmistakable resemblance to Shinou. And it made his heart ache. No matter how hard Wolfram tried, he could never shake off Shinou's presence. Never.

Wolfram continued to kneel with perfect form, perfect poise in the burning torchlight—among his comrades and among his element. Wolfram's men would probably tell stories to their grandchildren about this day even centuries later.

At his sides, Yuuri's fingers curled into fists. He turned, raven hair whipped in the breeze that was pushing him back.

"Accept this task," Shinou stated boldly as Wolfram tilted his head up.

Three maidens approached. Two of them had the cuffs—no longer a highly polished silver but a gun-metal grey color. One young woman was fastening the breast plate onto Wolfram's willing body.

"I do," Wolfram said, straightening up. The power within the armor began to hum. He could feel something akin to synchronicity. With little effort, his heartbeat joined with it.

"Then, you know what must be done," Shinou said, pointing to the forest that bordered the northern gardens of the temple "without any assistance from me."

"Why?!" Yuuri interrupted. It was a beautiful ceremony. But, if this was Shinou's home, why couldn't he help defend it.

There were gasps and gapes. Conrad sweatdropped and Gwendal smacked a hand over his face.

"I'd like to know why," Yuuri demanded, weaving his way through the mob to stand by Wolfram's side.

It felt like he was wrecking someone's wedding by speaking out and saying the groom couldn't wed. Nevertheless, Yuuri had to do it. Wolfram was that important.

Shinou frowned at the rudeness. There was no need to step forward so suddenly, ruin their solemn atmosphere, and cause a sense of discomfort among their group--not to mention this was his domain, not Yuuri Heika's.

"Because, this is the way of things. The strongest, the one most needed in times of distress must fight alone. Has Günter not explained this obvious truth?"

To the group, this statement made sense and there was a general murmur of agreement on both sides—soldiers and shrine maidens alike. Yuuri felt a sense of betrayal at this. Wouldn't anyone stand up and agree that this was stupid? (Plus, that "Günter" comment made his blood boil.)

"It's a thing called 'free will,' Shibuya," Murata said in defense of Shinou. "I've often commented that we need more of that in Shin Makoku." He gave Shinou a meaningful glance. "And it gives both Mazoku and humans a greater share in their own destinies."

"Well," Yuuri shouted so that all could hear, "I come from a place where things are different. We help where we can. We do what must be done. And it's all as one—being one—coming together as one! How many times do I have to say this?" He turned to Gwendal. That man, at least, would see reason. "We wouldn't send a soldier alone on the battlefield…would we?" _Come on, Gwendal_, he thought. _Support me on this! It's your brother we're talking about._

Wolfram flashed a confused look to Shinou and then Yuuri—not sure which position to take.

"Oh, he's more stubborn than you are," Wolfgang complained to the man at his elbow but with a teasing air. He was just glad it wasn't Yuu causing a stir like he usually did at court back home.

Yuu shrugged. "If I faced the reality of losing you to The Gaki, I'd be the same. So, I can't criticize him. In fact, I knew he'd speak up because, if he didn't, I was going to."

Brown eyes widened at the confession Yuu had slipped in. "Losing me? You can't be serious." He leaned in closer to Yuu's ear. "I would do anything for you. Fighting alone would be no hardship. It would be an honor."

"But, that's the problem." He turned his onyx eyes up to see Wolfgang's surprised face. "That feeling…goes both ways…and always has." A hand found its way into Wolfgang's. "You were always just too blind to see it."

Brown eyes looked away. "I thought it was Wolfram that you wanted."

"Me, too…for awhile."

Something deep inside of the soldier stabbed at him. He hated that.

"But, then," Yuu went on, "I came to see that the things I liked in Wolfram were the things I like in you." He smiled down with a bit of embarrassment. "There's only one thing about you that I'd change if I could."

"Which would be...?"

"That you'd put me first in your heart." He let go of Wolfgang's hand when he'd realized he'd said too much. What an idiot. What a wimp. It was so, so, so stupid. Wolfgang was a make-out artist who would never change. "Forgive me," he said weakly. "I really should stop myself before…"

Roughly, Wolfgang took Yuu's hand again. "When this is all over, we're going to have a conversation."

"You think so, huh?" There was a challenge in that statement, defending his fragile ego first and foremost. But, the double black didn't let go a second time, either.

"Yes," he returned with equal determination, "I'm certain."

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: Usually, I don't comment on what people write to me in e-mails, PMs, and the like. However, here are my standard answers to save time:

1. If you think the story is going too slowly-- Sorry about that.

2. If you think the story is going too quickly-- Sorry about that.

3. If you hate my characters-- I'm cool with that. (*⌒▽⌒*)

4. If you hate my plot, POV, and/or writing style-- I'm sure you can do better.

5. If you'd like my recommendations for fics that are **much better** than mine on this web site: "To Love" by Mikage-chan, "A Break from Darkness" by XEOHE, and "Pride and Prejudice" by isumi 'kivic' (especially the last 4 chapters).

6. Okay, so let's have some fun!

* * *

.

"I saw you standing hand in hand  
But now you come to me, the solitary man  
And I know what it is that made us live such ordinary lives…"

.

The Smile Has Left Your Eyes - Asia

.

.

Chapter 17

.

"Well, Gwendal?" Yuuri demanded, face set and determined.

He was right. He knew he was. There were moments in Yuuri's life when he had no doubts or reservations. You simply do what is right _because_ it is right.

Gwendal nodded to himself. Truth be told, there was no way he'd send a soldier out there alone to die without just cause. But, the situation wasn't exactly the way Yuuri was painting it out to be. Wolfram wasn't on his own. He had people around him and, in this case, it would be "literally around him" if they went according to plan. Cutting his eyes to the corner, he could make out Conrad beaming one of his annoyingly paternal smiles at Yuuri.

_Damn_.

Yuuri clinched his fist. Without an immediate response, this was going nowhere. And some part of him could feel real, legitimate anger for Wolfram's oldest brother when the choice he had to make was so simple. "Then, if Wolfram is going," Yuuri said pulling one of Wolfram's cuffs off and placing it on his own arm, "I'm going, too."

To the double black's surprise, the metal immediately heated up as though left in the noonday sun and readjusted itself on his arm—shrinking tight enough to fit as though tailor made. Yuuri gaped at it.

So did the others watching.

This looked wrong, strange. A warning flag waved and the blond couldn't understand why he was the only one getting it. "Wha-?" Wolfram's eyes widened at Yuuri. He turned to him, mouth open to berate.

Yuu ran through the crowd, appeared at Wolfram's other side, and did likewise before the blond could turn and do anything. "Me, too."

Once again, the cuff heated up and clasped its new owner.

Wolfram shook his head. _The cuffs didn't do that for me. Why?_

"Sorry, _my Wolfram_," Yuu said loud enough for Yuuri to overhear. Yuuri leaned over, just past Wolfram, to send a scowl his way.

Turning left and right, Wolfram gave a livid glare to the twin double blacks—feeling ganged up. He folded his arms against his breast plate. He would fight to keep that, at least, but not before they got a taste of his sharp tongue.

And, then, from behind him…

"But, neither of you are fire wielders!" Wolfgang protested, stomping through the group that seemed stunned at the turn of events. "I won't allow you to do something reckless, Yuu."

The double black grinned wickedly and wrapped an arm around Wolfram's shoulder—much to the blond's shock and Wolfgang's barely contained fury. "I don't need to be and neither does Yuuri." He leaned forward, his braid resting against his cheek before falling forward too, as he looked at his twin. "But we do have something within us…The Maou Spirit."

_That's…true…_ Yuuri could sense the ancient spirit within him being curious about the cuff. Small waves of power pushed into it on its own—which Yuuri assumed was The Maou testing and sensing what was coming back. He could feel a flow of power strengthening him without, at the moment, being overwhelming.

Feeling somewhat better, Yuuri nodded in a kind of mix of "agreement" and "bow." Then, he placed his arm around Wolfram's waist, turning his face in to whisper the words, "We're with you, Wolfram, as I promised."

Words didn't come to him. He'd gone through so much. He'd had his moment of honor, of acknowledgement, ruined by one of Yuuri's rants only to have him, in the end, stand next to him with an arm around him in front of everyone. But it was when the double black—_his_ double black—rested his raven head against him that he relented to the plan. Wolfram still had reservations, mind you, but he would keep those to himself for the time being.

He had to.

The arm around his shoulder gave a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad you agree," Yuu said boyishly into his ear like a conspirator. "I'd hate for us to pressure you further."

"Well, you're not giving me much choice," the blond grumbled back, feeling the arm draping from the neck and a palm sliding with purpose to his upper back.

Somebody (well, one of them for certain) pinched his butt. With a cute "eep," he stepped away from the double blacks and onward toward his task but with a deep blush on his face. Embarrassed, he rubbed his cheek. _Whoever heard of a soldier going into battle with a sendoff like this?_

Wolfram's men fell into formation behind him but his ears caught snickers, so he quit rubbing the sore spot.

He'd kick Yuuri for this…or Yuu. Both. Yes, both would be good. He'd do that. For certain, he'd punish the guilty party.

* * *

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram's awkward, almost mechanical trudge. Apparently, that little pinch worked.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Yuu asked sheepishly.

Yuuri smiled. "Yeah, it was."

Standing side by side now, the cuffs reflected torch light. Yuuri's right arm pulsed with the power. He was certain that Yuu's left arm was doing the same. Yuuri flexed his fingers. There was a slight numbness to them and, now, he could sense something akin to an adrenaline rush.

"There's no way that our Wolfram could have handled all of this again," Yuu stated simply. "And even the Maou spirit within me is unsettled—from this _thing_..." He gestured to the cuff with concern. Then, he turned his face back and eyed Wolfram's retreat with a set expression.

"'_Our Wolfram_,' did you say?" Yuuri cocked his head to one side, eyes half lidded with suspicion. "Weren't _you_ the one who was helping _me_ get together with him? My lessons? Remember?"

"And you think you've won his heart?" Yuu teased, knowing full well that the short rivalry was over with. "Moments ago, I had my arm around his shoulders and…" he leaned into Yuuri's face "…not one protest from him…or you."

Yuui's jaw dropped. "I was showing a sign of unity!"

Yuu grinned wickedly and, at the same time, he was barely containing his laughter on the inside. "Well, if standing next to Wolfram with my arm around is a sign of unity, I'll be glad to do it more often." He flashed another smile. He had to or he'd lose it. A tickly-laugh itched to escape. "You'll be fine with it, right?"

Yuuri's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Yuu chewed on the inside of his lip. This next bit, would top it. "Then, we'll see who impresses Wolfram most when we fight."

"I don't fight to impress," Yuuri returned.

"Well, I intend to stay as _close_ to him as possible…and I don't care who sees."

Yuuri's whole body flushed at that.

"You're evil."

"I'm you…and you're me."

"You're still evil."

Yuu cocked a raven eyebrow. "And, you're saying that Wolfram deserves better…than _evil_?"

A shrug. "Well…yeah…"

"Then, be that man," Yuu replied, serious this time, "or you'll cause more pain than you can ever imagine." Yuu felt something, an aura or shadow, before the twig snapped. He turned to see Shinou standing behind them both.

"A word with you," Shinou stated flatly before eyeing those lagging behind to get a move on with it. Reluctantly, Wolfgang, who had been standing off to the side but glowering at the topic of Yuuri and Yuu's conversation, turned to follow the others up ahead. Gwendal did, too, along with his top aide and the men under his command. They began taking the same route as Wolfram's men to the grassier part of the field where the trees were thinning out and the lake's edge ran. It would be the best place as The Gaki was skilled at climbing trees.

"Good luck," Yuu said, giving Yuuri a kind pat on the shoulder and following the pack.

Yuuri swallowed thickly. Shinou was probably still insulted by his open challenge to the impromptu blessing ritual. But, it was a ludicrous ritual and an ill formed plan. And, as king, he'd have to speak up under such circumstances. There was no alternative.

Shinou glanced up at the star-filled sky. The moon was making another trek—seemingly full, but was actually not. Only closer scrutiny would reveal that. Tomorrow would have been a better night and the situation would have yielded different results.

"Shinou," Yuuri said with a polite nod that was, more or less, second nature to do. But a part of him didn't feel that Shinou deserved much in the way of perfect manners at the moment.

"I believe I should warn you that tonight will not be everything that you wish it to be."

Yuuri's body stiffened. "Then, tell me what's going to happen. Give me the whole story…beginning to end." That was the least Shinou could do, he reasoned, considering the lives that were at risk.

"You know enough."

_I knew it! I knew he'd say something like that._ Yuuri forced his raven head down. He could feel himself getting angry all over again. Maybe, the cuff was making it worse. It probably was. His "tell me" was such a blunt way of speaking to The Original King and he knew that he usually wasn't like that. But, still… "Then, show me a magic mirror like you did Wolfram all those times," he pressed as his onyx eyes hardened with determination "…when you got him out of bed in the middle of the night. Let me see what's going to happen next. If you did it for _him_, you can do it for _me_."

Shinou sighed at that and feigned disinterest by buffing his nails against his chest, a habit he developed when he was ruling the kingdom and his advisors were whining at him. "As much as I would like to, it isn't the right time." He glanced at the moon again. "Not full. Not half. Not new."

"Eh?" Following his gaze, the double black eyed the moon, too. "You mean…" He gestured up with a finger.

"There are ways around it, of course, but it takes hours to prepare…and power…"

Yuuri stroked his chin a little, now catching on. "…From you…"

"Or, my sage," The Original King said smoothly. "But, in preparation for that, I have to filter my energy through to him."

"Yes," Murata groaned heavily from behind only to step easily to Shinou's right side. "And, trust me, I hate being used as Shinou's battery."

Yuuri smiled thinly. He couldn't stop himself. He knew better than to ask how the "filtering" process worked because he was certain the king would easily divulge the little nugget of information—in vivid detail, probably—rather than the knowledge he truly needed. (Plus, Yuuri wasn't ready for _that_ image to be stuck in his head for the rest of his life. There was such a thing as too much truth.)

"But, Yuuri Heika," Shinou went on, becoming serious now, "even if I could show you every detail, it would not change the ultimate outcome."

"What's going to happen, then? As much as you can tell me," Yuuri asked urgently. He needed to know. He needed something to go on. They were in the dark, literally, with a monster that could see better than they could. It was fast and it was poisonous. Only fire could kill it and, yet, he'd find a way to help somehow—to give what he could to do it.

Shinou tilted his head to one side with slight confusion. "Do you mean giving you all of this advanced warning to prepare your forces wasn't enough? Even now, a handful of your men on horseback are chasing it. Granted, it's been going on for awhile now and the horses, as well as the riders, are probably tired."

_That's right…_ Yuuri straightened up and gave a serious stare. "Anything…Anything you can tell me."

"As you wish, then…" Shinou sighed in a deep, velvety tone with his cape dancing in the breeze—fluttering over his shoulder. "On this night, the one who was once betrothed to a monarch will meet his end."

"S-Sorry…?" _What did he just say?_ Something cold ran through Yuuri. He looked to Murata for something: Disagreement? Understanding? Assistance?

His friend's eyes showed concern, but that was all.

"No," Yuuri breathed.

"Lady Cheri will lose her child on this night. It is unavoidable. His death is on the wind."

Yuuri was back stepping and shaking his head "no," not being able to comprehend what was being said to him. "I'm not going to allow this!" Yuuri glanced the way Wolfram went. "This isn't going to happen." He pointed a finger at Shinou, who, in turn, looked upon the gesture with dangerous eyes. No longer was the boyishness on his face or in his stance.

"I don't want a death sentence. Tell me what's going to _fix_ this," he demanded, his voice raising in pitch.

"You cannot change what will be because the decision was never yours." Shinou straightened, stiffened. "And you asked specifically what would come to pass…and I answered." He cocked his blond head to the side once more, curious if the double black would push him further on the matter.

"Don't tell me that this is fate!" he said heatedly.

The Original King rested his hands on his hips. "This won't be fate. As I have already said, this will be free will." Then, he turned his face to the moon again—head tilted up, eyes unblinking as though viewing something far beyond their simple existence. "It's coming. It's almost here. Resign yourself…"

"No!" Yuuri said hotly.

"It comes…through the trees… Accept this."

"I can't… Don't you _understand_ that I can't?!" Yuuri turned on this heel and took off at a sprint for Wolfram and the others. The only sound that he could hear was his own breathing in the dark, desperate and ragged.

_I have to find Wolfram…reason with him._

_Even if it means that he'll hate me forever._

_Even if it means that he might leave me._

_Don't ask me to bury you, Wolfram. My soul would break._

* * *

The Gaki in the glass jar backed away again. Anissina, with her eye dropper, splashed in another single drop of slightly amber fluid and got an immediate response—the small body crouched against the curve of the glass, complaining bitterly with chibi growls and high pitched, almost ludicrous sounding gurgles meant to threaten.

"I did it! I was right!" Anissina shouted, fist in the air. She did a victory jig around the wooden table.

Dorcas sat on a hard backed chair on the other side of the room, head in his hands. He couldn't believe what Anissina had forced him to do. Worse yet, he'd done it and the results were good but embarrassing.

The fates must have been merciful because the victory dance ended quickly. But he could still hear her shoes tapping. This time, of course, it was the stone floor as she walked. Lethargically, he hoisted his head up to see what he was certain to be more bad news and then eyed the inventor with dread. In a flash, she'd snatched both the cup and the whole bag of diapers and was off to the back of the lab again.

The man-at-arms felt sick. He turned his head and saw the hideous thing in the jar's continued reaction to Anissina's "confirmation experiment." The little bugger was pressing itself back against the glass jar with continued growling but no aggression, only a deeply resented submission—which made Dorcas pray that it never escaped. Because, if it did, Dorcas was certain that he'd be the one to hunt it down again.

"Can I go…please?" he moaned now that the last shred of his dignity had been lost.

"Now," Anissina called back proudly, "we need to find Yozak and Hube."

Dorcas' eyes widened, aghast at the prospect. "Oh… You're not going to ask _them_ to…to…!"

Returning to the room, she tossed a frown at him. "Of course not… Not when we know the results!" She was suddenly happy again, riding on her rollercoaster of success. "But, I do need more." The inventor grinned wickedly.

"M-M-More?" His lower lip quivered.

Anissina folded her arms across her chest. "And, then we need to fill these." She handed an oversized box to him full of rubbery things which Dorcas didn't want to inspect too closely. "And, then, we load up the new mechanism on a wagon and have you, Yozak, and Hube do all the rest.

Dorcas' head flopped down to his chest. This was getting worse by the minute.

"And Dorcas…?"

"Yes?" His eyes were pitiful.

"Get to work."

* * *

Taking The Original King's directions, Wolfram brought his men to North Field. At one time, in the days before Shinou's reign, the land by the shallow lake had been cleared for mid-summer jousts, games, and celebrations. Only Mazoku men could participate. Each of the powerful families in the region—and most especially the von Voltaires—entered their sons for the glory and notoriety. Only unmarried women were allowed to sit in the stands or serve food from the small carts that lined the wide perimeter of the make-shift arena. The men fought naked in all events and, back in those days, it was shameful for a married Mazoku woman to look upon any male other than her husband. The same rule, however, did not apply to married males—which annoyed Zelmalina von Karbelnikoff who brought forth the first great tome supporting the feminist cause entitled _Mazoku Men and Their Egocentric Rules: Eventually, They'll Kill Us All_.

"What is it, Conrad?" Wolfram asked, looking over his shoulder at the tall, brunette soldier only two paces behind. In fact, he'd been shadowing him all the way. Only now did Wolfram have the time to deal with him.

Conrad bit his lip, trying to think of the best phrasing to use.

"Shall we set up positions?" one of Wolfram's men interrupted as he approached from the side.

"Yes, direct everyone to form a standard extended circle formation with our earth wielders as support. Once the enemy is within, we'll blaze a fire-ring."

"Yes sir," the man said.

"Only," Wolfram added with a glance to Conrad, "I want it extend up into a 'wall' so that the creature can't escape." Wolfram gestured up with both hands as he explained the task.

"And…use of shields, sir?"

"As strong as possible," Wolfram said. "Given that, our three earth wielders will be able to knock The Gaki back inside if it should try to jump over the wall."

"Can it leap _that_ _high_, sir?" the soldier asked, eyes wide.

Emeralds narrowed at the thought. "Not with _me_ at the center of it."

"Wolfram!" Conrad practically barked before he could stop himself. This was what he wanted to discuss with his brother.

"Sir?" the soldier said nervously, casting glances back and forth between the brothers.

"Go on," Wolfram said, mouth turning down because of Conrad's interference.

"Ummm… Sir, the…uh…_standard_ procedure that you taught us was to shrink a fire-ring until the enemy within it becomes trapped and set on fire. Should we…?"

Conrad's jaw fell. There was no way he'd allow his brother to sacrifice himself, Yuuri, and Yuu by doing that. They were his precious people.

The blond shook his head. "As I said before…" He glanced at Conrad. "The standard ring may not be hot enough to deal with it. So, we're going to have the three of us in the center with The Gaki and the wall of fire around us so that it can't escape."

"But, with all that fire… It will be hot, sir… How long could anyone…?"

"_Wolfram_," Conrad said forcefully now. It got him a hostile glare, being spoken to in that manner in front of one of his subordinates. Apparently, ignoring his older brother wasn't working.

"With respect, Wolfram," Conrad repeated himself but in a lower tone, "we need to discuss this."

"Go see to the men," Wolfram ordered to his soldier. He, then, gave Conrad his full attention but his self-control over his temper was hanging by a thread. "Was this what you were talking about with Wolfgang all the way over here? How to interfere with my mission?"

Brown eyes widened. _He must have seen us. _

"It's not that, Wolfram." Conrad recovered from the surprise, coming in closer and standing practically side by side with him, head down to speak with the shorter figure. "Wolfgang wants to end this quickly, but I have only one little brother. So, forgive me when I say that you matter to me and…"

"I am a capable soldier!" Wolfram hissed back—sensing his body armor humming to life from his volatile temper and, consequently, adrenaline rush. "I train soldiers. It's what I do best besides fighting." He rounded on Conrad. "And while I'm not as skilled with a sword as you are…I'll never surpass you…I can do something you can't!" The lithe body took harder and harder breaths. "My fire…is _powerful_. My fire burns!" Wolfram's hair began to billow up even though the wind was blowing to the east. His emerald eyes sparked with an unearthly power and his body became rigid with a face that was both tragic and enchanting.

Involuntarily, Conrad took a step back from him.

"So, never imply that I am weak!"

The stones in the breastplate brightened, hues shifting color with each breath Wolfram took.

"Wolfram, _please_…I…" Conrad was at a loss. Everything he was doing, everything he was saying—none of it had the effect that he wanted. The only person Wolfram would listen to right now would be Shinou or…

"Oi!" Yuuri bellowed with Yuu quickly catching up with him from outside of the circle of blue clad fire wielders.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted again, catching the blond's attention and getting a sudden, spiteful look which surprised him. Running all this way, he'd only wanted to reach Wolfram and be by his side in this time of trouble. Never had he imagined that the ex-prince would be like this—in this state of mind. What had happened? It was as though the young man standing before him was a stranger in Wolfram's skin.

Yuu nodded to himself, tapping his metal cuff with his index finger. His body wanted to do that as well—vent the force that was acting upon him. His Maou spirit was struggling, too, but he had better control due to continued practice with his water element. The fire element, he guessed, had a better affinity with the stones thanks to Shinou and the shrine maidens. He tapped the cuff again and Yuuri caught on. His onyx eyes softened.

_Then, Shinou was right all along. There's nothing I can do. It can't be helped. And if I fight Wolfram on this, _he thought as haunted emerald eyes seemed to be searching him, challenging for dominance in an almost bloodthirsty manner_, who knows how he'll react?_

"It's time. It's almost here," Yuuri said giving in and hating himself for it. He took Wolfram by the hand cautiously and gave the palm a brief squeeze. The double black was surprised that Wolfram allowed him to do it under the circumstances. He seemed so agitated.

"Uhhh… A-Any chance of getting you to take that thing off if it dominates you again?" he asked lightly, brushing his fingers against the breastplate as they moved to their positions. Even from that brief contact, the power that coursed under the tips moved like quicksilver.

"No," Wolfram growled darkly.

"When it's over, though, it goes back to the shrine maidens," Yuu stated with Yuuri agreeing instantly. They looked to Wolfram for acknowledgement.

"Let's get through this first," Wolfram returned, voice now an octave deeper. The sound was a stark contrast to his lithe form and milk-white skin with dark shadows forming under the eyes. Though, Yuuri told himself that it was just a trick of the flickering torchlight and fireballs.

"Wolfram?" Yuu placed a casual hand on his leather shoulder strap and then toyed with it by rubbing a finger up and down. "Promise?" He smiled hopefully. It was an exact copy of the smile Yuuri would often use on Wolfram. And, no matter how irate he was, he could never refuse it.

"Promise," he conceded in a whisper but then whipped his head at the unmistakable sound of leaves or shrubs shaking violently somewhere off to the left. In the distance, there was the thundering of horses and the shouting of men growing louder with each second. The voices continued: ordering, demanding, directing, accepting. Then, heavily, silence fell and the hoof-clatter of the pursuers changed. The rhythm changed. The horses clomped onto a narrow road or animal trail, Yuuri guessed—the sound carrying easily in the night air before moving through low growing vegetation again. Whatever was dashing through the dark foliage took on a large "s" pattern in the knee high grass—shifting back and forth, tramping left and right and, then, an unexpected leap with a treetop rustling.

And something growled.

"Flames off!" Wolfram shouted to his elite guard and the darkness of the night bled onto the field. Only the torches of von Voltaire's men on horseback by the narrow path and the backdrop of Shinou's temple in the distance held any light.

Squinting, Conrad could make out the shadow of Wolfram's men standing in an enormous circle with Yuuri and Yuu at the center. Wolfram, whose body armor's stones gave a frosty glow, was urging them back behind him with an impatient gesture. The earth wielders, of which there were only three, were spaced behind as backup. But, they appeared nervous, shifting their weight from leg to leg like theatre stage hands waiting for their cue. Conrad hoped that this would be enough. He nodded as Gwendal approached him, face grim in the blue-grey moonlight.

Nearing their position, the handful of Mazoku continued to give chase, their torches and the leader's fireball were pin pricks flickering among narrow tree trunks, broad leaves, and bushy shrubs. But, in their nighttime pursuit, they'd lost The Gaki again. And there was no effort to hide it.

"Where did it go?" a deep voice shouted.

"There!"

"No, it's…_there_!"

"Can't be…"

The steeds were clomping at a slower rate—awkward and seemingly without purpose—grass muffled the sounds but not enough to make them stealthy.

"Wait, it's…_up there_!"

A mature tree with a high limb bowing towards Wolfram and the group shook suddenly with leaves raining down.

Gurgled panting.

A higher branch dipped and sprung back with _click-ticks_ against thick tree bark.

Higher.

It stopped. It waited.

_click-ticks._

_click-ticks._

_click-ticks._

Thousands of them rattled up, resolute.

As they neared the edge of the clearing, the riders fanned out, some to the right and some to the left.

"Oi! There!"

A fireball launched, lighting up the treetop with golden brightness only to have it catch on fire and smolder.

With flames behind it and the blue-grey moonlight above, The Gaki leapt into the clearing using web-like wings between each leg. Now, scuttling as low to the ground as it could—sniffing, snorting. It had to escape, but food was here too. All around. All directions.

Food.

And it was hungry. Always hungry.

"Now!" Wolfram shouted.

The fireballs lit with a threatening _huff_. A dotted circle burning wide—golden lights flickering brightly.

Yuu, Wolfram, and Yuuri stood before it.

The fur-covered face was matted up from feeding, brownish stains smudged around the wide mouth. Longer strands of fur fell over its eyes. What had been wet had dried in stringy, knotted fringe. One of the two yellowing tusks had been chipped off at an angle and blood-stained. The black, spongy nose caught the scents around it, blowing on the wind. The Gaki produced a bloody gurgle. The head moved from side to side. The creature realized that it was surrounded but the craving was there, too—driving it. It scuttled back and forth, sizing up its situation and the three who were there with it. The three biggest threats—or fodder—maybe.

"Yuuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Last chance to go. Just walk away from here. Nobody would fault you, but hand me the cuff." He extended a hand to take it.

The blond almost sounded like his old self—_almost_. But it wasn't. Yuuri's heart told him so. And it could be a trick to get the cuff, to get more power to fuel his armor. Wolfram, _his_ Wolfram, wasn't entirely here. And Yuuri hated not being able to trust him entirely because he wanted to so badly. The double black pressed the cuffed arm against his chest, feeling the hum of the metal and the magic it contained. "I won't leave you."

"I thought that's what you'd say," Wolfram grumbled. "Ready?" He shot the question to Yuu. There was no point in asking him to leave. He was Yuuri's twin with Yuuri's opinions.

"Here we go!" Yuu shouted as he pulled lake water from behind one of Wolfram's men. The water was arced into the air and then shaped into a dragon, teeth bared. Yuuri, reached out his hand for the lake, too, forcing himself to draw water. He wasn't sure that he could do it, but he'd try. But instead of a dragon, all he'd managed was a light stream of water—splashing The Gaki with it. Enraged, The Gaki shook the water off like a wet dog and ran at them—tusks forward.

"Oh, now you've done it, Yuuri! Gakis hate water!"

"Now you tell me!"

"Move!" Wolfram ordered, creating a fire lion by simply snapping his fingers and then rushing it forward with only a slight thought. He charged after it with his sword slipping from its sheath with a smooth, metallic sound.

The Gaki, whose soulless eyes reflected the shining lion approaching it, twisted and repositioned itself—diving instinctively for a part of the circle that was darker due to the slightly uneven spacing of Wolfram's men. It was going for the gap.

The fire lion fell into the lake's edge with a hiss. Wolfram cursed himself. He didn't have time to bark the order to make the fire circle on the ground. The thing was wicked-fast.

Wolfram made one fire ball and launched it at the creature just as two of his men shouted and volleyed their fireballs at the beast with an earth wielder from behind them chanting the spell for a thick barrier to slip in front of them.

The blond fell to the grass, dodging his men's volleys.

And so did The Gaki.

Then, the creature twisted and flipped itself momentarily. Wolfram's fireball had grazed the back end. It scuttled with its body as flush against the grass as it could but with tremendous speed when it caught the scent and made a dive for the calf of the blue clad brunette soldier on its right.

Too late did they realize it.

Tusks forward, jaws opened.

The man screamed.

Only with the help of Gwendal, who was standing by, did they manage to contain the beast, sending it backwards. But Wolfram's soldier was lying on the grass, body curled into a heap with blood pouring from his leg.

"Get me a healer!" Gwendal barked, taking the injured soldier in his arms and lugging him off.

"Harrison," Wolfram hissed to himself in worry.

"Gwendal has the antidote on him," Yuu assured, "so we can't lose our focus now."

"But, the fire wall will be weaker now, won't it?" Yuuri worried, scanning the people around them.

"True," Wolfram growled and then made the signal. "But it's too late to back off."

A single flash. Fire roared around them, making a circle on the ground—bright and hot.

The Gaki turned again, backing up and snarling. It moved—pacing, deciding—to fight or to flee? But it already had the taste of blood in its mouth and there was the scent on the wind.

More food.

More.

Standing in position with Yuu and Yuuri flanking him, Wolfram's body took on the same mystic glow as before, light glistening from his armor. His emerald glint, chiseled face, and billowing blond hair with a toned body that stood defiantly in front of the jagged mouth of Hell, a fireball in one hand and a cruel sword gripped in the other. He seemed to Yuuri to be something far more than he ever was, as the man he had come to know.

In this moment, Wolfram was a fire god.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

"It's coming at us!" Yuu shouted to his companions as The Gaki, now reared up to look bigger, scrambled forward in Yuuri's direction—filth-laden tusks forward.

Defending his king, Wolfram made a strike with his sword, using the motion to block and knock back the vile-smelling creature—knowing full well that this was not enough to kill it. He created a fireball with a moment's thought and held it in his palm, making it hotter.

The blond waited for the bloody roar and the sound of tramping feet before launching. He aimed for the mouth. But the creature, sensing the fiery movement, twisted away with legs scrambling. A burning clump of grass was left behind. Another fireball and another—all aimed at the creature and fur singed with a putrid smell. But, The Gaki had lowered itself to the ground, flattening itself as much as possible and tramping down wild grasses.

The scent of burning was becoming unbearable. Smoke stung their eyes and clung to their clothes.

"We're going to start a grass fire if we're not careful," Yuuri shouted to the others, now worried about more than just fighting The Gaki.

_Something for Yuuri to do_, Wolfram thought to himself. "Then, you need to keep an eye on that. If the grass smolders or catches fire inside of here, draw water and put it out."

"R-Right," Yuuri agreed.

Wolfram caught eyes with Yuu who understood only too well what the blond was doing. He winked an approval boyishly before drawing more water from the lake and making a water dragon as tall as himself.

There was a bloody growl and the sound of something moving forward, low on the ground.

It was moving again.

Wolfram's armor pulsed.

On the opposite side of the circle, The Gaki reared up—eyes impossibly wide, shining, and black, like an abyss. Head turning slightly. Deciding. The weakest would die first, of course.

It moved. But, this time, it moved in a pattern.

Wolfram's mind flashed back to the ballroom and his dance with Yuu. He tried to push away the feelings of being held and being admired by the man with Yuuri's face. Instead, he focused upon the steps. The monster was doing them again. And he had to be ready.

Yuuri didn't know this. He hadn't explained. There had been no time.

Wolfram jogged forward a few paces to distance himself from the double blacks. "My heart is ice and my body is…" He formed another fireball that came with a white, hot heat like molten metal. In his right hand, his sword was gripped but not to the point he was stiff or in pain. Here was where all of his training would be shown to his men and his king.

The Gaki repeated the motions.

Right, left, right, left, right...

Yuu's memories brought him back to the ballroom with Wolfram:

_Wolfram squared his shoulders. "Let's start."_

_Yuu nodded._

"… _Right, left, right, left, right, right, sway, sway."_

"_Is that 'my' right or 'your' right?"_

"_Mine." Wolfram made a motion with his right hand._

_Yuu turned it around in his head. Left, right, left, right, left, left, sway, sway… He looked into emeralds. "When I step twice with the same foot, does that mean 'step together' and 'step together'?"_

"_Yes." The blond closed his eyes again and saw it in his memory. "That's what it did."_

_Yuu pushed back his sleeves. "Then, let's do this!"_

_The double black made the movements of The Gaki, each step ringing with a hollow echo in the ballroom._

Determined green eyes. A handsome face set, with unwavering courage.

Yuu blinked back the memory and glanced at Wolfram who was, even now, wearing the same expression that he had on that day. But his leg was barely healed and his movements, from the moment they arrived on the grounds of Shinou's temple, betrayed that fact. The injury had to be tender at best and, he supposed, the armor was a good enough distraction.

_But, still…_

Yuu bit his chapped, lower lip.

A gust of wind pushed against Wolfram and passed over in waves against the grass and himself as well as Yuuri. The ring of fire crackled, as though about to burn out, but then roared into life again thanks to the urging of the fire wielders.

The blond crouched slightly in a defensive pose, his weight leaning on the opposite leg, knowing what was going to happen next. He mirrored the steps of The Gaki, knowing full well that "swaying" was, in fact, movement. The clumps of grass may have hidden some of it, but Wolfram knew.

"…And…IT SWAYS!" Wolfram shouted, throwing the fireball at The Gaki, aiming for the upper chest as it reared up on its lower legs.

A roar blasted into the night. The monster roared in pain again—falling on its back, curling in upon itself and writhing in pain.

Wolfram put two fingers to his temple, forming a fire lion by his side and sending it forth with a single motion. The fire lion aimed its fierce jaws for the throat of the beast and tore into it with claws, letting blood fall to the ground in thick splatters. But the creature wriggled loose and ran—charging forward, blindly, at an angle.

"NO!" Wolfram shouted, turning his attention to the path of the beast.

Hastily-formed fireballs volleyed from Wolfram's palm and from those wielders on that side of the circle. Most of them missed, setting the grass aflame. A water dragon that Yuu had formed took out a front leg but didn't do more than delay the inevitable.

The only option was to go into his Maou form. His body transformed—hair lengthening, jaw becoming wider and squared, eyes hardening into sharp black slits. The sky thickened and clouded over, wanting to block out the stars.

All Yuuri could do was stand there and watch—his heart frozen. And Wolfram, realizing that he could do little more when The Gaki charged in that way, grabbed the double black and leaped painfully with him out of the fire ring, his leg aching. Instinctively, Yuuri thrashed but Wolfram held him close to his chest, and they fell to the ground with himself on top. Hard breaths as though running a marathon and sweat pouring off of the blond brought Yuuri back to his senses.

"Wolf! We have to do something!" Yuuri twisted his head and, by extension, upper body to the side to witness the monster's final few steps, rushing forward at full force for Yuu.

Wolfram took Yuuri's cheek and, almost roughly, turned it away. He positioned him back beneath so that he couldn't see. Yuuri wasn't a soldier. And he didn't come from a world like this one: rough, unforgiving, unfair. Everything on Earth, in Japan, was clean—perfect. _Unsoiled. Unlike here._ No, king or not, Yuuri would not be allowed to see this, have it haunt his nightmares, or have this image burned into his memory.

He would be spared.

There were screams and Wolfram tensed.

Desperate, short nails were now raking against Wolfram's uniform with a frantic, writing body and savage shouts of "Get up!" But, this innocence had to be protected no matter the cost.

Wolfram held him with the words "Can't… You mean too much to me."

It was a hard shove to the gut that got Wolfram thrown off. Totally bewildered, he looked over in wonder to see The Maou—_his maou_—lying flat on the grass, jet black hair splayed, and angry pupils cut into dark slits.

"It would be best to heed my words, von Bielefeld."

Had he been himself, the blond would have apologized and backed down. Instead, Wolfram's eyes hardened—almost challenging The Maou and not knowing exactly why. But the hum of the armor and the blood rushing through his veins made it instinctual. He opened his mouth to reply when he heard another scream from inside the circle.

It was Wolfgang.

The figure of a tall brunette in a khaki uniform was on his knees, a bloodied tusk through his abdomen.

The rough, masculine hand opened and the sword fell.

A gurgling growl of frustration.

The creature shook its head hard to unsheathe itself from the bleeding man. Directly behind, on his butt with legs sprawled out wide, was Yuu in Maou form—exactly where Wolfgang had shoved him. His hand was raised in the air, summoning the strongest water dragon he could create with the help of the cuff blazing to life. The sky blackened to the darkest night. The storm almost directly above head shot spears of lightning into the forest beside them.

The water dragon lashed forward at Yuu's direction and The Gaki recoiled.

Scrambling to his feet, Yuu caught Wolfgang's body, lashed out again with the dragon's teeth bared, and leaped out of the ring of fire followed, almost directly, by The Gaki—taking advantage of the lowering of the fire circle to let the other world's maou through. The creature left a blood trail as it made its way for the twisting road. Its body would be perfectly camouflaged against the darkened shades making up the rambling way at night.

Shouts and pointed fingers at the creature's escape filled the air along the with scent of ozone and drops of rain hitting the dusty ground each time with a puff.

"Wolfgang!" Wolfram shouted, staring in horror as the limp body was placed on the ground beside him.

On all sides of the ring of fire, Wolfram's men were bellowing loudly, demanding a healer. One of Gwendal's men nodded and ran for his unit's military healer, Jason, who had been stationed by the horses with bottles of antidote for safety's sake.

Yuu, in maou form, turned up his face to his twin and stated, "You understand what must be done…whatever the cost." Tears in his eyes, he looked to the place where The Gaki had escaped. "It's heading for Blood Pledge Castle."

With a sharp nod, The Maou gripped Wolfram's wrist painfully and charged off. They'd only taken three steps when Wolfram felt himself suddenly pressed against the Demon King's side and lifted into the air, flying above trees with him in a sphere of pure energy. "Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld," was spoken in his ear like thick velvet as the burning fire ring grew smaller below them. Wolfram could barely respond, eyes riveted to the shadowed tops of trees moving away from them and tensing as their bodies banked right over a stunned Conrad and a scowling Gwendal and then shifting position again, almost dizzyingly, in the night. They were now following the road back to the castle.

"You will submit to my orders…do as your king commands you to…"

In response, the blond could only whisper a "yes," emeralds still drawn to the frightening drop below them.

Only The Maou could do this, lift them in the air this way. But, with a single desire, he could also let go, too. Yuuri, Wolfram knew, would never do something so cruel. And, he would never, even in maou form, commit an act so unjust. But, something in Wolfram was drawn, just the same, to the horrible possibility. The armor against his skin hummed and the stones brightened with his dread.

"Understand?" The Maou's grip around the blond's waist tightened, warning the consequences of disobedience as his cuff brightened against his wrist. His black eyes searched the angelic profile that was so close to him, taking in the situation perfectly. "And, once this task is complete," he continued with a hand against a pale cheek, now forcing Wolfram's terrified eyes to look at him, "I will rip the tainted armor from this body down to the very skin. There will be no need of it again." Wolfram's eyes widened as warm hands and, then, arms wrapped around his waist—repositioning him. Now, they were pressed chest to chest.

Wolfram's eyes flashed with an impulsive anger. The sensation hit him so quickly that he didn't fully comprehend why with the only thought coming to him that it was due, in part, from The Maou bullying him. And being pushed around while being held this intimately was making his blood run hot.

"But…I…!" Wolfram protested until fingers wove into his hair and took hold, brutally. The blond's head jerk back, body arching with it.

Breathing hard against The Maou, Wolfram's angry eyes narrowed towards the clouded night sky, chin in the air.

"I demand submission!" The Maou hissed in his ear. "And it will be done…or I will break you. Understood?"

The armor hummed against him and his blood boiled. "_Yes_…_my_ _KING_…" Wolfram gritted out between clinched teeth. His hands fisted at his sides.

Observing the determined face and passionate eyes, The Maou's features shifted into an almost feral smirk. "I suspect that, even now, I am the only one who could tame such a wild, blond beast. Do you, in turn, still desire this one as a husband?"

Wolfram tried to turn his head to the side but couldn't as the fingers tightened even more, demanding an answer. The Maou had him around the waist with one arm and his fingers knotted painfully in his hair.

"Do you?" he repeated, silkily and in a lower tone.

"_Yes_," Wolfram gritted out between clinched teeth, hating the honesty forced from him.

"Both of us?"

"Yes…" he breathed.

The fingers relaxed in Wolfram's hair. The hand cradled the back of his head, drawing him near. Wolfram felt his head being guided against The Maou's shoulder hearing the words, "Once we survive this night, we shall see…"

"See what?" Wolfram asked weakly, scalp throbbing from the rough treatment. As much as his pride screamed otherwise, Wolfram couldn't remove his head from The Maou's shoulder. It simply belonged there.

"If you survive your own honeymoon."

* * *

Following a sudden, almost _gasped_ breath, Wolfgang's consciousness returned. Half-lidded eyes opened. His left cheek had been clawed by The Gaki in an attempt to get him off the tusk. There was an incredible amount of blood pouring from his abdomen from the stab wound—glistening darkly in the night against the shine from the ring of fire.

The fire in his belly overwhelmed him. Nothing existed but that and…

"Yuu?" He breathed the name while trying to reach a hand up to his maou's face, but lacking the ability, his hand dropped heavily to his chest. "…You're safe…" The brown eyes dimmed as he could feel fingers hastily unbuttoning his clothing down the front. The material twisted and tore. Buttons were popped off when they were too slow in opening. And he arched his back in agony as the nimble fingers tried to extract cloth from clinging to the puncture wound.

"My apologies," Yuu's unusually deep voice floated to him.

Something warm splattered onto Wolfgang's face. In the green healing glow, Wolfgang could make out Yuu's tears making a gentle arc down his face and falling onto him.

The Maou—_his maou_—shouldn't cry. No matter the reason, it shouldn't happen. Had he the strength of body, he would have voiced it.

A trembled "Why?" was all that Yuu could muster as he worked frantically on the injury. Back in his world, he had taken lessons in healing from Gissela. And, for once, he was more than thankful. He was humbly _grateful_ for boring lessons.

"Why?" Wolfgang whispered back. "…Because that's the way we always were…together…" He forced a thin smile. _I will take your pain. Take your injuries…and accept the death blow in your place…_

"You mean, that's the way we _are_!" Yuu's long braid was hanging over his shoulder now. He flipped it back. "So, just…save it, okay?!" He threw the other a frown. "We'll talk more once you're better." The double black worked frantically to stop the bleeding, knitting back flesh at the same time. But pain. Stopping the pain was first in his mind. The one who had just sacrificed himself would not suffer. He'd see to that.

"I really wanted to be with you…but I couldn't…" Wolfgang turned his face away. "Wolfram even scolded me for it…in his own way, of course. We were talking about him, but we were talking about me, too."

The double black resisted the urge to look up from what he was doing. The healer was being rushed in their direction by Conrad and Gwendal.

"Forgive me, Yuu."

He narrowed his brows. A hair tickled his face and he brushed it away, leaving a bloody streak. "For what?" he muttered vaguely.

"For leaving your side this soon."

Yuu shook his beautiful head "no." He wasn't going to hear it. "Shut up."

"I stayed with you as long as I could…" He turned back, eyes closing. "I never wanted to leave you alone, remember that when you remember me." He struggled for a breath. "But, had we stayed engaged, I would have made you miserable. It's what I wanted to tell you earlier."

"How?" he asked. He had to keep Wolfgang talking long enough to get the healer to reach them.

"My heart is a very dark place. Tainted…"

"That's not true." He looked up. "AND WHERE, THE HELL, IS THAT HEALER?"

He could feel Wolfgang chuckle beneath his tacky, bloodied fingers. "Yuu," he opened his eyes again with the slashed marks on his cheeks crying red tears. "Nothing I touch lasts…"

The soldier struggled to breathe, body arching upwards and head into the grass. Passing a palm over his chest, Yuu concentrated his healing magic and Wolfgang's breathing improved slightly with shallow breaths.

"I regret nothing but..." Brown eyes took in the man hovering above him one last time. How his soul would ache to see that face again in the darkness of death. "I think we should say goodbye now."

"No!"

"You made me happy."

"I said 'shut up' about that," he leaned over.

"…Won't meet again…though," he breathed. "Where your soul will go…mine can never enter…no matter how much I want you." Brown eyes closed. "…_Tainted_… Forgive me…beloved."

_Beloved…? You mean, me?_

A maou's hardened eyes widened to innocent, round orbs. The hair around the face shortened as did the shoulders—back to a boyish form.

"Wolfgang?" He sounded like a lost child, alone and abandoned.

The healer dove to a spot across from Yuu, now on his knees and crouched over with a green glow emitting from his hovered palms.

"Wolf…gang?" Yuu called, shaking the shoulder feebly with a blood-stained hand. "Wo…"

_No…_

The soldier's head rolled slightly to the side.

"No…no, no, no…" Yuu threw his head back. "NO!!"

Yuu's desperate voice called into the night and was answered with the sound of silence. Hearing it, Kenneth took off at a desperate run for the burning circle in the distance. He had to see for himself. He had to know.

The footsteps on trampled grass faded away.

From where he stood, Murata could see Shinou from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the left and said, "It was Wolfgang."

"Yes," the spirit answered folding his arms defensively, "and it was his choice." But, he couldn't fool his companion. The outrageously designed cape now hung limply against him no matter how hard the wind pushed it. The tone was also a giveaway.

"And you'll just stand there and do nothing?" He turned his attention back to the distant fire ring burning itself out and the small groups of soldiers walking like phantoms in the direction of the fallen soldier—one of their own, of Shin Makoku and, yet, not.

"What do you expect…?"

Murata's face turned to a frown. "I expect you to try. There's very little time until the soul leaves the body." He pushed his glasses up on his nose with his middle finger, still refusing to look at Shinou. "And, for the record, I can still remember losing a certain monarch who was childish, annoying, selfish, and totally self-indulgent…but… _precious_ to me." His young face hardened. "So, don't let Yuu know what that feels like this soon. It's the kind of pain you never recover from."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

.

Feet pounded, jerking his body with each movement. Far from athletic, Kenneth found himself almost stumbling at full speed into the blackness of the night. He passed soldiers, mind numb. All he knew was that the he had to keep going—to be with Yuu, to be with Wolfgang.

That was all.

They belonged together. The three of them. As always.

The double black was frozen in place, head hung down and weeping silently as the healer across from him muttered and cursed under his breath at Wolfgang for giving up too easily. Then again, he'd done that with a lot of patients in his medical career.

Out of breath, Kenneth collapsed onto his knees next to Yuu with an arm around the double black's shoulders, giving support. Yuu shook his head "no"—refusing any attempt to console him. But the sage persisted. He knew that, in times such as these, little words and gestures mattered and would be remembered. The sage leaned his head in, close to his king's ear and whispered, "He always cared about you. You know that, right?"

"So don't give up on him so easily," a voice berated at Yuuri's other side.

With effort, his head turned to the side, wide eyes glassy with tears. "S-Shinou?" Yuu whispered incredulously, not believing it.

The haughty Original King was sitting next to him with a hand hovering over the body with a blue-white glow coming from his hand. "I'm cradling the spirit so that it remains here. But you will have to heal the body fairly quickly." His eyes sought the moon. "The Sage…" He glanced at Kenneth and smirked with a hungry edge to it. "Or, rather, _my sage_," he corrected, "had very little reserves for me to draw on in this part of the cycle."

"Thank you, Shinou!" Yuu said with desperate gratitude, closing his eyes and tilting his chin up—willing his body to transform, once again, into his maou form. The lengthened black hair and widened shoulders graced him as did the mature, wider palm that now spread out over the wound. "Just…someone…tell me what to do next…and I'll do it."

Shinou quirked a grin with remembrances of his bloodied battlefield days. "It's been awhile, but this is the way…"

Meanwhile, the healer's eyes went from the Original King to the "other world king." Having two such legendary, not to mention incredibly awesome, men in front of him was overwhelming. Just being in their presence was an honor he would recall in front of burning fireplaces with free drinks pressed into his hand for the story to be told once again. He steeled himself and decided he would do his best—even if it meant using every trick in the book. Wolfgang, obviously, was a part of The Great Original King's overall plan—somehow—and was a lift worth saving. For many men and women had died in these lands without Shinou coming to help. But, for reasons that were still veiled, Shinou Heika had left the temple to save the life of this handsome soldier from another world. And, as a military medic, he would do all that he could to aid the powerful spirit to save the life of the fragile man lying before him.

For a second, the somewhat shy but eager Mazoku healer, tawny hair and barely in his nineties, got up enough courage to give a fleeting look at the great spirit. To his astonishment, sparkling blue eyes stared back and, then…_winked_.

Fighting back a blush, the healer straightened his shoulders and redoubled his efforts. That was it! He would save Wolfgang Weller. He certainly would.

* * *

Commanding, black slitted eyes darted downward. "There…" The Maou pointed to inky grasses and treetops below. In the night, Wolfram couldn't make out any details but a wobbly shadow, an area of distortion, seemed to press itself against shifting foliage as it made its way through a clearing and then disappeared with a sudden, grand leap. "It makes its way toward the castle. This cannot be tolerated."

The orb of energy continued to move them through the night.

Wolfram pressed his golden locks against the Maou's shoulder. "We'll follow it as far as we can. Then, I'll face it again and…"

The grip around Wolfram's waist tightened slightly as fingers pressed in.

"You shall not face it alone."

"Excuse me?" Wolfram's eyes widened at that—hearing the concern and determination in his king's voice. But, then, his mind flew to Wolfgang. Deep brown eyes and an ashen face like his own flickering with shadows from torchlight. Seeing Wolfgang dying on the grass was like looking into Shinou's mirror. It was himself. And it was not. It was nightmarish to see a parallel version of himself draining of life right before him. If he lived through this, the blond was certain that he'd never sleep again.

"We watched him die, didn't we?" the blond said, pained. "Wolfgang, I mean…"

A hand caressed the side of Wolfram's face, bringing him closer. "He took the blow and the pain…and traded his fate for the sake of his king. Would you, as a soldier and lover, have chosen a different path?"

Wolfram frowned. "They're not lovers…anymore than we…" He stopped himself. This conversation was quickly deteriorating into the inane.

"Than…_we are_? Is that what you mean?" A black eyebrow arched and the arm around Wolfram's waist tightened.

"I accept that you…_care_…for me," Wolfram began in a forced, almost mechanical, tone and felt the angry hum of his armor answer his heart, "however, we're not…"

Still flying towards the castle and suspended within their sphere, The Maou brought his lips close to Wolfram's ear and said seductively, "You've never understood what 'lovers' means, Dearest One. There is a connection…a _bond_, if you will…more intimate than intercourse." Then, he planted a soft kiss behind the blond's ear. Green eyes widened. "Even death cannot break that tie."

Another soft kiss on the same spot.

Wolfram shivered.

"That bond speaks to us without words…your joy, your sorrow, your beauty…" A large hand touched a cheek and, in the next second, a thumb stroked Wolfram's bottom lip. "…Your exhaustion, your grief, your isolation…"

Wolfram opened his mouth, about to defend himself with proud words. He was not weak. And any discomfort that life handed to him was something that he could handle. But the hand was back on his cheek, pressing his face close to The Maou's. "…Did you believe that we were blind to it all this time?"

Wolfram lost his voice. His mind raced as to what to say.

"_We_ understood…" He smiled sadly. "_I understood_," The Maou added quietly. "However, the heart and the soul and the body…must become one first. And, for any individual to be worthy of love, he or she must learn self-love and self-respect …in the truest forms… and not rely on self-sacrifice."

"Was that Wolfgang's problem all this time?"

The Maou held Wolfram close as the fires burning outside Blood Pledge Castle came into view.

"If an individual with 'half' seeks another soul for 'completion'…would that be wise?"

Wolfram thought about the question with his head on The Maou's shoulder. "This seems like a question for the sage," he muttered.

"Answer."

Wolfram shrugged. "Seems reasonable… You're half and you find your other 'half'."

The Maou chuckled knowingly. "You are truly as naïve as my other self. But, you are worth waiting for. And I have told my other 'self' this much."

Green eyes widened again. "You speak to him?"

"In dreams." A smirk followed. "…Now, regarding our question…"

"Then, what would it be?" Wolfram wanted to growl impatiently. It felt like a lesson with one of his tutors back in childhood.

"Do you want the 'whole' person that you desire…or only half?"

Wolfram thought about it. "I'd want all… I'm not very good at sharing. I would never accept only half of Yuuri's heart."

The body shifted against him and the blond actually felt _snuggled_ at that point. "Agreed…considering your favorite descriptions are 'cheater' and 'wimp'." Dark eyes narrowed, as they glanced in the blond's direction.

Wolfram buried his face a little deeper against The Maou. It never dawned on him that while he was calling "Yuuri" a "cheater" and a 'wimp,' he was calling The Maou the same thing.

"Half of a person," The Demon King whispered against him, "plus a whole person…will never be two 'whole' people."

_You really are talking about me…aren't you?_ Wolfram wrapped his arms around his king's neck and held him. "Then, what you're saying is…"

Dark hair caressed his cheek with the words floating to him: "Grow your heart a little more with the confidence that we already love you."

And with that, they landed safely on the grounds behind Blood Pledge Castle—arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

Both the Maou's and Wolfram's arms slipped from each other as they, almost reluctantly, turned their attentions in the direction of the castle. Rolling heavily around the corner was an over-sized ox cart with a strange, hulking machine hunched over in the back and a certain red-haired inventor standing proudly next to it with a death grip—as though her "baby" would topple out any moment. Of course, she was right to believe that it would with it being so top heavy to begin with. Grinning wickedly, Anissina held onto her invention for dear life as the cart lurched forward again. This was a delicate piece of machinery—a masterpiece, even if no one else thought so—needed her protection.

Torches lighting the way, Hube and Yozak walked on either side of the cart as official "Anissina-recruited" escorts. Dorcas, the unfortunate driver of said oxcart, drove on with a large box perched on the passenger side. Every minute or so, he'd wrinkle his nose at the unpleasant thing.

Anissina suddenly spotted Wolfram's lithe body and golden features lit up by Hube and Yozak's torchlights. She waved merrily. But, in the next instant, she froze in mid-wave when Wolfram stepped slightly to one side, revealing not Yuuri but The Maou surrounded by a thin, blue haze and wrapped in energy. The smile faded from her face, replaced only with a look of steadfast determination. Yes, this situation called for strength that only The Maou could lend to the cause. It had been foolish to take things so lightly as she had been doing only a moment ago. But, still, she could be pleasant and place a kind look on her face—as was befitting her status as a top inventor.

Günter, lilac hair piled up on his head and cape swirling, looked particularly dashing as did twenty of the castle guards who followed the oxcart in two straight lines. They, too, had torches and were armed to the teeth with sharp swords that could not, in all actuality, aid them. But, that was neither here nor there.

Anissina gave the back of Dorcas' wooden bench seat a hard kick with her heel, signaling him to stop. (Which he did with an inward scowl. Sometimes, he really hated that woman picking on him.)

The inventor hitched up her skirts and jumped from the back of the cart.

Approaching The Maou, she bowed respectfully and with a flourish of the hand toward the cart. "I have a new invention which will serve you well."

"Confident words." The Demon King stared at her evenly. Self-praise never swayed him. He cared for _justice_ not _superciliousness_. "Can this invention produce hell-fire or encircle us in flame to aid us in this battle?"

Anissina bowed again to mask the worrying-frown between her eyebrows. "Its purpose is somewhat…different." But, before The Maou could add a response to the remark, she stated, "I have learned how the riders controlled The Gaki. In essence, how they could herd them without being killed themselves..." With a brash grin, she looked up into The Demon King's dark, slitted eyes. "So, we'll use _that_ against it…and win!" Then, she gestured to Günter and the soldiers behind them. "And, we have volunteers to do the job while you fight in a…different kind of circle."

While straightening the cuff on his wrist, The Demon King turned his attention to the men and Günter visibly stuck his chest out. He was here to serve and it was an honor to do so in front of his monarch—no matter what form he took.

"You expect me to have faith in this…" was muttered darkly under his breath as the blond's body begged to do something. Pacing, alone, would be a good start. The armor hummed and reflected his growing discomfort. "This is crap." Wolfram glared disbelievingly at Anissina in a way that made her suddenly blink at him. Wolfram didn't seem like himself somehow. His hardened face, posture, and gestures were totally unlike the prince that she'd watch grow up before her eyes. There was always a kind of sweetness or innocence around Wolfram even though he was a seasoned soldier. His true nature, the one beneath the protective façade that he'd used to shield himself from others, was that of a sensitive soul—something complementary to Yuuri's innocent nature. Her face hardened as she took in Wolfram. But, this person, dressed in armor plate of her own creation, was a stranger looking up and down at her latest invention with cold, open skepticism.

Hard green eyes flashed to her. "Tell me, woman. How does it work?"

Both Hube and Yozak, who were approaching the little group, gaped at the cruel tone and glanced at each other as if to say, "Did you just hear him?"

"Answer," The Maou commanded. "It draws near…even now."

Anissina fought to get her thoughts under control. "Um…Yes…" She gestured to the invention. "Splash-Away-Kun works on the model of a trebuchet…lobbing objects into the air with a specific target in mind. In our case, we'll load animal skins filled with fluid." Then, she pointed to Dorcas and his box. "Smaller versions of 'yo-yo' water balloons will be given to the volunteers that will circle you."

"Yo-yos?" Günter muttered from where he stood.

Wolfram rested his hands on his hips. "Not fire…but _fluid_?" He shook his blond head. "Are you telling us that The Gaki hates water? We already knew that. And, if water was all it took, I wouldn't be the one fighting this thing because it's not my element." The sour look seemed ten times worse in the flickering torchlight. The Maou mirrored the expression.

Anissina's heart thumped hard. It had been quite awhile since she felt like this. But, the time to move forward was now.

"Start passing out the yo-yos to the men, Dorcas," she called and then returned her attention to Wolfram and The Maou. "It took awhile, but I pieced it together. The human wranglers needed a way of controlling The Gaki and the method had to be something cheap, easy to produce, and easy to distribute with their liquid-delivering wands…a kind of 'splash,' you know." She smiled briefly, trying not to babble but was reading the "You're chattering like a monkey" expressions on their faces all too clearly. Anissina decided not to pause, as she usually did, for dramatic effect. Rather, she'd spit the rest of it out as quickly as she could before _her time_, and _their patience_, ran out.

"You see, the wranglers in King Yuu's world would control the herd of Gaki by grouping them together and causing, initially, a controlled stampede. But, of course, being veracious eaters, they'd start, at some point, to think of the wrangler as a potential meal. That's when the splashing came in. And that's part of the stench that a Gaki has on its fur."

Wolfram, now, with hands on hips muttered, "And just what would this liquid be?"

_Okay, here's the tough sell. _Anissina took a breath and said confidently. "Urine."

Wolfram's eyes bugged out. "W-What?!"

"Well," Anissina put a hand behind her head and laughed a little bit to break up the uncomfortable atmosphere, "I discovered that they used urine…specifically male urine…probably due to the testosterone levels produced." She glanced at the men around her: Dorcas, Günter, Yozak, Hube, Wolfram, and The Maou. Of course, there were also castle guards listening in, too. "Predator urine can drive off animals. And, in this case, the predator urine…"

"Whose urine did you use?" Wolfram interrupted, eyes drawn uncomfortably toward the animal skins in the ox cart neatly lined up and ready for launch.

Günter and the soldiers eyed their yellow and white water balloon yoyos, too…

Anissina trapped a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. "Well, funny thing about urine… Most human urine has a stronger concentration of testosterone than Mazoku urine because…" She bit her bottom lip a little bit. There was really no nice way to say it, really. "…Many Mazokus lack the same levels…making them a little…" She coughed into her fist. "…Well…A bit softer around the edges…"

"So, where did you get it?" Wolfram asked a bit more forcefully.

She laughed nervously and said in a casual undertone, "I started with Hube's old baby diapers."

"WHAT?" was shouted all around her—including Hube's unmistakably deep voice. Yes, everyone had been listening in.

Immediately, the background was filled with the volunteers' loud and somewhat immature groans that stopped the instant Günter scowled their way. Order still had to be maintained, no matter what.

"With an average of seven diaper changes per day and everything…we get…"

Wolfram threw her an exasperated look. Now, he just wanted her to shut up.

"And the latrine by the barracks was an excellent source…once I concentrated it..." She clasped her hands together joyfully.

"You went skulking around the latrines," Wolfram reiterated in a hollow tone. No doubt, she'd siphoned off a lot.

A muffled "I just went an hour ago" floated in from the background. It was Günter's horrified voice.

"Oh, yes… And Dorcas helped," she added wish a sheepish grin.

"Helped? How? Wait a minute. No, don't answer that." Wolfram smacked his hand over his face. "Let's just get to work."

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

It was an agonizing groan, the kind battlefields were known for. For, in war, not everyone dies at once…or peacefully. Sometimes, they would linger.

Wolfgang's long form arched against the grass as his head shook "no" and his body begged for some sort of release from the torture he was going through. Looking down, Shinou almost felt sorry for him. Once beyond the bonds of the body, the soul could soar again—free to go to the heavenly realm or, if it was planned, back into another body when the time was right to learn lessons skipped in the previous life. For, it was impossible to move on unless all lessons were learned.

Wolfgang clearly wanted to be freed. Being cradled back into the shell of torn flesh and broken bones seemed unfair. Hadn't he gone through enough in this life?

"Please live," Yuu breathed, which sounded more like a huff of air than a prayer.

Shinou's blue eyes flicked in his direction.

"He will," Shinou assured and then turned to Kenneth who, the whole time, had been sitting by quietly with tears running down his face. "But we also know that death is not the worst thing that can befall a soldier, right Sage Kenneth?"

That startled the young man from his private thoughts and he returned Shinou's gaze hesitantly. There was an almost mechanical nod followed by voiceless "yes."

The magic glow from their hands continued into a single brightness—knitting bones and flesh. The soldiers around them kept a respectful distance but marveled in wonder at what they were witnessing.

Wolfgang's body arched a final time and then collapsed onto the grass, head tilted to the side slightly as his breathing grew more and more even—rolling in and out. Wolfgang made sounds like small whimpers, but that was all.

Shinou removed his hand and the blue light disappeared. He lifted his face to see Gwendal and Conrad standing by with men crowded in behind them.

An audience. _Time for a proclamation_.

He quirked a grin on the inside and then blue eyes grew hard. "Blood Pledge Castle will need you now! The men with me…" He gestured to everyone around Wolfgang's body. "We will remain. But the rest…" He pointed to Gwendal, Conrad, and the soldiers. "…Should assist at the castle. For, even now, they are battling for the safety of Shin Makoku."

Conrad, face stern now, looked to Gwendal and nodded at him. They took off at a dash. The horses were at the ready and only the medicine wagon remained behind.

The road was a thunder of horses.

The sage watched them leave, mouth dropping open a bit. "B-But will they be able to do very much?" Kenneth worried out loud.

"Absolutely nothing at all," Shinou said, scratching the side of his nose.

"Eh?" Kenneth's eyes bugged. He turned to Shinou. "You just sent them off without a plan?"

The healer gaped back and forth between Shinou and the sage.

"My guess," Yuu chipped in with a slight glance in the spirit's direction, "is that fighting for the castle would make them feel like they're actually doing something. Plus, there's always the need for damage control and getting passers-by out of the way." Yuu moved his right palm a little to the left, healing the tissue back that the healer was pointing to.

And the healing was fast! "You're…_good_ at this" he said, totally impressed. The young medic could only sit and be amazed at the speed to which the body was being repaired. His only concern, now, was whether or not there'd be repercussions to having someone healed that quickly. He hoped not. But he had absolutely nothing to go by.

Shinou returned to look at the face that so closely resembled his own with the exception of the brown eyes that were now blinking at him.

"Sh-Shinou?" He groaned the name and everyone pulled back. Wolfgang moved an arm to touch his burning, aching…_something_…that seemed to be part of his body and, at the same time, not_. I was injured…I think. _He shifted his head to roll a bit more and saw Yuu and Kenneth, faces worried beyond belief. "Hi…guys…" He forced a smile as their eyes welled up with tears. "Miss me?" Wolfgang flirted weakly.

"Wolfgang!" Yuu put a hand to his own eyes and the other grasped the fallen soldier's hand with a shaking grip. He had to hold his breath to keep from sobbing. Wolfgang was back! Back! It was more than he could have ever hoped for. Yuu knew that, until the day that he died, he would owe more than he could ever repay to the Shinou of this world.

"I just can't believe it." The double black raised Wolfgang's hand to his own beating heart. The warmth reassured him.

And, then, Shinou grinned evilly.

The young healer, seeing this, was taken aback. Shinou was supposed to be a kind and benevolent spirit. Everyone said so. He was the protector of their realm. And, didn't he, just seconds before, instruct them all on the exact procedures necessary to save the patient's life? _Then, why…?_

But the hardened eyes and the cruel smile still remained.

Uncomfortable and disheartened, the young medic wanted to walk away—to forget that he'd ever seen such a vicious look on angelic Shinou's face.

"Just curious," Shinou said silkily and toyed with a strand of Wolfgang's hair as Yuu pulled himself together. "I have a question for you, Yuu Heika."

Afraid, the medic watched them—head moving from side to side. He felt so powerless.

"Of course," Yuu rasped into his own hand which still covered his face, still refusing to look around or even release Wolfgang's hand pressed to his chest. If he made one wrong move, he felt the magic spell would be broken and Wolfgang would disappear.

"Do you love Wolfgang?" Shinou asked bluntly.

Yuu's face tilted up from his open palm. Two tears slid down is face—first the right and then the left eye. They dropped warmly onto his lap.

"Yes," he said without hesitation. He would not deny his feelings. There would be no point. He knew. Everybody knew.

Shinou turned his head down to the soldier lying on the grass. The young man's face was ashen from more than his injury. He'd heard the admission. He knew now, without a doubt, how Yuu felt about him.

But, like his mother, Wolfgang could be stubborn. And The Original King knew that. So, this would be fun.

"Do you love Yuu Heika?" Shinou asked, eyes drilling into him. "And do not lie," he ordered, leaning closer and forcing his pupils into tall, black slits against blue irises. "I'll know if you do."

Wolfgang swallowed thickly. This was Shinou! The powerful one! He seemed even stronger in this world than his own. And, in his own, that _Shinou_ had an ungodly power when annoyed.

"Answer!" the voice boomed and clouds began to gather. Brown eyes widened at the blond hovering above him and the sky-canopy darkening the night even more. "Do you love Yuu Heika?"

Brown eyes softened. "Yes…I do."

Shinou broke into a winning smile—clapping both young men on the shoulders. "Great! You're married."

He stood up.

"Wait! What?" Kenneth said, standing up with Shinou, too.

Shinou pushed a lovely strand of blond hair behind his ear. "You and our medic-friend here are witnesses."

The medic fell back on his ass and looked up in wonder. He was the witness to an official wedding BY SHINOU! Oh, this would get him more than drinks for the rest of his life. Yes, more than drinks!

Shinou glanced at the moon as it continued to make an arc across the cloud-filled sky—filling everything with shifting blue-grey light. "And I'd stay to kiss the grooms but…" His spirit form was beginning to wane like the watery sphere in the sky. Truly, he'd used too much magic and would be in a chibi form before he knew it. Most unimpressive. "I must dash."

Shinou grinned at a flabbergasted Yuu and jaw-hanging Wolfgang. _Oh, that was fun!_ "Happy honeymoon."

With a wave, Shinou disappeared and a ball of light streaked toward the temple.

"We're…married?!" Wolfgang said incredulously. "Was he serious?"

The medic crossed his arms and huffed a little—catching the attention of everyone around him. "Of course, you're married. If Shinou says so, then you are." This explained everything.

Kenneth's mouth quirked into a grin. He knew that Shinou could probably perform a wedding if he wanted to but that, traditionally, holy words and holy oils had to be placed on the happy couple for it to be official. And, there were official documents to be filed and notifications to be done….And he could easily fake those before they returned home through the portal. He smirked with a grin that easily matched Shinou's in the beginning. "This man is absolutely right," Kenneth said as he gestured to the healer and, in the next second, saw two sets of wide eyes. "And if Shinou says that you were meant for each other, then you simply are. I'll arrange for rings to be blessed at the temple and delivered to you in the infirmary as soon as possible."

"Then…uh…I guess, we really are…" Yuu shrugged easily. "Married, huh?" A happy grin was coming to him. His mother, he knew, would be so disappointed. But, once she heard the circumstances, he knew that she would squeal with joy just the same.

Wolfgang bit his bottom lip with a bit of worry. "I…suppose so…"

"Concerned?" Kenneth said, head tilted to the side and looking down owlishly.

"Well…"

"Yes?"

Brown eyes regarded him sincerely. "I'm just such a…"

Kenneth laughed easily at that. "You'll be fine." Then, he leaned over and puckered his lips with a cheesy-toned "Can I kiss the groom?"

Yuu wrinkled his nose a little and passed Wolfgang's hand over. "On his hand."

"Why?"

"Well…" Yuu shrugged his shoulders. "His lips are…mine."

A pervy laugh. "Oh, aren't we possessive?"

"I can't believe you just said that," Yuu complained, face burning with embarrassment.

"_But-you-didn't-deny-it_," the sage sing-songed. A finger wagged.

Wolfgang turned his face away with a blush. This would take some getting used to.

* * *

"Fire!" Anissina shouted as The Gaki tried to break away and bound off into the distance. Her invention could certainly fling the bags of urine-solution pretty far.

The air around the castle smelled as though a latrine exploded and The Maou could only roll his eyes at it all impatiently with hands on his hips. There was an old well within his sights and he reached his hand in the direction, fingers flexing as his element was called forth. He could feel the water and pulled, making it flow towards him.

The sky filled with more clouds, a hanging moon, and pinpricks of starlight peeping out. Torches burned intermittently, allowing shifting light and shadows. Wolfram's own fireballs were glowing in his hands and the circle of men with their yellow yo-yos and swords encircled them at a very wide distance. Four of the men had used the yo-yos when the beast had gotten too close to them. The Gaki snarled each time but backed away. Anissina smiled to herself as she observed that. Yes, there was a conditioned response.

The Gaki paced with each step taking it closer and closer to another soldier—trying to size him up. While the potential meal seemed brave enough at a distance, once that distance was closed, he seemed to wither and the slumped shoulders begged to be eaten.

Just a bite. Teeth sinking in.

The Gaki drooled over its bloodied, stained yellow tusks.

"Come on," Wolfram taunted. "Don't I look good to you?" The armor hummed as he pressed his thumbs in on the fireballs, making them glow brighter and hotter in a flash. Clearly, there was now a fireball within a fireball in each hand. The volunteers in the circle murmured words, deeply impressed at the skillful wielding of Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Truly, he possessed the greatest fire-magic in the realm. And with his blond hair billowing brilliantly, light illuminating his face, he was, in all essence, an avenging angel.

But black, soulless eyes watched Wolfram. The body moved but the instinct told it to wait.

The fire was there. Yes.

The body, blond, delicious.

But there was fire.

The smell of blood and tears and sweat on the wind.

One bite. Just to see what he tasted like. One.

Saliva dripped.

One bite. Teeth sinking in deliciously. The juices. The taste.

That one would be good.

The sound of bones crunching as jaws tightened. Caving in.

"Come on!" Wolfram taunted again and stepped forward boldly. His armor hummed and blood coursed through him. He would do this. Burn! Burn! Burn! He didn't even need to chant to summon the kind of fire he had in mind. But a firm hand caught his wrist and a word in his ear brought him back.

"Remember the ballroom."

"Wha-?" Wolfram turned to The Maou. His green eyes wide. And then he remembered—so many things, so many feelings. A reckless smile came to his face. "Agreed."

A deep, threatening growl pierced the air.

And again.

Closer.

The Gaki scuttled forward, gurglingly with insane promises, raising itself on back legs. Taller now.

The men in the circle stepped away and tried to brace themselves. Anissina's machine was reloaded. She turned back to Wolfram and The Maou with her hand gripping the release cord.

"I know this dance. So, let's do this," Wolfram said with a greater confidence than he'd ever known before. He continued as he felt The Maou's presence behind him, shadowing—step for step.

* * *

They were speeding toward the castle, urging their horses to go faster and faster still. The moon made the roadway glow like a river of blue-grey brightness. _If only the moon had been full, the way back would have been totally clear… with out the need for torchlights _Conrad thought to himself. The road. Riding on it now. It brought back images he had not allowed himself to remember for years. Conrad recalled sneaking out with little Wolfram on minor excursions during the occasional full moon—when the light could lead the way and they could grab a snack, blanket, and stare up in wonder at the shooting stars each August.

Wolfram loved those stars. Fire in the sky. Each point: racing, blazing, unpredictable…_alone_. Just like he was.

Or how he thought he was.

Conrad frowned.

But that was a long time ago. And their relationship was different back then. He had to force the memories away. They were useless. He had to stay on task. Conrad knew that he was no good to anyone if he was distracted. Hadn't he cautioned his men about allowing thoughts to wander?

"Conrad, do you think that…?" Gwendal was cut off immediately by the overwhelming smell of a latrine and an unearthly roar. They were close to the point in the road where everything widened to the castle view. With a sleeve across his nose he turned his head towards his brother. "What the…?"

Another roar.

Both men looked to each other and then urged their horses forward; Gwendal first and Conrad followed.

The men working desperately to keep up realized the danger, too, and redoubled their efforts.

"I'll watch over Yuuri and Wolfram," Conrad shouted over the clomping of hooves.

"Agreed! I'll watch over the forces and civilians. I want a status report, too!" He kept going, speeding into the brightness of the castle grounds with his soldiers streaking behind.

They thundered through the open gates of the castle, doors prepared by guards who could see the torchlights coming.

Another bloodied roar and an overlapped scream of pain fading away.

A man's scream.

Conrad's blood ran cold. "Wolfram!"

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

.

Wolfram yelled in frustration, face blood red and veins in his neck sticking out like tree roots. He had one knee on the ground and one fireball burning furiously in his palm, an orange-red. How could he have missed when he was so close? Was he blind? What was all of his training for if not for something like this?

The armor glowed, stones flickering around the neckline.

The grass to The Gaki's right had a black scorch line disappearing into the night with little pin pricks of yellow light dancing among the thick blades, threatening to become a grass fire. Thankfully, the wind had died down. No one manning the circle had been injured.

The creature growled again in displeasure. It was growing tired of this and the delightful scents of fear and sweat caused an aching hunger.

Green eyes narrowed as the creature lurched forward, mouth fully opened with a foul-stenched roar aimed in the blond's direction. The matted fur head shook from side to side.

"Damn it!" The ex-prince shouted back at the top of his lungs. "You _will not_ win!" The armor heated up and there was an impulsive desire to stand up and rush at the thing with his sword.

Wolfram gritted his teeth, mind wiped away with pure rage. The avenging angel's visage held a spark in the torchlight. He no longer cared about the possibility of injury—his or anyone else's. And death held no fear. There was only rage and the blindness that came with it.

Seeing Wolfram on one knee, The Gaki continued to move with sure steps—standing high on back legs. The bloody-warbled sounds rose as it did.

Wolfram could feel his blood surging. And small pops of light, small stars, seemed to be floating around him, distracting his vision. He was sweating profusely but the knowledge seemed lost to him. The armor kept giving the illusion that it was lighter than it actually was.

He tightened the grip on his sword in one hand and let the fireball in the other blaze brightly.

"You won't…win," Wolfram half shouted, half choked with the smoke from the torches burning his eyes as the wind shifted direction. "We'll go together if we have to…you and I." He motioned at the creature with his sword. "I'll be your escort to Hell."

The Maou's eyes widened. Wolfram couldn't mean this. Couldn't carry out this threat. Or, could he?

The Gaki made a sudden dash. Running away.

"Now!" Anissina yelled, pulling the cord to her invention and another urine-laced bag arced to the east—splashing to the ground and setting off another wave of stench. The Gaki turned back with a roar and a yellow yoyo balloon flew into the creature's head. The Gaki lunged then galloped, smashing into a soldier-volunteer in the circle close to Yozak. The orange haired spy, rushed to the man's side and lifted him up to his feet. "Can you stand?" he demanded roughly. And the soldier nodded a weak "yes" before Yozak pressed his yellow yo-yo weapon into the soldier's hand. "Arm yourself with this and keep the circle!"

"R-Right…" He covered his nose with his sleeve. The air was foul; his eyes, watering.

Yozak drew his sword, knowing that it would offer him little protection at best.

The Gaki seemed to pace in a figure eight now—trying to decide what to do. And, then, it ran again. Black, rounded eyes turned as it made a rush at Wolfram.

The blond aimed his sword at the face. The creature leaped into the air, seemingly to pass up Wolfram in order to have a go at The Maou, and Wolfram stuck The Gaki in the soft part of the underbelly with his sword. Glancing up, there was the shadow of a long body with, seemingly, thousands of wriggling legs. With effort and a deep grunting-growl of his own, the blond flipped the creature to the right, making it land hard with a tumble.

Winded, the blond leaned over slightly—one hand with a sword and the other with a fireball. He was breathing hard. His lungs couldn't take in enough air. If he could just breathe enough to get him through this.

His eyes searched for his king. And kept searching.

The Maou was not standing where Wolfram had expected. He was, instead, closer to the part of the circle nearest the old well. The cuff at his wrist was glowing with a blue-white brightness contrasting with the long black hair billowing and eyes darker than the night.

Wolfram felt a slight panic for the first time. _Hell… Now, we're separated._

The Maou was closer to the creature once it paced back and Wolfram felt fury that he'd simply reacted without looking to where the monster would land. It was basic strategic planning. What was wrong with him? It was just so hard to think.

"Yuuri!" He shouted—a mix of concern, anger, and terror.

The Maou's eyes, black with slits for pupils, turned to Wolfram—a strengthened bond forming within as he took the orbs of water he'd been holding and redirected them. He reshaped them into water dragons—pulling still more water from the old well as he did so. The cuff he was wearing brightened and glittered with malevolence. There was a cruel edge to The Maou's profile as he worked.

The dragons, more vicious in design and form with serrated, almost shark-like teeth and curved talons, encircled The Gaki.

And, then, a roar of pain and frustration.

The water dragons hissed a warning before biting into the creature and gnawing into it within strong jaws. Their heads shook, trying to force the vile body in two different directions.

With furious screams, the creature fought back, trying to use tusks to free itself. But, to no avail. It struggled as Wolfram sheathed his sword and shaped a proud fire lion at his side.

The noble, blazing creature pranced in place. Holding it back until fully formed was almost impossible.

With a formal sweep of his arm, Wolfram pointed the way and the fire lion raced forward—jaws open and flames burning. The ground scorched and left burning patches behind it as it traveled for its prey. And, in an instant the fire lion was upon The Gaki—fighting and burning—the smell of singed fur added to the stench. The fire lion cared not if the water dragons put out part of the flames on its paws as it tore in. The steam burned and the creature turned to fend itself with its tusks. The lion took the neck in its jaws and bit down hard.

A bloodied roar met the night. It was followed by a smoldering carcass drenched with steaming water hitting the ground.

Conrad was still running to Wolfram, arms pumping. He'd gotten as close as he dared and then just abandoned his horse in a single bound when he got near enough. The distance seemed to take forever. He had to reach his brother. To see him safe. To know he wasn't injured again. To simply know because his heart couldn't stand the wait.

His steps were too slow no matter how hard he slammed them into the earth.

Wolfram shook his head "no" and began to back away—away from Conrad, away from the men who were examining the steaming body on the grass, and away from Yozak who had come from the circle to congratulate him.

Wolfram stumbled. "Stay back," he gritted out in pain as his armor began to superheat his body. Wolfram was covered in sweat, his face unnaturally red, and his mouth hanging open slightly. He pushed the heels of his hands against his temples as he fell to his knees, breathing roughly. Each breath was deep, heavy, and labored.

"Wolfram, what's wrong?" Conrad asked desperately, kneeling closely and forcing his hand away from his brother as another warning "Don't touch me!" became a shout.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Yozak asked Conrad with worry and then the group around him murmured in agreement.

Wolfram was clearly in pain—the muscles constricting to the point where he could no longer hold his sword. It fell to the ground with a brief, metallic ring. The armor continued to hum at a deeper tone than ever before. The stones set in the armor took on a dirty appearance and seemed, from the way the ex-prince reacted, to burn into Wolfram with each pulse.

"Beloved," The Maou said gently, easily stepping through the group as the men made way for him. "Come with me." He reached out a palm for Wolfram to take. But Wolfram's head was down now, both palms covering his eyes—the pain was now behind his eyes, the bridge of his nose, across the top of his head, and just the thought of moving made him want to cry harder. He wouldn't have the power to stop himself if someone touched him. He would burn them the same way he was burning.

"I'm too hot…to touch," the blond moaned out. "I can't move and you can't lift me without being burnt, so…" He panted roughly to tolerate it. The pain was eating him alive. "I think…this is how it ends…" A hot tear fell down Wolfram's cheek, mingling with a drop of sweat. "I really…wanted more time with you, Yuuri…engaged or not… In the end…" He looked up into the eyes of The Maou, "…You gave…my life joy."

_And, maybe, love is like that…maybe… I'm glad I had a taste of it before the end came._

And, in those moments, Wolfram loved life—and appreciated it. The little things that people did for him. The times they were together as a family. He'd never apologized to Conrad for treating him so badly—hating him for the sin of being who he truly was, half human. And, now, no matter how much remorse he felt for it, there were no words to heal it. He'd had his chance and it was gone. Yuuri would, Wolfram hoped, assure Conrad that it was okay now. Maybe, if Conrad could find it in his heart, he'd come to his grave and they'd talk the way they should have all those years. Yes, Conrad would talk and Wolfram would listen. For, that's all the dead can really do—listen.

Wolfram felt something icy-cold wrap around his legs and rills pouring down the back of his armor plate. The "fire and ice" feeling tore into him, making his body jerk uncontrollably. Wolfram's hands tried desperately to unbuckle the leather ties on his armor. Quickly, the heat returned—steaming him up to the point of almost boiling.

A slender finger traced the bottom of Wolfram's chin, sliding up sensuously and tilting the blond head up to look at him. Wolfram saw passion in the black slitted eyes. The cuff on The Demon King's wrist was glowing in a set pattern. The name "Beloved" floated to him and Wolfram closed his eyes again—exhausted.

"This way," The Maou ordered his dragons offhandedly, walking past a very wide-eyed Gwendal who couldn't believe what he was witnessing. A barely conscious Wolfram was wrapped up in The Maou's water dragons and said dragons, along with his baby brother, were following the Demon King inside the castle. "We'll be taking your bath, Gwendal," the dramatic voice boomed back at him, "because it's closer and I have to strip your brother naked anyway."

Crickets chirped. The wind blew.

All heads turned _very_ slowly.

Somewhere in the background, Yozak said words to the effect of "Well…umm…yeah…"

The men around gawked, waiting on pins and needles to see what he'd say to that. Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, the blue eyed first son of the previous Maoh, stern Commander of the Mazoku Army, and chief administrator for the kingdom was just passed by as though he were nothing while the king proclaimed in front of the whole castle that he was going to "strip" his baby brother "naked" in the bath he used every single day.

A hand waved back and forth in front of his vision. "Gwendal?" Gissela whispered his name in his ear. "Are you there, Gwendal?" She had managed to slip through the throng to reach him.

Gwendal mumbled something incoherent.

"Check on your brother, was that?" Gissela said again, head cocked to the side. She was guessing, of course. "I think I'll do that as soon as it's…_safe_…" She laughed nervously as she linked arms with him and directed a zombie-like oldest brother into the castle followed by Conrad and Yozak and the rest of the group outside. "I prescribe wine in large amounts until everyone feels better."

There was a loud cheer to that one from behind and Gwendal sighed heavily as he allowed Gissela to lead him on. He was sure there would be a large goblet of wine in his immediate future thanks to the healer. Conrad and Yozak linked arms, whispering about the events in boyish fashion. And Dorcas along with Hube simply shook hands—congratulating themselves that they survived the night and their dealings with Anissina.

Anissina plopped herself down in the wagon and frowned a bit to herself. She had one urine bag left and she was disappointed that it would go to waste. Then again, she could always offer it to Sage Kenneth when she returned them home. Of the three, she was certain that he would appreciate the gift.

* * *

"Hurts!" Wolfram cried into his hands as the water dragons pulled him into the administrator's bath. The light inside was blinding him. Outside, the torchlights were bearable, but this was too much. He was going to gag in the next second if the brightness and the movement didn't stop. Couldn't he just curl into a ball and hide his face?

Something wet and cold nudged him into a sitting position. All Wolfram could do was go along with it. The blond could feel something like wet fingers trying to unlace the leather straps holding his cavalry breastplate together. Each jar or jerk shot a streak of intense pain that flooded his senses and made everything blank out in white, hot heat. His body burned, especially at the V-shaped waist. It was the kind of pain that would make him crazy and breathing through it wasn't easing it up. And, in a few minutes' time, he felt that, if tortured this way by an enemy, he would have told the other person anything just to make it stop.

_Snap. _

Wolfram sobbed into his hands as one strap was freed and then the other. At the neck and shoulders, the front and back plates eased apart. Relief. It hit him like an entirely new emotion. Blissful. Floating. It felt so good but all he had the strength for, now, was the effort to breathe.

Wolfram opened an emerald eye. The water dragons were still holding him up and the water felt deliciously cool now.

The blond turned his head, seeing that he was alone with The Demon King in the medium sized bath he'd used with Gwendal on several previous occasions. The steam was rising and casting puffy, moist-filled clouds everywhere. The dragons seemed to be kinder now, friendlier—gentler, than when they held The Gaki.

As the double black approached, his body began to transform back again into more of a youthful shape with a lithe form.

"Yu…uri…" Wolfram breathed the name and his companion smiled at it.

Yuuri motioned to the dragons as they coiled around Wolfram. They opened their jaws as they leaned in and, disbelieving, Wolfram's eyes widened. Still sitting within their grasp on the floor, he began to lean because he simply lacked the energy to fight them off or escape. The thought of crawling off was good. Sharp teeth approached. His mind still pain-filled and thick.

Gently, the mouths opened and teeth bared. They crunched into the front and back plates—tearing them away like tin foil.

With a gasp, Wolfram felt something break inside of him. The synchronicity was gone and his heart beat out of time. The blond slumped to the tile floor and breathed freely for the first time in forever, it seemed. The ex-prince opened his mouth to speak, but lost the words. Lost his thoughts as the dragons slid away and joined the water in the tub.

Somehow, the ex-prince had the strength to open his eyes and stare up at the ceiling. The plaster was cracked and a small spider was busy building an orb in the far corner.

How long had he been doing this?

Wolfram turned his head to the side and blinked as bare feet padded up next to him.

"Sit up, Wolfram," Yuuri said evenly.

Wolfram didn't feel like debating it. He struggled to a sitting position with the double black taking his forearm. Then, he felt Yuuri push his arms up over his head. Before he knew it, the sweat-soaked shirt he was wearing disappeared off of him.

"Lie back."

Oh, that was an easy one. The blond relaxed his body and the tiles came up to meet his spine painfully. Maybe, he should have put a little more effort into stretching back leisurely. Well, it seemed such a good idea at the time.

"Hips up."

"Eh?" Wolfram muttered, not getting it at all.

"Raise your hips."

Green eyes blinked at where the voice was coming from. It was his belt buckle—which had already been unlatched, opened, and his fly unbuttoned all the way down.

Yuuri rolled the fabric of his dark blue trousers down a bit more and then tugged. "Hips?" followed by a "thanks" when the blond complied.

Now in his underwear, Wolfram struggled to sit up again. "I feel…" He put a hand to his head. The room was spinning.

"That thing was overheating you," Yuuri explained, "so, I got rid of it." A slightly devilish smirk came to him when he added, "You'll never wear that armor again." That was followed by a sharp snap against skin.

Wolfram glanced at the side as he removed his black thong underwear. Yuuri had snapped the waist as a hint to take it off and the blond was slightly embarrassed at that even though they'd seen each other naked dozens of times. But, the shyness was there, for things were different now—_they_ were different. Looking away was easier. Now, Wolfram could see the remains of his armor—mostly shredded pieces of curled, razor sharp metal lying next to an ornate cuff with a dragon's teeth impression where it had crunched it flat.

The blond sighed and allowed his mind to fog up, just like the bath was doing.

"Lie flat," Yuuri stated and hovered his palms over Wolfram's body. The green glow began to heal the gashes and scrapes. One knee looked as though the skin had been roughly sanded off, leaving a bloodied scab forming. There were bruises and Wolfram's palms seemed sunburned as was his neck and waist where the armor came down into a V shape.

The blond relaxed as he felt the healing glow penetrate him. He hummed appreciatively as the sensations hit him—warm, relaxing, and with a touch of tingle.

"I don't feel any other injuries on you, Wolf."

Wolfram's face grew prideful even with eyes closed. "Of course…I never let the creature see my back."

"Of course." Then, he quirked a grin. "Just hold still, Wolf. Okay?"

"Hmmm…sure…" the blond easily agreed. It just felt so good at the moment. His strength was returning, but still... "Anything…"

The healing magic stopped and Yuuri caressed Wolfram's bare arms, chest, waist, and legs with a single sweep of his fingers.

Wolfram's eyes widened at the touch and he fought the urge to curl in on himself for modesty's sake. It was only when the thought of Yuuri being too innocent and not comprehending what he was doing that made him stretch out again.

"Still too warm," the double black murmured to himself.

"I'll be fine," Wolfram countered. "I'm a fire wielder. My body can handle being a few degrees higher than normal."

The answer to that was a disbelieving "humph."

Yuuri returned with a small container of water and white washcloths. He drizzled the water over the fabric, knelt down, and placed the soaked pieces of cloth on Wolfram's forehead, wrists, and neck. "You know, sometimes the guys get overheated in baseball practice. So, we do this. Later, I'll have Gissela check you over."

"I see..." Now that he was more awake, it made him a little bit happy to have Yuuri make such a fuss. Though, he'd never admit it to anyone.

"I hope this feels okay," Yuuri added, brushing Wolfram's damp blond hair out of his eyes. There were still strands sticking to porcelain skin, which made Yuuri have a second go at it.

It tickled.

Wolfram raised the newly healed knee towards the ceiling, his still slightly throbbing back enjoyed the cool tiles and he could feel his body temperature lowering. "The cold rags feel good on my skin. This room seems a bit cool, too."

The double black chuckled at him. "Nope, you're just that hot." _Holy crap! What did I just say?_ He slapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes bulged. And Wolfram gave a side-long glance with a smirk attached to it.

"Glad you finally noticed," the blond chuckled to himself. He broke into a smile when Yuuri, blushing pink, shoved his shoulder playfully with a growled _"W-o-l-f-r-a-m!"_

The blond cocked his head a little to one side. "Oi, what about being gentle to a patient, Dr. Yuuri?" he teased lightly.

Yuuri could feel his heart speed up.

"What? Oh, we are not playing 'doctor' now," he came back with a deeper blush. _Okay, that one was worse than my "hot" comment._

Wolfram's grin widened. "Come to think of it, I'm mostly naked right now. So, you could examine…" There was a soft but devious chuckle and an invitation hanging between them.

"S-Sit up," Yuuri sputtered while lifting Wolfram into an upright position. Shoving the blond was what he ended up doing when the blond's relaxed body failed to cooperate adequately. Yuuri also straightened the white towel around his own hips as he situated himself directly behind. "I'll wash your back right here. I can't let you into the tub because of the battle, that armor, and The Gaki. I'm concerned that your body temperature is just too high." He grabbed Wolfram's shoulder and tried to steady him again, making him sit straighter. "So, let's wash you."

Wolfram's lips turned upward again. "Oh, so…?" He leaned his handsome head backwards, resting it weakly on Yuuri's shoulder. "So, you're going to be my shower?" Yes, he was feeling better now. He could tease Yuuri.

A cold splash of water got him in the side, cramping up the muscles there. "AAAhuuhhh!" He echoed off the walls. _"Ah! Why you…!!!"_ the blond growled out with disgust and anger in his voice. His body shivered as cold rivers streamed down to his butt, making a cold puddle gather down there around his rump. "_What_ were you thinking?!" Hands balled into fists.

A black eyebrow arched.

"Just cooling you off, Wolfram. Just cooling you off."

* * *

Yes, he meant it. He had apologized one hundred times. He said "sorry" as the blond struggled to his feet, casting furious glares that Yuuri was certain that he deserved for that cold water splash. He said "sorry" when Wolfram stumbled slightly, slipped on a wet tile, and trod a foot down onto a piece of sharp, torn metal that had once belonged to the breastplate. The blond kicked it to the side, grabbed a white towel, and kept going.

The wooden door slammed open as it hit the wall.

Yuuri raised his voice, said "Sorry!" and ordered Wolfram to stop when he spotted a pink-red blood trail coming from the bottom of Wolfram's left foot as he stormed out of the bath doorway wearing nothing but a white towel around his hips.

There was a "screw you" added to that.

"Damn it, Wolf!" Yuuri ditched his towel. Pathetically, he tried gathering up his pants and underwear to put them on quickly, but he was sure Wolfram was going to be out of sight by the time he managed to wrestle the clothes on. And only Shinou would know where the blond would hide after that.

Ditching the underwear, Yuuri just rammed a leg into each side of the trousers, pulled up the cloth up—making a grotesque face as he'd never felt such rough fabric _**there**_ against his naked body—and started to fiddle with the fly as he hobbled along after Wolfram—only to smack into Lasagna who was rooted to the spot in shock as she had just witnessed Sir Wolfram von Bielefeld exiting Gwendal's bath muttering curses loudly, not befitting the prim and proper reputation he always had. Lasagna covered her giggles with a hand as she came face to face with Yuuri, still struggling with his fly. Wet, wrinkly fingers just didn't want to obey.

"Majesty," she curtsied low to hide her mirth.

Yuuri saw her, pieced it together, and took off in the direction of the pinkish, watered down blood stains on the floor.

"Wolfram?!" He called loudly. "Wolf!"

All traffic in the hallway came to a standstill.

It was breezy, too cool. Wolfram was wet and wearing only a thin towel that was sticking to his porcelain skin shamelessly and becoming very transparent as the water was absorbed. Dripping hair sloshed into his eyes. More wetness traveled down his shoulders, cascading clear beads down his chest and back—making his muscles from all those years of swordplay stand erect.

Some of the servants simply gawked. A small group of young maid servants gathered together and whispered as he passed saying things like "Mmmm…natural blond…huh?" Guards stood at attention, but their eyes moved.

Wolfram bit his lower lip as his walk became a march. He shook his head, letting the water fly in all directions. Undignified? Yes. But, at least it stopped the incessant dripping.

He kept on going.

"Mother," he gritted out as he passed Lady Cheri without looking at her. She had been chatting with Gissela, Gwendal, and Günter in the hallway, worried that her son's condition had not been reported to her.

Wolfram tried to put distance between them.

Gwendal followed his brother a few paces, a hand on his hip. "Wolfram? You come back here this instant." His frown deepened when the blond ignored every single word. "I just told you to…!"

"Excuse me!" Yuuri said, almost barreling into him. "Sorry!"

Gwendal's blood pressure rose when he stepped aside only to see that Yuuri was chasing after his little brother wearing only a pair of black trousers with large wet patches on the left leg, right hip, and bum.

Bare feet slapped on the stones, passing four of Wolfram's men who were wearing his traditional blue uniform.

"Oi, Wolfram!" the black-haired maou shouted with a whine edging into it. "I'm sorry, okay? How many times do I have to say it before you forgive me?"

Anissina, who was in the process of explaining her invention to Greta, suddenly gaped, muttered something about "stupid men," covered Greta's eyes with her palms, and steered the child back the way they'd come.

"Was that Wolfram?" Greta asked sheepishly.

"I couldn't tell," Anissina snapped. "I've never seen him that 'undressed' before."

"Aw…Wolf? Come on!" echoed everywhere. It was that whine Yuuri was famous for.

Wolfram kept walking, nose in the air and arms folded defensively, and Yuuri redoubled his pace. "Wolf, I know what I did was mean and you weren't expecting it. Okay?"

By the corner, where the blond would take a right to go to the royal chambers or a left to Gwendal's, Wolfram stopped and threw a glare at Yuuri. The blond was crouched over slightly, shivering now, hands clutching his arms, and fingers digging in.

From a distance, everyone could see Yuuri putting a hand on Wolfram's lower back, coming close, and whispering something to him in his ear. The blond seemed to lose some of his anger. Yuuri kept speaking to him and Wolfram's expression softened even more. And that look of "You hurt me but I still love you" followed. But, in doing so, Wolfram's bashfulness returned and he bunched the white towel to keep it closer to him. It didn't help, though. If anything, it made the towel more transparent and the curves of his body more evident.

Yuuri chuckled to himself. The sound of his voice carried.

With patience, the double black guided Wolfram to the right—seeming more like an old married couple, now, than the bickering pair they had been seconds ago.

"This is outrageous!" Gwendal fumed. "Just…Just look at them!" he pointed as the two disappeared from sight. Wolfram's head was on Yuuri's shoulder.

"How wonderful! Do you think romance will blossom tonight?" Lady Cheri's clasped hands rested across her ample bosom.

"Mother!" Gwendal barked.

"Well, with him parading all wet and only in a see through towel," Gissela thought out loud, "I'll probably have to check him over tomorrow to make sure he hasn't come down with pneumonia or something."

"_My child_ is always so level headed," Günter bragged, only to get a heated glare from Gwendal.

Somewhere in the distance, the heavy doors to the royal chambers slammed shut and Lady Cheri squealed with approval. Turning to Gwendal she said, "You're giving them both the day off from work tomorrow."

"What?" Gwendal boomed and drew more attention from the hallway. At this point, he didn't give a damn. "Why?"

"Because I have a lovers' breakfast to plan! We'll deliver it to their room at noon!" she chirped and made her way to the kitchen.

Gwendal smacked his hand over his face. Sometimes, he really hated his family.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Final Chapter

* * *

"You can close your eyes to the things

you do not want to see,

but you cannot close your heart to the things

you do not want to feel."

.

- Chester Bennington

* * *

Two new recruits, with shovels raised, began to dig in. Down. In. Scoop. Toss. With the humidity of the day quickly setting in on them and their military uniforms feeling hot and stuffy in this unusually warm weather, Dolf and Richard muttered brief curses each time they struck rocks—jarring them and slowing down progress.

The carcass of The Gaki, lying a few feet beyond, produced a rotting smell that was a mixture of burnt hair and decomposing cabbage.

When the wind blew the wrong way, the men fought back gags.

Dolf, the taller of the two with light green hair and eyes to match, scowled as he worked. "I hope the wind changes direction and blows past the garbage dump. At least, it will smell a bit better."

Richard laughed at that. "Yes, or the latrines." He wiped sweat off of his face and added, "My toddler's teething diapers smell better."

"After all the mess that Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff shot into the air last night, I think the whole castle grounds make up one, big latrine."

Richard nodded, his brown pageboy haircut bobbing lightly. "Yes, I heard that people's shoes tracked in some of it and the maids threw a fit. They were up all night cleaning, so they got the morning off today."

"Lucky girls."

"Yeah."

Dolf rubbed his nose against his sleeve. "Let's bury the beast and get back before the flies get too thick." He swatted at a few that were gathering.

"Let's just make this a little deeper, Dolf, and we'll be done with it."

A green head nodded as he tossed another scoop of dry earth into the pile he was making. "Yeah…and good riddance, I say."

* * *

Yuuri stirred in bed and stretched a little. It was morning. He could tell that much at least. But, that was all. Not that it mattered.

The double black turned onto his side and draped an arm across a certain blond's lithe form. Instead of the frilly night gown, it was a pair of his pajamas wrapped around ivory skin.

"Wolfram." It felt so right to be sleeping side by side. He rubbed his face into soft, blond locks and a piggy little snore from his bedmate followed.

Wolfram muttered something incomprehensible, clutched his pillow to his chest, and hugged it.

"Muh…wa…mmmmwah…" Snort. "…_wimp_."

The double black smirked inwardly to himself, remembering the events of the previous night as he toyed with a wayward strand of blond hair.

"Y-Yuuri?"

The door closed.

Wolfram's shoulders were curved inward as he stood there. His body was now feeling the effects of the drafty room and his wet hair stuck to his neck and temple. The only warmth came from Yuuri's gentle palm returning to the flat of his lower back. The blond moved a bit slower than necessary to keep that contact on his skin. Wearing only a wet towel around his hips was getting to his lower _extremities_ also.

"This way," Yuuri said, guiding Wolfram along.

The oversized bed loomed.

"Oh…um…" Emerald eyes shot back to the door. Now that he'd returned to the royal bed chambers, he realized what people—including his mother and brothers—probably thought…_something_. He'd made quite a spectacle of himself back there—most likely, the worst in a long time—and, now, he was alone with his king.

Just the two of them.

By themselves.

On their own.

Everyone saw.

Walking this way. In here.

Wolfram worried his lower lip between his teeth and wondered what to do now. He shivered again as the towel clung to him, colder and damper than ever.

A pair of blue striped pajamas appeared before him, being offered with both hands by Yuuri. "I really doubt that pink, frilly thing is what you need right now…unless you'd rather have another bath and warm up?"

_What? Parade past those people again?_

Wolfram simply shook his head and accepted the spare pair of Yuuri's pajamas. The towel dropped to the floor and he threw the pajama top on first with a chill running up his back, forearms freezing.

"How's your foot?"

The ex-prince blinked curiously. "Foot?"

"It was bleeding…remember?"

"Oh, it stopped. I'm fine." He quirked a grin. "I'm made of stronger stuff, you know." He flexed an arm to prove his point.

Yuuri cocked his head to the side with a small grin coming to him as Wolfram reached to the floor to retrieve the pajama bottoms he'd dropped. "No, this won't do at all…" He scratched his chin in thought but enjoyed another moment of "Wolfram off balance" because the blond was looking at him with confusion written all over him.

Grinning to himself, Yuuri took the blanket off the bed and said, "Hold this corner" while he wrapped the long cloth around the blond like a cocoon.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram protested.

"I agree with you," the double black murmured as he stepped into the spiral of cloth and bound himself up in it, too.

A frown came to the angelic face with very wet, blond bangs plastering themselves against pale skin. "What are you doing, Yuuri?" came the incredulous tone. "Such ludicrous behavior has to stop!" And, it would have worked except that the double black had a grip on them both and began to forcibly "hop" them in the direction of the bed.

"Y-Yuuri!"

They bounded over and landed on the bed with Wolfram on top and Yuuri chuckling from below.

Wolfram kicked his bare legs.

"This is _ridiculous_!"

"A bishonen burrito!" The double black laughed.

"What?!" Wolfram scrambled but found himself bound and the more he wiggled the more he blushed. "Y-Yuuri! Stop this nonsense right now!"

A raven head shook "no" and Wolfram squirmed in the blanket, but his face was turning tomato red. He furrowed his brows in concentration. Maybe if he shifted his hips just so…

"And your bare rump is still facing the door, Wolfram."

"EHHHH???" This brought on a whole new set of struggles, wiggles, and grunts that sent Yuuri into howls of laughter. He just couldn't stop! The blond was really giving it his all. Add to the fact, the laughing from beneath only made Wolfram's sudden "problem" worse. It was embarrassing and there was no way he'd discuss it with Yuuri—especially with him laughing so hard.

Wolfram was now red to the tips of his ears.

Breathing hard, the ex-prince let his head fall backwards in exasperation. All of this was getting him nowhere. He was warmer now, true. But, he was in a more "delicate" position—not to be easily explained away should someone barge in—and his flailing legs seemed down right crude. "Y-Yurri! Oh, be reasonable!"

A black eyebrow arched up. "Reasonable?" He pretended to think about it. "What would you call 'reasonable'? Or, should we make a deal or something?"

Wolfram eyed him owlishly. "…A…deal?"

"Yeah," he shrugged,"…something like…I'll let you go on one condition…"

Green eyes narrowed sharply. "And that would be…_what_?"

"You sleep in my arms all night."

"But, I kick…" He glanced at the door again. _And people will think that…before marriage…and all…that we…tonight…together…_

"True." Yuuri thought about it again. "So, I'll settle for… 'until you fall asleep'."

The frown remained between Wolfram's eyes. "This is blackmail, you know." He wiggled again for good measure. "There will, of course, be payback in the future."

Yuuri glanced up at him with a tinge of lust. The words "I'll look forward to it" were answered with a "humph" from above. "Well," the double black suggested, "we can sleep like this…no pants and your legs all spread out and stuff… Just wait till Günter sees in the morning." He chuckled at the still scrambling legs that were the color of mayo dancing all around them.

"Yuuri!"

"Yes, Wolf?" Head cocked to one side.

"I…uh…"

"Yes…_my Wolf_?"

How long had he waited to hear those words? How long? He flopped his head down onto Yuuri's shoulder. The blond muttered quietly, "I…agree."

He was just being stubborn after all.

* * *

The heavy, wooden door to the infirmary groaned with a slow swing inward and Wolfgang opened his eyes weakly. Yuu entered the all white room with a genuinely relieved smile on his face. He threaded his thin, ebony braid back and forth between his fingers as he shut the door.

"What's up?" Wolfgang asked curiously as he pushed himself into a seated position on the bed. There were only certain times when Yuu played with his braid like that. He just couldn't pick out which "time" it was now. This moment seemed so ordinary.

"Up?" Yuu said with a bit more stress in his voice than usual. The double black kicked off his shoes with "Who said anything was up?" He went around the bed and positioned himself directly behind Wolfgang—gripping his shoulders and pushing him into a more upright position.

Wolfgang suppressed a shiver as nimble fingers untied the back of his hospital gown and tugged down on the material until it was pooled at waist level. Broad, bare shoulders and a straight back met the double black's eyes and he smirked. Yuu hovered his hands over the lower back and a green glow began to spread out through his fingers.

"Gissela said that it was okay for me to do this again after yesterday went so well. I thought you could use a bit of relaxation after lying in the bed for so long." He hovered his hands a bit more to the right. "You have a tendency to lie stiff as a board without moving all night long. How do you do that?"

Brown eyes were half closed and Wolfgang hummed appreciatively as the glow moved across his bare skin. "Hmmm…. Nice…"

Yuu felt a surge of pride at that. "She also told me that she's been worried about blood clots. So, she's…"

"Pestered me and healed me over and over again until I think my blood is too thin," Wolfgang interrupted, tensing up in spite of the wonderful job Yuu was doing. The green haired healer had her moments when she could be like a drill sergeant. And nothing could sway her from her plans.

A black eyebrow arched at him. "Shut up and relax." He pounded a fist against the broad back and then set to work with strong fingers working out the stiffness "the old fashioned way," as Yuu thought of it.

Wolfgang's body sagged slightly with the chopping and the rubbing—feeling relaxed and sleepy.

"Feels good, huh?" the double black self-praised.

"Oi, maybe…" He glanced at Yuu with a sheepish grin. "Maybe…I should lie down for this, huh?"

Yes, teasing could be fun. It was the way they always were together. However, instead of flustered speech, blushes, and Yuu speeding out of the room in "marathon runner mode," the smile he got from Yuu seemed as though he'd accepted something. The double black seemed calmer, more at ease even though his hand was slightly shaking as he searched one of his breast pockets.

"Yeah, we'll get to that in a minute." His face brightened. "Oh, found them!"

"Eh?" Wolfgang peered over his shoulder as Yuu grabbed his hand, opened the palm, and spread the fingers wide. He placed a single gold ring inside and curled the fingers up.

"Kenneth brought these back from the temple a few minutes ago. Ulrike and Shinou had them made and blessed with holy water." Yuu was now holding his own wedding band. "Beautiful, huh? When we got back to the castle, I measured your finger with a string while you were sleeping."

The soldier looked at the rings and noticed that they were identical—wide gold bands with Shinou's motto—"Strength, Insight, Fidelity"—repeated in a continuous circle. "Matching rings. That's kind of…_nice_." A noncommittal shrug followed.

Yuu grinned, wrapped his arms around Wolfgang, and took the ring from Wolfgang's hand. Peeking to the left side,"You don't understand the tradition of wedding rings, do you?"

The look he received was "Whoa…_wedding_ rings?"

As the ring slid onto the appropriate finger on the left hand, Yuu explained, "This is a token of our bond…a symbol to the kingdom…of our intimacy." He pressed his cheek against a bare shoulder. "I am your mate and you are mine…accepting no other lovers…until we are parted by death."

Yuu held out a ring and offered his hand to Wolfgang—who wasn't sure which finger it was until his husband showed him by wiggling it. "And even after death," Wolfgang promised as the gold band slid back, "I'll still follow you and protect you."

"I don't doubt it a bit," the double black chuckled, hugging his husband from behind like he was a giant teddy bear.

"So, ummm…what do we do next?"

"Good question…Hmmm…" He scratched his chin.

Yuu scrambled to a spot to Wolfgang's right and stretched out in the bed. Wolfgang quickly copied it, placing a bent arm behind his head to prop it up a bit more with the single pillow they were using being so low and flat.

Yuu counted on his fingers: "You change your last name to mine, throw out everything that I owned before I married you, buy new sheets for the bedroom, and plan our honeymoon."

Wolfgang rolled over onto his side and pressed himself up against his new husband. "So, while I'm doing all of that, what will you do?"

Yuu gave a sidelong glance followed by a sheepish grin. "Start saying 'Yes, Dear' for the rest of my life?"

"Uh…oh, really?" A disbelieving stare followed.

"Yup."

"But, you're the maou."

"And you're my consort."

He folded his arms against his chest with a huff—allowing his head to fall heavily onto the pillow. The bed springs squeaked with the weight. "I have to do what you say…_Yuu Heika_." He made sure to put an emphasis upon the name. Maybe, the "clueless one" would catch the hint.

"And I have to keep you happy…_Shibuya Wolfgang_." He leaned in closer, faces almost touching. "Two can play this game, huh?"

There was a pause between them and two sets of eyes sparkled.

"Then, shut up and kiss me, Wolfgang."

"As you command."

The bed springs squeaked.

Their honeymoon would begin right now.

* * *

"Wolfram lived," Yuuri said simply. He glanced up at Shinou who was sitting on one of the boxes and buffing his nails. Yuuri thought it ridiculous considering that the spirit of the Original King was very much dead. And, as far as he knew, dead people did not have cuticle issues.

"Is that why you've come for an audience with me this early in the morning?" the blond king asked, tilting his head to the right cutely the way Wolfram often did when he woke up each morning. All that was missing was rubbing the eyes and muttering "Damn it, Yuuri. Morning comes too early in the day. And forget that morning running that you do. I'm staying here. Only idiots run away for no reason."

Plucking up courage, Yuuri pushed his shoulders back and stared at playful, blue eyes that were regarding him from above. "Wolfram didn't die. He's still very much alive and sleeping back at the castle." He made a gesture in the appropriate direction. "So, no matter what your mirror showed him, it was all a lie." The double black began to pace. "There will be no 'death by Gaki'…no need to play the hero and die by sacrificing himself for the greater good…which is his nature because protecting people comes as naturally to him as breathing."

A smile curled onto Shinou's face. Murata entered the chamber quietly and stood by the door holding a carved, wooden box.

Yuuri continued, "What I don't understand is why you'd show him something that wasn't true."

Shinou kicked his legs playfully. "Oh, but it _was_ true…" He jumped down and landed not far from Yuuri. "It's that wonderful thing called 'free will' again." He shrugged and then tossed his cape over one shoulder dramatically. "Some particular things in life are _fated_. Call them 'life lessons' or 'major arcana' or whatever you choose to name them. But everyone goes through them and everyone takes away a different meaning."

He leaned into Yuuri's face. The older version of Wolfram's features smiled back at him. And, for a brief second, the double black was afraid he'd forget himself and maybe, possibly, try to kiss him. Yuuri froze at the thought. The only person he truly wanted was asleep right now back in his bed at Blood Pledge Castle.

"Other things," Shinou went on, "are 'day-to-day lessons'…life's little 'ups and downs'…bumps in the road… But they are things we totally control because they are within our power to do so." He grinned widely at Yuuri, placing a hand on his own hip for emphasis. "The moment you chose to follow Wolfram to my meeting place with him changed some events." The grin turned sexy. "The moment you felt something akin to jealousy for an alternate version of yourself named 'Yuu'…who was being the person Wolfram _needed_ in his life…you changed events." There was a strut in Shinou's walk now. He was right. He knew it. "And when you kept your pledge that Wolfram von Bielefeld would never face the monster alone…and you changed your future."

Yuuri nodded at that.

"Then," he said in a determined tone in Shinou's direction, "why did you dissolve my engagement to Wolf but you married Yuu and Wolfgang." He put a hand to his head. "Come to think of it, you even saved Wolfgang!"

Shinou laughed and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Well, three individuals came through the black portal to our world. And three had to go back."

"Oh," Yuuri said with a little understanding at that part. "You had to keep balance in both worlds."

"And, as for the marriage…" Shinou grinned to himself. "It was…"

"Meant to be?" Yuuri offered. "…But, they're both so stubborn?"

Blue eyes smiled at him. _Well, actually, it was a whim on my part because I was bored. But, we'll just leave it at 'Meant to be.' _A serious sigh followed with the words, "Of course."

Then, black eyes turned to him with set determination. "I choose free will."

Both Shinou and Murata shared confused looks.

"Oh, Murata," Yuuri said, following Shinou's gaze, "you're here, too."

"I am," he replied, entering with the box held reverently in his hands.

"Good," Yuuri went on, "you'll be my witness."

The sage pushed his glasses up further on his face with a finger. "Witness? Why, Shibuya, whatever do you mean?" He loved adding sarcasm to that sentence. He could guess that his friend was about to be stubborn regarding something he saw as important. Murata could be certain of that much at least."

Yuuri turned back to Shinou with a business-like air about him—a typically Japanese way of facing things that would be tough, go against the flow, but he would do it because it was right.

"Wolfram and I will be getting married."

Both Shinou and Murata seemed surprised at the sudden mention of marriage and the bluntness with which it was said.

"I understand why you decided to dissolve the engagement. And I'm sure I probably deserved it." He bit his lower lip in thought. There was no "probably" about it. He had hurt Wolfram with the way he'd treated the engagement—something that was important, precious even, to his blond bishonen. "But I won't let him go. And, at this point in my life, I can't stand the thought of him being with anyone other than me. I know it's selfish and unfair to feel this way…but I do. And, if you disagree with that…" He looked around the dank chamber. "If anyone disagrees with it…then, too bad. Because, he's sharing my bed, my life…and will be a part of my family until the end of my days."

With that, Yuuri bowed respectfully to Shinou and strode out.

"Difficult, isn't he?" Shinou laughed.

"Shibuya has his moments when he's like that." Then, the sage glanced at the box in his hands, "But his doppelganger shares similar traits—both the good and the bad." He opened the wooden box and revealed the contents to Shinou.

"Ah, the other cuff," the Original King said with a pleased look. "I had wondered what had happened to it."

"It's a gift from Yuu Heika. He's offering it as a 'thank you' for saving Wolfgang's life and, of course, the marriage that followed."

Shinou's smile turned sexy and the not-so-subtle look didn't go unnoticed by Murata.

"Okay, Shinou…what do you have planned?" He glanced at the metal cuff with the dingy stones set into it. "It's not like you never wore magic cuffs in the past to increase your powers. We both know that." Even now, in his ghostly form, Shinou had on a modest pair that matched his outfit perfectly—right down to the boots. "So, what good is one cuff?"

"Do you remember how strong this one is?"

They both eyed the box.

"Yes…?" Murata blinked.

"And, when the next full moon comes, I can take a solid form and touch this…_toy_…"

Murata's throat became parched. Shinou calling it a "toy" worried him—deeply. "_Y-Yes…_"

He approached the sage. "What _fun_ we can have…just you and I…? _Alone_…" He tilted his head to the side seductively.

The lid to the box closed with a snap. Murata turned on his heel and made for the door. "In that case, you won't mind me giving it to Ulrike to destroy."

"What?!" Shinou's mouth fell open. "Destroy? Whatever for?!"

"Because," he said without turning back, "with you wearing this cuff, I can't—very well—force you to sleep on the couch for being a bad boy! You'll be too powerful for your own good."

And, with that, the door closed with an annoyed _bang_.

Shinou pouted.

_Not tonight, Dear, I have a headache…huh?_

* * *

Yuuri entered the castle with a pleased smile. He knew where he was going and what his life held in store for him—finally. And, for once, it felt good. Maybe, it came from confronting Shinou. Maybe, it came from standing up for himself and behaving like he was the true ruler of Shin Makoku_. _

_Someone Wolfram can be proud of._

The double black eyed Sage Kenneth as he sneaked another bottle of wine from the kitchen. Seeing Yuuri, he took on the look of total innocence and hid the bottle behind his back clumsily. Yuuri sighed inwardly and kept going.

_There are things that I have discovered along the way. And, because I could do that, be open to what's out there, I was able to grow up. I learned to see beyond myself and to see who I was…what I was doing._

He passed Günter and Gwendal in the hallway and gave a brief wave.

_Lesson one was "talk to him." Wolfram and I have spent hours, days… years together. But, we've never really talked. And, even now, there are things I don't know. I don't know his favorite color or what his favorite book is. I don't know his father's first name or the names of the men in his private guard. I can't even recall his birthday or favorite holiday… But I will…because I intend to talk to him and I want the chance to get to know him. It's only fair. _

_He knows everything about me._

Yuuri walked down another hallway. Soldiers saluted with him giving a nod in return.

_Lesson two was "express concern when needed." It had always been a "one way street" with that. Wolfram would complain or bicker one minute and straighten my collar the next. He'd tell me the truth using a tone of voice that told me I meant something to him. But, it was always one sided. Wolfram kept "giving" and all I ever did was "take." I'd only express concern when he was injured trying to save me…and, even that was out of obligation. Not anymore, though. Wolfram deserves my concern and my attention. He deserves love, too._

Yuuri got to his chamber door. He opened it slowly so that it wouldn't make a sound.

_Lesson three was "encourage him and back it up." I suppose, this one was the hardest because it was the closest to my heart. Saying kind, encouraging things to him seemed like leading him on…like giving him a reason to keep clinging to me when I wasn't sure how I felt. Wolfram was pushing me into a corner to help me find my feelings, but it didn't work. He kept pushing and I kept backing away. Now, though, I understand myself. I'm more mature and more understanding. Now, I would gladly encourage him to do whatever he wants to do and I'll back it up with a hug or a kiss or a caress. People need to be touched, not kept at arm's length. _

_How lonely Wolfram must have been all this time._

Yuuri approached the bed to find it empty. There was a frown between his eyes until he noticed that the window was open and Greta's laughter was drifting in from outside. Wolfram's voice had joined in with a melodious tone that was typically him—the doting parent. Yuuri pulled back the curtain and peeked out.

"Yuuri!" Greta called with a cheery wave.

Wolfram looked up towards the open window and a smile came to him—beautiful and bright. Things would be different between them, they both knew—in a good way, in a very good way.

Yuuri gave a brief wave. He'd slap Wolfram tonight at dinner. Hard, but not _too hard_.

_And the final lesson_, Yuuri thought as he returned Wolfram's smile, _is "hope." Wolfram still doesn't believe in it. How many times has he given up…or been determined to go it alone…afraid to fight fate because the effort wouldn't change the outcome? But, I'll do my best to teach it to him. _

_Hope is real. _

_He's been through so much and I can see why he can't put his faith in something so simple. But, I can understand it…and him._

_Because, life isn't fair. It's up to people to be fair._

.

.

_________

THE END

_________


End file.
